


El Joker y la Arlequín

by UltraviolenceFiction



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Joker (2019)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Arkham Asylum, Comedy, Crimes & Criminals, DC Comics References, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love, Love/Hate, Pain, Past Sexual Abuse, Police, Psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel, Sad, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 133,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraviolenceFiction/pseuds/UltraviolenceFiction
Summary: "Tal vez ustedes no lo entiendan, pero cuando ustedes ven al Joker riendo, yo lo veo llorando"Harleen Quinzel es la nueva Interna del Hospital Psiquiátrico de Arkham, lugar donde conoce al notable criminal Arthur Fleck, mayormente conocido como Joker.Ella teme de él, hasta que por una venganza sin sentido y una corrupción dentro del hospital psiquiátrico, el Joker se vuelve su paciente.En cada consulta que ambos tendrán, Harleen sentirá poco a poco una conexión con Arthur, conexión fatal que la llevará a su perdición.¿Será al menos recíproco?
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, antes de empezar quiero agradecerte lector por animarte a leer esta historia.
> 
> La película del Joker ha sido una de las mejores películas que he visto en mi vida, así que por ello quiero hacer este Fanfiction porque muchos como yo nos hemos preguntado: ¿Cómo sería una Harley Quinn en este nuevo universo?
> 
> Lo sé, muchos me tacharan de "Única y diferente" pero la duda me entró demasiado y decidí resolverla haciendo esta historia.
> 
> Pero antes de iniciar, quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones y advertencias respecto a esta historia:
> 
> Ahora, así como el personaje del Joker fue adaptado para la película, muchos personajes por igual lo harán.
> 
> Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel será uno de los que más cambios tendrá, oh no, no se preocupen, créanme que sólo el personaje se adaptará. En un principio parecería que es OoC, pero confíen en mi, Harleen Quinzel tendrá un desarrollo diferente y a la vez similar para convertirse en Harley Quinn.
> 
> Otros personajes aparecerán (Muy pocos de hecho, jaja), algunos serán referencia a la serie animada de los 90's y a los Cómics, otros serán invención mía, tal vez haga más aclaración en las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo.
> 
> Usaré referencias de la época (Ya van a ver cual jaja), algunos capítulos serán más cortos que otros, ustedes ya lo mirarán.
> 
> Y en advertencias serán las siguientes:
> 
> La historia estará plagada de violencia de todo tipo, y obviamente estará presente en lo que todos pensamos cuando se habla del Joker y de Harley Quinn: Violencia de Género.
> 
> La historia también tendrá contenido sexual, lenguaje obsceno, machismo, y posible drogadicción (El tabaquismo de Arthur estará presente, obviamente).
> 
> Por esa razón este fanfic será clasificado M.
> 
> Y no está de más decirlo pero en fin: Los derechos de los personajes le pertenecen a Warner y a DC Cómics.
> 
> PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA.
> 
> Quedando todo esto aclarado, sólo quiero decir que: ¡Disfruten esta historia como yo lo hice escribiéndola!

**_ EL JOKER Y LA ARLEQUÍN _ **

**1**

**_"Buenos días, ciudadanos de Ciudad Gotham, esperemos que se encuentren bien desde donde quiera que nos esté viendo. Hoy es un día sumamente triste para todos nosotros... Hoy se cumplen 10 años de la tragedia de Ciudad Gotham..."_ **

El día estaba pintándose de gris. Para muchos, esperaban que el día terminará pronto.

Sin embargo, para ella el día estaba empezando. Lo pensaba mientras recogía su cabello de color castaño oscuro y hacía un moño con este. Tenía que estar completamente preparada.

Se miraba sus uñas, asegurándose que estás estuvieran libres de esmalte y cortas. No era como si siempre usará esmalte de uñas, sólo quería asegurarse.

Lo cierto es que ella se encontraba ansiosa, y de la misma ansiedad, ella se había comido sus uñas.

Tenía que ser un día perfecto para ella.

Se echó un vistazo al espejo, temía que su maquillaje fuera escandaloso, afortunadamente para ella en realidad era sutil. No usó muchos productos sobre su cara, sin embargo, ella lo consideraba perfecto para la ocasión. Sólo faltaba lo más básico, lo esencial, lo que no podía faltar por nada del mundo en un maquillaje: El lápiz labial.

Miró su colección de labiales, colección conformada sólo por cinco labiales. De entre todos, sacó y tuvo entre sus dedos uno de sus favoritos, un labial rojo tinto.

Lo destapó y lo miró fijamente. Sí, podría ser el color ideal, el indicado para la ocasión, pues desde la primera vez que tuvo la fortuna de probárselo, era el tipo de labial que la hacía sentirse más segura y confiada de sí misma.

_"Si vas a empezar a usar este tipo de maquillaje, entonces no habría problema si empezarás a ayudarme con la renta del departamento, sólo elige una buena esquina, donde no te note la policía pero si los clientes"_

Al recordar las palabras de su madre al descubrir ese labial en su colección hizo que lo guardara inmediatamente. Temerosa, prefirió usar un labial de tonalidad rosa opaco.

Se miró una vez más al espejo de su tocador: Maquillaje listo, peinado listo, ropa lista. Todo estaba listo en ella.

Era su primer día de Internado, su primer día como Psiquiatra, y aunque amaba su carrera como médica y el enfoque que decidió darle, no le agradaba la idea del lugar donde se desarrollaría profesionalmente. Pues no merecía estar ahí.

Ella era una de las mejores alumnas (Si no es que la mejor) de su generación de la especialidad de Psiquiatría. Quería escapar de Ciudad Gotham, pues esa ciudad, además de ser una de las peores ciudades del país, le traía terribles recuerdos. Así que, poniendo todos sus conocimientos a trabajar, logró presentar una excelente tesis que trataba sobre como nacía el comportamiento criminal en la sociedad.

Por supuesto que fue un trabajo bastante halagado, uno de los mejores en décadas. Sin embargo, los maestros encargados de graduar a la médica psiquiatra, sabiendo que, a pesar de la actitud de la mujer, podían ver qué era alguien muy bonita, y no querían desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Los maestros le dijeron a esa chica que por la excelente investigación le daban la aprobatoria y la matrícula de honor, pero, si quería realmente eso, debía de "Pasar a sus oficinas a partir de las 8:00 PM" o quedarse a ver en el "Mermaid Motel" que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad a partir de las 9 de la noche.

Ella, retomando temores del pasado, se negó a estar a solas con cualquiera de esos profesores que le habían hecho insinuaciones sexuales, e incluso los exhibió. Ellos, en su venganza, decidieron quitarle el derecho de elegir su lugar de internado y mandarla al peor lugar donde podría hacerlo:

En el Asilo de Arkham.

Ella sentía como una patada en su estómago cuando el resto de sus compañeros huían a mejores lugares del país. Pero no le quedaba de otra que prepararse y cumplir con lo que el destino le dijo que hiciera.

Una vez lista, con su bolso, sus lentes redondos sobre su nariz y su bata bajo su brazo, caminó la joven una vez más a su espejo.

—...Es tu primer día... Es tu primer día Harleen... No lo arruines... No lo hagas...

Salió de su habitación, lista para todo.

—Mamá, me voy

Harleen miró que su madre la ignoraba, mientras ella estaba sentada mirando las noticias en la televisión. Sin más que decir, salió de su departamento.

No pasó mucho cuando en el tren subterráneo, Harleen se adentraba en sus pensamientos y de vez en cuando miraba a las personas. Leyó de lejos el titular de periódico de un hombre ya mayor que se encontraba concentrado en su lectura.

** "El Caballero Oscuro detiene un robo a un banco" **

Harleen sabía a quién se referían en la ciudad como El Caballero Oscuro, algunos estaban de acuerdo con el y lo defendían, otros lo odiaban y querían que fuera detenido cuanto antes.

A Harleen le daba igual si ese vigilante estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, lo que le sorprendía era que alguien ajeno a las autoridades hiciera su trabajo.

Dejando de lado ese tema en su mente volvió a concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

A pesar de ser en Arkham, se encontraba emocionada.

Cuando era adolescente, siempre le había fascinado la psiquiatría: El estudio de las enfermedades mentales.

¿Qué le podía deparar aquel día?

—Oye damita, dame tu maldita cartera

—¿Eh?

Oh si, la señora mala suerte siempre la acompañaba a todos lados.

Los ojos azules de Harleen se elevaron, un tipo con malas pintas estaba apuntando con un cuchillo. Sus ojos se volvieron pequeños cuando notó las intenciones del asaltante.

Miró a todos lados, en espera de ayuda. La gente actuaba como si lo que estuviera pasando frente a ella fuera una visión fugaz. Algo que no estaba pasando realmente.

Con voz temerosa y tímida, habló al criminal asustada.

—No... Por favor... Es, es mi primer día de...

—¡Dame la maldita cartera si no quieres morir!

Asustada, sacó su cartera de su bolsa y sacó el dinero, lo entregó al asaltante.

20 dólares.

—¿Esto es todo, perra?

—Es, es todo lo que tengo, no tengo más...

Asustada, esperaba que fuera suficiente para el atracador, pero sólo sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla, era saliva, le había escupido.

—Zorra pobretona

Yéndose el ladrón, ella miró a todos lados, el metro no estaba tan lleno, pero si había suficientes personas como para que más de alguna se hubiera levantado a defenderla, sólo era un cuchillo.

Pero ella a la vez pensó que no cualquiera daría su vida por un desconocido.

Decepcionada de que su día no empezará como ella quisiera, miró hacía la ventana del metro mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo de papel que sacaba de su bolso.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla limpiar, se secó rápido esa mejilla. No quería arruinar su maquillaje.

Cuando terminó simplemente suspiró.

Esperaba que no fuera aquel un mal día.

Lo esperaba con todas las esperanzas que le quedaban.

...

_Nobody knows, nobody cares if I'm lonesome_

_Nobody sighs, nobody cries if I'm blue_

_It seems that night after night_

_I sit alone and twiddle my thumbs_

_But still I keep right on hoping, keep the door open_

_But nobody comes_

_—Annette Hanshaw - " Nobody Cares If I'm Blue"_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Tratando de olvidar el asalto de las primeras horas de su día, Harleen llegaba finalmente a su destino.

Era un enorme hospital que, si bien hacía 10 años atrás estaba en decadencia, no estaba mejor en esos días, de hecho, estaba menos peor.

Harleen entró con muchos nervios. Le dijo a la recepcionista que ella era la nueva interna, mientras la recepcionista estaba comunicando con otros, Harleen esperó pacientemente (O al menos lo intentaba) sentada mientras miraba sus zapatos.

¿Lo haría bien? ¿Daría una buena imagen con la elección de ropa que usó? ¿El maquillaje no estaba muy cargado? Muchas interrogantes bombardeaban la mente de Harleen, pero siempre en ella había al menos una pizca de optimismo. Se acomodó sus lentes. Mordió sus labios. Se llevó su mano a la boca pero recordó que sólo había uñas mordidas.

Miró al fondo de un pasillo y observaba cómo los camilleros se llevaban a los pacientes amarrados a su camilla mientras estos gritaban obscenidades y palabras sin sentido.

—No te preocupes— Se susurró de nuevo —Seguro te darán pacientes que no son tan horrendos...

Observó ahora su alrededor, la limpieza brillaba por su ausencia. Cuando se percató, trato de no mostrarse incómoda.

Notó entonces como un doctor llegaba hacía la sala de recepción. Preguntó algo a la recepcionista y le apuntó a ella con la mirada. Harleen se levantó inmediatamente.

—¿Dra. Harleen Quinzel?

—Si, soy yo, un gusto conocerlo— Estiró su mano hacia el doctor. Este la miró de pies a cabeza.

—Oh— La expresión en el rostro del Doctor al ver quién era ella le provocó más nerviosos de los que ella tenía -El gusto es mío. Soy el director del hospital, el Dr. Jeremiah Adams

A pesar de que no había dado una buena impresión, intentó sonreír al doctor para relajarse, sin embargo, el semblante de este provocó que la sonrisa se esfumará pronto.

—Bien Harleen, iremos al departamento que te corresponde, te presentaré a una colega que es la jefa de ese departamento...

Harleen empezó a seguir al director. La frivolidad con la que fue recibida la hacía solo sentirse que no debía de estar ahí. Volteaba a todos lados, mirando las paredes blancas del hospital, y de vez en cuando encontrándose con algún enfermero o paciente.

Llegaron a la subdirección de Psiquiatría, una zona conformada por consultorios y oficinas.

—Dra. Joan Lelan— El Dr. Jeremiah se dirigió a una doctora alta, de cabello corto y piel oscura que se encontraba de espaldas. Esta se dio la vuelta -Le presento a Harleen Quinzel, la nueva interna, hoy se integra con nosotros

—Harleen, mucho gusto en conocerla

—Gracias, el gusto es mío

—Bien, las dejo, hay mucho que hacer en este hospital

Antes de decir otra palabra, el Director desapareció.

—Bien Harleen— La Dra. Leland habló al notar que las emociones de Harleen estaban notándose en su exterior —Antes de comenzar, debo de decirte algo: Leímos tu historial académico y de verdad que a muchos de nosotros nos tomó por sorpresa el hecho que decidieras que tú internado fuera aquí en Arkham, tus calificaciones son excelentes y tú tesis es sobresaliente

—Bueno, es que... No tuve mucha elección realmente

—Lamento escuchar eso. Pero por mientras acompáñame, te mostraré el lugar y te presentaré a los que serán tus compañeros

La Dra. Leland empezó a caminar y Harleen empezó a seguirla.

Llegó a una sala de reuniones donde había otros dos doctores en medio de su almuerzo.

—Chicos, vengan. Ella es Harleen Quinzel, la nueva interna

Uno de los doctores era una mujer alta, de cabello rubio natural, piel blanca y ojos verdes. El otro doctor era un hombre de cabello castaño, barba y piel morena clara.

En ese momento vocearon a la Dra. Leland, dijo que volvería en un momento, dejando a solas a Harleen con sus nuevos colegas.

—Hola Harleen, soy Susanne Brown. Puedes llamarme Susy

—Hola Susy— Las dos mujeres estrecharon la mano. El hombre quedó detrás de Susy, esperando pacientemente su turno para presentarse.

—Yo soy Guy Kopski

—Hola Guy

—Así que Harleen, es un lindo nombre, ¿Podemos llamarte Harley?

—¿Harley?

—Si, como un apodo, como Susanne y Susy

—Gracias... Pero preferiría mi propio nombre

Los doctores se miraron entre sí.

—Bueno... —Harleen intentó hacer una conversación entre los dos —Este lugar no luce tan mal como me lo han dicho

—Dios, se nota que eres la nueva. Esto es horrible— Susy empezó a quejarse —Todos los días aguantar a los mismos locos de siempre, soportar que no funcione el aire acondicionado o la calefacción, que empiecen los pacientes a tener crisis mientras comes, o tan sencillo como cuando "El Paciente" escapa.

—¿"El Paciente"?

—Si, uno de los más problemáticos, espero que te toque tratarlo pronto, ya hemos intentado de todo y parece que nada funciona. Me han dicho que eres inteligente, podrías tal vez darle su cura, o su remate

Harleen, intentando sonreír de nuevo, quiso intentar responder a ello.

—Bueno, muchas gracias, espero dar lo mejor de mí—

—Oh Susy, no seas tan cruel con la nueva— Guy empezó a burlarse.

Nuevamente, la inseguridad de Harleen la atacó y la volvió callada.

—Oh Harley

—Es Harlee—

—Como sea, se que nos ves muy relajados y tranquilos, pero no por eso aceptamos a cualquiera como amigo. Se que la Dra. Leland es una mujer que quiere que todos estemos agarrados de las manos y vivamos una gran amistad, pero créeme que eso no va a pasar. Sólo somos compañeras de trabajo, ¿Entendiste?

La poca seguridad que había Harleen atrapado mientras conversaba con ellos decidió enterrarse viva a sí misma. Harleen agachó su cabeza hacia otro lado, sintiendo pena.

—Lo entiendo

—Bien

Para fortuna de Harleen, la Dra. Leland apareció de vuelta y se la llevó de ahí.

Las dos doctoras salieron de las oficinas y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos del hospital. La Dra. Leland le explicaba amablemente en qué consistía cada uno.

—Espero que puedas acostumbrarte rápido a este lugar, aquí hay mucho trabajo que hacer

—Y que lo digas, escuché de nuevo del recorte

—Oh sí, parece ser que después de 10 años los millonarios no entienden. Por esa misma razón del recorte hemos tenido que reducir las plazas del

Internado a sólo una, en la que estás justo ahora. Estuvimos a nada de cerrar todas las plazas al menos por este año

Escuchar eso fue como si el destino le dijera a Harleen que siempre ella iba a ser su juguete favorito para probar que tan desgraciada podía llegar a ser una persona.

—Oh, wow...

Pasaron las siguientes horas recorriendo el hospital. Joan era alguien muy tranquila y relajada. Con amabilidad y paciencia, le explicaba todo lo que sabía a Harleen y le resolvía las dudas que ella tenía.

—Normalmente en el hospital hacemos diferentes tipos de terapia, las terapias electroconvulsivas son nuestra última instancia, pero las solemos usar, conforme vayas avanzando nosotros te enseñaremos a manejar los aparatos para cuándo alguno de tus pacientes requiera esa terapia

—Suena interesante, pero ¿No es algo peligroso?

—Si, si no lo sabes manejar

—Vaya, son muchas cosas de las que debo aprender

—Y aprenderás. Vamos a la zona donde se encuentran algunos pacientes—

Entraron las dos doctoras a un elevador. Cuando esté bajaba, Joan seguía explicando más cosas a Harleen.

—¿Qué opinas hasta ahora? ¿Qué opinas del asilo de Arkham?

—Bueno, creo que esto es muy... Bueno, no quiero sonar grosera, yo he escuchado historias de este lugar, creía que era un lugar horrendo, pero...

—¿Pero?

—No es tan malo como parece realmente

—Ah Harleen, ¿Por qué piensas que sonarás grosera? Es una opinión honesta, la más pasiva que he escuchado de este lugar siendo sincera, pienso que-

El elevador se detuvo en ese momento. Joan se extrañó, pues no era el piso al que tenía en mente. Se abrieron las puertas, un enfermero con la cara cansada y llena de sudor estaba del otro lado.

—Señoritas, será mejor que salgan de este elevador, estamos trasladando a "El Paciente" a otra celda, lo mejor será que salgan

Harleen miró a Joan, se veía muy disgustada.

—Dios, ¿Tienen que hacerlo ahora? Estoy con esta chica, es la nueva y puede haber riesgo...

—Lo siento mucho Dra. Joan. Ya vienen con él

Haciendo una mueca de frustración, Joan volteó hacia Harleen.

—Harleen, este es un paciente sumamente peligroso, sólo sígueme, mantén la cabeza agachada, no la eleves ni por curiosidad y no mantengas contacto visual con este paciente

—Ok... — Insegura de seguir las instrucciones, las dos doctoras salieron del elevador. Mientras escuchaban gritos del enfermero diciendo que se preparan, que ya estaba el elevador, la tentación de Harleen de mirar hacía arriba era tan grande.

Escuchó pisadas que venían hacía donde estaban ella y la Dra. Leland, sus ojos miraron que su superiora iba al frente con la misma posición que le ordenó que hiciera.

Su primer error, mover sus ojos de lugar.

Su visión empezó a seguir el sonido y vio los pies de los enfermeros y "El Paciente" a quién le decían que no lo mirará a los ojos.

La curiosidad mató al gato, y Harleen era un gato muy curioso.

Sus ojos lentamente se elevaron hasta enfocarse al rostro de ese tal "Paciente".

Vio a un hombre de ojos claros, mucho más claros que sus ojos, y ya entendía porque le decían que no lo mirará a los ojos: Ella ya estaba en la mira de él.

Harleen apartó su vista apenada, pero a los dos segundos se atrevió a mirarlo de vuelta, y observó al rostro de "El Paciente" por completo. Piel blanca, arrugas al lado de cada uno de sus ojos, una barba de dos días, su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros y era color oscuro con una que otra cana.

Y claro, una sonrisa en el rostro de él.

Harleen, al sentir el peso de la mirada de ese paciente, nerviosamente le devolvió la sonrisa y relajó su cuello y hombros, ahora elevando su cabeza hacía él. Observó que en el rostro de ese hombre hubo un poco de sorpresa y a la vez satisfacción.

Los dos, después de cruzar sus caminos, continuaron con estos, Harleen siguió a la doctora y "El paciente" siguió al paso de los enfermeros que estaban sobre él.

Harleen no soportó la curiosidad una vez más, giró su cabeza hacía atrás para verlo una última vez, y él estaba haciendo lo mismo, sonriéndole. No pudo evitar corresponderle la sonrisa.

—¿Harleen?

Harleen inmediatamente volteó hacía la doctora y le siguió el paso, pues iba muy adelante que ella.

—¡Lo siento! Me puse nerviosa y no le seguí el paso

—No te preocupes, todos en este hospital nos ponemos nerviosos cuando se trata de este paciente— Cuando se escuchó el elevador cerrarse, la doctora se persignó -Dios, cuida a esos enfermeros...

—¿Eh? ¿Ese paciente es... Muy malo?

Joan miró con ternura y sosiego a Harleen.

—No te conozco mucho, pero creo que pecas de inocente. Te diré quién es ese paciente Harleen, es uno de los más peligrosos que hayan existido, pues gracias a él, Gotham está sumergido en el crimen

Las cejas de Harleen se encorvaron.

—¿De verdad? Que horror... Dra. Leland—

—Puedes llamarme Joan

—Joan, ¿Ese paciente quién era?

—¿Qué quién era? Oh Harleen, ese paciente peligroso en Gotham es conocido como el Joker.

En ese momento, Harleen sentía que alguien la empujaba a un precipicio.

Quedando impactada, sus ojos se abrieron hasta donde sus párpados le permitieron y su boca por igual.

—E-e-e-¿Ese hombre de...? ¿Ese de ahí...?

—Sí, el mismísimo Joker. Ahora ya entiendes porque recé por esos enfermeros

Harleen miraba de nuevo al elevador, incrédula. Miraba a la doctora, estaba total y completamente sorprendida.

—Pero... Pero... En persona no se parece...

—¿En persona?

Era hora de confesarle a la Dra. Leland que no había seguido sus instrucciones, pero decidió contarle la verdad a medias.

—... Hace un momento me... Me voltee un poco, justo cuando pasamos de él y ya estábamos lejos, el estaba mirando atrás. Yo no, yo-

—Ah, está bien Harleen, no creo que te reconozca de lejos, creo que no tiene buena vista. El problema hubiera sido si lo hubieras visto de frente.

Harleen tragó saliva en ese momento, pero intentó ser disimulada.

—En fin Harleen, aún tenemos mucho que recorrer de este hospital, la siguiente sala es donde nos solemos reunir cuando hay comités de Bioética...

No pudo escuchar a la Dra. Leland después de eso. Seguía nerviosa con cada paso que daba.

Había leído acerca de él, los asesinatos que había cometido, como se había ganado el apodo de "El príncipe payaso del crimen", y cómo fue que en una noche logró reunir a su reino.

Y a la vez, fue la única persona que le dedicó una cálida bienvenida a Arkham con esa sonrisa.

En su recuerdo, ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero cuando se daba cuenta de eso, intentaba comportarse y guardar la compostura.

—Eh... Joan, lamento interrumpirla pero tengo una duda

—Claro Harleen, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Cuando se me asignen pacientes... Para tratarlos obviamente, ¿Podré elegirlos o declinarlos?

—Hablas por el Joker, ¿Cierto?

Apenada, Harleen bajó su cabeza.

—De verdad que temería tener una consulta con él...

—Harleen, escúchame, se que Arkham no es el mejor hospital psiquiátrico, pero hasta en el mejor de todos siempre hay pacientes completamente peligrosos que no cualquiera puede tratarlos. Igual no está de más advertirte: Pacientes como el Joker son verdaderos psicópatas, ponerte al Joker cómo paciente sería como lanzar un corderito a una manada de lobos. Te comería como el desayuno por ser la novata. Así que por ese lado, no temas, el Joker no será tu paciente en lo que tú estadía dure aquí

—Oh, muchas gracias, de verdad

—No te preocupes, de cualquier manera no ha visto psiquiatras mujeres en muchísimo tiempo, la última vez que una psiquiatra mujer lo trató terminó asfixiada por una cadena de sus esposas

El miedo fue demasiado evidente y rápido en Harleen.

—Que... Que horrible...

—Por eso ni locos dejaríamos que estuvieras con esa clase de paciente

—Gracias...

-Bien, como te decía, nosotros aquí hacemos diferentes tipos de...

El día pasó demasiado rápido. Muchas cosas por aprender, y mucha paciencia que tener.

Cuando terminó el día, a Harleen se le fue asignado un consultorio, en donde se volvería su espacio de trabajo.

Sentada, pensaba en su primer día. Pensaba en la sonrisa del Joker. Y cada vez que lo hacía, se sonrojaba y sonreía involuntariamente.

—No Harleen, no— Se decía a sí misma —Es un loco, es un criminal. Te asesinaría apenas tuviera la oportunidad... Si tuviera la oportunidad

Harleen se recargó en su asiento y pensó en esas palabras. Cerró sus ojos. Una media hora después había terminado su turno en el hospital. Salía de este y tomaba de nuevo el tren. Rezaba con no tener mala suerte como en la mañana.

Llegó a su estación, en cuanto bajó notó que había muchas personas reunidas en la estación. Se acercó y veía que muchas personas estaban tomándose fotografías en el sitio donde el Joker había asesinado a los tres hombres de Wall Street. Era un lugar turístico para la gente rara.

Sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, subió las escaleras y fue a su casa.

Caminó un par de calles de la triste y fría Gotham, era inicios de Otoño 1991. Llegó a su departamento. Entró cansada, quitándose la bata.

—Mamá, ya llegué

—Vaya, hasta que llegas...

Esta vez tuvo una respuesta de su madre.

—Tuve mucho trabajo hoy, era mi primer día— Harleen dejaba su bolso y su bata en el sofá —Pero ¿Sabes que? Me fue bastante bien el día de hoy, Arkham no es tan malo como parece

—¿Y porque no te internas con esos locos? Harleen, Arkham es el peor sitio de Gotham, el lugar más peligroso del mundo

—En realidad ese sitio peligroso es Chernobyl, y—

—¿Tú no entiendes lo que quiero decir? Serás tonta

Harleen ignorando eso, caminó hacía la cocina, sabía que iba a recibir una lluvia de insultos de parte de su madre.

—No puedo creerlo aún Harleen, eres una pequeña zorrita, ¿Por qué no te acostaste con uno de tus maestros para que te largaras de Gotham? Experiencia ya la tienes

Harleen bajó la cabeza al escuchar esa última frase. Su madre sabía que las cosas no habían pasado así, pero no le creía, y nunca le creyó. Limpiándose la lágrima, tomó un plato de cereales y empezó a comerlos en la barra.

—Dios mío, ¿Ya viste las noticias? Ese tal enmascarado está en la boca de todos, me tienen harta

Su madre, una mujer que físicamente se pareciera a Harleen a excepción de la edad, la complexión y los ojos verdes.

—¿Ya cenaste?

—Ya, unas donas y café con leche

—Madre, ya te dije que deberías de comer más sano

—Bah, de algo tendré que morir

—Si, pero de ese trecho antes de morir sufrirás muchas enfermedades. No quiero que te pase nada de eso, quiero verte sana y—

—¿Acaso pedí tu opinión de mi vida?- La madre interrumpió de forma abrupta a su hija— Quieres arreglar muchos aspectos de mi vida después de que la arruinaste. Por tu culpa tu padre se fue de la casa, y si no se hubiera ido, no estaría muerto

Harleen sólo agachó su mirada llena de culpa.

—Ya lo sé mamá

-¿Y si ya lo sabes porque tengo que repetírtelo? Mi vida inició con mis enfermedades y achaques después del abandono de tu padre. Hoy es su aniversario, ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí mamá...

—Entonces ve a tu habitación y no me estés jodiendo a mi. Dios, lo que una calentura adolescente puede provocar

Harleen no quiso escuchar más a su madre, simplemente entró con su cena en mano a su habitación y se encerró. Intentaba comer su cereal mientras las lágrimas se desbordaba de sus ojos. Quiso recordar los eventos de hace diez años, y lo único que provocaron fue que terminará llorando más y más. Dejó el plato en su tocador, se quitó sus ropas para ponerse su pijama de seda y se acostó en su cama.

Intentaba dormir, pero en un sitio como Gotham, y sobretodo en aquella fecha, era incluso más difícil dormir. Pero el sueño lo pudo conciliar. Sin embargo, sus sueños no solían ser tranquilos, al día siguiente despertó sobresaltada.

Quedó en su cama por muchos minutos.

¿Es que la vida siempre sería así, sin tener una oportunidad de cambiarlo todo?

Dejando de reflexionar, se levantó, se duchó y empezó con la misma rutina del día anterior.

Después de una hora llegó al hospital, y antes de entrar, se dijo a sí misma un par de palabras:

—Nada de lo que ocurrió ayer pasó realmente. No importa que tanto te afecte Harleen, sigue con tu vida, y pretende que todo va bien en ella, lo pudiste hacer por una década, puedes hacerlo un año aquí...

Harleen entró al hospital y con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, saludó a todos

los que estaban ahí:

—¡Buenos días a todos!

...

" _Oh yes, I'm the great pretender_

_Pretending I'm doing well_

_My need is such I pretend too much_

_I'm lonely but no one can tell"_

\- _Freddie Mercury - "The great pretender"_


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

—¡Buenos días a todos!

Harleen saludó a todos dentro de la recepción con alegría fingida, aunque sólo la recepcionista le contestó con amabilidad fingida también.

Tratando que ese minúsculo hecho no le afectará en su escudo falso de seguridad, ella fue hasta a la subdirección de psiquiatría. Cuando llegó, a la primera persona que encontró fue a Susanne. Al verla, sólo le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, aunque le había dejado muy en claro el día anterior que sólo serían compañeras de trabajo, no podía dejar de ser descortés.

Sin embargo, Susanne no dijo nada al respecto, ni siquiera le regresó la sonrisa. Harleen, intentado fingir que no le afectaba el hecho, siguió con su día.

Harleen fue a la cafetera, mientras esperaba que su café estuviera listo, ella se puso a leer un poco sobre el trabajo que iba a tener esa semana.

—Buenos días señorita— Extrañada de que alguien le dirigiera la palabra, elevó su cabeza. Guy estaba a un lado de ella con una sonrisa y mucha energía.

—Ah, Guy, Buenos días— Tratando de ser cortante, ella sacaba su taza de la cafetera mientras tomaba los cubos de azúcar y la crema.

—¿Dónde están tus modales?

Harleen extrañada de lo que escuchó, elevó su cabeza hacía Guy.

—Bueno, creía que no querían que les hablará

Guy se sorprendió de lo que dijo Harleen. Inmediatamente quería remediar todo lo que ocurrió ayer.

—Oye, si lo dices por lo de Susy, no le hagas ni un poco de caso, Susy es una mujer muy celosa, siempre le gusta tener la atención para ella, te aconsejo que no le hagas mucho caso, si la ignoras, las cosas irán con calma en este lugar

—Gracias Guy— Sonrió Harleen a su compañero.

—Dime, ¿Que tal Arkham? ¿Es demasiado rústico para una mujer moderna como tú?

Ciertamente había muchas cosas que le molestaban a Harleen, una de ellas era que la gente entrara demasiado rápido en confianza con ella.

—La verdad es que no entiendo lo de mujer moderna. No me considero como tal

—¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo es que te consideras?

—Una... Mujer normal, supongo

—¿Mujer normal? ¿Segura?

—Si, alguien estándar— Harleen trataba de mirar a otro lado, buscando con la mirada algo más interesante que seguir conversando con su compañero.

—No lo creo, tu tienes algo que te hace diferente, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¿Porque quieres saber eso?— Harleen tomaba su taza aún con café y se iba de la sala a su consultorio.

—Oh vamos, no es nada malo

—No, pero es raro, y me siento muy incomoda desde que llegué aquí. Además, eres muy amigo de Susanne, yo no quiero causar problemas

—Harley ya te lo dije, Susa—

Harleen se detuvo al instante, haciendo que casi Guy chocara con ella.

—¡Es Harleen! ¡Sólo Harleen! Dios, ¿Porque les cuesta recordar eso?

—Harleen, Harleen, si te parece mejor Harleen así te diré. Bien, dime Harleen, ¿Cuántos tienes?

Cruzándose de brazos, y un poco molesta, tuvo que hacer conversación con él.

—25 años, los acabo de cumplir

—¡Dios! Que pequeña estás— Guy le acarició la cabeza a Harleen como si fuera un pequeño animalito. Otra cosa que le molestó a Harleen —Si te preguntas la edad de nosotros, bien, la Dra. Joan tiene 39 años, yo tengo 34, y aunque Susy lo niegue, ella ya está por entrar a los 30

—Oh, que interesante, supongo...

—Sí, espero que puedas conseguir un trabajo aquí, a veces necesitamos muchos especialistas de la salud mental, y cómo es Arkham, nadie quiere formar parte de eso, yo lo sé, sé que te—

Harleen giró su cabeza de repente a los dos lados del pasillo.

—¿Ocurre algo?— Guy preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Eh... Nada en realidad, creía que alguien nos estaba esperando en algún lado...- Harleen miraba a todos lados para asegurarse que su instinto no le fallará.

—Suele pasar cuando entras a un psiquiátrico. Siempre tienes la sensación de que alguien te está siguiendo

—¿De verdad?— Harleen preguntó con sinceridad y de forma nerviosa.

—Sí, es como si los fantasmas te siguieran o algo por el estilo. No te preocupes, esa sensación se va a quitar pronto

—Eso espero, gracias

—Por nada, por cierto, me retiro, tengo muchos fenómenos de circo que debo de atender

Harleen estaba a punto de reírse, pero no le pareció ético el comentario de Guy, que prefirió reservarse la carcajada.

Harleen, haciendo lo mismo, se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo.

Pasó parte del día dando consultas y haciendo notas médicas, nada fuera de lo común. Era su segundo día, si quería ser la mejor psiquiatra, tenía que ser paciente.

Se encontraba terminado una nota cuando una alarma se escuchó de repente, Harleen se sobresaltó. Era una alarma que parecía más bien una campana que era golpeada en repetidas ocasiones ¿Qué significaba esa alarma? ¿Había un incendio? Rápidamente se levantó y salió de su consultorio.

Al salir, notó que en el pasillo no se encontraba ni un alma.

 _"Seguro ya todos salieron y yo soy la última"_ Empezó Harleen a apurarse, empezando a correr. La campana seguía tocando, en intervalos de 6 golpes.

Harleen trataba de pensar dónde se encontraba la salida de emergencia, pues estaba en un 5to piso, si era un incendio, no era buena idea usar elevadores. Pero aún no podía recordar dónde estaba la salida.

Su oído empezó a agudizarse, creyó escuchar pasos al fondo.

" _Uff, no soy la única, menos mal"_ pensó sintiéndose alivianada. Caminó hacía donde escuchaba los pasos entusiasmada, estaba incluso en su mente planeando la conversación que iba a tener con esa persona.

Y alcanzaron a escuchar sus oídos una risa psicótica.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta que la alarma no era por un incendio, era porque "El Paciente" había escapado.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió, no iba a encontrarse con él de ninguna forma. Para su fortuna, encontró un armario de limpieza, lo abrió y se encerró ahí.

La campana no sonaba de tocar. Y realmente empezaba a estresar.

Una vez resguardada, Harleen se sentó en el suelo, empezó a sentirse mal y enojada, ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que existía una alarma especial en caso de que algún paciente escapará? Llegó a pensar que esa alarma fue creada sólo para él.

Eso explicaba los pasillos completamente deshabitados, todos se habían resguardado, nadie quería morir a manos de un psicópata.

Escuchaba la risa volverse cada vez más fuerte y los pasos acercarse más. Maldijo haber llevado tacones ese día, pudo haberla escuchado. Rogaba a Dios de que no la hubiera escuchado.

Por la ventana esmerilada de la puerta del armario, Harleen elevaba su cabeza, y como si fuera una película de terror, ella veía la silueta del Joker pasar. Pero él ni siquiera se inmutó de que había una persona ahí. Harleen recuperó el aliento al darse cuenta que no se había percatado de su presencia.

Se levantó poco a poco. Lentamente. Asegurándose de no tirar algún limpiador o cloro en el proceso. La ventana no estaba del todo esmerilada, así que podía ver un poco del exterior.

En la parte limpia de la ventana de la puerta, Harleen puso sus ojos. A pesar del miedo, quería saber quién era. Es decir, ella ya sabía que era el Joker, pero quería saber quién es el Joker.

Volvió a ver al mismo paciente esposado del día anterior. Lo reconoció de espaldas.

Cuanto más lo veía, más le parecía irreal. Cuántas veces no había escuchado de él, cuántas veces no había leído de él. Era como si viera a su escritor o actor favorito caminando justo enfrente de ella.

Pero lo único que había escrito el Joker fue un camino de sangre, y las únicas canciones que compuso fueron sinfonías de terror.

Se acercó más a la puerta, quería verlo.

¿Que clase de sensación era aquella? Le temía, pero quería saber que era estar cerca de él.

El Joker se detuvo. Harleen se alejó de la ventana, pero aún podía verlo a través de está claramente. El empezó a reírse, primero era una risa suave, y de repente esta se descontroló.

Reía con fuerzas, reía tanto que su voz se escuchaba quebrada y desgastada. Tosía cuando sus cuerdas vocales se herían, pero no era lo suficiente para que su risa se detuviera.

Ella sólo miraba asustada del otro lado, y la vez fascinada.

La risa empezó a apaciguarse, se agachó y empezó a respirar profundamente. Sacudió su cabeza hacía adelante, liberado por fin de la risa maldita. Con la libertad de su lado, no tuvo mejor forma de festejar que bailando.

Dio vueltas por el pasillo, dio uno que otro paso y elevaba sus brazos hasta donde sus manos esposadas le permitían. Abrió su boca, estaba tarareando una canción, era una canción que Harleen se sabía de memoria, pues la cantaba con sus padres cuando era niña.

— _I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate, a poet, a pawn and a king, I've been up and down and over and out, and I know one thing each time I find myself laying flat on my face, I just pick myself up and get back in the race_ — Harleen empezó a susurrar y a la vez cantar en voz baja. Volviendo a sonreír mientras trataba de seguirle el ritmo al Joker, incluso sus pies empezaron a bailar un poco — _That's life, that's life, And I can't deny it, many times I thought of cuttin' out but my heart_ —

—¡Ahí está!— Escuchó otro grito, y de repente escuchó pasos corriendo. Harleen se alejó de la puerta, y escuchó una pelea, golpes, maldiciones y una risa dolorosa de fondo.

—¡Lo tenemos!— Uno de los guardias gritaba mientras con su porra golpeaba al paciente. Los otros tres enfermeros empezaron a tomarlo a la fuerza.

—¡Estoy harto de esta mierda! ¡Ni una maldita camisa de fuerza se le puede poner a este malnacido!

Harleen quería mirar más de la escena, se acercó de nuevo y se recargó contra la puerta para saber qué era lo que pasaba: Veía como todos lo sujetaban y lo golpeaban, no podían contra él. Lo único que podía mirar era a su rostro, a su risa incontrolable. Volvió a ver de nuevo sus ojos.

Era tanta su ansiedad de saciar su curiosidad que no se daba cuenta dos cosas: Se estaba recargando demasiado contra la puerta, y la había cerrado mal.

La puerta se abrió, dejando caer a Harleen al suelo. Si no llamaba la atención el sonido del golpe contra el suelo, entonces fue el grito quejumbroso que ella dio.

La atención fue puesta sobre ella en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!— Uno de los guardias le gritó -¡Debes de irte rápido de-

Escucharon dos golpes secos atrás. Los ojos de Harleen observaron que el Joker había aprovechado la distracción, usó su cabeza para liberarse de uno de los enfermeros y tomó la porra de uno de los guardias, golpeó a todos en la cabeza, dejándolos muy mal.

El guardia que quedaba sacó su pistola táser para inmovilizarlo, pero el Joker golpeó la pistola con la porra y de paso golpeó la cabeza del policía al menos cinco veces.

Dejó caer la porra al suelo, pues estaba una mujer frente a él.

Harleen quedó congelada, estaba nuevamente cara a cara. Estaba frente al peor psicópata de la ciudad (Otra vez).

Ella asustada y tratando de conservar la calma, elevó sus manos hacía él.

—Cálmate... No te voy a hacer nada...— Su voz estaba cargada de miedo, y no quería que el miedo se apoderará de ella pronto —Lo... Lo prometo...

Pero esas palabras eran palabras vacías para él. Ella caminaba hacía atrás, esperando que la dejará ir. Debía de ser una buena idea decirle que se tranquilizara. Pero no lo fue.

En vez de relajarse, él apresuró su paso hacía ella.

Sin pensarlo más, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr por su vida.

No importaba si se lastimaba en el camino, ella tenía que huir. Volteó hacia atrás y veía que él estaba corriendo igual, iba por ella. Definitivamente iba por ella.

Harleen empezó a gritar por ayuda, pero parecía que toda Arkham estaba deshabitada. Dobló una esquina y corrió hasta encontrar la puerta de las escaleras.

Bajó como podía, no importaba si se caía de las escaleras, eso incluso le daba más ventaja. Uno de sus tacones no aguantó y tronó mientras ella bajaba. Efectivamente, cayó y ahorró solo 4 escalones que bajar. Con su media izquierda rota, se quitó sus zapatillas y volvió a correr.

No sabía a qué piso había llegado, sólo salió de las escaleras y corría entre los pasillos. Golpeaba cada puerta que veía, pidiendo ayuda, que la dejarán entrar. Nadie respondía. Seguía corriendo, frustrándose de que nadie parecía tener las ganas de ayudarla.

Siguió buscando hasta dar con un pasillo sin salida. Sólo una ventana. Miró por esta. Estaba en el cuarto piso. Si se aventaba, lo mínimo eran muchos huesos rotos.

Asustada, con sus zapatillas en la mano, dejó caer la zapatilla rota y tomó con sus fuerzas la zapatilla que aún servía. Su tacón era menos de 10 centímetros, pero era su única arma. Ella estaba lista para usarla como arma en caso que llegará el Joker por ella.

Vio una silueta de un hombre hacerse cada vez más grande, se preparó para enfrentarse a él.

—A los ojos, atácalo por los ojos... — Volvía a decirse a sí misma en voz baja —Concentrará su dolor en uno de sus ojos... Te dará tiempo de huir... Corres a las escaleras hasta llegar a planta baja... Atácalo Harleen, atácalo... — El hombre dobló la esquina, Harleen elevó su brazo —¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!

—¡No! ¡Espere!— Era uno de los guardias, Harleen se detuvo a tiempo. El guardia tenía excelentes noticias —Lo atrapamos, todos dentro del hospital están a salvo

Era todo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar. Se dejó caer al suelo, aún en shock.

Unas horas después, Harleen no podía seguir tranquila, pero no por el incidente al que había pasado, sino porque estaba muy, muy enojada.

—¡¿Por qué ninguno de los dos le dijo a Harleen lo que significaba la alarma de pánico?!

La Dra. Joan estaba regañando a Susanne y a Guy. Harleen estaba sentada, asimilando que aún estaba con vida. Se encontraba descalza, bebiendo un té.

—Creíamos que usted ya lo había hecho

—¡Les dije claramente qué detalles que a mí se me olvidarán decirle a Harleen ustedes deberían de decirlo!

—Ay por favor Joan, no fue para tanto— Susanne habló como si hubiera sido cualquier cosa.

—¿No fue para tanto?— Harleen se levantó del asiento indignada, acercándose a Susanne muy amenazante —¡¿Crees que no fue para tanto?! ¡El Joker me empezó a perseguir por toda la clínica! ¡Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo!

—Ay por favor, los guardias dijeron que te habías caído, aparte la alarma es diferente a las demás, ¿Cómo pudiste confundirla?

—Yo creía que era una alarma de incendios o desastres naturales, ¡Era obvio lo que pensé!

—Pues no piensas mucho a lo que veo

—¡Basta!— Joan gritó —Por el amor de Dios Susanne, ¡¿No podías decirle algo tan sencillo como eso?! ¡Harleen pudo haber muerto!

Susanne volteó sus ojos.

—Es cierto lo que dice— Guy habló, provocando que Susanne se sorprendiera —Harleen estuvo en peligro. Yo si acepto la responsabilidad de que ella pudo sufrir algún daño por no darle esos detalles vitales que hacemos en Arkham. Espero que puedas perdonarnos Harleen

Ella solo se cruzó de brazos, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de responder.

—¿Necesitas algo más Harleen?

—Si, el día libre... Y un par de zapatos por favor

Lo único que pudieron conseguirle a Harleen fue lo segundo. Estuvo el resto del día en Arkham con zapatos de enfermera.

Susanne no quiso hablar con ninguno del departamento, Harleen estuvo todo el día intentando calmarse, bebiendo té junto con Guy cada vez que no tenía pacientes.

—Te juro que creía que iba a morir

—Eso yo creía cuando él Joker escapó hace 7 años, sólo tenía cuatro meses trabajando. Y eso que me encerré en un armario de expedientes con tres enfermeras y dos pacientes

—Dios, debe de ser un verdadero estrés cuando él escapa- Se llevó su mano a su cabeza, vaya que su vida si corrió peligro.

Guy notó que Harleen ya se encontraba más tranquila, así que era hora de las preguntas incómodas.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo fue ver al Joker en persona?

—Ya no quiero hablar de eso Guy, por favor

—Vamos, es que nunca lo he visto yo en persona, y tú ya tuviste esa magnífica oportunidad

—¿Magnífica? Cristo...— Harleen tomaba un sorbo a su té de manzana, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero no había mucho que hacer para ella en ese momento —Bueno, ¿Quieres que te diga cómo fue ver al Joker en persona? Te lo diré: Fue como ver a Jack Torrance, el de The Shining, la escena cuando tiene la maldita hacha. ¿Recuerdas la maldita cara de loco que ponía? Exactamente fue lo mismo

—¿Y en vez de decir "¡Aquí está Johnny!" gritó "¡Aquí está Joker!"?

Guy soltó una carcajada mientras que Harleen sólo lo miraba con desprecio.

—No es gracioso Guy

—Lo siento, es una pequeña broma para que puedas relajarte un poco

—Eres un idiota...

—Ya me lo han dicho antes

Harleen sólo quería desaparecer por mucho tiempo. Estaba asustada. Ya entendía porque todos en Arkham le temían. O más bien, todos en Gotham.

Al final del turno, Harleen salió de Arkham, y en el camino se encontró con el director. Esperaba que él le diera unas palabras de apoyo por lo que había ocurrido, o una disculpa por la seguridad del hospital. Sin embargo, sólo la vio de pies a cabeza y se fue de paso.

Harleen elevó una ceja, y tratando de no tomarle importancia, siguió caminando, escuchó entonces su nombre entre gritos, volteó y era Susanne.

—¡Espera Harleen!— Susanne llegó hasta con ella. Harleen al verla llegar apurada y entusiasmada, sintió un poco de optimismo, tal vez ella iba disculparse por su actitud por ese día.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Si, si pasa algo... No te lo dije porque Joan estaba ahí, y ya sabes cómo es ella. Así que te lo diré: Tú no me vas a meter en problemas, yo tengo 5 años en este hospital horrendo, estoy dando lo mejor para ser trasladada a cualquier maldito hospital del país que no sea este, así que lo mejor será que no seas una entrometida

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste. No quiero tener problemas, no quiero que mis planes se vengan abajo porque una niñita no sabe quedarse quieta aunque le digan que está en peligro

—Ok...- Vaya, ¿Que clase de compañeros era esos? No importaba, lo único que quería era irse a casa.

—¡Harleen! Una cosa más: Siendo sincera, me caes mal, y ojala el Joker te hubiera... Te hubiera hecho un favor...

Susanne sonrió al decir lo último. Harleen volvió a quedarse en silencio.

—Ok...— Dirigió su mirada a otro lado.

—Muy bien, buenas tardes, Harley— Diciendo ese último apodo que odiaba Harleen, se fue, no sin antes chocar con su hombro a propósito. Harleen miró al cielo, y luego siguió su camino con la mirada agachada.

Pasando una media hora, sentada en el tren subterráneo, se llevó una mano a su frente.

Siempre se decía a sí misma que fuera más asertiva, más capaz de enfrentarse a ese tipo de personas. Pero era más complicado de lo que parecía. Además, otra interrogante le taladraba su cabeza:

¿A qué clase de lugar la habían mandado?

...

_"To be or not to be?_   
_That is not the question_   
_'Cause I decided long ago to be!_   
_With me it's what to be_   
_Now making some suggestions_   
_Good or bad, which is the best for me?"_

_Helen Kane - "I want to be bad"_


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Ciertamente al día siguiente Harleen temía volver a Arkham, pero debía de hacerlo por la sencilla razón de que no existían las consideraciones en él Psiquiátrico.

Para su suerte (Y eso que era muy desafortunada), en el tercer día del Internado de Harleen todo transcurrió con normalidad. Joan y Guy estaban con ella en todo momento, enseñándole todo lo que sabían cómo médicos psiquiatras. De Susanne ni hablar, ella había dejado muy en claro lo que opinaba de Harleen. Ella, no queriendo meterse en más problemas, aceptó lo que su compañera de trabajo le pidió.

Lo que definitivamente no quería volver a pasar ni en broma era volver a encontrarse con él Joker. Apenas la idea llegaba a su mente, sentía un terror inexplicable, entendió porque todos en el hospital le temían, porque algunos doctores y enfermeras rezaban por los guardias y enfermeros que les tocaba trasladarlo a otra celda de aislamiento, y porque existía una alarma especial cada vez que él se escapaba.

Tal vez eso hubiera sido lo peor pero no.

Lo peor es que se estaba en la mira de todo Arkham por ese casi fatal encuentro con el Joker, al menos las primeras semanas. A dónde quiera que ella fuera, incluso hasta al baño, siempre la miraban con sorpresa y miedo.

—Escuché que "El Paciente" elige a una víctima al azar para matarla, y había elegido está vez a la chica nueva

—¿Crees que él sabía que era la nueva?

—¡Tal vez! ¡Que miedo!— Harleen escuchaba a dos trabajadoras sociales en una sala de espera mientras marcaba su salida en el reloj marcador.

En otra ocasión, mientras iba a otra sala del Hospital escuchó algo mucho menos agradable.

—Oí que ella había salido de su consultorio cuando escuchó la alarma

—Entonces es su culpa, ella sola cavaba su propia tumba, ¿A quién se le ocurre salir de su escondite durante la alarma del "Paciente"?

Harleen alcanzó a escuchar a dos enfermeras juzgándola por haber tomado una mala decisión.

Dios, ¿No podían tener empatía por una casi víctima del Joker?

Ella sólo escuchaba, escuchaba como todo el mundo la señalaba, como todos la atacaban por sus espaldas, y no tenía el valor de decir las cosas como fueron, al menos para defender su reputación.

Los siguientes días dentro de Arkham, ella cuidaba sus espaldas de más. Sólo por si acaso.

De hecho, su instinto le decía que mirará hacia atrás muchas veces. Más de la cuenta.

Pues a dónde ella fuera, siempre sentía que alguien la estaba observando.

Cuando iba a la sala de pacientes especiales, antes de entrar miraba alrededor, al despedir a un paciente fuera de su consultorio también miraba a los lados, incluso una vez cuando salía de su turno y Guy le ofreció llevarla a su casa en su coche (Un favor que ella rechazó) sentía que la observaban.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Es... Es esa sensación de nuevo...

—A veces los fantasmas de Arkham no dejan a las almas nobles como tú en paz

Esto quedó grabado en Harleen, pero no se consideraba noble, sólo se consideraba tonta.

Así pasaron al menos cuatro meses, meses pensando usar sus pequeñas zapatillas o sus llaves como armas en caso de que fuera necesario. Meses donde cada vez que iba a la tienda y veía las navajas, se tentaba en comprar una.

Pero debían de ser los fantasmas, ¿No?

Era ya principios de Enero de 1992. Y él frío en Ciudad Gotham era como en el último círculo del infierno de Dante. Aunque Gotham parecía ser el infierno del país.

El frío calaba hasta los huesos, todos iban muy abrigados, llevando hasta 3 suéteres al mismo tiempo. Nadie quería morir congelado. Menos en Gotham.

Era peor en Arkham, pues a veces la calefacción funcionaba o no.

En uno de esos días donde aún funcionaba la calefacción, Harleen se encontraba dando consulta.

—¿Cómo te has sentido estos quince días Olga? ¿Te hace bien hablar con alguien? ¿Has tenido pensamientos negativos?

—No lo sé... Quiero decir... Trato de seguir adelante... Yo, yo quiero seguir adelante. La receta que me ha dado es muy buena, usted es mejor doctora que la doctora Susy, por favor no le diga, no quiero que se moleste

—Oh, ten por seguro que no se va a enterar nunca

—Gracias Dra. Quinzel, no me había sentido mejor antes... Pero ¿Sabe? Las pesadillas siguen ahí... A veces aún sueño cuando tengo siete años, y en mi sueño escucho la puerta de mi habitación... y veo al ex novio de mi mamá...

Harleen escuchaba atentamente a una paciente adolescente que había sufrido abuso en su infancia. Eran los casos que más quería atender. Quería asegurarse que todas las víctimas a las que les daba consulta pudieran superar ese trauma, ya fuera tarde o temprano. Cada paciente tenía su propio tiempo para sanar su herida.

Eso era algo que Susanne no entendía, o más bien, el resto de psiquiatras no parecían entender.

—A veces tú quieres seguir adelante, quieres ser una persona buena, y parece que la vida te dice que no eres suficiente buena para que te recompense. O tienes que sufrir más y más y más hasta que Dios te mire, te oiga y diga "Ten, ya eres digna de tener paz"... Es horrible esa sensación, ¿Sabe?

_"Lo sé, pequeña... Lo sé muy bien..."_

Harleen era una persona empática, tanto, que podría incluso ser peligroso.

Después de unos minutos, la sesión con la paciente había terminado.

—Muchas gracias doctora— La paciente que no debía de tener más de 16 años, salía más tranquila de consulta. Afuera la estaba esperando su madre, esta le dio las gracias a Harleen y las dos se fueron a casa.

Miraba Harleen a la madre e hija irse. Ella sonrió nostálgicamente, cómo hubiera dado tener un apoyo así.

Como era la única paciente del día, Harleen quedó libre por ese día, pero nadie podía salir a pesar de que su turno acabara, así que decidió matar el tiempo en hacer más notas médicas, además de acomodar expedientes.

Pero antes de entrar a su consultorio, se dio la vuelta de nuevo. La sensación de ser vigilada volvió. Esta vez empezó a caminar por el pasillo sólo para asegurarse de que alguien estuviera ahí.

—¿Hola?— Dijo Harleen en voz alta, acercándose un poco más a la esquina del pasillo —¿Hola?

Sin recibir respuesta, debía empezar a creerle en Guy sobre lo de sentirse observada por fantasmas.

—Cómo si no tuviera más fantasmas que me acosaran...

Pasó una hora acomodando los expedientes cuando vocearon a Harleen a la oficina del Dr. Jeremiah, Harleen se levantó de su asiento, tropezándose y fue al llamado.

Después de ser el desfile de miradas incomodas, Harleen llegó a la oficina.

—¿Quería hablar conmigo Dr. Jeremiah?

—Si Harleen, pasa y toma asiento— Harleen hizo caso, se sentó y esperó. El Dr. Jeremiah era un hombre que probablemente se encontraba en sus 50's, canoso, gordo y con una cara de pocos amigos —Harleen, llevas aquí trabajando 3 meses

—Cuatro

—Los que sean, da igual, tengo quejas tuyas

Harleen pestañeó al escuchar eso.

—¿Quejas? ¿Es acerca de mi forma de trabajar?

—Las quejas son de tus compañeros, te estas llevando la mayoría de los pacientes. Me sorprenden que existas tú, alguien que si tiene ganas de trabajar en Arkham

¿Qué significaba que el Director de un hospital psiquiátrico dijera eso?

—La verdad es que yo solo quiero ayudar a los demás, muchos pacientes vienen a mi porque me piden ayuda, y yo lo único que puedo hacer es eso, ayudarlos. Es algo que me inculcaron desde que era una niña pequeña

—Eso es dulce Harleen, pero ya no eres una niña, eres una adulta. Tus compañeros se quejaron, oye, por algo les pago, así que será mejor que vayas vaciando tu agenda y entregando expedientes. Además, también se quejaron que tienes una higiene personal cuestionable

—... ¿Qué?

—Dijeron eso, además de que eres desaliñada...

Esto dejó más confundida a Quinzel.

—¿Por qué desaliñada? Siempre me visto bien, me aseo, y trato de no usar mucho de maquillaje

—No lo sé, eso lo dijeron las mujeres excepto Joan, sólo sé que... Digamos que incomodas la vista de los demás, así que será mejor que trabajes en tu apariencia

Sutil forma de decirle a ella que era fea. Harleen agachó su cabeza. Intentó que eso no le afectará.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda hacer...

Momentos después, Harleen estaba limpiándose la cara en uno de los baños. Sacó de su bolsa un poco de maquillaje e intentó hacerse algo más elaborado. Ella le parecía que estaba bien para su primera vez de intentar algo nuevo en el maquillaje. Sacó el labial rojo tinto que sólo le provocaba la tentación de usarlo sin temor a las críticas.

Pero entró una doctora al baño y se encontró con Harleen recién maquillada. La doctora hizo su cara hacía un lado y fue a lavarse las manos.

—¿Si sabes que puedo verte reír a través del espejo?

En vez de provocarle vergüenza, la doctora no se cohibió y se burló sin culpa. Salió del baño, provocando que Harleen volviera a lavarse la cara para estar sin maquillaje en todo el día.

Abrió Harleen otro grifo de agua de otro lavamanos para que no se escuchará su llanto fuera del baño.

Horas más tarde, Harleen se encontraba sin energía en su consultorio.

Tocaron la puerta. Harleen caminó a atender.

—Hey Harleen

—Hola Guy, ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí, necesito que vengas a la sala, acaba de ocurrir un milagro

—¿Milagro?— Harleen salió del consultorio y siguió a Guy.

—Te lo voy adelantando: Le dieron vacaciones a Joan

Extrañada, Harleen curveó sus cejas.

—¿Eso es un milagro?

—En Arkham sí, y si se trata de Joan, es más, es como si fuera la Segunda Venida de Jesús

Cómo le había adelantado Guy, en la sala todos estaban con Joan.

—¡¿Sólo quince días?! ¡¿Qué clase de vacaciones son esas?! Ni siquiera te dieron Navidad ni Año Nuevo

—Susy, por favor, no hagas un escándalo, está bien, serán dos semanas de descanso

—Pero llevas trabajando aquí 3 años sin vacaciones, ¡Debería ser ilegal!

—Mejor hay que dejarnos de tonterías. ¿Y qué tal si mejor hablamos de cómo se van a organizar para la siguiente semana? ¿Eh?

Los tres se miraron entre sí. Harleen podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Creía que quien se llevaba la peor parte era Guy, pues gracias a Susanne estaba entre la espada y la pared.

—No sé cómo lo harán, pero en mi ausencia quiero que ustedes tres sean un gran equipo, ¿Me escuchaste, Susy?

— Sí Joan, trataremos de ser un gran equipo— Guy habló de nuevo —Por mi no hay ningún tipo de problema, y tampoco de parte de Harleen, ¿No es así?

—Oh no, tampoco hay problemas conmigo. Es sólo que...— A pesar de los meses que Harleen intentaba acoplarse, no podía aún sentirse parte del equipo de trabajo.

Siempre se sentía desplazada no sólo por su equipo de trabajo, sino en todo Arkham.

Cada vez que llegaba a otro departamento en búsqueda de algún expediente no la tomaban tan en serio. Algunos no la reconocían como doctora psiquiatra.

A veces estaba a punto de llegar a alguna oficina y escuchaba a Susanne hablar de ella con otras personas, a veces cosas que eran ciertas, cosas que era mentira, pero consideraba que las mentiras eran cosa sin importancia, a pesar que le afectaba a la hora de laboral.

—¿Qué cosa Harleen?

Dándose cuenta que se había quedado callada de nuevo, Harleen reaccionó.

—También pienso que es muy poco el tiempo que le dieron de vacaciones

—Se preocupan demasiado, sólo quiero que haya buena comunicación entre los tres. No quiero peleas ni nada por él estilo. Recuerden que todos somos un equipo

—Un equipo feliz— Sonrió Susanne y elevó su tono de voz a uno más animado. Hasta parecía sarcasmo.

La Dra. Joan confío en los tres, y al día siguiente empezaron las vacaciones de ella.

Y a la vez el infierno de Harleen.

Harleen llegó esa mañana un poco más temprano, había tenido la fortuna de que su despertador haya sonado más temprano y no tenía que verle la cara a su madre. Tomó el elevador, tenía que aprovechar que ya funcionaba.

Llegó pronto a su departamento de trabajo, estaba sacando su taza de la bolsa para ir por un poco de café.

—De verdad que a ella no la soporto...— Escuchó en la sala de reuniones a Susanne quejándose, esperó un poco antes de entrar —... Es decir, es inteligente y todo, pero ese sentido de la moda es horrible, ¡Es como si se vistiera con la ropa de su madre! Con la falda en la rodilla y cómo se abotona sus blusas, hasta en el cuello

—Si la he visto, viste horrendo

—¡Viste como una mojigata!

—Y se maquilla y peina como tal, a veces me da ganas de ayudarle y hacerle un favorcito, pero no gastaría mi dinero en ella, creo que definitivamente la belleza está peleada con la inteligencia 

—¡Pero Susy! ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Eso sería buena idea! Ayer entré al baño y la vi maquillándose, ¡En vez de parecerse a una mujer normal con maquillaje, parecía la novia del Joker!

Todas las mujeres soltaron la carcajada en la sala.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si el Joker la hubiera atrapado?

—Le hubiera hecho un favor, tú sabes, sólo a un loco le atraería a alguien así

De nuevo, todas las mujeres dentro de la sala se burlaron. Harleen decidió no tomar café aquel día, prefirió ir a su consultorio a llorar un poco.

Ese día en su casa se miraba al espejo vestida con la ropa que le habían criticado, aún sin deshacer el peinado y sin desmaquillarse. No era la ropa de su madre, sólo que no se sentía segura de enseñar sus piernas. Con los tacones altos ella se caía, no usaba maquillaje más exagerado porque, además de que ya lo había intentado y fue un rotundo fracaso, era equivalente a una hora de insultos de parte de su madre, y su peinado no estaba mal.

¿Que estaba haciendo mal para que los demás en Arkham la rechazarán?

Al día siguiente ella estaba tranquila, había intentado un nuevo peinado, una trenza, y ahora usaba un labial color cobre.

De igual forma escuchó que habían hablado mal de ella.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: "Puedes ponerle un labial a un cerdo, pero seguirá siendo un cerdo"

Otra vez estaba detrás de la pared, escuchando todo.

Aunque no le faltarán las ganas de entrar a la sala, confrontar a Susanne, gritarle y golpearla de ser necesario, no se atrevía. Ya había sido el centro de atención de Arkham por muchas semanas, no quería volver a serlo.

Sintiéndose intimidada, decidió volver al estilo que usaba.

Dentro de Harleen todo era cómo una tormenta, quería llorar, quería sentirse aceptada por los demás, pero por más que intentaba, nunca podía tener la aprobación de los demás.

Lo mejor que le quedaba era tratar de guardarse todo y llevar todo más tranquilo.

Al menos él único que la trataba como ser humano era Guy, su único amigo en Arkham.

Era turno de revisar a los pacientes que se encontraban en otro espectro.

Pacientes desconectados de la realidad, que nadie sabe en qué parte del universo se encontraba su mente.

Harleen llevaba el expediente de una paciente y estaba por llegar a la sala dónde se encontraba.

Cuando llegó, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando notó un detalle en una de las hojas, revisaba ese detalle cuando abrieron la puerta de repente.

—¡Ah!— Harleen dio un grito pequeño y luego se río —¡Guy! ¡Me asustas!

—Tu a mí me asustas, ¿Porque estás aquí?— Sonaba a reclamo su voz.

—Vengo a revisar a una de las pacientes, sólo para verificar que este en buen estado, quiero—

—Harleen... No puedes ver a estos pacientes

Ella elevó su mirada y notó que Guy estaba asustado, de hecho, estaba sudando mucho.

—¿Porque no?

—Hay... Un problemita con un paciente... No tienes que preocuparte Harleen, es algo que ya sabe él Dr. Jeremiah, ¿Podrías pasar otro día? Gracias

Sin esperar una respuesta, Guy se encerró de nuevo. Harleen se extrañó, pero sí Guy lo decía, debía de ser por algo.

Caminó por el pasillo, mirando el expediente cuando sintió una respiración cerca a ella. Volteó asustada hacía atrás. No había nadie.

Esto era demasiado.

¿Los fantasmas pueden acosar a la gente?

Al día siguiente, mientras Harleen leía un libro, escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Se levantó y fue a abrir.

Era Susanne.

—Hola Harley

Aguantó la respiración por dos segundos y respondió de forma cordial.

—Susan... Qué milagro... ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí, Guy dice que quiere verte en su consultorio. Me pidió de favor que te dijera esto

—Oh... Sí, claro, enseguida voy

—Bien, buena suerte— Susanne se fue de ahí, Harleen hizo como que cerraba la puerta para verla irse. Notó que se había reído un poco en silencio. Tal vez no planeaba algo bueno.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar, sintió de nuevo otra presencia además de Susanne y ella. Cuando su compañera se fue, Harleen aprovechó para inspeccionar el pasillo.

Nadie estaba ahí, otra vez esa sensación de ser observada, llegó a pensar que la paranoia que iba a desarrollar si seguía sintiéndose vigilada.

Salió del consultorio y se dirigió a dónde estaba él de Guy. Tocó la puerta dos veces.

—¿Quién es?

—Es Harleen

—¡Oh! ¡Pasa por favor Harleen!

Ella entró, y lo primero que vio fue que él consultorio de Guy se encontraba en un mejor estado que él de ella, mejor pintura, mejor iluminación, e incluso tenía decoración.

¿Inclusive hasta en eso la desplazaban?

Harleen entró sin hacerse más preguntas.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo Guy?

—Sí, de hecho, sí, toma asiento por favor

Harleen hizo caso mientras que Guy cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos. Cuando Harleen estaba sentada, Guy caminó frente a ella. Estaba muy sonriente.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Algo así...

—¿Y qué es lo que pasa?

Guy quedó en silencio por dos segundos antes de continuar.

—Harleen, llevas aquí cómo 4 o 5 meses, ¿Me equivoco?

—No, para nada, estás en lo cierto— Con una sonrisa tímida, Harleen confirmó su estancia dentro de Arkham.

—Bueno, tenemos tu y yo una gran amistad, digo, no me quiero meter en problemas con Joan, siempre sigo sus órdenes, pero es que siento que lo nuestro cómo amistad ha ido creciendo y eso me da mucho gusto

 _"Qué lindo de su parte"_ Pensó Harleen y sonrió más.

—... A mí también Guy, eres él único que me trata bien por aquí además de Joan. Parece que tengo algo que hace que no le agrade a los demás

Cuando Harleen dijo eso, se encogió de hombros, Guy movió su cabeza a los lados y trato de sonreír más.

—La gente te tiene miedo Harleen, en él buen sentido de la palabra

—¿Miedo?

—Eres inteligente, tus terapias son buenas, eso es suficiente para que los demás en este hospital te echen tierra

—Tal vez, pero yo no quiero meterme en problemas

—Nadie quiere eso Harleen, pero ya sabes, la mayoría de los trabajos son así...Siempre echando tierra al más extraordinario del grupo

Harleen sonrió sin mostrar los dientes. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que la actitud de Guy estaba muy extraña. Si era cierto, él había sido muy lindo con ella en todo ese tiempo, pero esta vez tenía la sensación de que las cosas serían diferentes.

—Harleen, ¿Tú haces algo más que la psiquiatría?

—Bueno. Vivo en Gotham, no es que pueda hacer muchas cosas allá afuera si es que no quiera que mi cadáver aparezca en un contenedor de basura

Guy se río al escuchar lo último, Harleen no le encontró la gracia. No lo decía con sarcasmo.

—Pero de verdad, ¿Nada de nada haces?

—Bueno, cuando era más joven solía ser gimnasta

—¿De verdad? No lo sabía

—¡Sí! Representé a Gotham en las Nacionales, no gané el pase a las Internacionales, pero eso fue suficiente para ganar una beca a la universidad

—Eso es interesante ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme algunos trucos?

Harleen por un momento creyó que todo lo que había dicho a Guy simplemente no le importó.

—... La gimnasia es más complicada que lo que parece, no creo que puedas aprender rápido algunos simples trucos

—Oh Harleen, vamos, no hay imposibles para mí, yo siempre logro todo lo que me propongo...

Guy caminó hacia atrás de Harleen, tomándola de sus hombros. Ella sintió la incomodidad al instante.

—La verdad es que me apetece que salgamos, quiero invitarte un trago, ¿Te parece si sea terminado el turno de este infierno salimos a un bar cerca de aquí?

Harleen se dio cuenta cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de Guy, esas mismas palabras con ese mismo tono de voz usaron sus profesores de la universidad cuando ella presentó su tesis.

No iba a pasar por la misma humillación.

—La verdad es que no tomo alcohol

—¿No tomas alcohol? ¿Nada de nada?

—Nada, de hecho, no me gusta

—¿Ni siquiera una piña colada?

—Guy... Es que ya te lo dije, ¿Porque no puedes respetar lo que te estoy diciendo?

—Lo siento mucho Harleen, tienes razón, aunque no necesariamente un trago, es que de verdad que quiero invitarte a salir, conocernos mejor, ser más íntimos...

Temerosa de cómo se estaba formando la situación, Harleen empezó a ignorarlo con la mirada, su instinto de defensa decía que tenía que prepararse para cualquier cosa.

—Guy, creo que ya sé a dónde va esto

—¿De verdad Harleen?

—Sí, y lo siento, no estoy interesada en ti

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

—Oh... Vaya...— La decepción se escuchaba en su voz —Creía que si había algo entre nosotros...

—No, perdón si creíste alguna vez que te haya dado algún indicio, pero no, me agradas como amigo y colega, pero sólo así

—Mmmhhh...— Guy soltó un suspiro frustrado —Pero es que Harleen, yo fui el único que te trató bien

¿Qué clase de comentario era ese?

—Y te lo agradezco

—Harleen, no lo entiendes. Yo te cuide, te protegía de cuando Susy decía cosas horribles de ti, incluso del Dr. Jeremiah y eso que él es mi tío

A este punto Harleen no sabía que incluso existía nepotismo en Arkham. Pero no era él tema principal.

—Creo que te estás alterando un poco— Se levantó Harleen del asiento —Pero lo siento, no me gustas. Y no puedes obligarme a gustarte

—Te ofrecí mi amistad, mi amistad por estos meses, ¡¿Y así es como me pagas?!

—Guy, tranquilízate, perdón, sé que él rechazó a veces duele, pero no tienes que desahogarte de esa manera—

—¡¿Todavía te hago el maldito favor de que no seas una desgraciada en este hospital de mierda y así es como me pagas?!¡Harleen! ¡¿Que no ves que soy un buen tipo?!

Eso le dejó atónita, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este tipo?

—Yo... — Ahora Harleen miraba con lastima al tipo, si él tenía alguna minúscula oportunidad, ahora era nada —Lo siento mucho, es sólo que... ¿Porque creerías que quisiera tener algo contigo?

Esto hizo que Guy perdiera la cabeza, cuando miró a Harleen, vio que sus ojos estaban inyectados de odio.

Tomó a Harleen de los hombros, la atrajo hacía a él y a la fuerza la besó.

Harleen lo empujó asustada y enojada.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

—Te lo dije Harleen, yo siempre logro todo lo que me propongo

Le dio un puñetazo en la nariz a Harleen y ella cayó al suelo.

Cuando intentaba reaccionar, Guy sacó un pañuelo largo de los bolsillos de su bata y amarró las muñecas de Harleen, y aún más desesperado, se quitó el cinturón y con este la amordazó.

—Vamos a ver si aún sigues siendo una excelente gimnasta— El tipo empezó a explorar su cuerpo con violencia.

Harleen gritaba, gritaba por ayuda, quería llorar, pero ni siquiera podía llorar. Estaba aprisionada por un maldito hombre al quien le había depositado toda su confianza y le había traicionado de esa manera.

Cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que todo iba a ser inevitable, tenía que aguantar el dolor otra vez.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y sólo así Guy la dejó en paz. Se levantó donde estaba ella y se acomodó su ropa interior y su pantalón.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Esto es muy vergonzoso! Ella y yo estábamos en un momento... ¡MIERDA!

Guy gritó con terror, Harleen volteó hacía atrás.

Y entendió por qué Guy había gritado de miedo.

El "Paciente" estaba ahí.

Guy intentó correr al botón de pánico para activar la alarma, pero El Paciente, que estaba esposado fue más rápido. Lo tomó del cuello antes de que llegará al botón, con la cadena de sus esposas empezó a asfixiarlo.

Harleen sólo se limitaba a mirar y escuchar, miraba la escena del horror que sus ojos presenciaban, y escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Guy por todo el consultorio.

La cara de Guy se volvió morada y dejó de respirar. Una vez hecho esto, lo dejó caer al suelo como si fuera un juguete.

Harleen no sabía si Guy estaba vivo o muerto.

Y no sabía si sentirse salvada o aprisionada.

El Paciente miraba al cuerpo de Guy, soltó una pequeña carcajada hasta que notó que Harleen estaba ahí.

Él se puso frente a ella, la miró fijamente. Miró él estado en él que ella se encontraba, sus bragas estaban en sus tobillos, estaba sangrando de la nariz, y sus anteojos estaban rotos.

Y exhalaba miedo.

Caminó hacia ella lentamente y se agachó a la altura de su cara. Ella temió e intentó hacerse hacía atrás.

¿Qué iba a hacerle? ¿Iba a matarle? ¿Terminar de hacerle daño?

El Paciente acercó sus manos hacia su rostro, ella tembló, pero sólo le quitó el cinturón de su boca. Su voz era libre.

Volvieron sus manos al rostro de ella, pero esta vez, puso sus dos dedos índices en la nariz sangrante de Harleen, bajó sus dedos a sus labios y los fue separando, formando una sonrisa de sangre en su rostro. Él también acompañó esa sonrisa.

—Así está mejor...— Arthur finalmente habló. Y Harleen pudo escuchar su voz—... Harleen Quinzel...

A la pobre casi le daba un infarto, él sabía quién era, él sabía su nombre.

¿Pero cómo se había enterado?

—Te he observado Harleen... Desde que llegaste aquí, te he observado... Harleen, Harleen, Harleen... ¿Sabes? Ese nombre me encanta... ¿Sabes por qué?...

—...¿P-Por qué?

—Porque si lo cambiamos un poco, un par de letras las movemos de lugar y a otras le decimos adiós, tenemos al payaso Arlequín, al espíritu de la diversión... Me encanta... Me agradas Harleen

Le agradaba, ¿Eso era bueno? Al menos no iba a morir, ¿No?

—Eso... eso de Arlequín... Me gusta, me gusta de hecho...

Arthur le sonrió, y soltó una carcajada. Aunque la carcajada le asustó, lo único que pudo hacer ella fue sonreírle.

Lo miraba de nuevo, lo miró a los ojos mientras él reía. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ella quedó colgada en los ojos de Arthur, cómo una extraña fascinación.

—Es bueno... ¡Es muy bueno!— Volvió a reírse más, y Harleen sólo sonrió más, Arthur dejó caer su frente contra la de ella suavemente mientras no paraba de reír.

La risa de Arthur, además de ser maldita, era contagiosa. Harleen sonrió un poco más y empezó a reírse también, aunque de forma más tímida.

—¡Ahí está!

Escuchó un grito, y cuando Harleen levantó la mirada, vio que unos guardias tomaron a Arthur y usaron un taser contra él.

—¡NO!— Gritó Harleen al verlo sufrir, y como la risa de alegría se volvió una de dolor. Entre todos los guardias golpearon a Arthur, pues lo habían encontrado con la guardia baja. Y eso nunca había ocurrido.

En medio de toda la golpiza, Arthur no dejaba de ver a Harleen. Era como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda con la mirada. Y Harleen quería hacerlo.

Con la cara destrozada, se lo llevaron los guardias.

 _"Joker..."_ Fue su único pensamiento al verlo irse.

Unos minutos después, Harleen iba en una camilla, detrás de ella iba Guy, quien (desgraciadamente) sobrevivió al ataque.

La mente de Harleen era un tifón.

Si Arthur era un psicópata sin remedio, uno de los peores criminales, ¿Porque la salvó de Guy? ¿No debía de unirse con él?

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?  
  


...  
  


—Harleen, si él Joker te tiene amenazada tienes que decirnos, estas protegida

—Pero ya se los he dicho, el Joker no me hizo nada a mí. No hizo esto— Señalaba a su nariz golpeada —Ni tampoco... intentó eso...

—Déjeme ver si entendí...— Él Dr. Jeremiah estaba ahí en la misma sala de urgencias que Harleen y el equipo de seguridad —¿Estás insinuando que él Dr. Kopski fue él que te hizo esto? Eso es mierda, el es un doctor respetable, nunca haría algo así

—Pero...— Harleen, sintiéndose juzgada por todas las miradas sobre ella, intentó seguir defendiendo la verdad —Se que él Joker es una persona horrible, y se que también suena absurdo para ustedes, pero yo sé lo que viví, yo lo miré y lo sentí, lo que les digo es la verdad, ¡El Joker no me hizo esto!

—Será mejor que dejes estas bromas Harleen, recuerda que él te persiguió por toda la clínica hace 5 meses, quién sabe qué quería hacerte, pudo hasta matarte. Tienes que usar la lógica

—Y la estoy usando Dr. Jeremiah, yo sé lo que pasó...

Al Dr. Jeremiah no le parecía nada de lo que Harleen estaba hablando. No le creía ni una sola palabra.

—¿Sabes cómo la policía identifica un cuerpo asesinado por el Joker, Harleen?

—...No...

—Lo identifica de una manera fácil Harleen, déjame te ilumino: En la boca del cadáver tiene dibujada una sonrisa de sangre. Él te dibujó una sonrisa de sangre. ¿Qué crees que iba a hacer, ser el príncipe azul de tu historia?

Harleen no tuvo respuesta a lo que él Dr. Jeremiah dijo. Sólo agachó sus pupilas.

—Vamos a darte dos días de descanso. Cuando regreses vamos a ver qué haremos con tu futuro en Arkham

El Dr. Jeremiah se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Harleen y a los guardias más confundidos.

¿Ahora por ser víctima de nuevo podía perder su derecho al Internado?

Aquella noche, Harleen se puso su pijama y se miraba al espejo, todavía tenía un hilo de sangre seca en su nariz.

Habría intentado decirle lo que pasó a su madre, pero era una mujer a la cual no le tenía ni una pizca de confianza, además, no importaba cómo fueron las cosas, pues su respuesta sería igual que la del Dr. Jeremiah.

Harleen se limpió con algodón y alcohol. Se recostó en su cama y se cubrió con sus cobijas.

El frío no iba a perdonar a nadie esa noche.

Cerró sus ojos. Quería dormir esa noche.

Él frío estaba llegando hasta lo más profundo de ella, pero a Harleen ya no le importaba. Solo quería concentrarse en dormir.

La puerta se abrió, alguien caminaba hacia donde estaba ella. Harleen esperó a que ese alguien llegará a matarla de una vez por todas.

El inquilino se subió a la cama, tocaba las sábanas con un enfermo fisgoneo y se arrastró al lado de Harleen. Empezó a acariciar su cabello oscuro. Ella sabía quién era.

— _Harleen Quinzel..._ — Escuchó la voz del Joker mientras tomaba mechones de su cabello y jugaba con ellos —... _Arlequín_...— Ahora, lejos de sentirse en peligro, se sentía segura. El Joker se acercó a su oído y le susurró dos palabras —... _Harley Quinn_...

Harleen se despertó de golpe y miró a todos lados. Estaba sola. Era un sueño.

¿O no?

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Y cuando lo hacía, sólo podía ver su mirada.

Y escuchar su risa.  
  


...  
  


Pasando los dos días, Harleen regresaba de nuevo a ser el fenómeno de circo en el Hospital.

Ya ni siquiera pasó por la sala de reuniones. No tenía ánimos de escuchar a Susanne y su lengua de víbora.

Entró Harleen a su consultorio de mala gana, abrió la puerta y se encerró en este, quedó con su cara hacía la pared. No sabía cuanto más lo iba a soportar.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, dio un grito ahogado, dejando caer su bolsa al suelo.

En su escritorio había un boquete de flores, boquete que salía de una varita mágica. Se acercó al escritorio y tomó las flores. Se percató que había una nota escrita. La leyó con curiosidad.

_"Espero que te recuperes pronto del mal rato_

_—J "_

Y aunque su mente le recordaba que la sonrisa de sangre que le había hecho era una señal de que iba a matarla, ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

_..._

_"Every breath you take and every move you make_

_Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you_

_Every single day and every word you say_

_Every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you_

_Oh, can't you see? You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

_Every move you make, and every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you"_

_— The police - "Every breath you take"_


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Después de una semana del episodio de terror, estaba esperando una respuesta a su futuro.

Esa semana fue suficiente para darse cuenta que de nuevo, no debía dejarse llevar por el encanto de un psicópata.

Esta vez eran más empáticos en Arkham con ella después de ese tercer encuentro con el Joker (Ya iba a ser demasiado si la volvían a atacar), aunque lo único que provocaron fue que sintiera ahora un terror inexplicable por el payaso. Sí, Harleen tenía sus razones para que ella le temiera, pero todas las historias que le contaron rebasaban con las películas de terror.

Crímenes horrendos, asesinatos sin razón, actos que eran dignos de terroristas.

Un día, fue invitada por varios compañeros a comer el almuerzo. Harleen en un principio se negaba, pero no quería ser grosera.

Eran muy obvias las intenciones de los demás, no querían saber cómo estaba Harleen, querían saber sobre el Joker.

Y a pesar de las advertencias del Director, decidió repetir la historia:

—¿Entonces fue el "Paciente" quién los atacó?

—No exactamente, antes de que el Joker llegará, yo ya estaba siendo atacada

—¿Qué dices? — Toda la atención fue puesta en ella —¿Estás diciendo que el Dr. Kopski te estaba atacando?

—Sí...

Todos se miraban entre sí, incrédulos de lo que Harleen les estaba contando.

—Pero, ¿Dices que el "Paciente" llegó, te atacó y—

—Joker llegó y atacó a Guy, yo sólo estaba ahí viendo todo...

Aun todos se negaban a creer la versión de Harleen.

—Es que no puedo creer que lo sigas defendido— Un enfermero habló.

—Es que yo sé que fue lo que vi, lo que viví

—Es que no es creíble, ¿Porque Guy haría eso?

—No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sólo sé que Guy intentó esto

—Por favor doctora, ¿Aún no sabes quién es el Joker realmente no?

Harleen se negaba a creer en lo demás. El Joker le salvó la vida y la poca dignidad que le quedaba de Guy, iba a defenderlo cuantas veces fuera necesario.

—... Se lo que viví

El enfermero miró a uno de sus compañeros y se dijeron algo con la mirada.

—Ven con nosotros, tenemos un par de cosas que mostrarte en la videoteca

Harleen se mostró reacia al principio, hasta que dos enfermeras más la acompañaron.

Todos decidieron abrirle los ojos de una forma que funcionara:

Le enseñaron el vídeo del último episodio de El Show de Murray Franklin.

O al menos, los segundos antes de que se acabará.

Harleen estaba sentada frente a un televisor mientras que los demás estaban atrás y uno más estaba adelantando la videocasetera.

—Mira Harleen, este es el mismo hombre que estas defendiendo a capa y espada.

Harleen miró a partir del momento en él que él Joker le dijo a Murray _"¿Qué te parece otro chiste, Murray?"_

Harleen miró con sus propios ojos la escena que coronó a ese episodio maldito.

_—¡Te voy a decir lo que obtienes, obtienes lo que putas mereces!_

Cuando vio el disparo saltó de su asiento asustada y soltó un grito. Los que no habían visto el vídeo también se asustaron junto con ella.

—Diablos Harleen— Pausaba el enfermero la cinta, justo donde estaba el Joker sentado y él cuerpo de Murray a su lado —¿Que no ves lo enfermo que está este tipo?

Harleen no quería decir ninguna palabra al respecto.

Otra de las enfermeras se puso al frente de Harleen, como si no fuera suficiente con lo que sus ojos habían visto en el televisor.

—¿Te sabes al menos la historia de la Psiquiatra que asesinó?

Sintió un pequeño escalofrío, negó con la cabeza.

La enfermera la miró sin compasión, empezó a contar.

—Hace un par de años, Joker estaba con una doctora psiquiatra en una consulta normal. Dicen los rumores que el empezó a reír, la doctora estaba confundida de su risa, le preguntó qué era lo que pasaba, él dijo que se había acordado de un chiste, ella le preguntó cuál era el chiste, ¿Y sabes cuál era? Su muerte. La ahorcó con la cadena de sus esposas, y cuando ya estaba muerta le abrió la cabeza y jugó con su sangre, hasta dejó pisadas de sangre por toda Arkham...

—¡Demonios!— El enfermero siguió —Al menos las fanáticas de Ted Bundy y Richard Ramírez los defendían por guapos y carismáticos, Dra. Harleen ¿De verdad querías defender a este payaso?

Harleen se sentía ahora avergonzada, muy avergonzada.

—... No...

La poca fascinación que sentía por él Joker se había esfumado.

Ahora sólo había miedo. Ahora solo esa risa la escuchaba en pesadillas.

Se sentía avergonzada de todo. Aunque sabía que las cosas habían ocurrido de distinta forma, todo el mundo la hacía sentirse miserable por intentar defender al payaso del crimen, tanto que volvió a ser retraída, incluso más de lo que era.

Y ese no era el único asunto que la tenía nerviosa.

El Dr. Jeremiah le mencionó que no iba a estar ya en él mismo departamento junto con Joan, Susanne y Guy, Iban a asignarle algo de "su nivel".

A la única persona que le pesaba a Harleen era a Joan, de ahí en fuera, podían irse a la mierda todos los de ese departamento.

Harleen ahora estaba en otras oficinas en lo que su futuro en Arkham estaba en discusión. Bebía tanto café y después se arrepentía, pues alimentaba a su ansiedad y caminaba por todos lados asustada. Sería el colmo que sonará la maldita alarma, pero de igual manera no funcionó desde el último escape de la celda del Joker.

Por las noches, no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama. Despertaba por las noches gritando. No sabía qué hacer.

Demasiadas cosas estaban pasando por su vida. Demasiado por procesar.

Y no sabía cómo dejar de pensar.

...

Harleen se encontraba en la sala de espera de la Dirección de Arkham. Faltaban sólo 3 días para que Joan regresará de vacaciones.

A este punto, Joan no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado con Harleen en Arkham.

Estaba sentada, moviendo su talón arriba y abajo, aguantando la ansiedad y odiándose a sí misma por haber tomado 4 tazas de café en la mañana. Tratando de dejar de prestar atención dentro de su cabeza, quiso despejarse mirando afuera de la sala de espera. Veía y escuchaba a lo lejos la conversación de dos trabajadores.

—Hay un enfermo mental aquí

—¿Aquí? ¿En Arkham? Quién lo diría

—Oye, que idiota eres, más bien, deja te lo pongo así: Hay un enfermo mental entre nosotros

—¿Ah sí?

—En la sala de los pacientes esos que su mente ya está en Júpiter, en la zona de las mujeres una está embarazada

—¡¿Pero qué coño dices?!

—Si, están haciendo investigaciones, hay un trabajador que entra a esa sala y hace lo que quiere, y cómo todos son pacientes desconectados de la realidad, nadie puede acusar al violador

—Eso es estar enfermo...

Los dos hombres siguieron su camino, pero era lo suficiente para que recuerdos en Harleen se conectarán.

Guy era un hombre que entraba mucho a esa sala, apenas llegaba ella y la corría porque había "pacientes peligrosos".

Ató cabos en su mente. No había duda.

_"... Era un enfermo mental después de todo... Espero que no haya llegado suficiente oxígeno a su cerebro..."_

—¿Srita. Quinzel?— La secretaria la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí?

—El Dr. Adams la espera

Harleen entró nerviosa a la oficina. ¿Qué podía depararle el destino?

Ahí estaba ese director, Harleen creía que podía ver un aura de soberbia alrededor de él.

—Pasa Harleen por favor. Toma asiento. Seré breve

Se sentó Harleen y esperaba saberlo todo. Esperaba su despido.

—¿Hay algún problema doctor?

—Bueno, la verdad es que quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo malo que dicen de ti, has demostrado ser una buena psiquiatra

Curioso, apenas hace días le exigía que no fuera una buena psiquiátrica.

—¿A pesar de todo lo malo que dicen de mí? ¿Qué es todo lo malo?

—Por favor Srita. Quinzel, enfóquese en lo importante. Nos han dado quejas de que en el departamento usted era una persona... Bueno, no es el punto de esta reunión

—No, no lo creo

—Verás, leí tu tesis, vi tus calificaciones. Todo es excelente en ti a pesar que no parezca— ¿Que quería referirse con "No parezca"? —Y te diré algo: estás desperdiciando tiempo en el departamento donde originalmente te asignamos. Eres inteligente y tienes potencial, así que te vamos a mandar a otra zona de Arkham, una donde sea tu estilo

Harleen pudo sentirse un poco más alentada al escuchar eso, creía que iba a olvidarse de su lugar en Arkham. Incluso sonrió, sin mostrar sus dientes, obviamente.

—¿De verdad? ¿A dónde?

—Te tocarán pacientes cuyos problemas son más fuertes, algunos son criminales, pero otros no. No te preocupes, no verás a más de uno a la vez, sólo verás a uno y siempre estarás rodeada de seguridad

—Vaya, es bueno escuchar eso

Parecía que las cosas estaban mejorando para ella.

Sacó el Dr. Jeremiah un sobre tamaño carta y se lo entregó a Harleen. Este sobre estaba a punto de explotar.

—Ten, esto es tuyo. Es el expediente de tu primer paciente. Léelo en silencio y estúdialo muy bien

—Claro que lo haré

—De preferencia ábrelo de una vez...

—Oh, jeje— Harley sonrió tímidamente, sin sospechar nada, tomó él sobre entre sus manos y lo abrió. Dentro de este sobre había una carpeta gruesa, llena de papeles. Emocionada, sacó la carpeta y dejó el sobre en el escritorio.

Abrió la carpeta y nuevamente como un gato curioso, se puso a leer el historial clínico.

**HOSPITAL PSIQUIÁTRICO ASILO DE** **ARKHAM**

**HISTORIA** **CLINICA** **PSIQUIATRICA**

**Ficha de Identificación:**

**NOMBRE DEL PACIENTE: Arthur Fleck.**

**EDAD: 43 Años.**

**SEXO: Masculino.**

**LUGAR Y FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: Desconocido.**

**ESTADO CIVIL: Soltero.**

**DOMICILIO: Desconocido.**

Decidió saltarse Harleen hasta la única parte que le interesaba de su nuevo paciente.

**PERFIL PSIQUIÁTRICO:**

**-Epilepsia** **gelástica** **por contusión en la cabeza (El paciente menciona que la contusión fue en su infancia).**

**-Trastorno de personalidad antisocial.**

- **Equizofrenia**

**-Trastorno** **Bipolar**

**-Depresión**

**-Trastorno** **disocial** **de la personalidad.**

**RAZÓN DE INGRESO A** **ARKHAM** **:**

**El paciente ha cometido diversos crímenes bajo el alias de "Joker", entre...**

A partir de ahí ella dejó de leer.

—¡NO!— Harleen tiró la carpeta al escritorio asustada.

No podía ser cierto, no debía de ser cierto.

—¿Que ocurre, Señorita Quinzel?

Estaba impactada, estaba en negación, debía de ser un error, un error grande, debía de ser eso.

—... ¿Es una broma? ¿No? Dígame que es una broma, por favor, dígame qué es una muy mala broma, una broma de pésimo gusto, por favor

El Dr. Jeremiah sólo la miró y surgió una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—¿Porque bromearía con algo así? Este es su nuevo paciente. El Joker será tu paciente.

No, no podía serlo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la habían elegido a ella? Esto definitivamente debía de ser un error.

Luego, Harleen recordó que estaba en Arkham.

No, no había error, estaba muy claro todo: Estaba enojado él Dr. Jeremiah con ella por lo de su sobrino. Eso era.

—Pero... Él... Dios mío Dr. Jeremiah, él es el Joker

—Sí Harleen, sé que él es el Joker. Supuse que querrías tener al Joker como tú primer paciente. Por la forma en la que lo defendías a capa y espada en todo Arkham, pensé que te encantaría ser su Psiquiatra

Oh no. Harleen sabía hacía donde iba eso.

—¿Esa era su única razón?...

—Le voy a ser sincero Quinzel: La verdad es que yo no tenía ni idea de su tesis ni de sus calificaciones, de hecho, habíamos considerado que Joker tenía una mejora de su psique que decidimos decirle al Dr. Kopski que fuera su nuevo Psiquiatra, sin embargo, pasó lo que pasó, así que le ofrecimos el caso a la Dra. Susanne Brown, pero ella nos comentó que tú tenías más experiencia en el tema por la tesis y tus calificaciones, ella nos recomendó a ti, y bueno, es hora de ver cómo es la madera de la que estás hecha

Lo escuchó bien, Susanne fue la que propuso su condena y el Dr. Jeremiah fue él que dio la orden que se cumpliera.

—...¿Susanne le dijo eso?...

—Si...

Esto era una venganza. Una maldita venganza.

Harleen no aguantó más y empezó a llorar. Incómodo al doctor cuando ella empezó.

—¿Porque lloras? No debes de llorar ¿Que solucionas con eso? No me causas lastima. Podría haber funcionado antes, pero decidiste decir esas cosas del Dr. Kopski y no tienes ni idea del error que cometiste

Levantó su mirada al doctor al escuchar esas palabras. El llanto y la desesperación fueron reemplazados por el enojo.

—¿Ese será mi castigo? ¿Mi castigo por decir la verdad del tipo de persona que es su maldito sobrino?

—Tu no conoces a Guy, Guy es un hombre respetable

Esto colmó a Harleen.

—¿Ah sí? ¡¿Tan respetable que intenta abusar a sus compañeras por un simple rechazo?! ¡¿Tan respetable que viola y embaraza a las pacientes psiquiátricas?!

Los ojos del Dr. Jeremiah se hundieron al escuchar eso.

—¿De dónde saca eso? Eso no es verdad— En un pobre intento de volver a ocultar la verdad, volvió a defender a su sobrino.

—Ya todos en Arkham saben de la paciente embarazada, que casualidad que sea una paciente que tenía seguimiento de Guy, una paciente que no tenía ni cordura ni conocimiento de su existencia

—Harleen, te lo advierto, si sigues diciendo esas blasfemas, te va a pesar, y es enserio, te va a pesar

Normalmente en otros aspectos, Harleen reservaba su opinión y guardaba silencio, pero esta vez era algo que no podía tolerar. Se levantó del escritorio y retó a su jefe con la mirada.

—Le diré algo: Guy es una mierda de persona, una mierda muy apestosa, y usted es la clase de personas que protege a esas mierdas. Adelante, haga conmigo cualquier cosa, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad...

Esto hizo que casi se le reventará una vena del coraje al Dr. Jeremiah. A Harleen no le importaba si era despedida de Arkham o no, incluso si así fuera hasta le harían un favor.

Pero en Arkham, nadie hacía favores a nadie.

—Afuera hay una caja con más cosas que necesitarás. Hoy es Jueves, mañana es feriado, el Lunes inicias tus consultas con el Joker. Que pase bonito fin de semana.

A partir de ahí, la mente de Harleen se nubló. Tomó la carpeta y el sobre de mala gana y se los llevó.

Reafirmó una sospecha ese día: A la gente no le importaba si ella estuvo a punto de morir o no, si él Joker la había acosado o no, o más bien, si estuvo a punto de morir a manos del Joker o no.

Si se metía con uno de ellos, ellos iban a responder de la peor forma, pues los corruptos siempre iban a protegerse entre ellos mismos. Y en su manía de protegerse, siempre iban a dañar a los inocentes.

...

Harleen estaba en el subterráneo llorando de regreso a casa. Las personas en el subterráneo giraban su rostro a otro lado. Algunos miraban por arriba del periódico, el cual anunciaban otra hazaña del enmascarado nocturno.

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"_

Era el único pensamiento que podía formular.

Salió del subterráneo cuando llegó a su estación y empezó a caminar con la caja en sus manos, cuando se encontró en él lugar "turístico" donde habían asesinado a los tres hombres de Wall Street.

Había una fotografía del Joker puesta en una de las columnas.

Harleen se llenó de coraje, empezó a caminar hacía esa columna, dejo la caja en él suelo y arrancó la imagen del Joker. Furiosa, empezó a romperla en miles de pedazos ante la expectativa de muchas personas.

Tiró los pedazos al suelo, estaba harta. Harta. Hartísima.

—¡¿QUE?!— Gritó Harleen al resto de las personas que la miraban extrañados —Sarta de idiotas...— Tomó la caja, subió las escaleras y caminó a su casa.

Iba a ser un largo fin de semana.

...

—¡Harleen!— Gritó su madre en la cara a Harleen durante el desayuno. Harleen se dio cuenta en ese momento que estaban desayunando las dos, y que era viernes —¿Qué carajos pasa contigo? Estás desde ayer como loca, muy atontada, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Nada...— Harleen bajó su cabeza, estaba desayunando cereal con leche. ¿En qué momento su mente hibernó a ese grado?

—Te he preguntado cinco veces si me pasabas el azúcar, ¿La estupidez en Arkham se contagia?

Harleen le pasó el azúcar a su madre de mala gana. Esta abrió el bote y le echó a su cereal al menos dos tazas de azúcar.

—Además de ser una pequeña perra, ahora te estas volviendo demente ¿Que hice para merecer una hija cómo tú?

En ese momento, el vaso de leche de Harleen cayó, desbordando toda la leche por la mesa.

Como la paciencia de Harleen.

—Y aparte tonta, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿De verdad estás retrasada o simplemente eres idiota?

—Mamá, no me siento bien

—Ayer llegaste sudada y con tu maquillaje corrido, seguramente fuiste a perderte

—Mamá, es enserio, no me siento bien...

—Cuéntame hija mía que el morbo me gana ¿Qué es? ¿Es cruda o desvelada? ¿O estas tan cansada de follarte todo lo que se te cru—

—¿Podrías por favor callarte la boca? ¡¿Aunque sea una maldita vez?!

Harleen parpadeó para asegurarse de que si había gritado a su madre. La mujer no esperaba que su hija le contestará de esa forma.

—¿Porque me hablas así? ¡Ya ni respeto tienes a tu propia madre! ¡¿Cree—

—Mamá por favor cállate, estoy pasando por dificultades...

—¿Qué clase de dificultades podría pasar una chica como tú? ¿Se le rompió el condón a tu amante y ahora estás embarazada? ¡No criaré a bastardos!

—Estoy harta de esto— Se levantó Harleen de la mesa, y segundos después, explotó —¡No sé cuál es tu problema! ¡Ya pasaron diez años mamá! ¡Diez años desde lo que me pasó! ¡Y me sigues culpando! ¡No sé qué clase de madre seas que no le crea a su hija y prefiere darle mierda en vez de amor!

—No me hables de esa forma mocosa, tienes que tenerle respeto a tu madre

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Una hija debe tenerle respeto a su madre?! ¡¿Dónde está escrito eso?! ¡¿Porque no al revés?! ¡¿Porque una madre no puede tenerle respeto a su hija?! ¡¿Que madre le dice a su hija que es una puta, una zorra o una perra por diez años consecutivos sin cansancio por algo de lo que no tuvo la culpa?!

La madre de Harleen quedó callada frente a su hija, Harleen incluso se sentía liberada, pero después la culpa la atacó.

Harleen caminó hasta la sala y se sentó en un sofá, se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a frotárselas.

Por un momento lo dudó, pero realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien. Si le decía todo a su mamá desde el principio, tal vez la pudiera comprender.

La madre de Harleen estaba en la entrada de la cocina, observando a su hija.

—¿Sabes qué? Iré de compras, no quiero escuchar tus problemas...

—Mamá, estoy pasando por dificultades desde que entré a Arkham...

—Me dices lo mismo desde que entraste, al menos cambia el cuento

—Mamá, necesito hablar con alguien, necesito que alguien me diga que debo de hacer

—¿Sabes qué? Te lo voy a decir de una vez: Debes dejar de quejarte y llorar, una chica como tú qué hizo lo que hizo ni siquiera tiene derecho de sentirse mal. Y te responderé tus dudas de porque soy así contigo: Si te digo todo eso es porque la misma policía lo confirmó, eres una zorra y todo lo que hiciste desencadenó todas las tragedias de nuestras... De mi vida...

La madre salió del departamento, era suficiente para Harleen darse cuenta que su madre no la amaba. Se sentía deshidratada, pues no había más lágrimas que derramar.

Sin embargo, aprovechó que su madre no estaba en casa para hacer una compra rápida a la tienda y volver al departamento.

Una vez en este, Harleen estaba en pijama, con su bata puesta dentro de su habitación acogedora, pero fría.

Frente al espejo del tocador, estaba llegando con una carpeta y se sentaba. Se ponía sus lentes y se llevaba un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja.

—Hola, mi nombre es Harleen Quinzel y hoy voy a... No, espera

Se volvió a levantar, respiraba profundo y empezaba a ensayar de nuevo.

—Buenos días. Soy la Dra. Harleen Quinzel, y a partir de ahora me volveré... Me asignaron tu caso... No...— Se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, trataba de pensar en las palabras correctas. Volvía a empezar:

—Soy la Dra. Harleen Quinzel, y a partir de ahora seré tu psiquiatra. Veo que te llamas...— Abrió la carpeta y buscó su nombre —Arthur Fleck... Arthur, ¿Quisieras decirme cómo fue que inició todo?... — Dejó una pausa de al menos 10 segundos —Oh, es una terrible historia... Lo lamento Arthur... Te haré un test Arthur— Sacó en ese momento unas láminas con manchas simétricas —Este es el test de Rorschach, trabajaremos con esto hoy, dime Arthur, ¿Qué es lo que ves?... ¿Qué haces Arthur?— Dejó caer la lámina y actuó a la defensiva —¿Porque te levantas? ¡No! ¡Arthur no!— Se levantó Harleen de la silla y sacó del bolsillo de la bata la navaja e intentó sacar la hoja, pero se atoró. Harleen puso "pausa" a su dramatización y acomodó bien la hoja de la navaja. Luego pasó unos momentos estudiando las diferentes formas del agarre de la navaja, y cuando encontró la indicada, continúo con su actuación —¡ALÉJATE!

Empezó a apuñalar al aire y a gritar en voz baja por "ayuda".

Hizo como que miraba a un Joker malherido en el suelo.

No podía creer que estaba ensayando su consulta con El Joker. Pero era algo necesario para ella. No quería que todo saliera al natural.

Tenía sólo un fin de semana para aprenderse todos los trucos del Joker. Tenía en su departamento todo lo que Akrham había recopilado de él a través de esos años.

Leyó todo su expediente psiquiátrico y criminal. No se había percatado que había algunas cintas VHS en él sobre.

Empezó a ver en la videocasetera algunos vídeos acerca del Joker, desde grabaciones de noticias a lo largo de los 10 años en Gotham, pero el único que le interesaba estaba ahí: Pudo ver finalmente el episodio completo de Murray.

Mientras comía alguna fritura, trataba de prestar atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo en el programa, no faltó mucho para dejar esa fritura de lado.

Y aunque aún le temía, estaba de acuerdo con varios puntos que había dicho en el programa, si no es que todos.

Le llamó la atención muchísimo lo que decía acerca de los tres hombres de Wall Street. Ella sonrió cuando Joker dijo que los mató porque eran una basura.

Si, eran completamente una basura. Y a ella le constaba.

Pero volvió a ver el asesinato. Esa el disparo que la hacía regresar a la realidad.

 _"No debes de caer en su juego, Harleen, no caigas_ " Cerraba sus ojos,

Era poco lo que se sabía de Arthur Fleck, sólo sabían que había aparecido en el Show de Murray Franklin y confesó el crimen.

No sabían de su pasado, habían investigado, pero la carpeta con él historial de su madre, que se rumoreaba que esa mujer también estuvo internada en Arkham, había desaparecido.

Nadie sabía quién era Arthur Fleck. Sólo sabían que era un hombre común que tuvo un mal día y se volvió loco.

_"No creo que haya sido un hombre común..."_

Después fue a la cama y se tiró en esta. Veía la navaja entre sus manos.

¿Era necesaria llevarla por si acaso?

Sí.

¿Esperaba usarla?

Tal vez.

Recordó unas palabras que Susanne le había dicho cuando se estaban conociendo.

_"Podrías tal vez ser su cura, o su remate"_

—Espero que esto pueda funcionar...

Cerró sus ojos, volvió a escuchar la risa.

_"No caigas Harleen, no caigas"_

...

_"Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I travel the world_

_And the seven seas,_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused"_

_— Eurythmics - "Sweet Dreams (Are made of this)"_


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Era ya Lunes, su alarma se lo recordó.

_"Hoy es el día"_

Fue su primer pensamiento antes de abrir sus ojos.

Había leído hasta altas horas de la noche todo lo que se sabía de él.

Había aprendido todos los trucos que el usaba contra los Psiquiatras para confundirlos. Incluso estaba abierta la posibilidad de que se inventará nuevos trucos.

No se sentía lista para enfrentarlo, pero al menos, quería fingir que lo estaba.

Caminó a su vestidor y buscó algo que no llamará la atención demasiado.

Aunque realmente nada de su armario llamaba la atención.

No podía creer que de verdad tenía que pensar en algún maldito color, buscaba y rebuscaba, pero no había nada que la convenciera. Debió de haber previsto eso al menos la noche anterior.

No fue hasta que encontró algo que no recordaba que tenía: Encontró una blusa roja que cubría su cuello y una falda negra, la más corta de todas las que tenía.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había usado ese conjunto. Y nuevamente se tentó a usarlo.

Pero no. Guardó todo, y decidió usar un vestido azul y zapatos bajos.

Empezó a maquillarse, usando de nuevo un maquillaje que no llamará tanto la atención, y mientras buscaba algún color para sus labios volvió a encontrarse el labial rojo tinto que tanto anhelaba usar.

Lo tomaba entre sus dedos.

Tampoco era la ocasión para usar ese labial, pero llegó a ella la sensación de que "Debía de usarlo", así que lo guardó en su bolsa, por cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar.

Saliendo de su habitación, buscó a su madre, estaba mirando la televisión de nuevo. No quería tener un último mal recuerdo con ella (Sólo por si acaso), así que sólo la vio fijamente.

Que pesar el de Harleen, que su propia madre no la amará.

Salió de su casa, era hora de ir a Arkham.

Estuvo en trance por todo el recorrido, él subterráneo iba demasiado rápido y lento a la vez, todo lo veía en cámara lenta.

Así fue hasta llegar a Arkham.

Estuvo un par de segundos afuera del imponente edificio, mirándolo fijamente.

¿Qué le podía deparar la vida esta vez?

Entró al hospital, y justo en recepción estaba Joan con una cara de angustia que no había visto antes.

—¡Harleen por el amor de Dios! — Llegó Joan corriendo a con la chica castaña —¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?! ¡Harleen! ¡Debiste de llamarme para decirme todo lo que te estaba pasando!

Harleen miraba a Joan con cierto sosiego y decepción, pero la decepción era para ella misma.

—No quería molestarte en tus vacaciones Joan— Sonrió de forma nerviosa. Su compañera se llevó las manos a la cara.

—No puedo creerlo Harleen, debo de detener lo que el Dr. Jeremiah tiene en mente contigo. Espera aquí y no te muevas

Joan corrió por los pasillos mientras que Harleen se quedó sola en recepción. Ella sólo la vio correr. Una parte de ella quería que todo lo que Joan tenía en mente funcionará. Pero otra parte de Harleen era realista, así que se sentó y esperó a que pasará lo que tenía que pasar.

—Dra. Harleen Quinzel— Volteó hacía arriba, dos guardias de seguridad la estaban esperando —Es hora

—Es hora…

Harleen se levantó y siguió a los guardias. Caminaban por los pasillos hasta llegar al elevador.

Los guardias apretaban los botones, su paciente se encontraban en los últimos pisos subterráneos del edificio, nunca le habían mostrado esa parte de Arkham.

El elevador abrió sus puertas, y al instante en que lo hicieron los ojos de Harleen notaron la diferencia entre esa zona en específico del resto del hospital

Los pasillos eran más angostos, claros y a la vez lúgubres, sólo había luz artificial. Ni una sola ventana. No caminaron mucho hasta llegar a la celda indicada.

Llegaron a la celda 8181.

Y justo afuera de la celda estaba la segunda persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

—Buenos días Harleen

—Dr. Jeremiah… Buenos días… No lo esperaba por aquí

—Tengo que desearle mi buena suerte antes de que entre por esa puerta,

—Oh, creía que ya me la había deseado desde el jueves pasado— El Dr. Jeremiah se burló de Harleen al escuchar él sarcasmo que ella intentó formular.

—Espero que estés lista, Quinzel

—Lo estoy

—Bien… Muchachos…

Los guardias se pusieron a los lados de la puerta y miraron al frente.

Harleen se confundió más de lo que estaba.

—Esperen… ¿Los guardias no entrarán?— Harleen preguntó un poco embrollada. Y recibió de respuesta una burla del Dr. Jeremiah.

—¿Quieres que los guardias entren? Pero Harleen, sabes que en una terapia sólo pueden existir dos: El terapeuta y el paciente. Recuerda que debe de existir una atmósfera de confianza entre el paciente y su terapeuta, y no puede haber terceros, ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo importante Harleen?

Harleen lentamente se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a los tres hombres y caminó un poco. Recargó su brazo contra la pared e intentó no hiperventilarse enfrente de los demás. Se estaban burlando de ella, y lo estaban disfrutando.

_"Mi vida es una broma"_ Pensó para sí misma.

—¿Todo bien Quinzel?

—Sí… Sí… Todo bien… Es solo que… —Respiró profundamente antes de continuar —Creía que la seguridad iba… Iba a entrar también…

El director dio una risa burlesca.

Que le quedaba de dignidad a la pobre de Harleen, sólo era burla tras burla en ese maldito lugar.

—Bien, entraré primero y le explicaré todo al Joker, después saldré y tú entrarás

Casi de forma instantánea, el Dr. Jeremiah abrió la puerta de seguridad y entró a la celda, Harleen a lo lejos escuchaba atentamente la conversación el Dr. Jeremiah con su futuro paciente.

Apenas podía escuchar como el director hablaba al paciente sobre su mejoría en la mayoría de sus trastornos, y por lo cual era necesario cambiar de psiquiatra. Harleen escuchó una ligera risa después de que el director de Arkham le mencionara eso al paciente.

El Dr. Jeremiah salió de la celda, Harleen miró fijamente su rostro. Podía ver la burla y la satisfacción de tener el poder.

—Su turno, señorita doctora— Las últimas dos palabras las dijo en voz alta a propósito. Harleen miró a su superior con odio. Había olvidado cómo se sentía el odio cuando miraba a alguien realmente desagradable.

—… Gracias…

Dirigió su mirada al fondo de la celda, a la silla donde iba a sentarse. _"Este es el cuarto encuentro… Espero que no sea el último…"_

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente.

Era hora.

Entró a la celda, intentando no hacer contacto visual con el Joker. Pero apenas había entrado a la celda, cerraron la puerta detrás de ella, sobresaltándose un poco.

Pretendiendo no caer al nerviosismo, se sentó en la silla, se acomodó sus lentes y, finalmente, se atrevió a ver su cara de nuevo.

—Buenos días, mi nom—

Ni siquiera pudo presentarse, pues fue interrumpida por la risa del Joker. Él la veía y sólo reía.

Ella no dijo nada al respecto, sabía que esa risa era involuntaria, por esa contusión en su cabeza, por la epilepsia gelástica.

Sin embargo, parecía que cada carcajada que daba al aire estaba llena de ironía. Harleen esperó pacientemente hasta que el ataque terminará y él pudiera controlarse.

Eran las emociones fuertes lo que provocaban que la risa maldita apareciera, y a veces en los momentos menos indicados.

Aunque era algo que a Arthur no le interesaba realmente.

Sí, él estaba sorprendido. Harleen Quinzel, esa chica que le había sonreído la primera vez que se vieron, la que había espiado a lo lejos por meses, la que dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa, esa chica ahora era su psiquiatra. Que irónica era la vida, pero así es la vida.

Fue tanta su sorpresa que no pudo evitar la risa. No sabía si era su trastorno o era real, no le importaba, pues todo era tan gracioso para él.

Pasaron al menos 5 minutos hasta que Arthur finalmente se calmó, aunque esta vez no paraba de sonreírle a Harleen. Ella luchaba contra el instinto de no corresponderle la sonrisa.

—Soy la Dra. Harleen Quinzel, a partir de hoy seré tu psiquiatra. La razón por la que me vuelto su nueva terapeuta es porque ha tenido una mejoría en su salud mental y el hospital ha considerado el cambio. He leído su expediente, pero mi forma de trabajar es un poco diferente al resto de doctores en Arkham, iniciaremos de esta forma: Quiero que usted me cuente todo desde el principio. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Arthur no dejaba de sonreírle, pues la forma en la que se le presentó le recordaba a él a sus primeras citas psicológicas.

— Arthur…— Harleen casi sonreía al escuchar el nombre. Aunque ya sabía como se llamaba, ella siempre le había gustado el nombre de Arthur. Después se imaginó a si misma dándose una cachetada, recordándole que no debía de caer en el encanto —Arthur Fleck…

—Arthur, ¿Cuántos años tiene usted?

Justo ahí Arthur quedó en silenció y desvió su mirada, concentrándose en la respuesta.

—Creo que 42 o 43… No recuerdo…

—No se preocupe Arthur, es normal que usted no pueda recordar algunos detalles de su vida—

—Doctora, puedes tutearme, puedes tratarme de "Tú"— Arthur volvió a interrumpirla, pero ahora de forma intencional —No me gustan los formalismos en las terapias, creo que provocan una distancia entre el terapeuta y el paciente

Lo que acababa Harleen de escuchar era uno de los trucos que usaba el Joker, no podía creer que había empezado tan pronto.

—Prefiero tratar a mis pacientes con respeto. Esa es mi forma de trabajar

—¿Aunque nos conociéramos antes?

—Sin excepciones…— Harleen abrió una libreta y sacó un bolígrafo de su bata —Arthur, ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?

Era la pregunta que menos le gustaba a Arthur, y a la vez la pregunta favorita del Joker.

Su respuesta fue una risa. O más bien, la risa acompañaba a la respuesta.

—Hoy tuve un recuerdo…— Volvía a reírse con más fuerza.

—¿Qué fue ese recuerdo?

Arthur, sin contener la carcajada, decidió abrirse con Harleen.

—Era… Era…— Su propia risa lo interrumpía —Es que era…— Volvía a reírse con más fuerza.

Harleen esperaba, algo dentro de ella le decía que esa consulta iba a ser muy larga.

—Es que… Recordé un chiste…

Harleen en ese instante sintió un mal presagio, recordó las pláticas con sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Un chiste, eh…— Disimuladamente, dejaba su bolígrafo sobre la mesa y fue metiendo su mano por debajo de la mesa. Llegó hasta el bolsillo de la bata y tomó la navaja —¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

Arthur notó como Harleen dejó el bolígrafo de lado y la miró fijamente.

Harleen estaba segura que en cualquier momento el iba a levantarse a atacarla. Empuñó la navaja, tenía que estar preparada.

Arthur se detuvo finalmente. Y decidió contar su chiste.

—Erase una vez la historia de un niño, un niño que sus progenitores lo abandonaron, y ese niño fue adoptado, pero su mamá se volvió loca y el novio de su mamá abusaba de él— Apenas terminó el chiste, empezó a reír con más fuerza.

Harleen al escuchar eso, decidió dejar la navaja en paz y empezar a escribir en la libreta.

—Es…— Arthur intentaba hablar en medio de la risa —¡Es un buen chiste!...

—Es triste, de hecho

Arthur dejó de reír cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de Harleen.

—¿Crees que es triste?

—Lo es

—¿No te da risa mi chiste?

Harleen estaba a punto de decir algo, pero quién debía de abrirse en esa sesión de terapia era Arthur a ella, no ella a Arthur.

—¿Qué le parece si continuamos? Tenemos mucho que trabajar hoy

—¿Por qué no te gusta mi chiste? — Arthur insistía en saber porque a Harleen no le daba gracia su chiste —Creía que eras una chica espontánea y carismática, lo puedo ver en tus ojos

Tomó Harleen esas palabra como un cumplido, pero se recordaba a si misma que tenía al Joker enfrente de ella.

—Arthur, podemos discutir eso después, hoy hay mucho trabajo que hacer y necesito de su apoyo

—Sólo dímelo

Viendo que Arthur estaba encaprichándose con eso, Harleen decidió responderle su pregunta con una respuesta maquillada.

—No me gustan esos chistes de humor negro, sobre todo los chistes donde hay niños y abusos…

—Oh… Lo tomaré en cuenta, estoy trabajando en material para chistes, y siempre es bueno recibir criticas constructivas como la tuya

Harleen maldecía cada vez que Arthur le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Bueno, continuemos. ¿Cómo se ha sentido desde su reingreso a Arkham?

—No me quejo. A veces extraño fumar. A veces me aburro y salgo por ahí, buscando que hacer, aunque odio que me descubran, cuando lo hacen siempre me golpean y me duele todo el cuerpo. Pero eso ya lo sabe

—Sí… Algo así…— Harleen recordó ese día que no quería recordar, por cierto.

Seguía la consulta. Arthur solo daba respuestas ambiguas a las preguntas de Harleen, cosa que era normal en un paciente como él, además de que era la primera cita psiquiátrica, a veces se necesitaba de muchas consultas para ganarse la confianza del paciente.

A veces avanzaban bien y de repente Arthur tenia un ataque. Harleen lo esperaba hasta que Arthur podía controlarlo, y continuaban como sí nada.

A mitad de la consulta, Harleen empezó con una pregunta.

—Arthur, ¿Puede contarme cómo fue su vida antes de volverte el Joker?

Arthur desvió la mirada, no pudo evitar adentrarse a sus recuerdos.

Parecía que lo había olvidado, que todos sus años siendo el Joker habían enterrado por completo los años en los que había sido Arthur Fleck, que siendo Joker sólo sería locura y felicidad.

No fue así. Recordó cada horrendo momento de su vida. Las palizas, el rechazo, la traición, la decepción.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo eso tenía que seguirlo atormentando?

Recordó en ese momento un episodio de su vida que realmente le avergonzaba y trataba de olvidarlo, pero ni siquiera las píldoras o su demencia le ayudaban a dejar de lado.

Fue el "fugaz romance" que tuvo con su vecina, Sophie. Sí la vida le estaba matando en esos momentos decisivos, descubrir que todo lo que vivió con Sophie era una mentira fue como el tiro de gracia.

Y seguía vivo.

Necesitaba un cigarro en ese momento, pero había perdido muchos derechos en Arkham después de todo el caos que había provocado.

Volvió a dirigirle su mirada a Harleen.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella fuera real. ¿Lo era? ¿Harleen era real? ¿Si era real? ¿Cómo podía asegurarse de eso?

—Era una comedia… Y sigue siendo una comedia— Arthur terminó de hablar. Harleen notó que había una sonrisa diferente en su rostro y la evitaba con la mirada.

Un ataque más.

Esta vez, la risa empezó de forma brusca. Harleen estudió esa risa en especial, que era diferente al resto. Lo miró a sus ojos.

Había algo que abrumaba a Arthur, y lo notó cuando una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo.

No estaba preparada para eso.

Este ataque duró más que el resto, parecía que no iba a tener fin. Harleen veía como su rostro cambiaba de color, como intentaba tomar el control y no podía, como las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

No sabía si había tocado algún tema que no debió de tocar, pero a ese punto, Harleen no pudo evitar sentir por Arthur lo mismo que sentía por todos sus pacientes: Empatía.

Arthur tenía sus manos esposadas sobre la mesa mientras seguía carcajeando, Harleen lo dudó por unos segundos, incluso llegó a pensar si era poco profesional lo que tenía en mente, pero no pudo soportar más verlo así: Estiró su brazo y tomó una de las manos de Arthur.

Al sentir ese contacto, Arthur miró la mano de Harleen y después observó su rostro. Poco a poco, el ataque empezó a apaciguarse, y al hacerlo, entrelazó su mano con la de Harleen.

Ella se dio cuenta en ese momento que cometió un error. Y más cuando ese percató que estaba sonriéndole a él.

Tocaron con fuerza la puerta. Los dos se separaron al instante.

—¡La consulta ha acabado! — Escucharon ambos la voz del Dr. Jeremiah. Harleen se molestó, pues aun no era la hora, y a la vez, agradeció que los interrumpieran.

Para Arthur, fue suficiente, esa era la respuesta a la pregunta que le estaba atacando.

—Bueno, Arthur, hemos terminado por el día de hoy. Dentro de una semana continuaremos con esto…— Harleen se levantó de la silla y tomó todo, sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Dra. Quinzel…— Harleen se detuvo al escucharlo.

—¿Sí, Arthur?

—… No me dijo nada acerca de las flores

Harleen intentó no volver a sonreír. Casi era inevitable.

—No salgas de la celda de nuevo, por favor, o me veré obligada a decirle a los guardias de que escapaste

—Si de verdad estuvieras obligada a decírselos ya lo hubieras hecho

Él tenía razón. Ella sólo hizo una mueca.

—… Nos vemos en una semana Arthur. Que tengas buen día…

Tocó la puerta y abrieron, Harleen salió de la celda, intentando no mirar atrás.

—Vaya Harleen, yo ya te imaginaba hecha picadillo por el Joker, me sorprende que siga viva

—¿Sabe algo? Tiene razón, no debo estar arriba de vuelta. Esta es mi área, la zona criminal, y me podré desarrollar mejor aquí

Esto hizo que la poca felicidad en la cara del Dr. Jeremiah se esfumará.

—Oh… No esperaba que te acoplaras pronto

—Bueno, no me gusta ser fanfarrona, pero no debe de subestimar a las personas, a veces puede darle sorpresas. Ahora, ¿Cuál es mi nueva oficina?

El Dr. Jeremiah, boquiabierto, sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo.

—Su oficina estará en el tercer piso. La dirección esta escrita en el llavero

—¡Perfecto! Nos vemos pronto— Harleen caminó al ascensor sola. Sentía felicidad, pues era la primera vez que triunfaba en Arkham.

Una vez que el ascensor cerró, Harleen miró su mano.

Estaba en gravísimos problemas, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer para ayudarlo?

Sólo cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Eran contadas las sonrisas que no eran fingidas desde que había entrado a Arkham, y todas esas sonrisas estaban relacionadas con el Joker.

Recordó de nuevo sus ojos tristes y su sonrisa.

—Tenías razón Susanne… Tenías razón…

…

_"Ni una simple sonrisa, ni un poco de luz_   
_en sus ojos profundos_   
_Ni siquiera reflejo de algún pensamiento_   
_que alegre su mundo_

_Hay tristeza en sus ojos hablando y callando_   
_y bailando conmigo_   
_Una pena lejana que llega a mi alma_   
_y se hace cariño_

_El muchacho de los ojos tristes_   
_vive solo y necesita amor_   
_Cómo el aire necesita verme_   
_Cómo a él solo necesito_ _yo_

_El muchacho de los ojos tristes_   
_ha encontrado al fin una razón_   
_para hacer que su mirada ría_   
_con mis besos y mi gran amor"_

— _Jeanette – "El muchacho de los ojos tristes"._


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Habían sido semanas productivas.

Aunque no habían avanzado nada realmente.

Harleen se encontraba estudiando el caso del Joker, tratando de encontrar una solución a sus infinitos problemas. Pero era difícil por tres razones.

La primera: Un paciente como Arthur, quién tenía trastornos psicóticos tan graves y arraigados no iba a curarse de la noche a la mañana, ni siquiera los 7 medicamentos que tenía en su anterior receta. Harleen buscaba dosis y medicinas que el cuerpo y mente de Arthur pudieran aguantar, pero su psique estaba tan contaminada que se estaba volviendo un verdadero martirio.

La segunda y la que más le avergonzaba a la chica: Harleen se sentía cómoda con Arthur, a pesar de que no era una persona cuerda. Aunque no progresaban mucho, sentía que las conversaciones con él eran amenas, y a veces retrasaba a propósito las sesiones sólo para pasar más tiempo a su lado.

La tercera y la más grave de las tres: Les habían mentido a ambos, el Joker no tenía ninguna mejora en su salud mental, de hecho, estaba retrocediendo. Harleen lo sospechó en la tercera consulta, cuando Arthur volvió a contar chistes de mal gusto, pero esta vez en exceso y como imaginaba su muerte, y sus sospechas se confirmaron una vez que notó que hacían falta algunas hojas del expediente de Arthur. Así que investigó por su cuenta, encontró las hojas faltantes en la oficina del director, y sólo pudo hacerlo en una ocasión donde el Dr. Jeremiah se encontraba fuera de Arkham.

Había una nota del anterior psiquiatra, diciendo que renunciaba, que si pasaba otra consulta con el Joker iba a volverse loco.

Esa absurda venganza estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Normalmente Harleen era alguien que al más mínimo signo de peligro ella renunciaba y huía.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo peligroso que estaba tornándose el asunto, Harleen no huyó esta vez, decidió tomar el reto. No sólo por Arthur, sino también porque quería ser respetada en Arkham de una vez por todas.

Era la cuarta consulta, inicios de Febrero de 1992.

Harleen entraba al elevador para ir al piso subterráneo, en ese recorrido no había notado que había Botones de Pánico por todos lados. Seriamente pensó si sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Al menos no había intentado matarla en las últimas sesiones. Pero sólo por si acaso, llevaba consigo su navaja.

Llegó al piso y salió del elevador. Caminaba por el pasillo sola.

Cuando llegó a la celda 8181 notó que no había guardias de seguridad. Haciendo un gesto con su cabeza, decidió esperarlos.

Mientras lo hacía, se acercaba a la pequeña ventanilla que tenía cada celda. Se puso de puntillas, quería ver cómo era él en su entorno privado.

Lo único que encontró fue ver a Arthur golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

—No deberías de hacer eso— Harleen habló en voz alta. Arthur volteó hacía la voz.

—Hey Dra. Quinzel…— Arthur se acercó a la ventanilla con una sonrisa —Me preguntaba hoy si íbamos a tener la sesión

—Sí Arthur, pero seguridad no ha llegado, y tenemos que esperar, ellos tienen las llaves

—Oh, ya veo…— Arthur comprendió. Harleen miró a los pasillos, sin ningún rastro de los guardias —Deberías de robarte sus llaves

—¿Eh? — Volteó Harleen a la ventanilla.

—Así no tendríamos que esperar a seguridad. Entras, hacemos la sesión y sales, todo como si nada

Harleen intentó de nuevo no sonreírle, pero sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Es un buen plan, pero hay reglas que respetar

—¿Las reglas se respetan aquí?

—Debe de ser así, ¿Por qué no lo sería?

Arthur volvió a reírse, pero de forma ligera.

—Aquí no respetan a las personas, no creo que respeten las reglas

Tenía un punto. Y eso temía mucho Harleen. Odiaba que el tuviera la razón varias veces, aunque fuera un desquiciado.

Escucharon el elevador, Harleen se hizo a un lado, sentía que tener un plática con el Joker era algo mal visto por los demás.

Los guardias salieron del elevador, miraron a Harleen que ya estaba lista. Ni siquiera se disculparon por el retraso.

Abrieron la puerta y Harleen entró.

Los dos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas, era hora de iniciar la consulta.

—Bueno Arthur, cuéntame, ¿Cómo te has sentido estos días? ¿Has podido dormir bien?

—Una pregunta a la vez por favor…

—Lo siento. Iniciemos con la más fácil ¿Has dormido bien?

Arthur movía sus ojos a todos lados, tratando de formular una respuesta coherente.

—Sí, si he dormido bien… Creo que puedo dormir más de 6 horas…

—Eso es bueno Arthur, la meta son de 8 a 9 horas, poco a poco podrás recobrar tus horas de sueño. Sigamos con la siguiente pregunta, ¿Cómo te has sentido estos días?

—Creo que estoy sobreviviendo… Pero no me siento bien…

—¿Por qué no te sientes bien?

—He tenido recuerdos… Y quiero verlos, pero no puedo, por eso golpeo mi cabeza, estampo mi cabeza para ver esos recuerdos, pero no puedo verlos…

Arthur intentaba concentrarse en su respuesta, y esperaba no tener un ataque por concentrarse.

—Arthur, está bien que quieras saber lo que ocurrió en tu pasado, pero estas haciéndote daño a ti mismo, esa no es la manera. Puedo ayudarte a sacar esos recuerdos de la mente a través de nuestras terapias

—Ok…— Harleen de nuevo hacía anotaciones en su libreta —Es gracioso

—¿Qué es gracioso?— No dejaba de ver la libreta.

—Recuerdo que decías que no querías tutearme porque no era profesional, y desde la sesión pasada empezaste a hacerlo— Carcajeó un poco Arthur cuando se dio cuenta de eso. Harleen en cambió se quedó suspensa al escucharlo.

Era cierto, ¿En qué momento ocurrió eso?

Harleen miró lentamente a Arthur, la había atrapado con las manos en la masa.

—Si te sientes más cómodo podemos trabajar de ese modo— Intentó quitarse esa observación de encima lo más rápido posible —Respecto a lo que hablábamos, ¿Hay fragmentos de algún recuerdo que quieras contarme?

Arthur intentó de nuevo entrar a su propia cabeza.

—Cuando era niño… Yo…— La risa se hizo presente. Cada vez que aparecía, se frustraba —… Yo quería ser comediante, porque siempre he creído que mi propósito en la vida es traer risas y alegría a este mundo oscuro… Le decía a mi mamá "Quiero ser comediante mamá, quiero ser comediante" y me reía para hacerla reír a ella…

—Vaya, querías ser comediante

Arthur aún no terminaba, sólo estaba esperando a que su risa pasará pronto.

—Y…— Volvía a reírse más fuerte —Y, entonces ella… Ella… Ella me gritaba que me callará, yo me reía más fuerte, entonces le hablaba a papá, y me golpeaba, y me decía que no los molestará más…

Mientras Arthur se burlaba de su propia desgracia, Harleen quedó acongojada.

Arthur reía, y no sabía qué era lo que le daba risa.

Sí el hecho que aún recordaba el dolor de los golpes o que no estaba tan seguro de que ese recuerdo fue real.

Daba igual, a ese punto de su vida, ya todo le daba igual.

Harleen tenía una fachada de mujer seria frente a Arthur mientras escuchaba cada tragedia, pero con cada consulta podía presentir que esa fachada iba a caer en cualquier momento.

Sintió un mechón de cabello fuera de lugar, inmediatamente lo acomodó detrás de su oreja. No quería que fuera en ese instante.

Anotaba en la libreta todo lo que Arthur le contaba, escribía con rapidez, pues no quería bajar la guardia y dejar de verlo ni un solo segundo, no sabía si era por lo peligroso que Arthur es, o por otra cosa.

Era lo primero, se estaba convenciendo que era lo primero.

Harleen tenía que ser fuerte ante su paciente, tenía que demostrar que iba a ser la que tomará las riendas de la situación. No él.

—Un día… Un día uno de mis papás llegó conmigo…— Arthur continuó.

 _"¿Uno de sus papás?"_ Vaciló Harleen al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Y que hizo?

—No… No lo recuerdo…— Arthur quedó mirando a la nada. Estuvo así la mayoría de la sesión. Harleen de vez en cuando le hacía preguntas, tratando de llamar su atención. De vez en cuando Harleen miraba a la frente y cabeza de Arthur, buscando alguna cicatriz quirúrgica. Lo hacía por sí no había pasado alguna vez por la lobotomía.

Llegó a preguntarse eso, pues en todas las sesiones Arthur se comportaba demasiado pasivo con Harleen, incluso, si no eran los episodios de la epilepsia gelastica, eran episodios de silencio absoluto.

—¿Arthur? ¿Sigues conmigo Arthur?

—… Sí, aquí estoy…— Arthur respondió finalmente, casi al final de esa sesión.

—Bueno Arthur, lamentablemente ya no tenemos tiempo para continuar. Nos veríamos dentro de una semana. Por las consultas no quiero que te estreses, son ilimitadas

—Ok…

Harleen tomaba de nuevo su libreta y la cerraba mientras Arthur fruncía el ceño.

—Dra. Quinzel, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Sí, por supuesto

—Ya que tenemos más confianza, ¿Puedo llamarte Harleen?

Dudó por unos segundos, ¿Era correcto?

—Sí, supongo que sí, desde el principio te he llamado por tu nombre. No hay problema para mí

—Bueno, pensaba en un diminutivo de tu nombre, pero creo aún no llegamos a ese grado de confianza

—¿Qué tenías en mente?

—…¿Tus amigos te llaman Harley?

Harleen quedó un poco estupefacta. Desde hace un tiempo, ella odiaba ese diminutivo de su nombre y obligaba a todos los que se relacionaban con ella a llamarle por Harleen. Nunca Harley.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, cuando Arthur lo dijo, no le molestaba en absoluto.

—En realidad no tengo muchos amigos— Harleen bajó la mirada con una sonrisa tímida —De hecho, ninguno…

—Oh, que pena… Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso más

—¿Por qué?

—Ya tienes a un amigo

Harleen vio a Arthur a los ojos, y aunque lo intentó evitar, se sonrojó un poco.

—Gracias Arthur… Y eh… Respecto al nombre, Harley me trae algunos malos recuerdos, dejémoslo en Harleen, por favor

—Malos recuerdos para ambos ¿Eh? Puedes hablarme de ellos alguna vez— Arthur sonrió a ella.

Harleen sólo hizo una mueca con su boca, era ella misma intentando detener su propia sonrisa.

—Tal vez, pero por ahora, nos enfocaremos en ti, ¿Ok?

—Bien—Sin otra cosa que decir, Harleen se levantó y caminó a la puerta.

—¡Oh Harleen! Una última cosa

Harleen se giró completamente.

—¿Si, Arthur?

—No la ocultes

Harleen encorvó sus cejas cuando escuchó eso, ¿Se habría dado cuenta de la navaja que siempre llevaba con ella?

—¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó con cierto temor, Arthur sólo carcajeó antes de seguir

—Tu sonrisa. Sólo la vi una vez, y la tuve que dibujar. No la ocultes

Esto provocó que nuevamente Harleen se sonrojará, incluso más.

—Nos vemos la siguiente semana. Pasa un lindo fin de semana— Salió rápido de la celda. Ni siquiera volteó a ver a los guardias de seguridad, sólo quería salir de ahí.

Entró al elevador. Una vez dentro de la confidencialidad de las cuatro paredes, empezó a reírse y a llevarse una mano a su rostro. Sentía mucha vergüenza y ganas de llorar.

Cuando salió de su turno, no dejaba de pensar en el cumplido de Arthur, cuando estaba acostada en su cama, no dejaba de escuchar la voz de Arthur. Es demasiado obvio señalar con quién soñó esa noche.

Al día siguiente, en Arkham, Harleen confirmaba la fecha de la siguiente sesión.

 _"Me tienen que estar jodiendo_ " Fue su pensamiento al leer la fecha.

Era el 14 de Febrero.

Y en los siguientes días, Harleen aguardaba a que llegará la fecha. Como si fuera a tener una especie de cita con Arthur. Incluso había comprado una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor como regalos.

En uno de esos días, Harleen salió más temprano de su departamento y caminaba por Gotham. En un par de calles se dio cuenta que habían instalado una tienda de disfraces y bromas.

Curiosa, Harleen se acercó y vio en el aparador un disfraz de payaso que le recordó a su paciente, un disfraz de mimo, un disfraz de princesa.

Y un disfraz de Arlequín. De color rojo y negro.

Llamó su atención apenas lo vio. Se acercó, quedando hipnotizada. Obviamente recordó su nombre y la relación con ese pintoresco personaje.

Entró a la tienda, estaba dispuesta a comprarlo.

Pero una vez dentro, Harleen se comportó como Harleen.

Salió con una baraja de cartas de Póker inglesa.

Llegó a Arkham, subió al tercer piso donde se encontraba su oficina. Cuando entró, se dejó caer en su silla, abrió la baraja, miró el as de diamantes. Rojo, el color prohibido que tanto le gustaba.

Pero no era la carta que estaba buscando.

Buscó hasta encontrar la carta del Joker, la miró con mucho encanto, incluso empezó a sonreírle a la carta, como si estuviera viendo una fotografía de Arthur. Como si lo estuviera viendo frente a frente.

_"Tu sonrisa. Sólo la vi una vez, y la tuve que dibujar. No la_ _ocultes_ _"_

Y no lo estaba haciendo, estaba sonriendo más y más.

—… ¿Qué carajos Harleen?

La realidad volvió de nuevo a ella.

Su sonrisa se esfumó.

Asustada, rompió la carta en muchos pedazos y la tiró al bote de basura. Luego se levantó de su silla, asimilando lo que estaba pensando.

Estaba siendo atraía por Arthur, estaba empezando a sentir atracción hacía él.

Y lo único que podía significar era riesgo. Era peligro. Esa atracción podía llegar a ser fatal.

—No Harleen, no. Él no Harleen. Es el Joker… Es un criminal… Es un psicópata… Es un asesino… Es el Joker Harleen. Es el jodido Joker…

Se repetía a si misma para recordarse quien era Arthur Fleck, se sentó en la silla y se llevó ambas manos a su cara.

—No caigas Harleen… No caigas, maldita sea… ¡Maldita sea!

…

Harleen regresaba a su departamento esa noche. Metió la llave dentro de la cerradura y abrió la puerta, sólo para encontrarse a su madre sentada en el sofá, sin ver la televisión.

—He vuelto... — Harleen anunció su llegada mientras se sobaba su cuello, tener un paciente con cientos de trastornos era agotador.

—Oh, que bueno, tus maletas están hechas

—¿Eh?

Con el corazón a mil por hora, corrió Harleen a su habitación.

Efectivamente, había 4 maletas a los pies de su cama, cama que sólo tenía el colchón. Abrió su armario, vacío. Miró su tocador, todo su maquillaje estaba desaparecido.

Sólo 4 maletas y la caja de su trabajo.

—¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

—Ah, simplemente quiero que te vayas

—¿Qué? — Harleen se acercó corriendo a su madre —¡¿De que hablas?! ¡¿Por qué quieres que me vaya de mi casa?!

—Oh Harleen, debí echarte de esta casa cuando supe que eras una zorra. Quizá era cuestión de tiempo

—¿Qué era cuestión de tiempo, mamá? ¡No te entiendo nada! ¡Habla por favor! ¡Mamá! ¡Habla!

La madre, quién estaba ignorando hasta en ese momento a Harleen, fijó sus ojos verdes en ella.

—Oh, mi dulce y bella Harley, no sabe lo que le espera…

Harleen, quién estaba a punto de darle un infarto, no entendía aún de que carajos estaba hablando su madre. La juzgaba tanto que ni siquiera sabía ahora él porque era señalada esta vez.

—¿Ahora que hice mamá?

—Oh nada hija, hoy no has hecho nada, ¿Pero sabes? Hoy en la televisión pasaron un reportaje de lo que ocurrió en Gotham hace 10 años. El ascenso de crimen en Gotham, crimen que no ha muerto… ¿Sabes que recordé Harleen? Cuando tu padre murió en esa revuelta… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Harleen, avergonzada, bajó la cabeza.

—Sí mamá

—Sí, debes de recordarlo… 10 años y no me he dado cuenta que realmente sólo estas siendo un estorbo en mi vida. Te veo y sólo recuerdo las tragedias de mi vida, por tu culpa mi vida entera se volvió una… Una maldita mierda. Todo por tu maldita culpa. Y hoy he abierto los ojos, y decidí deshacerme de todo lo que me hace daño. Tú me haces daño Harleen

Empezaron las lágrimas a salir de forma involuntaria, ¿Era enserio? ¿Harleen le provocaba daño a su madre?

—Mamá…

—No me llames así, yo no tengo una hija. Mi pequeña Harley murió el mismo día que su padre, y mis ojos ven a una puta. Ahora vete de mi vista, de mi casa y de mi vida

¿Valía la pena intentar convencer a su madre de lo contrario?

No.

A pesar de que afuera del edificio el frio estaba tan potente que podría congelar a cualquiera y de la inseguridad de esa famosa ciudad, Harleen aceptó sin protestar la petición de su madre.

Tomó las maletas y la caja con dificultad, abrochó su gabardina y sin mirar a su madre, salió de su departamento.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Harleen tomó un taxi y fue al hotel más cercano. No era tan barato, pero no se iba a arriesgar a convertirse en una cifra más de la cantidad de homicidios en Ciudad Gotham.

En el cuarto de hotel con sus maletas y su caja en el suelo, Harleen no paraba de llorar.

_"¿Por qué?"_

Era lo único que se preguntaba…

…

Al día siguiente, Harleen despertó sobresaltada.

Olvidaba que su hogar ya no era su hogar. Si es que a ese lugar se le podía llamar hogar.

Tenía que pensar bien que hacer en su vida en ese momento para reacomodar todo, buscar un departamento amueblado, tratar que ese departamento no estuviera en zonas peligrosas de Gotham.

Pero mientras pensaba, no podía dejar de llorar. Las palabras de su madre y su pasado llegaron a atormentarla de nuevo.

¿De verdad era su culpa? ¿Era su culpa?

 _"Tal vez"_ Pensaba. Pensaba. No paraba de pensar.

Se levantaba, intentó recordar los momentos que cambiaron su vida. Se miraba al espejo del hotel. Retrocedía, se acercaba, se miraba más y cada vez de forma más obsesiva.

_"Si, si fue mi culpa"_

Ese pensamiento de nuevo. Rememoraba el tren subterráneo sucio. Las luces que no funcionaban. Su chaqueta favorita. Las risas burlonas. La forma bufona cuando le llamaban Harley. Los golpes. El dolor.

_"Tal vez si fue mi culpa… Y a todos les importa recalcar que fue mi culpa"_

Harleen miró como de nuevo salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Es por eso que no tengo amigos… Bueno, al menos tengo uno…

…

_"Yo soy rebelde porque el mundo me ha hecho así_

_Porque nadie me ha tratado con amor_

_Porque nadie me ha querido nunca oír_

_Yo soy rebelde porque siempre sin razón_

_Me negaron todo aquello que pedí_

_Y me dieron solamente incomprensión_

_Y quisiera ser como el niño aquel_

_Como el hombre aquel que es feliz_

_Y quisiera dar lo que hay en mí_

_Todo a cambio de una amistad_

_Y soñar y vivir_

_Y olvidar el rencor_

_Y cantar y reír_

_Y sentir sólo amor"_

— _Jeanette – "Soy rebelde"_


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

—No puede ser enserio...

Harleen estaba frente a una puerta, esa puerta era del departamento que había conseguido. Departamento ubicado en un edificio en medio de uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad.

—Bueno muchacha, debiste darte cuenta de donde estabas metiéndote, no era un pent-house niñita ¿No lo sospechaste por el precio de la renta? — La casera se encontraba a su lado, una mujer vieja, gorda y repugnante, por cierto —No me digas que vas a desanimarte...

—¡No! ¡Quiero decir!... ¿Puede mostrármelo?

—Estas jóvenes y su pensamiento idiota de la independencia— La mujer sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta —¡Oh mierda! ¡Estos estúpidos dijeron que habían remodelado!

La pobre Harleen se congeló apenas entró, pues lo primero que vio al entrar fue una de las paredes manchadas de sangre seca y vieja.

—Bueno...— La casera volvió a hablar —Al menos ya sabes porque la renta está muy barata

—¿Q-Q-Que pasó aquí?

—Un asesinato, ¿No lo ves?

—Claro que lo veo, pero sólo quería saber los detalles...

—No estoy segura, no sé si sea del hombre que mató a su esposa, del raro que mató a su amigo o del ladrón que se encontró con una pobre ancianita, lo sabrás cuando se te aparezca el fantasma del asesinado. Ahí hay un balazo en esa pared, seguramente era la ancianita

Harleen miraba con desagrado a la casera, ¿Por qué hablaba con tanto cinismo? ¿Por qué demonios eligió ese sitio como su nueva morada? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

—Mira escúchame, a excepción de ese detalle estúpido, limpiaron cada rincón, eso creo, puedes sentarte en el sofá sin sentir asco, ya si eres muy fina no es mi problema...

La casera hablaba y hablaba mientras Harleen se reformulaba si era buena idea decir "No, gracias". Pero sus maletas estaban afuera del departamento, se estaba quedando sin dinero y seguir pagando el hotel ya no era una opción.

—Bueno, creo que puedo quedarme aquí...

Después de arreglar papeleo, dar el primer abono y meter sus maletas al departamento, Harleen finalmente tenía un lugar seguro para dormir. Aunque la palabra "Seguro" no era la más indicada.

Miró de nuevo el sitio. Quería ver el lado positivo, siempre quería verlo. A pesar de que las circunstancias no fueran las mejores. Era algo que la caracterizaba.

Caminó, no era muy diferente a su casa, sólo que era más pequeño, y tenía más luz. Además, estaba amueblado. La situación no se veía tan mal, ella misma podría limpiar la mancha de sangre, y hacer el lugar más acogedor de lo que ya era.

Encendió el radiador, no funcionaba, dio una pequeña patada como su casera le dijo y funcionó.

Miró por la ventana, quería conocer el barrio donde viviría por ese tiempo.

—No esta tan mal Harleen, no es como si fueran los 80's...

Estando más tranquila, decidió adaptarse.

Entró a darse un baño para relajarse, se lo merecía. La tina era rosa, de sus colores favoritos. Una vez dentro del agua tibia, pensaba si poner un poco de música, y se arrepintió de no comprar algo de licor. Metió su cabeza debajo del agua. Al menos en ese entorno se sentía segura, sin necesidad de que su madre podría entrar en cualquier momento y no dejar de decirle puta por bañarse sin ropa.

Sonaba a chiste, pero a ese grado de crueldad llegaba a ser ella.

Salió del agua, pensando seriamente. Era cierto, ya no vivía con ella.

¿Así que ya era libre?

Escuchó gritos entre dos hombres muy lejanos. No se preocupó, quería pensar que era algo banal, pues también escuchaba peleas en su antiguo hogar, hasta que escuchó un balazo.

Harleen rápido salió, tomó una toalla y envuelta en esta se ocultó debajo del lavabo.

—Tranquila... Tranquila... Ay, por favor Harleen, acéptalo, esto apesta... Esto apesta...

...

Harleen despertó los siguientes días con más gritos. Aunque estos eran más desagradables que los gritos de violencia. Se levantó de la cama y fue a desayunar.

Cuando bebía su café, vio por la ventana un globo en forma de corazón subiendo por los aires.

—Oh mierda no...— Se levantó y asomó su cabeza. Vio abajo a muchas personas con regalos, globos y ramos de flores.

Corrió al calendario, confirmando la fecha de ese día.

14 de Febrero.

Era la siguiente consulta con Arthur.

Había pasado la semana tratando de sobrevivir que había olvidado por completo ese detalle.

—¿Qué hago?... — Se llevó las manos a su cabeza, estaba nerviosa, pero en el buen sentido, y se dio cuenta de eso cuando estaba buscando un buen conjunto de ropa para ese día —¿Qué carajos pasa contigo Harleen? ¿Te estas olvidando quién es? ¿Eres estúpida o algo? No, no, no, no, no...— Se decía a si misma de nuevo, recorriendo toda la habitación.

Mientras intentaba disciplinarse, volvía a buscar en su armario algo decente para ese día, además, acorde al clima.

Y se volvió a encontrar con la blusa roja y la falda negra.

—No puedes usar eso, ¿Quieres despertar al maldito dragón? — Harleen se dio la vuelta, indignada. Indignación que dejó ir, decidiéndose por usar ese conjunto el día de hoy —Como si el jodido dragón no hubiera quemado ya toda la ciudad

Después de vestirse y complementarlo con unas medias oscuras y botines del mismo color de la blusa, volvió a verse en el espejo. Para ser ropa que no había usado en años le quedaba bastante bien. La blusa no era escandalosa y la falda estaba apenas un par de centímetros arriba de la rodilla. No entendía porque se había privado de usar eso.

Volvió a peinarse de forma habitual, volvió a maquillarse de forma habitual, miró de nuevo el labial rojo.

¿Era prudente? Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Harleen lo guardó en su bolsa de nuevo. Sólo por si acaso.

Tomó una gabardina, unos guantes y una bufanda. Hoy iba a hacer más frío de lo habitual. Salió y fue directo a su trabajo.

En el vagón del tren veía a muchas personas con sus regalos, adolescentes yendo a la escuela mientras tonteaban y tomaban sus manos. Ella sonreía, ver la felicidad y el amor en otros le hacía sonreír, con la esperanza de que algo así de bueno le pasara alguna vez.

Cuando la melancolía le atacó, apartó su mirada a otro lado.

Volvía a mirar de nuevo a un periódico ajeno, la inseguridad perduraba, y ese hombre murciélago debería de conseguir ayuda.

La bocina sonó anunciando la siguiente parada. Era hora de salir del tren.

Llegó al infierno hecho hospital psiquiátrico. La vibra del amor por ese día en especial moría al pasar por las puertas del asilo.

En su oficina, preparándose para la siguiente consulta, Harleen hacía notas que parecían garabatos. Su bolígrafo dejó de soltar tinta, buscó en los cajones algún otro, y encontró la cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor que había comprado a su paciente.

Echaba un vistazo a la hora a cada momento. Se acercaba.

Puso en su bata la navaja, dos cigarrillos y el encendedor. Abrió su bolso, sacó un pequeña botella de perfume, usándolo en su cuello. Cuando volvió a abrir la bolsa para guardar la botella quedó perpleja.

Miró el labial, lo sacó de la bolsa. Tenía miedo, pero, ¿Por qué no?

Lo abrió y con su dedo índice tomó un poco de pigmento, sacó un espejo y empezó a darse pequeños toques en sus labios. Nada cargado por supuesto, sólo algo ligero, algo que le diera color.

Miró de nuevo la hora. Era tiempo.

"... _No pierdas el control..."_

Se levantó, tomó la libreta y fue a su destino.

En el elevador notó que sentía nerviosismo en todo su cuerpo, su pecho se hacía grande y pequeño, su estómago le dolía, y temblaba.

"... _No ahora Harleen..."_

Llegó al piso subterráneo. Lentamente caminaba hasta llegar a la celda 8181.

—¿Esta lista Dra. Quinzel? — Los guardias le preguntaron a Harleen.

" _No..."_

—Sí...

Los guardias abrieron la puerta.

Se sentía igual o peor que la primera consulta.

Entró a la celda, cerraron la celda detrás de ella. Miró a Arthur, y notó el detalle que ya estaba sentado.

—Buenos días Arthur— Harleen se sentó en su silla, fingiendo estar serena —¿Cómo te ha ido esta semana?

Arthur se veía serio. No había visto a Arthur así en toda su estadía.

—¿Arthur? — Volvió a preguntar preocupada —¿Estas bien?

—... Harleen... Lo pude recordar todo

—¿Qué dices?... Oh— Abrió Harleen la libreta cuando captó lo que Arthur quiso decir —Dímelo todo

Y como dijo Arthur, soltó todo a Harleen.

La libreta de Harleen, que estaba vacía por varias consultas casi se había llenado por completo. No paraba de escribir, a veces se detenía porque Arthur se lo pedía, quería ser escuchado.

Arthur le contó acerca de Penny Fleck, de su último trabajo como payaso, de los homicidios de los hombres de Wall Street (Sonrió Harleen cuando hablaron de eso), de Thomas Wayne, de Sophie (Aunque a Arthur le costaba trabajo hablar de ese tema), de Murray Franklin y de sus planes originales cuando fue invitado a su programa.

Harleen trataba de procesar tanta información que le fue dada de golpe. Ya entendía porque algunas actitudes de Arthur llegaban a ser bizarras, y recordaba el expediente, que cosa era real y mentira.

No olvidaba a quién trataba. No olvidaba porque Arthur estaba internado en Arkham.

Conforme avanzaba la consulta, Harleen se sentía cada vez más segura, ahora se sentía preparada para todo.

Todo menos por lo que iba a ocurrir.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tenía muchos papás?

—Sí Arthur, lo recuerdo

—Es gracioso. Uno de ellos se emborrachaba mucho, emborrachaba a mi mam... A Penny, y cuando ella estaba ebria, la golpeaba. Aunque a veces la golpeaba cuando estaba sentada y sin hacer nada...¿Sabes? Ahora que recuerdo...

—¿Sí, Arthur?

—Me golpeaba también...— En ese momento Harleen dejó de escribir. Miró a Arthur consternada —Y no sólo eso, también a veces tenía sexo con Penny enfrente de mí, y cuando no era con ella, era...— Las carcajadas no tardaban en llegar— Era conmigo...

Arthur empezó a tener un ataque de risa.

Harleen se llevó las manos a su boca.

—Y una... Una vez los harté... Mi papá me golpeó en mi cabeza. Estaba harto de mí, y me ataron para no molestarlos más. Lo único que recuerdo... Es que después nunca deje de reír...

Los ojos de Harleen se cristalizaron, mientras que en los de Arthur no paraban de sacar lágrimas. Harleen empezó a acompañar sus lágrimas con las suyas.

Pudo entender porque Arthur hacía tantos chistes de abuso infantil, había sido víctima de ello. También pudo saber el origen de su eterna maldición. Como sobrellevó el rechazo de la sociedad hasta que no pudo más y explotó.

En ese momento, comprendió porque Arthur se convirtió en el Joker.

Pasaron muchos minutos así, Arthur intentando dejar de reír y llorar. Sintió las manos de Harleen tomar las suyas. Arthur la miró y quedó atónito y confundido, volvieron a entrelazar sus manos, y así hasta que Arthur se calmaba poco a poco.

Despejado y tranquilo, Arthur fijó sus ojos en Harleen, y vio sus lágrimas.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Harleen cerró sus ojos.

—Arthur... Arthur, lo lamento mucho... Lamento mucho por lo que pasaste...

—Pero... Así es la vida...— Harleen abrió sus ojos y sentía como Arthur acariciaba sus manos — No hay nada más cruel que la memoria, pero a veces los recuerdos son inevitables, y siempre atacarán. Fue algo que descubrí hace tiempo, así que veo esos recuerdos como chistes... Porque mi vida es una completa comedia...— Arthur sonrió a Harleen, esperando que su sonrisa le animará —... Así que deja de llorar y empieza a sonreír...

—Pero—

—¿Qué te dije la última vez que nos vimos?

—No, no puedo...

Arthur frunció el ceño. Aunque Harleen había dejado de llorar y estaba más tranquila, no podía cumplir con la petición de Arthur.

—Creo que sé que es lo que te hará sonreír...— Dijo Arthur muy alegre —¿Recuerdas que soy comediante, y que estaba preparando material?

—¿Sí? Quiero decir, sí...

Arthur sonrió. Siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando él sonreía.

—¿Qué te parece este chiste?... Toc, toc

—¿Quién es?

—Toc, toc

Ella elevó su ceja al volver a repetirlo.

—¿Quién es?

—Toc, toc

—¿Qué quién es? — Harleen sonrió.

—Toc, toc— Volvió Arthur a hablar emocionado al verla sonreír.

—¡¿Qué quién es?! — Harleen habló animada y desesperada.

—Soy yo, el obsesivo compulsivo, lo siento, es la costumbre...— Arthur terminó sonriendo, y empezó a reír. Harleen pensó que ese realmente era un buen chiste, y no pudo evitar reírse también.

Los dos llenaron la habitación de carcajadas. Incluso empezaron a llorar, pero ahora de la risa.

—Fue muy bueno...— Harleen se estaba secando las lágrimas —Fue muy gracioso...

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, es de los mejores que tengo...— Arthur miraba a su terapeuta, agachó su mirada a la libreta, donde vio la fecha escrita —Hey, hoy es 14 de febrero

—Eh... Sí, es hoy— Harleen se tornó nerviosa cuando Arthur descubrió eso.

—¡Oh! Podríamos hacer algo para divertirnos

—¿Algo? Oh Arthur, no creo que eso sea posible

—¡¿Por qué no?!

—Es que— Harleen elevó sus manos a los lados y se encogió de hombros —No es que podamos hacer mucho aquí realmente

—¡Claro que sí! — Arthur habló en voz alta más emocionado, incluso se levantó de la silla y fue hacía con Harleen —Claro que podemos hacer algo aquí

—¿Algo como qué? — Harleen realmente estaba muy curiosa de saber que tenía Arthur en mente.

Arthur se llevó una de sus manos a su barbilla hasta que encontró una buena idea.

—Podemos bailar

—¿Bailar? Creo que no podremos Arthur

—Que negativa estas el día de hoy, ¿Por qué no podemos?

—Bueno, es que no hay música para bailar

—¿Pero que dices? ¡Sí yo puedo escucharla! Levántate, tienes que estar donde yo estoy para escuchar la música, tienes que prestar atención ¡Es imposible que yo pueda escuchar música y tu no!

Harleen hizo caso, se puso de pie frente a Arthur. Y para cumplir con su capricho, cerró sus ojos, frunció su ceño y fingió concentración.

—¡Oh, tienes razón! ¡Puedo escuchar la canción!

—¡Te lo dije! ¿No es una hermosa melodía? — Arthur no dejaba de ver a Harleen sobreexcitado —¿Me concede esta pieza? — Estiró sus manos, tomando las de ella.

—Claro que sí... Pero... Tenemos otra complicación— Harleen señaló las manos esposadas de Arthur —Esto será más complicado de lo que parece

—Eh... Bueno, siempre hay que adaptarse a las circunstancias— Arthur soltó a Harleen, elevó sus manos y la "atrapó", rodeándola con sus brazos y atrayéndola a él.

Naturalmente, Harleen se aterró, no esperaba eso.

—¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Wow!

—¿Qué?

—¡Esto es demasi...! ¿Cómo vamos a bailar así?

—Ah, eso es fácil, yo rodeo tu cintura, tu rodeas mi cuello con tus manos, como si fuéramos unos recién casados

El ejemplo que dio Arthur hizo que ella se sonrojará de nuevo. Insegura, siguió las instrucciones de Arthur.

Los dos empezaron a danzar al "ritmo de la música".

—¿Sabes? Hemos estado hablando de mi por mucho tiempo, es tu turno

—¿Mi turno?

—Sí, es hora de que hablemos de ti, es lo justo

—¿Lo justo? — Harleen dio una carcajada ligera llena de ansiedad —La verdad es que no hay mucho de qué hablar de mí

—Claro que sí, estoy dispuesto a escucharlo todo de ti. De hecho, estoy un tanto inquieto de algo que me comentaste acerca de tu apodo, de Harley

La sonrisa en la cara de ella se esfumó, y evitó ver a Arthur a los ojos.

—Eh... Sí, perdón, no quiero ser grosera, es que de verdad no quiero hablar de eso— Volvió a dirigirle la mirada.

—¿También tu tuviste un mal día?

—Sí, algo así... Dos días de hecho

Abrió Arthur su boca con asombro al escuchar eso.

—¡¿Dos días?! ¡¿Cómo es que no estas internada aquí?!

—Je... Bueno, no se si sea un mal día. Hace una semana que me he quedado sin hogar, tuve que gastar casi todo mi dinero en un hotel, y apenas ayer conseguí un lugar... Que no es decente, pero es bueno para llegar y dormir...

—¿Por qué te quedaste sin hogar?

—Ehm... Es extraño, pero mi madre y yo no teníamos una buena relación...— Arthur rodó sus ojos y elevó sus cejas, era como un "Te entiendo" —Ella, no lo sé, siempre veía algo malo en mí, por más que hacía las cosas bien, para ella todo estaba mal... Y siempre, siempre ella creía que yo tenía una vida indecente, e intentaba recalcármelo en cada oportunidad que tenía. Siempre tenía un insulto listo para mí

—Las madres envidiosas de sus hijos hacen eso. Sobre todo, las que tienen hijas, envidian su juventud y belleza

Ella quiso agradecer ese cumplido de parte de Arthur, pero temía caer.

Eligió seguir con su historia.

—Ojalá hubiera sido sólo envidia, en realidad son muchas cosas. Me culpaba de todo, incluso de cosas fuera de mi alcance

—Mmmm...— Arthur miraba fijamente a Harleen, ella sólo intentaba sonreír —¿Entonces escapaste?

—No. No escapé, ella me echó... Pero hey, al menos hizo las maletas por mí...

—Ya es algo

Ella intentó carcajear, pero nuevamente las emociones le atacaron, bajó sus ojos intentando evadirse.

—Oye, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Arthur buscaba sus pupilas.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué te cierras tanto?

—¿Eh? — Harleen elevó su vista confundida hacía Arthur.

—Desde la primera vez que te vi parece que quieres ocultar algo, y no por parecer una mujer misteriosa, pareces alguien que esta reteniendo algo que crece y no puede detenerlo

Parpadeó Harleen más confusa. ¿Qué le estaba intentando decir?

—Eh... Siempre he sido así... Sólo soy tímida, no soy alguien interesante...

La respuesta no fue suficiente para Arthur. Quería indagar, saber porque su terapeuta era así de cerrada, sobre todo con él.

—¿Te digo algo? No te creo, no te creo nada. Puedo saber cuándo las personas fingen...

—¿Cuándo las personas fingen?

—Cuando fingen cordura

Harleen se quedó desconcertada al escuchar eso.

—... ¿Qué? ¿Crees que estoy...?

—¿Loca? Sí, creo que también lo estás, y estas fingiendo no serlo, estás reteniendo la locura dentro de ti

—¡No estoy loca! — Harleen protestó muy indignada. A Arthur le hizo gracia su reacción.

—Si no estuvieras loca, ¿Por qué estamos bailando ahora mismo?

—... ¡Porque me lo pediste!

—¿Crees que mis anteriores terapeutas hubieran accedido a bailar conmigo?

Harleen se sintió avergonzada.

—N-no...— Harleen se sonrojó nuevamente. Pero ahora estaba enojándose. Con Arthur y con ella misma.

—Pero oye, no tienes que avergonzarte, estas siendo tú realmente. Y eso está bien. Está bien ser delirante y demente, así que no tienes que temerlo. A veces, estar loco es mejor que estar cuerdo...

Arthur volvió a sonreír, esperando una respuesta positiva de parte de Harleen.

Pero no obtuvo eso.

—Perdón Arthur, es que ahí no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo, mi carrera me lo impide...— Arthur dejó de sonreír cuando escuchó eso — No me malinterpretes, yo te estimo Arthur, te he escuchado todo este tiempo y como dijiste, eres mi único amigo, pero... No puedo Arthur, he tratado muchos casos, y la gente no quiere est... La gente quiere estar cuerda...

Arthur levantó una ceja.

No era la respuesta que esperaba.

De repente, era como si estuviera con otra Harleen. Quería ver a la otra Harleen. A la que estaba conociendo. A la que estaba ocultando.

—¿Por qué estabas sonriendo cuando te dije que asesiné a los tres idiotas de Wall Street?

—Eh... Bueno, yo...— Harleen se puso demasiado nerviosa en ese momento.

—Parecía que ahí _sí_ estabas de acuerdo conmigo...

Arthur la estaba acorralando poco a poco, y Harleen no sabía a donde huir en caso de que las cosas salieran mal. Tanto de forma literal como figurado.

—Sólo me trajo recuerdos de cuando todos estábamos en contra de los ricos, es todo...

—Sí... Fueron buenos tiempos... ¿No lo crees? — Arthur acercó su cara a la de Harleen, ella sólo se asustó, haciéndose hacía atrás. Pero seguía atrapada entre los brazos de Arthur.

No había forma de escapar.

—Art...— Harleen dijo su nombre a medias, empezó a temblar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué estas así?... Tranquila Harleen, no es como que fuera a asesinarte...— Harleen tembló más al escuchar eso, intentó sonreír a la broma, pero el temor era más real —... O como que fuera a hacer esto...

Sin que ella se lo imaginara, Arthur la tomó de la nuca y le plantó un beso en sus labios.

Su primera reacción fue quedarse inmóvil de la impresión, pues no se lo esperaba para nada. Pero eso duró dos o tres segundos.

Ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Finalmente estaba cayendo en lo que evitó por mucho tiempo.

Y abrió sus ojos de golpe.

Apartó su rostro y se alejó de Arthur. No quería saber hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar.

—... No...

—¿Qué pasa?

—...No podemos...

—¿Qué? ¿Esto?

Arthur volvió a besarla, y ella no quería eso. Ella sabía que la tentación iba a ganarle, sabía que iba a rebasar sus límites, porque ella estaba cayendo ante el encanto de aquel psicópata.

Y algo en el hizo que algo dentro de ella despertará.

—¡Agh! — Gritó Arthur y se alejó de ella, llevándose sus manos a la boca. Harleen también se llevó una mano a su boca, se tocó y vio sus dedos con gotas de sangre.

—Me... ¿Me acabas de morder? — Arthur preguntó incrédulo, empezado a reír. Harleen estaba demasiado asustada como para responder.

Arthur ahora si estaba satisfecho. Era la Harleen que estaba buscando.

—...Lo siento...— Harleen rápidamente le dio la espalda, tomó la libreta, el bolígrafo y fue a la puerta.

—Harleen, espera, ¡Eso me encantó! — Harleen se encontraba impactada como para escucharlo —Harleen, fue increíble ¡En serio! Harleen, espera, ¿Cuándo será la siguiente consulta? — Lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo, acompañado de una carcajeo. Harleen abrió la puerta y salió rápido de ahí.

—¿Dra. Quinzel, todo está bien? — Incluso Harleen ignoró a los guardias, sólo quería irse de ahí —... Ahí va otra que renuncia por culpa de ese imbécil...

Ni siquiera tomó el elevador, subió hasta el tercer piso por las escaleras.

Llegó hasta su oficina. Dentro, dejó caer la libreta al suelo. Sacó del bolsillo los cigarrillos y el encendedor, rompió los cigarrillos y junto con el encendedor los tiró a la basura.

—... ¿Qué carajos acabas de hacer Harleen? Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...— Se llevaba las manos a su cabeza. Luego a su rostro.

Justo lo que quería evitar ocurrió.

¿Y ahora que demonios iba a hacer?

...

Harleen iba en el vagón del subterráneo, pensando seriamente en los sentimientos que estaban naciendo dentro de su pecho.

Cerraba sus ojos y recordaba el beso. Suspiraba de tan sólo recordarlo.

Abrió sus ojos, reapareciendo a la realidad.

No. Tenía que rechazar ese tipo de cariño. Si es que podía llamársele así a eso. Por más seguridad y confianza que le daba Arthur Fleck, tenía que recordar que él era el Joker. Un asesino, un desequilibrado, un psicópata.

Tal vez no eran las mismas razones que su terapeuta anterior, pero debía cortar eso. Mañana a primera hora volvería a Arkham con el director y renunciaría al caso del Joker.

No importaba si ella volvía a ser la burla de Arkham. No importaba si eso significaba que dejara de ver a Arthur para siempre.

Cerró sus ojos con triste pesar, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Unos chicos que regresaban de una práctica de beisbol se estaban bajando del tren, y justo cuando cerraron las puertas, Harleen notó que a uno de ellos olvidó su bate.

Volvió a sus pensamientos. Sólo veía a Arthur.

" _Basta..."_

Tratando de distraerse, miraba su entorno, y vio a una niña que no debía de tener más de 14 años leyendo un libro, el más famoso de Lewis Carroll. Como deseaba ser ella. Como deseaba ser otra persona en ese momento.

El tren llegó a una parada, la niña bajó del subterráneo, Harleen estaba por buscar otra cosa para distraerse cuando su instinto le dijo que estuviera alerta.

Detrás de la chica iba un hombre sospechoso que le dio mala espina. Harleen se levantó de su asiento y estaba por seguirlos, pero antes, tomó el bate olvidado y salió del tren antes de que cerraran las puertas.

Se puso su bufanda de forma que cubriera al menos la mitad de su cara, se quitó sus lentes y abrochó bien su gabardina, cubriendo su vestimenta.

Empezó a seguirlos a varios metros de distancia. Caminaba por las calles frías de Gotham.

La niña notó que algo no iba bien, cuando se dio la vuelta, el sospechoso fue sobre ella, arrastrándola a un callejón.

Harleen no lo pensó dos veces, corrió detrás de ellos.

Entró al callejón y sólo vio al hombre intentando violentar a la chica.

Sin pensarlo, Harleen empuñó el bate y con todas sus fuerzas, golpeó la cabeza del abusador. Fue tanta fuerza que dejó libre a la chica.

—¡Corre! — Gritó a la chica, ella hizo caso y huyó lo más rápido que pudo. El hombre se levantó enojado del suelo, con su orgullo herido también.

—Oh vaya, vaya, mira que tenemos aquí, ¿Acaso eres la versión femenina de Batman?

Harleen empuñó su bate y golpeó a la persona, volvió a hacerlo una vez más. Ella estaba muy frenética.

El hombre empezó a sangrar de la nariz, ahora él estaba furioso, le dio un puñetazo a la cara de Harleen, cayó a la nieve —¿Qué demonios te crees? Ahora tu cadáver va a pagar con lo que iba a hacer con esa muchachita— Él corrió a su cuello, le quitó la bufanda y empezó a ahorcarla —¡Vas a morir zorra! — Gritaba el hombre con gran complacencia.

Harleen sentía que iba a morir, sentía como estaba perdiendo la vida. Pero su cólera era tan fuerte como sus ganas de vivir.

Ella, con la poca fuerza que tenía, sacó su navaja y se la clavó en el estómago. El hombre sólo gritó de dolor. Harleen pateó al hombre y se levantó. El ya escupía sangre.

Pudo haberlo dejado ahí, correr y esconderse, pudo decirle que se las pensara cuando quisiera asaltar a otra niña, pudo correr a la estación de policía más cercana.

Pudo haber hecho muchas cosas. Pero estaba cegada.

Cegada por la ira y la adrenalina, se acercó al hombre horrible. Este, al ver a Harleen empuñar su navaja, supo cual sería su destino.

En el momento que empezó a pedir compasión y misericordia a Harleen, fue el momento en que ella no pudo más. Tomó su navaja y le cortó la garganta al tipo. Después fue a su pecho, luego a su cabeza, luego a más partes del cuerpo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el hombre ya estaba muerto.

Su respiración se volvió pesada, y cuando la ira apaciguó, tocó fondo de lo que hizo.

Cayó la navaja de su mano.

Había asesinado a alguien, se había atrevido a quitarle la vida a alguien.

Las lágrimas no esperaron en salir, tampoco el sentimiento de arrepentimiento y culpa.

—¿Qué he hecho? — Se llevó una mano a su boca —Dios mío, ¿Qué he hecho?

Aterrada, tomó la navaja, la bufanda y el bate, y salió corriendo de ahí.

Huyendo de la escena del crimen que había cometido, corría y sólo corría.

Cuando perdió la noción de la distancia, se detuvo, aún estaba entre callejones. Ahí fue cuando vio su gabardina llena de sangre. Sin que llegara otra solución a su mente, y a pesar de ser una de las noches más frías que estaba sufriendo Ciudad Gotham, Harleen abrió un contenedor de basura, revolvió la basura, tiró el bate.

Corrió otro par de cuadras, y en otro callejón abrió otro contenedor. Se quitó la bufanda y la gabardina, y ambas cosas las tiró al contenedor.

—Mierda, ¡Que frío! — Se quejó Harleen cuando se quitó su abrigo, pero era lo único que podía hacer para eliminar la evidencia. Se quitó sus guantes y junto con la navaja los guardó en su bolsa.

Caminaba abrazándose a sí misma, aguantado el maldito frío.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía a donde ir.

" _¿Qué hago? Dios mío, ¿Qué hago?"_

No paraba de pensar.

Quería gritar, pero temía ser descubierta.

Quería saber si había otra opción, si existía otro camino.

Ese hombre iba a hacerle daño a la niña y posiblemente iba a matarla, y también iba a matarla a ella si no se defendía, ¿Eso justificaba el asesinato? Si no lo hubiera asesinado, tal vez hubiera hecho más daño a otras mujeres y niñas.

¿Entonces si estaba justificado?

Se estaba autoconvenciendo de lo que hizo estuvo bien, pero la culpa y él frío no la dejaban calmarse.

—Maldito frío... Mierda...Mierda...— Sus lágrimas se congelaban apenas salían de sus ojos.

Morir también era una opción, y el entorno la estaba ayudando.

Salió del callejón, esperando que la muerte viniera por ella, elevó su cabeza. Se sorprendió de cuantas calles había corrido, pues estaba Arkham frente a ella.

Sin tener a otro lugar donde ir, Harleen corrió a Arkham, cuidándose de no encontrarse con alguien más.

Entró usando una salida de emergencia y se las arregló para pasar desapercibida.

¿Iba a ir a su oficina? ¿A seguridad? ¿A la celda 8181?

¿Por qué llegó a Arkham en primer lugar?

Desesperada por ser descubierta, entró a uno de los baños, aseguró la puerta y caminó a los grifos.

Temblando, elevó su cabeza hacía al espejo, y se sintió peor: Su cara estaba salpicada de sangre. Y su nariz acompañaba al arte que había en su rostro.

—No, no, no, no, no, no...

Tomando papel de baño, se limpió su rostro de la sangre ajena. Y no paraba de llorar.

Harleen estaba mirándose al espejo, estaba en trance, en shock. Había cruzado una línea que no debía de cruzar, y ya no había retorno. No lo había.

Había arruinado su vida. Lo había hecho.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Sólo podía llorar.

Terminó de limpiarse la sangre ajena, pero aún estaba su sangre saliendo de su nariz. El papel de baño ya se había acabado. Abrió su bolso, buscando un pañuelo, pero al meter su mano se encontró con la navaja y el labial rojo.

Sacó las dos cosas con sus dos manos. Las sostenía. Las observaba.

Tenía dos opciones: Elegir la navaja, encerrarse en uno de los cubículos, abrirse las muñecas y morir desangrada hasta que alguien encontrará su cuerpo.

O darle la razón a Arthur, que había algo que retenía dentro de ella, y que era hora de dejarlo salir.

Cerró sus ojos.

Escogió la segunda opción.

Dejó caer la navaja, y tomó el labial con sus dos manos. Lo abrió. Vio su reflejo.

Empezó a pintarse los labios de rojo.

Escuchaba todos los insultos que su madre le había dedicado por ese labial, pero ya no le importaba. Todos los horrendos momentos de su vida aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Dejó ir todos esos momentos. Dejó morir todos esos momentos.

Terminó de pintarse los labios.

Y por primera vez en años, se sentía libre.

No.

No había terminado de pintarse sus labios, faltaba más detalles. Llevó el labial a las comisuras de sus labios, y dibujaba una delgada línea curva. Una sonrisa.

Ahora, era libre y feliz.

Se miró al espejo. No era Harleen pretendiendo ser alguien correcta y firme. No era Harleen bajo un disfraz de mujer mojigata. No era Harleen maquillándose para ocultarse.

Estaba viéndose como realmente es. Estaba viendo a la verdadera Harleen.

Llevó el labial al espejo y dibujó un diamante de póker.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo la sonrisa más grande, espontánea y real de su vida.

Estaba viendo al espíritu de la diversión, a la Arlequín.

Ya no había vuelta atrás...

...

Harleen estaba bajando a los pisos subterráneos, tenía en sus manos unas llaves que robó de seguridad.

Se abrió el elevador. Caminó por el pasillo, deshaciéndose con una mano su peinado, dejando ahora libre su cabello.

Llegó a la celda 8181.

Tocó con fuerzas a la puerta para anunciar su llegada. Un Arthur confundido asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla.

Abrió Harleen la puerta de la celda, dejó caer las llaves al suelo, caminó directo hacía a Arthur, rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y lo besó profundamente.

Con su pie, empujó la puerta y la celda fue cerrada.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga y encantadora para ambos.

...

" _I'm one card short of a full deck_  
 _I'm not quite the shilling_  
 _One wave short of a shipwreck_  
 _I'm not my usual top billing_  
 _I'm coming down_ _with_ _a fever_  
 _I'm really out to sea_  
 _This kettle is boiling over_  
 _I think I'm a banana tree_

_Oh, dear_

_I'm going slightly mad_

_I'm going slightly mad_   
_It finally happened, happened_   
_It finally happened, uh, huh_   
_It finally happened_   
_I'm slightly mad_

_Oh, dear_

_Ooh, ooh, ah, ah_

_Ooh, ooh, ah, ah_

_I'm knitting with only one needle_

_Unravelling fast it's true_   
_I'm driving only three wheels these days_   
_But, my dear, how about you?_

_I'm going slightly mad_

_I'm going slightly mad_   
_It finally happened_   
_It finally happened, oh, yes_   
_It_ _finally happened_

_I'm slightly mad_

_Just very slightly mad_

_And there you have it"_

— _Queen – "I'm going slightly mad"_


	9. Chapter 9

Sus ojos se abrieron. Sonrisa.

Despertaba del sueño más extraño pero increíble del que había tenido muchísimo tiempo.

Arthur no podía sentirse mejor, si, fue un sueño raro, pero se sintió tan bien, ¿Debía de decírselo a su doctora? ¿No sería algo raro? ¿Más por el hecho que ella estaba ahí, con él?

Consideraba que era importante decírselo, no importaba el contenido del sueño, pues había dormido tan excelente, no se sentía cansado ni intranquilo.

Reflexionaba sobre si estaba bien contarlo o no que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la inquilina en su cama. Y cuando lo hizo, se perturbó.

Luego, recordó que su doctora lo había visitado de forma especial la noche anterior.

Y que ese sueño no fue sueño o alucinación, fue real. Y una sonrisa más real se dibujó en su cara.

La miraba fijamente, ¿Si era ella? Sí, sí era. Sólo que ahora se veía tan diferente a cuando la conoció.

¿Qué fue lo que cambió de opinión en ella?

Se alegraba y soltaba carcajadas, trataba de no ser ruidoso, pero fue inevitable no despertarla.

Ella abrió sus ojos, naturalmente confundida, no estaba en su habitación o en aquel horrendo departamento, pero todo se calmó dentro de ella cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Arthur.

Lo único que ambos pudieron hacer fue sonreírse mutuamente.

—Hola…

—Hola tú…

Arthur la tomó con sus brazos y la acercó a él. Harleen, emocionada, no resistió y lo besó en su boca.

Los únicos testigos eran las paredes de la celda y el reloj que estaba sobre ellos.

—Doctora. No he dormido bien mis horas— Arthur dijo con sarcasmo.

—No te preocupes, fue mi culpa esta vez— Los dos se rieron, no dejaban de verse, el sentimiento era extraño, pero deleitable.

Los dos estaban calmados, no sentían que algo los estaba persiguiendo o que algo malo estaba por ocurrir. Era como si sólo existieran ellos dos en el mundo.

Y de nuevo la (Poca) cordura que le quedaba a Harleen le hizo rememorar algo malo.

Harleen recordó el otro pecado que hizo la noche anterior. Su expresión cambió y Arthur lo notó.

Necesitaba confesar ese pecado

—… ¿Sabes? Hice algo muy malo anoche— Harleen dijo en voz baja a propósito.

—¿Qué hiciste traviesa? — Arthur empezó a jugar con su cabello, —¿Mataste a alguien?

—…Sí

Arthur dejó de jugar, la vio con pasmo, y a la vez, maravillado.

—Oh, lo decía como broma…— Los dos volvieron a reírse en voz baja. Ni siquiera sabían porque hablaban en voz baja si no lo hacían la noche anterior —¿Cómo lo hiciste? — Preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

—Fue raro, para ser la primera vez que mato a alguien supongo que estuvo bien. Le corté el cuello con una navaja, y lo golpeé con un bate, pero eso de golpearlo fue antes de asesinarlo

—Ya veo. Pero no importa en que orden fue, ya está muerto de todas formas… ¿Si te aseguraste que estuviera muerto?

—Si, me aseguré de eso, que estuviera muy muerto, y lo estaba

Los dos volvieron a reírse. La conexión que Harleen sentía con Arthur se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte. Podía sentir que ambos se complementaban.

—¿Sabes quién fue? — Arthur preguntó con imprudencia, quería saberlo todo con lujo de detalles.

—No, pero puedo apostar a que era una basura ¿Sabes por qué? intentó violar a una niñita

La sonrisa de Arthur se hizo más grande cuando escuchó eso.

—Oh… Entonces una heroína…

—No lo creo, si fuera una heroína hubiera llamado a la policía y ya. Sólo la defendí y todo se salió de control. Pero si así quieres considerarme, está bien, no me niego— Se recostó más al lado de Arthur. Él se sentía orgulloso.

—¿Hubo testigos?

—No, sólo la niña, pero ella huyó antes de que hiciera mi masacre. Y no vio mi cara, tenía la mitad de mi cara cubierta con mi bufanda

—Eso es inteligente ¿Eliminaste la evidencia?

Asintió ella con la cabeza —El bate y la ropa manchada de sangre los tiré en contenedores diferentes de la ciudad, y la navaja la tengo conmigo en mi bolsa

Levantó Arthur una ceja, era más inteligente de lo que parecía.

—Bueno, no hay nada de qué preocuparse entonces, estas a salvo

—Sí, eso espero…

Arthur notaba que estaba todavía un poco nerviosa. Así que quiso arreglar eso.

—Espero que hayas matado a un rico, tendríamos una renovación del movimiento de matar a los ricos, ¿Te imaginas? Sería una locura

Harleen soltó una risa, relajándose. Él era muy gracioso. Muy divertido.

No había nada mejor para ella que estar con él.

—¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?

—Claro, claro que no le diré a nadie… Pero con una condición

Sus pupilas se hicieron grandes cuando escuchó eso. ¿Qué sería aquello que quiere a cambio de su silencio?

—Uhh, una condición, te recuerdo que no soy rica

—No quiero dinero

—Bueno, ¿Cuál condición?

Arthur la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ella realmente estaba fascinada con sus ojos.

—Vas a contarme todo de ti, sin excepciones. Sin ocultarme nada. Quiero saberlo absolutamente todo— Arthur la tomó de la nuca con fuerza y la acercó a su cara.

Un cosquilleo frío ella sintió dentro de sí misma.

—… Sospechaba que querías saber eso, y creo que te debo una explicación. Lo mereces— La sonrisa triunfal de Arthur se dio a notar en su propia cara —Pero iniciaré con una introducción larga y cursi. Primero, suelta mi cabello, me estas lastimando

—Ok, perdón— Arthur dejó libre el cabello de Harleen, pero siguió acariciando su cara.

—Bueno, a decir verdad, si tengo una historia que contar, pero esa historia sólo la saben mi madre, mi padre y los que estaban involucrados… ¿Y te digo algo gracioso? Sólo existe un involucrado que no sabe esa historia. Ese involucrado eres tú

La sonrisa de Arthur se esfumó y frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

—¿Yo?

Harleen dijo que sí, moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo.

Acurrucándose más a Arthur, decidió contarle todo lo que él quería saber.

…

1981

Una Harleen Quinzel de 15 años se estaba preparando para salir, en la habitación dónde había crecido toda su vida, pero esa vez tenía más color, más música, más vida.

Al ritmo de “Killer Queen”, Harleen estaba haciéndose dos coletas, y al terminar de hacerlas decidió pintarse con gis las puntas de cada una de dos colores diferentes: Rosa y Azul.

Se miraba su vestimenta, un pantalón roto de las rodillas, debajo de este unas medias de rejilla. Botas rojas y una blusa con estampados sin sentido. Todo era perfecto para salir esa tarde con sus amigas a bailar.

Pero la cereza del pastel era una chaqueta que sus papás le habían regalado en su cumpleaños, una chaqueta diferente, era azul y roja, y en la parte trasera había un estampado dorado de su banda favorita. La misma que sonaba de fondo.

Harleen bailó por su habitación hasta que la canción terminará.

Si algo podía describir ese momento, era la euforia y la felicidad. Harleen tenía razones de sobra para sentirse así.

Vio la hora de reojo en su reloj. Ya era tarde. Harleen no esperó a que acabará la canción. Fue directo al estéreo a sacar el cassette, lo tomó y lo metió a su walkman.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — Salió Harleen de su habitación —¡Estoy lista para ir a festejar!

—¡Harley! ¡Pero mira cómo vas vestida! ¡Estás muy linda! — Dijo su padre feliz de verla. Su madre la miraba con ternura.

—Es lindo Harley ¿Pero no crees que es demasiado?

—¡Por favor! — El papá protestó por su hija —¡Déjala celebrar! ¡Es una campeona! ¡El orgullo de nuestra pequeña familia!

—¡Claro! Tengo que celebrar que he ganado una beca papá, ¡Una beca para Universidad! ¡Podré ser doctora! ¡Los podré ayudar al fin! — Gritaba ilusionada.

Abrazó a sus papás, los dos le dijeron que tuviera cuidado, porque Gotham no era la ciudad más segura en ese momento. Ella asintió antes de irse.

Harleen salió de su departamento y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Antes de salir de su edificio tomó su walkman, se puso sus audífonos y continuó escuchando la misma melodía.

Caminaba feliz por Gotham, que estaba en sus peores años, lleno de basura y delincuencia, pero a ella no le importaba, pues cuando una adolescente era feliz no le importaba al resto del mundo. Y con música en sus oídos, mucho menos.

Dobló una esquina, y por concentrarse en la melodía chocó con un payaso.

—¡Oh! — Harleen se quitó sus audífonos —¡Lo siento mucho!

—No, no te preocupes— Respondió el payaso tímidamente —Fue mi culpa…

—¡No! Fue la mía por estar escuchando esto, no debería de hacerlo cuando estoy en la calle— Le mostró sus audífonos al payaso. Este ratificó, encogiéndose de hombros —¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Que pase buen día! — Harleen siguió con su camino, no sin antes voltear hacia atrás y sonreír. El payaso le regresó la sonrisa.

Harleen tomó el subterráneo y después de media hora buscaba a sus amigas en un punto en específico.

—¡Harley! ¡Aquí! — Las encontró. Feliz, fue con ellas. Después de saludar a todas, entraron a una discoteca y pasaron el resto de la tarde bailando.

Harleen era una chica carismática, feliz, extrovertida y llena de vida. Tenía a sus amigas que las consideraba hermanas, a sus padres que amaba con toda su alma y corazón, era una gimnasta tan talentosa que aseguraban muchos que podía ir a las Olimpiadas, y un futuro por delante. Lo tenía absolutamente todo.

Pero todo eso estaba a punto de irse a la basura.

Salieron todas a las 9:40 de la noche. Harleen se despidió rápido de sus amigas, pues ya era demasiado tarde para volver a casa y había prometido volver antes de las 9.

Harleen bajaba las escaleras para tomar el subterráneo, y para su suerte, pasó. Entró a uno de los vagones, el cual tenía pocas personas. Se sentó en un asiento, sacó su walkman y volvió a poner música.

Cuando llegaron a otra estación, la gente salió del vagón, todos, excepto un hombre.

Ella lo miró de reojo, no había nada que sospechar, ¿Cierto? El estaba en sus asuntos.

La canción había acabado, y el cassette también, Harleen se quitó sus audífonos e intentó rebobinar el cassette, cuando escuchó silbidos.

—Hey, hola linda…— Ese hombre la estaba llamando —Oye chica, ven aquí conmigo

Harleen empezó a incomodarse, miró a otro lado, esperando que con eso la dejará en paz.

—¡Oye! ¡Estoy hablándote! ¡Voltea colitas!

Nerviosa, entrelazaba sus dedos y movía sus pies, ahora trataba de ignorarlo. Recordó lo que estaba haciendo antes, tomó de nuevo su walkman y empezó a rebobinarlo.

Una sombra se puso sobre ella, volteó hacía arriba.

—¿Tu mamá no te enseñó modales? Te estoy hablando.

Estaban el hombre frente a ella.

—Por favor, déjame sola…— Harleen agachó su mirada.

—¡¿Por qué tan grosera conmigo?! Sólo quiero hablar, ¿Es malo que una persona tenga una conversación con otra?

Empezó a burlarse. Harleen no sabía a donde ir. Miraba a todos lados. El tren empezaba a pararse, pero cuando iba a levantarse para salir, el tipo la tomó del brazo y la hizo sentarse de nuevo. Nadie entró.

—Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? — Obviamente no respondió —Vamos, sólo dilo, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me dicen Harley…

—¡Harley! ¡Vaya nombre Harley! Muy bonito nombre, Tenía una ex novia que así se llamaba, Harley

Harleen no sabía que era lo que ese tipo intentaba decir.

—…Y ella me engañó, ¡Me engañó la zorra con un pobretón! ¡Un maldito pobretón!

—… Lo siento mucho por ti

—¡No! ¡No quiero tu lástima Harley! Dime Harley, ¿Tienes novio? — Se sentó a un lado de ella y la rodeó con un brazo. Harley intentaba evitarlo con la mirada.

—Sí, si tengo— Harleen mintió, esperando que mínimo respetara lo que no era suyo.

—¿Enserio tienes novio? ¿De verdad? — El tipo empezó a jugar con una de sus coletas —¿Ya han tenido sexo?

Harleen hizo cara de desagrado, se intentó levantar, pero él volvió a tomarla de los hombros.

—¡Sólo es una simple pregunta Harley!  
—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? ¡Qué asco! — El tren volvió a pararse. Otra estación vacía. Harleen se sintió desesperada. El tren continuó.

—Entonces no has tenido sexo con él, si hubieras tenido, no dirías “Que asco”

—¡Déjame sola!

—¿Te enseño que es lo que debes de hacer con tu novio cuando tengan sexo, Harley? — El tipo tomó la cara de Harleen y la besó a la fuerza.

—¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?! ¡Déjame en paz!

—¡¿Qué te deje en paz?! ¡Este es el inicio de tu lección, Harley!

El tren se detuvo de nuevo, Harleen peleaba contra ese tipo hasta quedar libre, pero cuando corrió a la salida, las puertas se cerraron en su cara.

Aquellos momentos fueron los peores en la vida de Harleen.

Apenas tuvo la oportunidad, salió huyendo del vagón. Con dolores en todo su cuerpo, corrió hasta encontrarse con un policía.

A las horas, Harleen estaba con sus padres poniendo una denuncia por abuso sexual.

Tenían todas las pruebas que corroboran la culpabilidad de aquel hombre.

Pero nadie esperaba que ese hombre fuera un hombre influyente. Y cuando un hombre influyente tenía el poder y el dinero, la justicia se dejaba de lado.

El hombre sobornó al juez para que cambiará los hechos. Incluso contrató “testigos”. Movió todo con un chasquido para dejar las cosas a su favor. Después de los pagos que hizo, pudo demostrar que “en realidad” nunca hubo abuso sexual, todo había sido consensuado entre él y Harleen, y si bien, estaba cometiendo otro delito, su “condena” fue una multa de 1000 dólares, que para esa clase de personas sólo eran como 99 centavos en su cartera.

Esto dejó destrozada a Harleen por completo. Y lo peor es que su familia creyó la versión del juez.

—¡Yo no críe a putas! — Harleen escuchaba desde su habitación otra pelea más entre sus padres —¡Esto es tu culpa!

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Yo te dije que estaba vistiendo demasiado revelador para que saliera así a la calle! ¡Pero tu la dejaste porque era una campeona y no se que otras idioteces más decías!

Había pasado tres semanas desde ese suceso. Lo único que escuchaba después de eso eran peleas y peleas y más peleas. En esas tres semanas, sus padres no le habían dirigido la palabra.

Además, en el transcurso de esos días, Harleen había perdido a sus amigas. Primero empezó obligándolas a que la llamaran “Harleen”. Nunca más quería ser llamada Harley de nuevo.

Luego, los cambios de humor por el coraje y la impotencia por lo vivido hicieron que la dejarán sola, alegando que “No era para tanto, pues había sido su decisión”, ellas también creyeron en la versión del juez.

Lo único que le quedaba era la beca, pero ni siquiera sabía si iba a seguir teniendo futuro después de eso.

—¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Me largo! ¡No soporto vivir con una hija puta y una esposa insolente!

—¡No! ¡No nos dejes por favor! ¡No me dejes, te lo pido! ¡No me dejes!

Escuchó un portazo. Luego el llanto de una mujer por al menos una hora. Harleen se sentía culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando en su familia.

Entró la madre de Harleen a su habitación. Harleen volteó hacía ella.

¿Tendría compasión esta vez? ¿Al fin tendría el consuelo que necesitaba?

Sólo recibió una cachetada.

—¡Mira! ¡Mira lo que has provocado! ¡Todo por ser una maldita zorra!

Nunca había escuchado la voz de su madre con tanta furia. Y nunca creyó que la insultaría de esa manera. Salió de la habitación, dejando en llanto a la pobre muchachita.

A partir de ahí, todo fue en declive en la vida de Harleen.

De repente, los cuchillos de la cocina empezaban a llamarle la atención, pero le daba miedo el dolor. Miraba el piso desde la ventana de su habitación, ¿Tan siquiera su cara podía quedar reconocible cuando se estampará contra el pavimento? No estaba tan segura de ese método. Una pistola era difícil de conseguir. El bote lleno de pastillas para dormir de su madre le decía con una voz imaginaria “¡A mí! ¡Elígeme a mí!”, pero su madre se daría cuenta y no quería volver a ser golpeada. Podía usar la tostadora y aventarla a la bañera, pero la idea era dejar de sentir dolor.

Y ella ya no quería sentir dolor.

Dudó si algo bueno iba a pasarle alguna vez.

Sorprendentemente para ella, si sucedió algo.

Dos semanas después, caminaba de regreso de la escuela, sin nada que pensar o en que distraerse, cuando escuchaba en todos lados a la gente hablar de “un payaso justiciero”. Ella confundida, fue a un puesto de periódicos a saciar la curiosidad.

Sus ojos y su boca se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la foto de los asesinatos de los hombres de Wall Street, y más al reconocer el rostro de uno de ellos.

Era el hombre del subterráneo que le había arruinado la vida.

Después de un mes entero, ella sonrió. De felicidad. Y de satisfacción.

Compró al menos tres periódicos y se fue corriendo a su casa. Leyó las tres notas con emoción. Hizo recortes y los pegó en su diario. Con un labial rojo, dibujaba sobre las caras de los hombres asesinados cosas obscenas y graciosas, y sobre la caricatura del payaso asesino dibujó un corazón, se pintó sus labios y le dio un beso, y por debajo de la foto la frase “Mi héroe”.

Algo le decía a ella que tal vez las cosas iban a mejorar. Con saber que ese hombre de Wall Street estaba en el infierno ya era suficiente razón para volver a sonreír.

Un par de semanas después, Harleen estaba acostada en su cama escuchando música, esperando a que ocurriera otra cosa buena en su vida.

La madre de Harleen regresó de trabajar, abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe, luego, llegó al cuarto de Harleen a dar pelea, pues había encontrado un labial rojo en las pertenencias de la chica.

Pelea que terminó con Harleen echada del departamento.

—¡Ya sabes! ¡Si quieres vivir aquí vas a tener que dar para la renta! ¡Escoge la mejor esquina!

Cerró la puerta en su cara.

Ni siquiera le había dado un suéter para cubrirse del frío. Harleen decidió salir a la calle por un momento para relajarse, eso sí, cuidándose. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo de hace un mes.

Pero no pasaron ni 20 minutos cuando toda la ciudad se volvió un caos.

Harleen buscaba un refugio, pues sólo veía a payasos por todos lados saqueando tiendas, quemando autos, destruyendo todo a su paso. Horrorizada, corría y sólo corría. Sabía que iba a haber una protesta ese día, pero desconocía que fue lo que provocó que el apocalipsis se desatará. 

Pasó cerca de un cine lujoso, pensó que podría ocultarse ahí hasta que escuchó balazos en un callejón. Más aterrorizada, salió huyendo.

Vaya, su madre se estaba ganando el premio a la madre del año.

Unos atracadores estaban destruyendo el aparador de una tienda lujosa, cuando estos se fueron, Harleen tomó una gabardina para cubrirse del frío. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, se encogió de brazos y tomó un lindo bolso. ¿No iban a detenerla por robarse un bolso, cierto?

—¡Hermana! — Unos manifestantes con mascaras de payaso y la cara pintada igual se acercaron a ella —¡Debes de protegerte! — Le dieron una máscara —¡Vamos! ¡Dicen que El Joker está allá!

—¡¿Quién es el Joker?!

—¡El payaso asesino que mató a los tres imbéciles de Wall Street! ¡Lo ha confesado!

Todos se fueron corriendo. Harleen lo dudó, pero a los segundos los empezó a seguir y se puso la máscara de payaso.

Debía de agradecerle en persona lo que el había hecho por ella.

Su corazón latía con mucho fervor. Notó a lo lejos una aglomeración que se hacía cada vez más grande. Personas que gritaban eufóricas. Máscaras de payaso sonrientes por todos lados.

 _“Debe estar allá”_ Ella sonrió. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar se detuvo.

Sintió miedo.

¿Y si le pasaba algo igual o peor? ¿Y si volvían a hacerle daño? Los recuerdos la atacaron.

Asustada, decidió retirarse, cuidarse en el camino y volver a casa. Cuando llegaba a la puerta del edificio, vio a su madre preparándose para buscarla. Estaba arrepentida de haberla echado justo esa noche.

Las dos pasaron horas encerradas en el departamento, aterradas, escuchando la sinfonía de terror que provenía de las calles, esperando que nadie entrará a asesinarlas.

En la espera, ambas se quedaron dormidas.

El teléfono sonó, despertándolas, ya era de día. La madre de Harleen atendió la llamada. Minutos después, las dos estaban en lágrimas. Horas después, estaban en la morgue, reconociendo el cuerpo del hombre que fue padre y esposo de las dos mujeres. Había sido asaltado mientras estaba en las protestas.

Después del funeral, Harleen se replanteó toda su existencia y su forma de ser cuando su madre se acercó a ella en el cementerio y le dijo las siguientes palabras:

—Todo esto fue tu culpa. Si no hubieras hecho tu tontería, tu padre seguiría vivo…

Ella cerró sus ojos, dejando que las lágrimas salieran, sintiéndose deshecha. A partir de ese momento, decidió enterrar a la Harleen feliz, la Harleen que soñaba con un futuro mejor para su familia, la que le gustaba bailar, cantar y sentirse plena.

Tomó todas las cosas que la hacían feliz. Tomó su diario y lo rompió en mil pedazos, tomó el Walkman, los audífonos, los cassettes, la máscara de payaso, el bolso que había robado, los posters, la mayoría de su maquillaje, la ropa alegre, incluso tomó su chaqueta favorita. Todo lo metió a una caja y lo tiró a un contenedor de basura. Echó una botella entera de alcohol flamable y dejó caer un cerillo encendido.

Era hora de ser reservada, de ocultar su verdadero yo, de ser de perfil bajo, de pasar inadvertida por todos lados. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Y sí, había escuchado del Joker los siguientes años de su vida, pero decidió tener la misma reacción que los demás cuando escuchaban una noticia de él: Tenerle miedo.

A pesar de lo que hizo el por ella.

…

—Wow… Qué historia…

—Lo sé… —Ambos miraban al techo blanco de la habitación, imaginaban que era el cielo estrellado, o algo así—¿Sabes? Me di cuenta de algo Art…— Harleen giró sus ojos hacía Arthur.

—¿De qué cosa? — El hizo lo mismo.

—Arthur, me has salvado… Me has salvado la vida… Dos veces… Gracias…

Una lágrima de felicidad salió de su ojo derecho. El sólo se limitó a sonreírle.

—Por nada… Creo que fue el idiota al que le disparé todas las balas hasta que mi pistola quedó vacía…

—Dios, espero que haya sido ese idiota…

Los dos entrelazaron sus manos y quedaron en un silencio cómodo.

—… ¿Sabes? Creo que al final tenías razón

—¿Acerca de?

—De que lo que me dijiste ayer cuando bailábamos, creo que realmente me estaba reteniendo…

—Oh, sí, sabía que tenía la razón— Arthur no pudo evitar sentirse triunfante. Había ganado, porque el siempre tenía la razón.

—Pero aún no creo que estoy loca

Los ojos de Arthur rodaron y dejó ir un suspiro pesado. Eso le hizo gracia a Harleen.

—Harleen, no soy un experto en psicología, mucho menos en psiquiatría, pero creo que no es muy normal y sensato que te besuquees con tu paciente en consulta, mucho menos acostarte con él… Después de asesinar a alguien

Harleen se limitó a carcajearse. El era gracioso, muy gracioso.

—… Tal vez, pero siempre hay una excepción, agradece que tu seas esa excepción— Dijo mientras le levantaba la ceja de forma coqueta. Se levantó sólo para acostarse en su pecho, Arthur la recibió sin rechazo —¿Sabes? Todo esto me hace sentir feliz, pero también me hace sentir culpable

—¿Culpable? ¿Por qué culpable?

—Porque, cariño mío, me enamoré de mi paciente, y eso es muy poco profesional, a los terapeutas no debería pasarnos por la cabeza ni siquiera imaginar cómo sería tener una relación con nuestros pacientes, y mírame, aquí estoy contigo y sólo nos cubre esta sábana fría que he ensuciado, una completa locura, ¿No crees?

Hubo un silencio ahora incómodo. Al menos así lo sentía Harleen.

—Por supuesto que es una locura. Pero esta bien, mujeres como tú entregadas a su profesión creen que no pueden tener algún tipo de diversión, sumando con las horribles cosas que has arrastrado en tu vida, las cuales son cosas de las que no tienes la culpa. Es perfectamente normal que te sientas atraída por alguien que puede hacerte reír de nuevo, y no tienes que sentirte culpable por eso

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—¡Sabía que lo entenderías!

—A ti siempre, muñeca— Harleen elevó su cabeza para besar a Arthur. Estar con él era como estar en el edén y en la gloria. Era como volar. Era como si en esa celda no existiera más que el amor.

—Dios, desearía que no estuvieras encerrado, ya hubiéramos desayunado juntos…

—Hablando de…— Arthur apuntó con la mirada al reloj al que le faltaba poco para estar en el techo —… En una hora llegan los enfermeros con el desayuno…

—Oh sí…— Con decepción, Harleen se alejó de Arthur — Debo de irme— Se levantó Harleen de la cama y empezó a vestirse, dejando ver marcas en su torso —Por cierto, para la siguiente, no seas tan rudo. Me gustó, pero todavía me duele

—Lo siento…— Arthur se encogió de hombros, también empezando a vestirse. Cuando Harleen estaba arreglada, sintió como Arthur la regresaba de nuevo a la cama y la abrazaba—¿Y si desayunamos juntos?

—Art, ¿Quieres que nos metan en problemas? — Harleen tomaba las esposas y las manos de Arthur, volviéndolo a esposar.

—Cómo si ya no estuvieras en problemas

Harleen le dio una mirada amenazante.

—Cállate, tú también ya tienes muchos problemas— Golpeó suavemente el hombro de Arthur, ambos sonrieron. Seguido de eso, Harleen tomó su rostro y le deposito un pequeño beso lleno de ternura.

Los dos se separaron, se miraron a los ojos.

—Nos vemos hasta la próxima consulta

—¿Será consulta o “consulta”? — La mirada de Arthur era muy sugestiva.

—Un poco de ambas— Harleen le guiñó el ojo. Se levantó y fue a la puerta, preparada para ir a casa, pero antes de meter las llaves en el cerrojo, volteó hacía Arthur, necesitaba decirle algo —Oye, Art…

—¿Sí?

—Puedes decirme Harley

El rostro de él se iluminó.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, eres el único con el derecho, el único que puede decirme así, los demás que se jodan

Arthur soltó una risa.

—Adiós Art…

—Adiós Harley…

Harleen salió de la celda, y después de dar un par de pasos, esta dio un pequeño salto de felicidad.

…

Llegó Harleen aquel mismo día de vuelta a Arkham, pero más tarde, con el cabello suelto, usando su labial rojo, maquillaje más elaborado y ropa mucho mejor. Obviamente llamó la atención de los demás, pues no habían visto a esa mujer antes.

Que bien se sentía que dejarán de verla como fenómeno y la empezarán a ver como humana.

Harleen entró al elevador, pero cuando estaba pensando en ir a su piso, decidió mejor dar una visita rápida.

Fue al cuarto piso, al departamento donde pertenecía anteriormente. Entró a la sala de reuniones donde estaban todas, incluyendo Susanne.

—¡Buenos días! — Dijo Harleen feliz mientras saludaba con energía. Todas la miraban extrañadas, no la reconocían —¿Qué les pasa? ¿No se acuerdan de mí?

—Oh por Dios… ¿Harleen? — Susanne la reconoció, incrédula.

—Hola Susanne— Harleen sacaba su taza de su bolsa y la llenaba de café —Me alegra que me veas así. Había escuchado salir de ti que la belleza y la inteligencia estaban peleadas, ¿No es así? ¡Gran error!

Susanne no sabía a donde meterse cuando escuchó eso.

—Bueno— Harleen sonrió a todas —Yo sólo venía por café, no venía a saludarlas, ¿Por qué habría de saludarlas?— Harleen sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir volteó de nuevo y empezó a apuntarla —¿Sabes algo Susy? Planeo teñirme el cabello de rubio, del mismo rubio que tú, pero algo me dice que se me va a ver mejor a mí— Soltó una pequeña carcajada y se fue. Dejando desconcertadas a todas, más a Susanne.

—Por Dios, ¿Pero qué carajos se ha hecho?

Horas después, en su oficina, Harleen se sentaba y sacaba un periódico que había comprado, tenía que asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

Harleen leyó la noticia del asesinato de un hombre. El mismo que asesinó ella.

Por desgracia, no era un rico, pero era alguien que tenía muchas denuncias por asaltos sexuales, y creían que era una venganza. La policía iba a investigar el caso de cualquier forma, pero por la forma en la que el comisionado daba la nota, parecía que no iban a darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Harleen sabía que había hecho bien en asesinarlo, en no dejarlo vivo.

Guardó el periódico en su escritorio, tenía que seguir trabajando.

Escribía en una nota médica acerca de los avances de la consulta con el Joker, pero se convirtió esa nota en algo completamente diferente.

_ “Arthur Fleck, conocido como el Joker, ha sido descrito como un sociópata violento por los diversos crímenes que ha provocado en Ciudad Gotham, sin embargo, el verdadero culpable del origen de sus trastornos ha sido el rechazo, el acoso y la poca empatía del sistema, quién lo ha empujado al abismo de la locura.  _

_ Arthur Fleck fue un hombre el cual ha tenido dos grietas en su vida: La primera, el abuso sexual y maltrato vivido en su infancia, permitido por su madre adoptiva. Y la segunda, la sociedad que lo ha abandonado y lo ha tratado como basura. Cómo un fenómeno de circo del cual pueden burlarse cruelmente. _

_ La Risa Patológica, que se ha convertido en su eterna maldición es una risa cuya génesis fue un golpe en la cabeza, producto de la violencia de su niñez. _

_ ¿De que forma Arthur Fleck ha podido sobrellevarlo? De la única forma que ha aprendido. A través de la violencia. _

_ Ha realizado conductas hondamente destructivas sólo porque quiere ser notado y respetado (Y tal vez amado). Sólo de esa forma, pudo dejar de ser un hombre burlado a ser uno temido por la sociedad.  _

_ El Joker es una persona dañada que quiere que los demás se rían de las travesuras y chistes que crea por medio de sus crímenes. _

_ Es alguien que llora cuando ríe… Llora cuando ríe… Y soy la única que lo ve llorar…” _

Harleen dejó de escribir con una sonrisa cuando terminó esa frase.

Definitivamente era eso. Era alguien que sólo lloraba de forma diferente. Alguien que quería ser escuchado.

Y sentía que ella era la única que podía salvarlo.

…

Después de una semana, Harleen llegaba emocionada a Arkham, pues era día de consulta con Arthur.

Si, en el transcurso de esa semana lo había visto veces anteriores a escondidas, pero eran encuentros fugaces, que no duraban lo que ellos quisieran, pero era así para que no los descubrieran. La primera vez tuvieron suerte de no ser encontrados, pero sabían que la suerte no duraba para siempre.

La hora de la consulta iba a aprovecharla al máximo. Era como tener una cita romántica con el chico que siempre había querido estar.

Entró a Arkham, diciendo su característico saludo en voz alta que había adoptado.

—¡Buenos días!

Sin embargo, todos la miraron de forma extrañada y asustados. E incluso algunos hacían gesto de alivio.

El corazón de Harleen empezó a acelerarse.

¿Habrán descubierto su amorío con Arthur? ¿Descubrieron que ella había asesinado al hombre del callejón?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras? — Su voz se escuchó como la Harleen antigua, la asustadiza.

¿Ahora si estaba en problemas?

Joan llegaba en ese momento junto con Susanne, las dos llegaban corriendo.

—¡Harleen! ¡Gracias a Dios que estás viva! — La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, casi llorando.

Harleen por un momento se sintió a salvo. Eso iba más que hayan descubierto que ella asesinó a alguien, o que ella y Arthur…

Espera un momento, ¿Por qué le agradecían a Dios de que estaba viva? ¿Qué pasó realmente?

—Claro que estoy viva, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—¿No lo sabes todavía? — Susanne preguntó atónita. Harleen encorvó sus cejas y su corazón volvió a acelerarse.

Algo no iba bien. Nada bien. Y debía de saberlo de una vez por todas.

—Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo muy importante, ¿Cierto? — Preguntó preocupada y atemorizada. Joan finalmente dijo que pasaba, sin más rodeos.

—Harleen… El Joker ha escapado de Arkham…

Todo cayó sobre Harleen como agua fría.

—… ¡¿QUÉ?!

…

_“When love breaks up_

_When the dawn light wakes up_

_A new life is born_

_Somehow I have to make this final breakthrough…_

_Now!_

_I wake up  
Feel just fine  
Your face  
Fills my mind  
I get religion quick  
'Cos you're looking divine_

_  
Honey you're touching something you're touching me  
I'm under your thumb under your spell can't you see_

_  
If I could only reach you  
If I could make you smile  
If I could only reach you  
That would really be a breakthrough (Oh yeah)_

_Breakthrough these barriers of pain_

_Breakthrough to the sunshine from the rain_

_Make my feelings known towards you_

_Turn my heart inside and out for you now_

_Somehow I have to make this final breakthrough_

_Now!_

_Queen - “Breakthru”_


	10. Chapter 10

_"When night is creepin'_  
 _And I should be sleepin' in bed_  
 _If you were peepin'_  
 _When night is creepin'_  
 _And I should be sleepin' in bed_  
 _If you were peepin'_  
 _You'd find that I'm weepin' instead_  
  
 _My lovin' daddy left his baby again_  
 _Said he'd come back but he forgot to say when_  
  
 _Night after night, I'm cryin'_  
 _Daddy, won't you please come home?_  
 _Daddy won't you please come home?_  
 _I'm so lonesome_  
  
 _No one can fill that vacant chair_  
 _Home isn't home when you're not there_  
 _No need to knock, the door is open for you_  
 _Please, daddy_  
  
 _Even the clock keeps tickin'_  
 _Daddy won't you please come home?_  
 _Daddy do you have to roam so very long?_  
 _There's lots of other new sheiks who would like to be sheikin'_  
 _Haven't slipped yet, but I'm liable to weaken_  
 _Daddy, daddy, won't you please come home?_ "

— _Annette Hanshaw – "Daddy won't you please come home?"_

_..._

_"¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás?"_

Harleen miraba por la ventana de su oficina, desesperada, pensando sólo en una cosa, pensando sólo en alguien.

Había pasado 3 semanas desde que Arthur escapó.

Y cuando el Joker escapa de Arkham, todo Arkham se paraliza.

Y también toda Ciudad Gotham.

En Arkham, nadie podía entrar ni salir. Todos debían de avisarle a sus familiares acerca de la noticia y tener resguardo de la policía. Todos debían de estar alerta ante cualquier cosa inusual.

En Gotham, toda la policía se volvía loca apenas se enteraban, patrullaban por toda la ciudad día y noche. Si en Gotham la policía siempre trabajaba, cuando el Joker volvía a las calles en cada rincón eran sinfonías de sirenas.

Cada vez que el Joker hacía eso, el Dr. Jeremiah se descompensaba de salud y terminaba enfermo, esta vez no fue la excepción. Joan se volvía la directora suplente cada vez que ocurría eso.

Se volvieron días complicados y oscuros para todos, más para a la pobre terapeuta de Arthur Fleck.

Harleen trataba de distraerse con cualquier cosa, la que fuera, cualquiera. Por la ventana veía como unas patrullas avanzaban alrededor del hospital, las sirenas sólo la ponían peor. La policía era incompetente en varios aspectos.

Pero sabía que con Joker era diferente. No eran incompetentes. Sabían que el era cosa seria.

Se alejó de la ventana. Sólo para volver a su encierro.

Odiaba Arkham. Si no estaba Arthur, simplemente lo odiaba. Estar encerrada en Arkham ahora si la estaba volviendo loca.

Y estar encerrada con ella misma en esos momentos era una de las peores cosas que podían pasarle.

Harleen tenía sentimientos encontrados en su interior.

Estaba muy furiosa con él, ¿Por qué no le dijo nada acerca de su escape? ¿Ella no era importante? Debía de ser importante, había hecho muchas cosas importantes por él, le daba cigarrillos a escondidas, le daba su cariño y sus besos, incluso una vez le llevó chocolate porque en una ocasión Arthur mencionó extrañaba el sabor del chocolate.

Y a la vez estaba preocupada, ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría a salvo? ¿Estaría sufriendo?

_"No, tiene su ejército, me ha dicho eso, gente que siempre lo ha apoyado, todos ellos lo protegen"_

Harleen iba de un lado a otro por su oficina. Sus manos empezaban a temblar.

_¿Y si lo traicionan? Mierda..."_

Se dirigió a su escritorio a sentarse. ¿Por qué no podía calmarse?

No quería volver a perder el poco control que le quedaba. Sentía el ataque de ansiedad llegar de nuevo, había tenido ataques las tres semanas encerrada en Arkham. Al principio usaba fármacos para calmarse, pero Joan se los quitó, temiendo que pudiera crear dependencia de ellos. 

_"Mierda, mierda, mierda"_

Pensar en el hipotético caso de que fuera traicionado la hacía sentirse peor. Sentía que el aire se escapaba de su alrededor, su estomago dolía y a veces sentía ganas de vomitar. Corrió al escritorio.

_"¿Estarás bien, Art?"_

Abrió uno de los cajones y como si su vida dependiera de ello, sacaba el encendedor y los cigarrillos que había desechado en alguna ocasión. Puso un cigarrillo en su boca, dejó salir la llama del encendedor.

_"¿Y si salgo a escondidas para buscarlo? Pero ¿Por dónde salgo? ¿Y en donde empezaría a buscarlo?"_

Encendió el cigarrillo. Se hacía tantas interrogantes. Su ansiedad la estaba atacando. Su pecho se hacía grande y no podía volver a hacerse pequeño.

_"Dios, esto es absurdo, pero por favor, que él este bien, donde quiera que este"_

Fumar era una nueva forma de lidiar con el pánico y la ansiedad, como le había enseñado Arthur, el fumaba para poder sentir el control. 

Pero ella no podía tomar el control.

_"Por favor Art, vuelve... Vuelve al menos por mi"_

Se percató de repente que se había fumado casi toda la cajetilla en un lapso de 3 horas. De hecho, estaba tan entrada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que habían pasado 3 horas. Vio su cenicero lleno de colillas de cigarro.

—Mierda...

Sacó humo de su boca. El cigarrillo había acabado. Pero la ansiedad seguía ahí.

Sus tobillos se movían arriba y abajo a un ritmo desacelerado. Dejó la colilla en el cenicero.

Comprendió porque fumaba tanto, porque era lo único que le quedaba de Arthur, era lo que le recordaba a él, esa adicción tan dañina. Era como Arthur. Era como Joker.

Miró el interior de la cajetilla, quedaba un cigarrillo. Lo quería guardar para Arthur, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla contra el ataque, que volvía a ser inminente.

Tocaron la puerta en ese momento, tomó Harleen el cenicero y la cajetilla y los guardó dentro de uno de los cajones. Sacó de este un periódico con la misma noticia de que el Joker seguía en las calles, que ya había leído al menos unas 20 veces.

Al menos la presencia de alguien hizo que sus sentidos se calmaran.

—¡Adelante! — Gritó Harleen con su voz a punto de quebrarse. Tosió para fingir la voz un poco.

_"Por favor, que seas tú, que seas tú, que seas tú, que seas tú"_

Abrieron la puerta. Harleen no sólo sé decepcionó que no fuera la persona que esperaba, se enojó al ver que era la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos. 

—¿Qué carajos quieres Susanne? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí otra vez? — Harleen respondió a la defensiva apenas la vio.

—Harleen— Ella la miró sorprendida por la actitud de su colega, no había escuchado a Harleen decir groserías, mucho menos reaccionar así contra una persona —Perdón si vengo en mal momento, es que—

—Sí, de hecho si vienes en mal momento. Vete de mí consultorio

Susanne abrió sus ojos verdes, no podía comprenderlo, ¿Pero que le pasaba a Harleen?

—Harleen, sé que esto es raro, pero tengo que decirte unas cosas acerca de...— Harleen, que no podía más, sacó del cajón el último cigarrillo y lo fumó enfrente de ella —... Y por eso...¿Acaso estas fumando Harleen?

—Sí Susy, fumo

Susanne se daba cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

—... Harleen, esta no eres tú

—¿Tu que vas a saber de mí? Por tus idioteces me hundiste Susanne, tus malditas idioteces

Susanne, preocupada, tuvo que admitir lo que una vez el Dr. Jeremiah le contó.

—Harleen, tuve que hacerlo porque mi futuro estaba en riesgo—

—¿Y mi vida no cuenta? Tu misma dijiste que querías verme muerta. Tarde o temprano va a pasar, con un paciente como el Joker, me pregunto aún porque sigo viva

Ahora se encontraba más asustada por tal afirmación que le daba Harleen. 

En cambio, Harleen miró a su bolso, y recordó que la navaja seguía en su bolso. La idea pasó por su mente, y empezó a germinar rápido, como una flor en primavera.

—Te estas confundiendo, yo no le deseo la muerte a nadie Harleen, tengo decencia Harleen, yo n—

—Cállate— Harleen soltó una bocanada de humo —Sólo cállate, cállate la maldita boca

—Harleen, escúchame, te notó muy nerviosa, ¿Es porque el Joke—

—Que te calles— El coraje salió de la voz de Harleen. Si seguía ella hablando, era capaz de sacar la navaja del bolso. Y aunque la odiara, no sería capaz de matarla.

Aún.

Sólo tenía que callarse.

—Es por el, ¿Verd—

—¡Cállate!— Se levantó Harleen sólo para alejarse del bolso. 

—Harleen, tran—

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! — Harleen le gritó en la cara a Susanne.

Maldita sea Susanne, ese cigarrillo era para Arthur, y por culpa de ella no tuvo el control de guardarlo.

Susanne intentaba ser comprensiva con Harleen, después de todo, Harleen tenía razones para comportarse así con ella.

No se dieron cuenta las dos mujeres que muchos trabajadores iban corriendo por los pasillos, hasta que uno divisó a las dos doctoras peleando. 

—¡Dra. Quinzel! ¡Dra. Brown! ¡Lo encontraron!

—¿A quién? — La respuesta para Susanne se respondió cuando Harleen salió corriendo de la oficina. Susanne fue detrás de ella.

Las dos corrían por el pasillo, y Susanne vio por la ventana algo que a Harleen le interesaría ver.

—¡Harleen! ¡Mira! — La tomó de la mano para pararla. Irritada, se detuvo y fue a la ventana con Susanne —¿Ese auto negro no es...?

Observaron bien las dos la escena, Harleen no se arrepintió de detenerse, pues había visto antes ese auto, en una fotografía en la portada de un periódico de alguna persona del subterráneo.

—... Es el del caballero oscuro...— Dijo Harleen abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa. 

—¿El habrá capturado al Joker...?— Como si la impresión fuera magia, las dos se vieron con asombro, incluso el asombro hacía que las personas dejarán de lado sus diferencias. 

_"Dios, ¿Qué habrá hecho Joker para que **él** lo detuviera?"_

Harleen por un segundo puso los pies en la tierra, dándose cuenta de la magnitud de los problemas que Joker era capaz de hacer para que ese justiciero enmascarado lo detuviera.

Las luces del auto se encendieron, las chicas notaron que una figura alta y fúnebre corría a este.

—¡¿NO ES...?!— Susanne gritó al verlo. El auto arrancó lejos de Arkham. Mientras Susanne quedaba estupefacta, Harleen no iba a esperarla y se fue corriendo. Susanne fue detrás de ella cuando la dejó atrás.

Su corazón latía tan rápido. Era como estar asustada. Sabía que estaba de vuelta, pero no sabía cómo se encontraba.

Las personas que estaban en recepción tuvieron una suerte de oro. Muchos que trabajaban e Arkham nunca habían visto al Joker en persona, y esta vez, vieron al Joker y al justiciero lóbrego a la vez.

Harleen y Susanne llegaban lo más rápido que sus piernas les dejaban, sobre todo de la primera.

—¡Fuera de mi camino!— Harleen apartaba a todos, estaba desesperada, necesitaba verlo. Saber que estaba bien. Necesitaba confirmarlo. Debía de verlo. Verlo con sus propios ojos.

Y cuando lo vio, su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos.

Su cara repleta de golpes, sudor, sangre y maquillaje de payaso, sentado en el suelo, el Joker estaba riéndose, lo único que le quedaba en un momento así.

Pero no reía porque había perdido, no reía porque estaba en medio de un ataque. 

Reía por gusto.

Reía de felicidad, de placer y deleite.

Caracterizado con su traje rojo, su cabello verde, estaba satisfecho con su trabajo, con el terror que había provocado de nuevo en Gotham.

Él nunca perdía, podían capturarlo, golpearlo y encerrarlo, pero sabía que cuando escapaba de Arkham ya había ganado.

Reaccionar contra el sistema que lo abandonó y le arrebató lo poco que tenía, y arrastrarla a la misma demencia en la que él se encontraba hundido era de las escasas cosas que verdaderamente al Joker lo hacían poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo recordaba y volvía a reír, a reír y sólo a reír.

Levantó su cabeza sólo para ver el rostro de los demás, le encantaban ver sus reacciones, ver cómo le temían, como se asustaban por estar cerca de él, incluso cuando él estaba vulnerable.

Les sonreía a todos. Que bello era que todos le tuvieran miedo.

Y vio a Harleen, la única que lo miraba sin miedo.

Era cierto. Harleen Quinzel. Tenía que hablar con ella. Hablar con su doctora.

Se incorporó del suelo a pesar de los golpes y el dolor. La risa empezaba a extinguirse, pero la sonrisa perduraba. 

Una vez de pie, caminó a una dirección. Todos se alejaron de él, muy atemorizados, acobardados de su presencia.

Todos excepto Harleen.

Sus miradas se volvieron a conectar.

—Hola Harley— Joker saludó con una sonrisa.

Todos murmuraron asustados, excepto Susanne, que dijo a otro compañero algo como "Espera, ¿Le dijo Harley a Harleen? ¿Ella no odiaba ese apodo?".

—Hola Art— Harleen intentó sonreír a pesar del nudo en su garganta —... No te fue bien hoy, ¿Me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas, no ha sido un buen día hoy...— Carcajeó un poco —Fueron semanas difíciles— Hizo la voz muy pesada, de verdad que no fue un buen día, pero tampoco fue un mal día.

—Ya veo, lo leía en el periódico, y así te atreves a decir que soy yo la traviesa... ¿Necesitas un doctor?

—Sí, por favor. Me duele todo, creo que me rompieron un brazo, nunca me había roto un brazo

—Para todo hay una primera vez, Art— Los dos se sonrieron. Todos se miraron extrañados, ¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando entre ellos dos?

—Harley, ¿Voy a estar en problemas? — La voz de Joker se escuchaba con preocupación, pero sin arrepentimiento.

—En muchos— Harleen se encogió de hombros —Actúas como si no te hubieras escapado antes

El Joker sonrió y se llevó el brazo sano atrás de su cabeza. Harleen sólo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con gracia.

—¿Crees que me cambien de terapeuta? Me preocupa eso — El Joker se acercó a Harleen y la tomó de la cara. Todos miraban eso como una escena digna de una película de terror. Creían que iba a asesinarla.

Pero para Harleen, eso era un gesto de amor.

—No lo creo, voy a seguir siéndolo, no seas tontito Art... Igual te avisaré si hay cambios

—Eso es bueno de saber... ¿Sabes Harley? La verdad es que te extrañé mucho allá afuera. Me hiciste mucha falta...

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Harleen terminará de enamorarse por completo de Arthur. En sus ojos azules podía verse el sentimiento desbordándose sin control.

Harleen tomó con delicadeza la mano de Joker.

—... Y tú a mí aquí. Este sitio es horrible cuando no estás aquí...

El Joker acercó su rostro al de ella y frente a la expectativa de todos decidieron darse un beso.

Todos quedaron atónitos, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

—¡¿Qué carajos?! — Susanne no pudo evitar gritar. Miró a todos lados, siendo la única que salió de la impresión —¡Oigan! ¡¿Dónde están los enfermeros y los guardias?!

Los guardias y enfermeros a cargo, quienes también estaban impactados con la escena en puesta, reaccionaron.

Tomaron al Joker y se lo llevaron. Harleen lo vio irse, de nuevo.

—¡Nos vemos en la siguiente consulta! — Joker gritó muy emocionado.

—Así será...

Llevándose al Joker, Harleen quedó bajo la mirada de impacto de todos los que estaban ahí.

Y a ella ya no le importaba.

Su sonrisa era prueba de ello.

...

Harleen estaba en la oficina del Director.

Estaba sentada frente a Joan, olvidaba que era el reemplazo del Dr. Jeremiah. ¿Dónde estaba Jeremiah? Oh, era cierto, estaba desmayado en una camilla.

Susanne estaba ahí también, preocupada por lo que sus ojos vieron.

—Harleen... — Joan hablaba con mucha incomodidad, pues a este punto, Harleen se encontraba muy aislada de la realidad, y podía verlo —... La semana pasada los encargados de la limpieza mencionaron que había manchas de sangre y labial rojo en sábanas que era de la celda 8181. El Dr. Jeremiah no había prestado atención a eso, hasta que hoy... Bueno, debes de responderme esto con sinceridad... ¿Has tenido alguna clase de... Idilio con el Joker?

Harleen, que miraba a otro lado de la habitación, volteó a con Joan. Sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí Joan, me enamoré de Joker, ¿Y?

Joan no esperaba que Harleen respondiera así de directa. La cara de Susanne fue de espanto.

—Oh, ya veo Harleen, ¿Desde hace cuán...?

—Desde que tenía 15 años

—¿Disculpa?

Harleen sonreía más apenas recordaba cómo ese algo los unía.

—Es complicado de explicar, y se que eres una mujer ocupada Joan, te lo resumiré de esta forma: Siempre supe que había una conexión entre él y yo. Había algo que nos unía... Y sí, ese algo sí existía... Sí existía...

—¿De qué hablas Harleen?— Susanne interrumpió a Harleen — ¿De verdad te enamoraste de un psicópata?

La sonrisa desapareció. Una mueca de enojo reemplazó la sonrisa.

—Sociópata— Corrigió Harleen muy molesta a Susanne —¡Es un sociópata! Estoy harta de que todos digan que él es un psicópata ¡Para nada! ¡¿Así se hacen llamar psiquiatras?! ¡¿Los que manejan la salud mental?! ¡Ni siquiera saben diferenciar entre psicópata y sociópata! ¡Y si Susanne! ¡Me enamoré de ese sociópata!

—Harleen— Joan la interrumpió —¿De que forma te enamoraste de él? Que eso me parece muy turbio...

—También a mi— Susanne tuvo que decirlo también. Dirigiéndole una mirada nada amigable a su ex compañera, Harleen continuó.

—¿Sabes Joan? Te diré porqué me enamoré del Joker: Él ha vivido una vida muy dura, cruel, y terrible, y esos adjetivos les quedan cortos. Muchas cosas horribles él sufrió, desde el momento en que nació su vida fue marcada por la tragedia y la desgracia. Me contó todo, absolutamente todo, y es... Es un poco parecido a lo que viví...

—¿Lo que viviste? — Joan la miró con desconcierto.

—Obviamente lo mío es una migaja de pan comparado con lo de Art, pero algo que él hizo en el pasado sin querer que nos une, es una conexión especial que por mas que te la explicaría, no lo entenderías...

Joan y Susanne se vieron entre sí. Se dieron cuenta que Harleen estaba ida, desconectada, alejada.

Así que Joan decidió darle las malas noticias, hacerla regresar a la realidad.

—Harleen. Caíste en su juego. Te esta haciendo creer que él te estima de la misma forma que tú a él, pero recuerda que es un demente, él puede llegar a ser manipulador, y—

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije? Ves que no prestas atención Joan. Además, ¿Insinúas que me mintió? Puedo asegurarte que no, él no haría eso. Podía verlo en sus ojos, podía darme cuenta si mentía o no, además de la forma en la que lo relataba, su voz se cortaba mucho, se quebraba y—

—Y reía mucho, ¿Verdad? Sabes que cuando ríe o es porque está teniendo un ataque o es porque está burlándose. Dios mío Harleen, eres alguien inteligente, me asusta que hayas caído en su juego, ¿Te das cuenta en el grave problema en el que estas?

Harleen quedó en silencio. Inmóvil. Estaba estudiando lo que habían dicho. O fingía hacerlo.

Susanne y Joan la miraban, esperando que la joven reaccionará.

Sus ojos azules miraban a la nada.

—... Es que... Ustedes no lo entienden...

—¿Qué cosa no vamos a entender si no nos los explicas?

—... Ustedes no lo entienden... Cuando ustedes ven al Joker riendo, yo lo veo llorando...

Harleen dejó caer una lágrima apenas terminó de decir esas palabras.

Joan cerró sus ojos muy decepcionada. Susanne boquiabierta.

Harleen ya no era la misma chica que había entrado a Arkham.

Harleen ya no estaba en la cordura.

—Harleen...— Joan habló con pesadez —...Estarás suspendida del Asilo de Arkham. No volverás a retomar tu Internado hasta dentro de un año. En cambio, empezarás a ir a terapia... — Joan abrió un cajón y buscó hasta encontrar una hoja rosa —Tendrás que firmar esta carta compromiso, sólo para no perder el derecho a tu licencia de médico.

Le entregó la carta y un bolígrafo.

Harleen vio el contrato sin interés alguno.

—Mierda... — Susurró muy bajo —...Ok...

Tomó el bolígrafo y firmó con sus iniciales. HQ.

—Puedes ir por tus cosas Harleen, la terapia la iniciarás la siguiente semana

Harleen dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa. Pensó en hacer algo, pero la primera vez que lo hizo tuvo éxito, y normalmente el éxito no la acompañaba. Además, le tenía cariño a Joan a pesar de todo.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—¿Qué ocurre?

—... ¿Puedo despedirme de Arthur?

Susanne quedó atónita al escucharla. Joan se desesperó al escuchar la petición de Harleen.

—Harleen, por supuesto que no.

—Es que el no va a saber que ya no seré su terapeu—

—¿Y para qué quieres que él lo sepa?

—Le prometí que si algo cambiaba yo le iba a avisar...

Joan se llevó una mano a la cara.

—... Dios, da gracias a Dios que soy yo la que te está diciendo esto y no el Dr. Jeremiah... El ya te hubiera encerrado en alguna celda...

...

Como un fantasma en pena, Harleen volvía a su departamento. Tenía una caja llena de todas sus cosas.

Al entrar, con poco cuidado dejó caer las cosas al suelo. Miró el reloj. Ya era tarde.

Llegó a la contestadora. Parecía que no iba a tener mensajes, hasta escuchar una voz.

_—Harleen. Soy yo, tu madre, ¿Dónde carajos te has metido? Llámame_

¿Su madre le estaba llamando? ¿Cómo había conseguido su número?

—Que se joda— Pensó en voz alta mientras iba a la cocina y se servía un vaso con agua. Empezó a beberse el vaso de golpe cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono. Dejó que sonara, mientras se agachaba a la caja a ver sus cosas. Sacaba todo hasta encontrarse con la hoja rosa. Vio la carta compromiso. Dio un último sorbo a su vaso y lo tiraba al suelo mientras leía con curiosidad.

_—Harleen, es tu madre, ¿Estás de zorra o algo por el estilo? ¿Dónde carajos estas? Tienes que venir. Me estoy quedando sin dinero. Recortaron las pensiones y no ha llegado la pensión de tu padre. Contesta de una buena vez, deja de estar acostándote con tus amantes o voy a..._

Contestó el teléfono.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Quién habla?

— _... ¿Harleen? ¿Eres tú?_

—Le estoy preguntando señora, ¿Con quién quiere hablar? ¿Quién es usted?

_—Ehh..._

—¡Oh! ¡Espere! ¡Ya la reconozco! Hola Sra. Quinzel, me temo que se ha equivocado de número

_—Harleen... ¿De qué carajos hablas?_

—Que se ha equivocado de teléfono. Usted misma lo ha dicho, su hija murió hace 10 años. Una pobre niña que sólo quería compasión de su madre, ¡Comprensión de su madre! ¡Amor! ¡Un abrazo tal vez! ¡Y nunca lo recibió! ¡Porque prefirió creerle a un cretino con dinero que a su propia hija! ¡¿Sabe qué?! ¡Su hija Harleen está muerta! ¡Y usted fue quién la mató!

Colgó el teléfono llena de furia. Tomó el teléfono, lo desconectó y lo tiró contra la pared.

Vio la carta compromiso. La tomó y la rompió en mil pedazos.

Dio un grito lleno de dolor y furia.

Cerró sus ojos y empezó a caminar por el departamento mientras intentaba controlarse y no caer.

—Controlarme...— Harleen murmuró para ella misma —Como si hubiera tenido el control una vez... 

Giró su cabeza, vio la mancha de sangre seca, y el balazo en la pared.

Era suficiente.

Caminó fuera del departamento.

Caminó y caminó hasta encontrarse el callejón donde había tirado una de las evidencias del asesinato que cometió. Abrió el contenedor y una sonrisa en su cara se formó. El bate manchado de sangre seguía ahí. Lo sacó y lo miró, como si un caballero viera su más preciada espada.

Regresó al departamento, limpió el bate con mucho cuidado, y empezó a pintarlo con espirales rojos y negros. Una de sus armas estaba lista.

Esperó hasta que los vecinos que siempre discutían se fueran para atracar su departamento.

No. No buscaba dinero ni nada de valor, sólo buscaba su arma.

Encontró droga, una pistola y sus balas, tomó sólo lo que necesitaba. Y tiró la droga al suelo para asustarlos y hacerlos enojar cuando volvieran.

Dejó la pistola y el bate sobre la mesa. Ahora tenía dos armas, pero, algo en ella le provocaba inquietud. Claro, iba a necesitar más cosas, pero tenía que hacer algo, y esa sensación no la dejaba en paz.

Supo cuál era el problema cuando se vio al espejo.

El problema era que seguía siendo Harleen Quinzel. Ella ya no era Harleen Quinzel.

Y sabía perfectamente cómo arreglarlo.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse sus lentes y los dejó caer al suelo sin remordimiento.

Al día siguiente, se la pasó todo el día haciendo un macabro plan, plan que a ella le daba risa. Escribía en una libreta y sólo se detenía para reírse. Cuando vio en el reloj que ya pasaba de las 7 de la noche, supo que tenía que ir de compras.

Salió de nuevo a la calle y se topó con una tienda de belleza. Entró.

Después de al menos una hora, salió con una bolsa repleta de maquillaje de fantasía, esmaltes de uñas, y tres tintes para el cabello de tres diferentes colores.

Caminaba, contando mentalmente de que todo estuviera bien, y pasó por la tienda de bromas y disfraces. Su siguiente visita.

Estaba cerrada, y no tenía tiempo para esperar.

Volvió con una palanca, forzó la chapa y entró a la tienda. Tomó pirotecnia, polvos pica-pica, otro juego de cartas, pintura roja y bombas de humo. Rápidamente fue al aparador de disfraces y tomó el único traje que le interesaba: El de Arlequín.

Con todo lo necesario en sus manos, salió de la tienda. Harleen sentía que estaba casi lista. Sólo casi. Luego, vio un auto estacionado. Un auto convertible realmente encantador para ella.

El dueño estaba llegando.

—Hola linda, ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

No se las pensó 2 veces.

A las dos cuadras, el dueño del auto estaba desmayado con un golpe en la cabeza en una esquina de la calle.

...

En el departamento con música a todo volumen, vestida en su desgastada pijama, con un ridículo gorro de ducha en su cabeza, estaba esperando a que su cabello pasara por la transición, escuchando "Killing me softly with his song" a todo volumen.

Anteriormente había hecho experimentos, en la sala, había combinado las bombas de humo con el polvo pica-pica, la pistola estaba cargada, la pirotecnia estaba lejana al encendedor y el bate lucía lindo.

En la habitación, sentada en la cama, se pintaba las uñas de sus manos mientras intentaba seguirle el ritmo a Nancy Sinatra.

—... _I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd, I felt he'd found my letters and read each one out loud, I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on... Strumming my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his words, killing me softly with his song, killing me softly with his song, telling my whole life with his words..._ _Killing me softly with his song..._

El timbre de la casa se escuchó.

—¿Huh? — Sacudía sus manos para que la pintura se secará más rápido mientras se levantaba.

Abrió la puerta principal y se encontró con una chica, calculaba que tenía 16 o 17 años.

—Disculpe— La chica, que usaba lentes claros, su cabello era un afro abundante y su tono de piel era oscura, no se le veía cortesía en su cara —Estoy intentando estudiar y no puedo porque tiene el volumen alto, mañana tengo un examen importante, y necesito concentrarme

—¿De verdad? Lo siento, ¿Cuál es tu departamento?

—El único con la puerta abierta— Asomó Harleen su cabeza. Luego, volvió a ver a la chica. De verdad que lucía muy molesta.

—¿De qué es tu examen?

La chica se le quedó viendo con desconfianza.

—Es de biología

—Biología. Mi materia favorita cuando iba a la escuela — Sonrío nostálgicamente a la respuesta —¿Qué quieres estudiar en la universidad?

—¿Eh? Ah... ¿Medicina?

—Oh, interesante. Un consejo, no estudies psiquiatría

La muchachita sacudió su cabeza confundida.

—Yo no quiero estudiar eso, quiero ser cardióloga o ginecóloga

—Perfecto, esas son dos buenas opciones, Psiquiatría no, grábatelo. Si lo haces te mandarán a Arkham, y es el peor lugar del mundo. Créeme

—¡¿Gigi?! ¡Gigi! ¡Por Dios, te dije que yo iba a hablar con la vecina! — Salió del departamento una mujer de al menos 30 años, muy parecida a su hija —Disculpe si mi hija dijo algo indebido, yo—

—No, no se preocupe, es una buena niña, bajaré el volumen, ve a estudiar, tienes que patearle el trasero a ese examen

—...Gracias— La chica, confundida, volvió a su departamento.

—De verdad, si mi hija le faltó al respeto...— La mujer volvió a hablar muy preocupada.

—Ya le dije, no me dijo nada

—Oh gracias al cielo — La vecina de repente miró el número en la puerta del departamento, la expresión de su cara fue de inquietud —Este... ¿Este departamento...? ¿Usted vive aquí?

Harleen volteó hacía atrás y luego a la mujer.

—Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo, me mudaré dentro de poco. Le diré a la casera que este departamento es un asco

—Lo es...Me sorprende que viva justo aquí, es que aquí vivió por un tiempo una persona que tenía problemas, demasiados, fue hace como 10 años. Me sorprende aún más que la policía le haya dado permiso a la casera de volver a poner en renta este departamento

—¿Enserio? A mí me dijeron que hubo un asesinato

—... También ocurrió eso... Era de alguien que estaba...— Dio vueltas con su dedo alrededor de su oreja. —Hablamos poco, pero una vez me asustó... Juro que iba a hacernos daño a mí y a mi hija

Harleen levantó una ceja. Recordó algo que había anotado en su libreta cuando era psiquiatra.

¿Será?

—Que miedo, al menos esa persona ya está lejos de ustedes. Aquí dejaron todavía las evidencias del asesinato, ahora entiende porque quiero mudarme... Por cierto, ¿Cuál es su nombre? El suyo, no el del loco

—Oh, es Sophie...

Harleen parpadeó. Después sonrió, aguantándose la risa.

Que pequeño era el mundo.

—Vaya, es un lindo nombre. Me da gracia porque así le quiero poner a mi pequeña, claro, cuando tenga una. Mi nombre es Harleen

—Eso es lindo, y tu nombre también, es lindo

Sophie sonrió a su vecina.

—Bueno Sophie, es una lástima que tengamos poco tiempo conociéndonos como vecinas, es que quiero huir de aquí porque este edificio es una basura ¿No crees?

La cara de Sophie cambió cuando escuchó eso. Volvía a sonreírle, pero de forma nerviosa.

—Sí, sí lo es... Tengo que irme, fue un gusto

—Igualmente

Harleen vio como Sophie se iba a su departamento, cuando entró, Harleen se metió al suyo y cerró la puerta, burlándose de la situación.

—Mierda, esto me cambia mis planes, aquí no... Debo llevármelo a otro lugar... No quiero competencia...

...

Su cabello estaba listo. Se lavó, se miró al espejo, quedó exactamente como quería. Ahora era rubia. Una vez seco, se hizo dos coletas con moños. Quiso darle un toque especial al verse en ese peinado; Al final de cada una de sus coletas tenía su propio color: En la izquierda era negro, en la derecha era rojo.

Se maquilló, usando de referencia el maquillaje del Joker, pero poniendo su propio estilo y más estético. Por supuesto que el labial rojo no podía faltar.

Se quitó su pijama, tomó el traje de Arlequín, el cual le calzó como un guante. Se puso sus botines rojos, de hecho, ya eran botines rojo y negro, pues pintó uno de ellos de ese color.

Cuando quiso intentar ponerse el sombrero de Arlequín se dio cuenta que este le quedaba chico. Sin dejar que eso le desanimará, guardó el sombrero, de cualquier manera, iba a arruinar el peinado perfecto que tenía para la ocasión.

Se miró al espejo, volvió a sonreír.

Tomó la mochila con todo lo necesario, tomó las llaves del auto que se había robado y las llaves de la celda, que aún las tenía con ella. Miró sus guantes, que ambos estuvieran del lado correcto.

Salió del departamento. Usó el elevador.

Tenía un destino: Arkham.

Su objetivo: Sacar al Joker de ahí.

...

A las 12 de la noche, miraba por sus binoculares desde el estacionamiento mientras masticaba un chicle. Tenía encendida su radio y se escuchaba "Call me" de Blondie. Si había que elegir una canción de fondo para ese momento, era esa canción.

Vio que era el cambio de turno de seguridad. Hizo una bomba con su chicle y explotó.

Tenía que aprovechar.

Bajó del auto, corrió hasta llegar a una pared cercana a los guardias de seguridad. Asegurándose de que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia, sacó de su bolsa un poco de pirotecnia y el encendedor.

Encendió la mecha y la aventó cerca de los guardias.

Cuando explotó, los guardias se alteraron. Salieron de sus cabinas para investigar que estaba pasando. Aprovechando, ella corrió y entró por la puerta de servicio.

Una vez dentro de Arkham, se las ingeniaba para pasar desapercibida, pero no fue por mucho tiempo.

—¡Oye tú!... — Un guardia le llamó la atención— ¿Qué carajo—

Con el bate lleno de color, golpeó al guardia. Empezó a correr a su meta. 

Cuando más guardias se daban cuenta de la intrusa, ella tiraba al suelo bombas de humo con polvos pica-pica. Corría mientras se cubría la cara y a los demás se les irritaban sus ojos.

—¡Hay una intrusa! ¡Repito! ¡Hay u...!— Pateó a la cara del guardia cuando avisaba su localización. Internamente se puso feliz, aún conservaba la elasticidad de su cuerpo. 

Divisó las escaleras a lo lejos.

Tiró dos bombas de humo más, esperando que fueran suficientes, tiró una tercera, sólo por si las dudas.

Bajó por las escaleras. Estaba cantando y bailando muy emocionada.

Arthur estaba despierto todavía, acostado en su cama, recuperándose. Creía escuchar gritos y ruidos, pero no estaba seguro.

—Toc, toc

Esa voz la conocía, pero se escuchaba más aguda, se levantó rápido de la cama y corrió hasta la ventanilla. No veía a nadie, hasta que dos coletas rubias, una carita de payaso y unos ojos azules se asomaron.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron a la celda. Arthur no podía con la impresión.

Era ella, y vestida de Arlqueín.

—¡Dile hola a tu nueva y mejorada Harley Quinn!

Era tanta la emoción que Arthur empezó a reír. Harley se acercó a él, lo tomó de la barbilla y le plantó un pequeño beso en su boca.

—Vamos a casa, pudín

Los dos salieron corriendo de la celda tomados de la mano, Harley tiró las esposas de Arthur como si fuera su ramo de bodas.

Cuando estaban a punto de subir, Harley se detuvo.

—¿Sabes como hacer esto más divertido?

Arthur negó con la cabeza. Harley vio uno de los botones de pánico. Con su puño lo accionó. Los dos empezaron a reírse enfermizamente.

Salieron de Arkham, Harley tiraba bombas de humo para no ser vistos. Le dijo a Arthur cual era su automóvil, rápidamente los dos llegaron, entraron y arrancaron.

Y bajo las balas, las alarmas y los intentos de detenerlos, El Joker y Harley Quinn, ambos bajo un ataque de risa, escaparon de Arkham.

...

**"El Joker y Harley Quinn estuvieron aquí"**

**"HA HA HA"**

—Harley Quinn...

Leía el Dr. Jeremiah en una de las paredes de la celda 8181, un grafiti hecho con pintura roja. Debajo de ese grafiti, pegado con chicle rosa, había dos cartas de póker: Un As de Diamantes y un Joker.

Este segundo escape quería verlo con sus propios ojos a pesar de su salud. Miraba con desagrado a la pared.

—Desde que vi a esa Quinzel por primera vez me dio desconfianza. Sabía que no estaba cuerda

La Dra. Joan estaba a su lado, quién estaba más atemorizada y preocupada.

—Disculpe que diga esto, pero la culpa ha sido únicamente de usted, de nadie más. Harleen no hubiera caído en el juego del Joker si usted no le hubiera asignado el caso

—Ella hubiera terminado loca de cualquier forma, era de mente débil

Joan se sentía muy enojada con el Dr. Jeremiah.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué diremos? ¿Qué Harleen Quinzel se volvió loca, se convirtió en... Harley Quinn y ayudó al Joker a escapar?

—¿Y recibir la peor reputación como Hospital Psiquiátrico del país? ¿Estas loca? Así no serán las cosas. Te diré algo, esta versión sólo la sabrá las personas en Arkham. Para el resto del mundo, diremos que el Joker secuestró a la Dra. Quinzel, la obligó a que escapara, y si vuelve a aparecer vestida de payasa, diremos que desarrolló el síndrome de Estocolmo

Joan miraba con desagrado y desaprobación a Jeremiah.

—¿De verdad va a decir eso a la prensa y a la policía?

—Por supuesto, tenemos que cuidar nuestra reputación si queremos que llegue el apoyo económico, ¿Usted qué espera de esto?

Joan vio el grafiti de nuevo.

—Que ella esté bien...

...

La primera plana de todos los periódicos era para provocar terror:

** "EL JOKER HA ESCAPADO DE NUEVO DE ARKHAM, Y TOMÓ UNA VIDA INOCENTE COMO REHÉN" **

La Dra. Harleen Frances Quinzel, quién laboraba como Interna en el Hospital Psiquiátrico Asilo de Arkham, fue secuestrada por el criminal más famoso de Ciudad Gotham, el Joker.

Se sabe poca información acerca de la segunda forma en la que esta vez escapó de este psiquiátrico, sin embargo, testigos mencionan que se le vio al criminal fuera de su celda amenazando de muerte a la Dra. Quinzel para que lo ayudara a escapar con una pistola que había logrado robar de seguridad, cuando esta se negó, él la atacó golpeándola en su rostro.

Finalmente, sin alguna razón coherente, el Joker se llevó a la Dra. Quinzel con él bajo la amenaza de accionar la pistola contra ella. El paradero de ambos, así como el estado de salud de la joven doctora, es desconocido.

Cabe destacar que este segundo escape del Joker fue sólo en cuestión de 2 días.

El Comisionado del Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Gotham, James Gordon, hizo una declaración al respecto.

_ "Esta vez tenemos que actuar rápido. Ya no se trata solamente de atrapar al Joker, ahora se trata de salvar la vida de esta joven que tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con este terrible delincuente. Sabemos perfectamente de lo que ese hombre es capaz de hacer, nosotros mismos lo hemos visto, por eso temo[...] Temo por la seguridad de esa jovencita que no tiene la culpa de nada[...]". _

Cuando se le pregunto acerca de si este caso podría llevarlo el Caballero Oscuro, no quiso dar alguna declaración al respecto.

Ciudad Gotham esta consternada con este caso. Los ciudadanos se preguntan si a estas alturas la Dra. Quinzel sigue con vida.

En alguna zona desconocida de la ciudad, dos personas estaban leyendo el periódico.

Y los dos se burlaban de la nota periodística.

...

_Gray skies are gonna clear up_   
_Put on a happy face_   
_Brush off the clouds and cheer up_   
_Put on a happy face_   
  
_Take off the gloomy mask of tragedy_   
_It's not your style_   
_You'll look so good that you'll be glad_   
_Ya' decide to smile!_   
  
_Pick out a pleasant outlook_   
_Stick out that noble chin_   
_Wipe off that "full of doubt" look_   
_Slap on a happy grin!_

_And spread sunshine all over the place_

_And put on a happy face!"_

— _Tony Bennett – "Put on a Happy Face"_

**_ Fin de la Primera Parte _ **


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

El frío estaba cesando poco a poco, las pocas flores en esa horrenda ciudad estaban renaciendo y la nieve desaparecía.

Sin embargo, la desesperanza y la violencia nunca descansaban. Todos los días siempre existía algo terrible que lamentar, todos los malditos días.

Y más desde esa enésima vez que el Joker escapaba de Arkham.

Habían pasado tres meses del incidente, y esos tres meses había sido terror puro en toda Gotham. Cada día, las personas temían salir de sus casas, pues no sabían si iban a regresar con vida.

Había noticias por la televisión, por la radio, por los periódicos.

Todos a la espera y a la vez esperando que al Joker no se le ocurriera una broma mortal.

—Qué horror ¿No crees?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Todo...— Un hombre que se encontraba relajándose en una cafetería le hablaba a la mesera del lugar, después de leer el periódico que había comprado antes.

La mesera suspiró al escuchar esas palabras mientras limpiaba la barra, la cual, ya estaba limpia.

—Deberías ser más específico, pero si lo dices por todo lo que esta pasando en la ciudad, sí, es una mierda

El trabajador bebía a su taza de café, la noche era joven todavía. Dentro de la cafetería sólo eran él y la mesera.

—Parece que no hay mucho trabajo hoy

—¿Qué puedo decir? Por la misma mierda de la ciudad nadie quiere ir a beber un café con los amigos, la familia o la pareja, todos prefieren irse a sus casas, esperando que sea el último lugar dónde podrían ser atacados. Esto afecta a todos, a los negocios, a las personas, a la vida

Mientras los dos conversaban alguien entraba a la cafetería, la campana los hizo saber. Eran tres tipos maleantes quienes entraron al negocio. La mesera suspiró de irritación, muchos aprovechaban el periodo de peligro en Gotham para cometer sus propios crímenes. Los hampones sin embargo sólo querían refrescarse, sólo iban por una cerveza.

Después de servirle las cervezas, los tres fueron a sentarse a una mesa, y aunque intentaban hablar bajo, pudieron escuchar las verdaderas intenciones de esos tres. La mesera se llevó una mano a su frente y el trabajador sacó de su cartera su dinero y disimuladamente se lo guardaba en su zapato.

—Es muy triste, hace años que todo estaba relativamente bien— El trabajador volvió a hablar mientras doblaba su periódico y lo dejaba sobre la barra.

—¿Hace cuantos años? ¿40? Disculpe lo que diga, pero esta ciudad siempre ha sido horrible, sólo que ahora parece...

—¿Un infierno? Sí, parece que lo es... Un infierno...

A lo lejos, las luces de un auto estacionándose iluminaron el interior de la cafetería. La mesera vio la portada del periódico, otro crimen relacionado con el príncipe payaso del crimen.

—¿Te digo algo? El único culpable de este maldito infierno es ese jodido Joker. Creo que la inseguridad en las calles aumentó un 300% desde que volvió a escapar del manicomio

—Y que lo digas...— Los maleantes se burlaron al escucharlos, la mesera miró de reojo a uno de ellos, tenía un arma en su pantalón. Era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos fueran asaltados. Esperando a que el asalto sucediera, el trabajador volvió a conversar —¿Sabes? Cada vez que mencionan al Joker pienso en la mujer que secuestró de Arkham, la doctora joven, leo en el periódico que en estos meses no ha habido indicios de ella. Jesucristo, no me imagino lo que podría estar viviendo, ¿Estará bien? ¿La estarían torturando en este momento? ¿Qué es lo que le estaría haciendo el Joker?

—No es por ser pesimista, pero a estas alturas debe de estar muerta. Y conociendo las cosas que hace el Joker, estoy segura que ya tiró su cuerpo al río

La mesera tomó la jarra cafetera y le sirvió más café a su cliente.

—No digas eso, no quiero perder la esperanza de verla sana y salva

La campana de un nuevo cliente sonó. En realidad, eran dos clientes.

—...¡Pero escucha, mi idea fue la mejor!

—¡Pero no era tan buena!

La mesera apenas vio quienes entraban dejó caer la jarra, no importaba si se había quemado sus pies, habían entrado los que reinaban el crimen en Ciudad Gotham.

Joker y Harley Quinn entraron a la cafetería, ambos con manchas de sangre en sus ropas y manos.

—Oh vamos, la idea de la dentadura falsa fue buena, tienes que admitirlo, pero eres muy orgulloso para admitirlo...

—¿Ahora soy orgulloso? — Joker dejó escapar una carcajada —Oh Harley, mi dulce y pequeña Harley, aun tienes mucho que aprender

—No, tú tienes que aprender a dejar tu orgullo de lado...— Harley en ese instante sacó su pistola, apuntó al teléfono de la cafetería y disparó, la mesera dio un grito de terror y alarmó al resto de los clientes —Lo siento, el Sr. J y yo queremos relajarnos por un rato largo, nada personal, claro...

Las pocas personas dentro de la cafetería se arrepintieron de elegir esa cafetería como el lugar de su última cena.

Los dos se sentaron en la barra, miraron al menú que estaban sobre ellos.

—¿Qué deseas cenar, Harley?

El trabajador y la mesera se miraron entre sí al escuchar ese nombre.

¿Sería ella?

—Amm...— Ella ponía su dedo en su mentón y miraba al menú —¡¿Qué tal un pastel de chocolate?! ¿Y también puedo pedir una cherry-coke?

—Bueno, si eso gustas...— Joker lanzó una mirada atemorizante a la mesera. Ella sólo se quedó congelada, hace unos segundos hablaba mal de él y ahora estaba justo enfrente de ella. Joker, que estaba muy irritado esa noche en especial, sacó su pistola — Hey, mi muñeca ha dicho que quiere un pastel de chocolate y una...— La mujer entendió y corrió a hacer los pedidos.

Harley notó algo cuando vio a la mesera irse corriendo.

—¿No vas a cenar nada, pudín? — Harley giró muy despacio su cabeza hacía Joker, el no le devolvió la mirada.

—No tengo ánimos para comer...— Guardó la pistola, en cambio, sacó un encendedor y un cigarrillo.

Harley rodó sus ojos y dio un sollozo, miró a su alrededor nerviosa. En el fondo creía que había arruinado algo importante, así se acercó más a él.

—¿Es por lo de hoy, cierto? — Joker guardó silencio, Harley puso sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros, sus cejas se encorvaron y puso una cara triste —Oye, no quiero que estés enojado, es la primera vez que hago algo así, y ha sido muy emocionante, pero—

—Sólo tienes que hacer lo que te digo, ¿Es complicado de seguir? — Hizo énfasis en la última pregunta, ahora sí miraba a Harley. Pudo leer en sus ojos que realmente no estaba feliz.

Harley movió su cabeza a sus lados. Se encogió de hombros y agachó sus ojos.

—Lo siento mucho, ¿No estas molesto conmigo? ¿Verdad?

Joker encendió su cigarrillo, y al hacerlo movió dos dedos a Harley, indicándole que se fuera hacía él. Ella, emocionada, acercó su rostro. Joker dejó salir el humo de su boca directo a la cara de Harley, ella sólo respiraba ese humo y al exhalar, dejaba escapar una sonrisa.

—... Por supuesto que no, no puedo contigo

El alma volvía al cuerpo de Harley, ella saltó y abrazó a Joker, terminando en un beso.

La mesera, temblorosa, dejaba la cena de Harley sobre la barra. Ella soltó un "Gracias" con voz chillona, y con rapidez acabó todo el plato.

—Wow Harley, un poco más rápido y ganas medalla de oro

—Tenía mucha hambre... — Bebía del popote que tenía la botella de refresco—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Estas aburrido?

—Sí, mucho, y sabes que odio estar aburrido...

—Oh... — Harley dio un vistazo por toda la cafetería algo para hacer animar a Joker, si bien, él mismo le dijo que no estaba molesto, algo en ella le decía que aún había rastros de disgusto.

Sus ojos encontraron algo.

—Creo que se de algo que te va a divertir...— Harley se levantó de su asiento y corrió a una jukebox que estaba al fondo de la cafetería, sacó una moneda y la metió para escoger una canción.

Con Harley ocupada, Joker volteó hacía atrás, él también iba a buscar su propia forma de divertirse. Se levantó y empezó a pasearse por todas las mesas, bailando.

Danzó cerca de la mesa de los tres maleantes. Uno de esos tipos rudos vio al Joker sin miedo, esto le llamó la atención a él.

—¿Tu eres el Joker?

Joker vio al hombre y soltó una pequeña risa, falsa, por cierto.

—¿Me estás hablando a mí?

Harley buscaba desesperada una canción, no la encontraba.

—Eres un payaso, un ridículo payaso, ¿Esto es lo que le teme la gente? ¿La policía le teme a un tipo como tú? Eso es mierda

—Bueno, supongo que la prensa puede exagerar a veces— Joker sonrió a los tres hombres.

—Y sí lo hace— Otro de ellos habló. El otro le secundó mientras bebía de su cerveza.

—¿Sabes algo? Puedo fácilmente partirte la cabeza en dos y matarte a golpes

—No olvides que también le puedes robar a su puta y fornicártela— Sugirió uno de ellos burlándose.

—¡¿Dónde carajos esta la jodida canción?! — Gritó Harley a la jukebox y seguía picando a los botones con ansiedad.

—Oh ¿Puedes hacer todo eso? — Joker dijo burlándose de las palabras del tipo rudo —¿Crees que puedas hacerlo ahora? — Lo último lo expresó con cierta curiosidad en su voz.

—Puedo sacarte la mierda

—Pruébame

La mesera y el trabajador miraban con terror la escena.

El tipo se levantó de la mesa, estaba listo para golpear al Joker. Hizo de su mano un puño, pero apenas lo iba a intentar, su mano fue rebanada por una navaja filosa. Y con esa misma navaja su corazón fue atravesado. Seguido de ello, fue encajada en el cuello, dejando salir un chorro de sangre.

—¡ROB! — Los otros dos hombres se levantaron al ver a su compañero caer muerto al suelo. Otra vez Joker tenía sangre ajena en su traje. Y estaba listo para seguirlo ensuciando. Con la misma navaja atravesó el estomago de uno de los hombres, al sacar la navaja la llevó directo al ojo de esa futura victima. Sacó el ojo de su cavidad y cayó al suelo, rodando como canica. Volvió esa navaja a cortar otro cuello.

—¡La encontré! — Harley gritó victoriosa. Se escuchó un cadáver estamparse contra el suelo.

El último hombre pudo golpear al Joker en su rostro, desorbitándolo y haciéndolo tropezar.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Los has matado! ¡Has matado a mis camaradas!

—Sí, y eso me quitó lo aburrido— Volvió a reír con mas fuerza. El tipo tomó al Joker de su traje y lo estrelló contra las mesas. Y esto le causaba mucha más gracia.

Sacó su pistola con la que planeaba asaltar al local y apuntó al Joker a la cabeza.

—No deberías de hacer eso...— Advertía con su voz melodiosa.

—¿Qué no debería? ¡Mataste a mis amigos! ¡Estoy obligado a hacerlo!

—Oh te lo estoy advirtiendo, realmente no deberías

—¿Por—

Las últimas palabras no fueron completadas, una taza de café vacía cayó a su cabeza.

—¡No te metas con él Sr. J! — Harley sacaba su pistola y apuntó al tipo sin miedo alguno, pero Joker hizo con su mano que se detuviera.

—Gracias por tus atenciones Harley, pero esto es entre yo y el caballero... — Harley se desanimó por un momento, hasta que al Joker le llegó una magnifica idea en su cabeza, y esa idea era sólo magnifica para él y Harley —O al menos que quieras hacerme feliz...

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja apenas escuchó eso. No iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

—Sabes que yo siempre te haría feliz, Sr. J

—Muy bien, ya sabes, no trampas

—No trampas— Harley repitió y guardó su pistola. La adrenalina empezaba a correr por sus venas.

—Solo tus puños y tú imaginación, cómo te enseñé— Ella siguió las órdenes del Joker. Puso sus puños frente al hombre. Estaba lista.

—Esto será fácil, una mujer es fácil de—

Harley golpeó directo a la mandíbula del tipo, sacándole sangre

La emoción hizo que lo golpeara de nuevo, escuchó la risa de su amado, y sólo eso fue suficiente motivación para dar otro puñetazo.

Joker reía y solo reía.

Harley recibió un golpe, y aunque le superará en fuerza, sólo hizo que sacará una risa psicótica y volviera a golpearlo.

—¡Jaja!— Harley tomó al tipo del cuero cabelludo y lo tiraba contra la barra.

A este punto, la mesera y él trabajador estaban detrás de la barra, ocultándose de la violencia.

Esta vez no había nada que detuviera a Harley. Tomó la taza de café que era del trabajador y la volvió a estrellar contra su cabeza, usó su rodilla para golpearlo contra su estómago.

—¡No creas que no te escuché pedazo de mierda! ¡Preferiría rebanarme la lengua antes de follar con otro que no sea mi pudín! — Tomó la cabeza del tipo y la estrelló en repetidas veces contra la barra —¡Te la vas a pensar antes de meterte con el Sr. J de nuevo!

Harley tiró al hombre al suelo, saltaba de emoción sobre él, lo pateaba sin limitarse y gritaba de felicidad.

Buscó la cara de Joker, y vio una sonrisa, pero no era cualquier sonrisa, era una sonrisa que él creó para ella, una sonrisa de confidencialidad, secreta, una sonrisa de complicidad, que sólo entre ellos sabían que significaba.

—Hazlo

Harley sonrió de la misma forma.

Volvió su atención al tipo, lo tomó de su cabeza y lo giró bruscamente con todas sus fuerzas.

Cayó la cabeza contra el suelo sin vida.

Harley volvió a buscar al Joker, el sólo empezó a aplaudir.

Sí, lo había hecho feliz. Pero no era suficiente. No estaba satisfecha. Quería hacerlo más feliz.

Harley volvió rápido a la Jukebox, apretó el botón y ahora sí la canción empezó a sonar.

_"Girl, you'll be a woman soon..."_

La voz de Neil Diamond sonó por toda la cafetería.

Joker sólo observaba, curioso de saber que pasaba, volvía a sentarse en la barra.

Mientras sacaba su encendedor y fumaba otro cigarrillo, Harley empezó a bailar en medio de todo el desastre que los dos crearon. Bailaba cerca de Joker y después se alejaba, llamando su atención.

El desde su asiento la miraba bailar. Dejaba salir el humo de su boca.

Harley era algo torpe para bailar, todavía existía algo de Harleen en ella, pero cada vez que "hacía feliz" al Joker, moría esa parte de Harleen dentro de ella. A pesar de no ser la mejor bailarina del mundo eso no le importaba, daba lo mejor para el Joker y sólo para él, para nadie más. Y eso era en todo, no sólo en el baile.

La canción estaba a punto de terminar, Harley dejó de bailar, caminó hacía el Joker y se sentó sobre sus piernas, le quitó el cigarro de su boca, fumó un poco de su cigarrillo y después de soltar una bocanada de humo al cielo, lo besó profundamente.

Ambos se separaron cuando finalizó la melodía y se vieron a los ojos.

Los dos se levantaron, Harley abrazó a Joker y juntos danzaron por toda la cafetería. Ahora sus risas cubrían todo el lugar.

—¡Tengo ganas de bailar contigo! — Harley habló en voz alta.

—Entonces bailemos... Pero no aquí— Joker le respondió.

—Oh, yo sé que aquí no, yo se dónde sí podemos bailar...

—¡Tú lo sabes todo Harley! Primero, voy a dejar propina, es el primer restaurante que vamos juntos y no intentan llamar a la policía— Joker tiraba su cigarrillo al charco de sangre de uno de los cadáveres.

La mesera y el trabajador sólo estaban agachados, cubriéndose sus cabezas, rezando mentalmente que los hayan olvidado. Escucharon pasos acercándose, luego oyeron que estaban dejando algo, y para su fortuna, la campana de la puerta tintineó.

Los dos elevaron poco a poco sus cabezas, el auto se había ido, y la mesera casi se desmayaba, pues la "propina" era el dedo de uno de los maleantes muertos.

El trabajador miró una servilleta de papel que estaba debajo del dedo, había algo escrito con labial rojo.

_"J y HQ agradece su hospitalidad"_

—Ok...— La mesera se animó a hablar aún con miedo en su voz —... Ahí está la respuesta a tu pregunta

—¿Qué?

—Tu esperanza de ver a la doctora secuestrada sana y salva, ahí estaba... Aunque no creo que este completamente sana...

...

_"..._

_My old man is a thief and I'm gonna stay and pray with him 'til the end_

_But I trust in the decision of the Lord to watch over us_

_Take him when he may, if he may_

_I'm not afraid to say_

_That I'd die without him_

_Who else is gonna put up with me this way?_

_I need you, I breathe you, I never leave you_

_They would rue the day I was alone without you_

_You're lyin' with your gold chain on, cigar hangin' from your lips_

_I said "Hon', you never looked so beautiful as you do now, my man."_

_And we're off to the races, places_

_Ready, set, the gate is_

_Down and now we're goin' in_

_To Las Vegas chaos, Casino Oasis, Honey, it is time to spin_

_Boy you're so crazy, baby,_

_I love you forever not maybe_

_You are my one true love,_

_You are my one true love_

_You are my one true love..."_

_"_

— _Lana del Rey – "Off to the races"_


	12. Chapter 12

Departamento de policía de Ciudad Gotham.

La tensión crecía cada vez más en el ambiente, crecía cada día, iba llegando hasta en los rincones más difíciles de entrar, dentro de poco sería el reemplazo del oxígeno y el aroma a café caliente con leche.

En medio del departamento se encontraba una pizarra con todos los casos policiales existentes, algunos casos eran de dos días, otros de semanas y algunos de meses. Los casos escritos con plumón negro eran los casos resueltos, de los que no habría de preocuparse y serían borrados dentro de una semana, los casos escritos con plumón rojo eran los casos sin resolver.

Había un caso que sobresalía de todos, el que estresaba a todo agente dentro de esa oficina, era el caso que hacía que la tensión creciera más y más hasta que todo explotara como bomba atómica. Un solo nombre: "Joker".

Debajo de ese nombre estaba en letras más pequeñas, pero del mismo color otras palabras: "Secuestro de Harleen Quinzel".

—Buenos días señoritas, otro día en el reino del diablo— Llegaba un detective de raza negra con un simpático bigote a la oficina, quitándose su gabardina y dejando un periódico de aquel día en su escritorio. Las notas rojas reinaban en la portada y en la primera plana.

—Y el diablo sigue suelto. Buenos días Jackson— Contestó una mujer morena de cabello oscuro, que se encontraba concentrada leyendo otro periódico similar al de su compañero.

—Ah Renée, no te veía por aquí— Se acercó a saludarla amigablemente. Ella le correspondió el saludo de la misma manera —Te ves un poco mejor

—Por favor Jackson, yo estoy cansada, sólo quiero terminar con todo esto— Era cierto, a pesar de que Renée Montoya era de las detectives más jóvenes, a veces no podía con la presión de su trabajo, pero ella siempre se levantaba y seguía adelante.

—Todos aquí quieren terminar con esta mierda. Si tan sólo algunos idiotas de cierto hospital psiquiátrico decidieran ponerle más atención a su seguridad tal vez no estuviéramos pasando por esta maldita locura de nuevo— Otro detective sentado en su escritorio hablaba en voz alta —Pero el director de Arkham prefiere comprarse 100 conjuntos de ropa jodidamente cara para cubrirlos con su bata

—Harvey, yo creo que las palabras "jodidamente" y "cara" no van de la mano

—Como sea, que se joda ese director— Harvey sacudió su cabeza al recitar esas palabras, siempre diciendo lo que pensaba sin filtros en su boca. Jackson y Renée sólo se miraron entre sí, pero esta última estuvo de acuerdo con lo dicho por su compañero.

—¿No ha llegado Jim?

—Parece que se le presentó algo en el camino y fue a investigar

—Entonces vamos a esperarlo

—¡Ya llegué!— Llegó otro inspector más. El inspector Jack Burke, quién llevaba años trabajando en el departamento —Ustedes son tan impacientes, pero he llegado

—No me refería a ti, me refería a Gordon, buenos días Burke

—Oh... Sí, podríamos esperarlo

Unas horas después, todos decidieron empezar a repasar el caso. Normalmente, cada pareja de agentes del D.P.G.C. tenían sus propios casos que resolver, pero esto era diferente, debían de darle una atención especial. No era para menos, se trataba del Joker.

Jack, quién fue el que propuso repasar el caso de una vez, fue el que dirigió la reunión, había una segunda pizarra, con fotografías de pruebas.

—El Comisionado Gordon no ha llegado, así que voy a irme adelantando. Como lo habrán escuchado, el caso del Joker se ha vuelto cada vez más grande a pasos agigantados

—Déjate de las introducciones cursis, ve al grano— Jackson amonestó mientras comía de su dona de chocolate.

—Ok... El día de ayer sucedieron diferentes acontecimientos de este... Personaje...— Jack lucía tranquilo por fuera, pero sus ojos expresaban otra emoción al mirar una de las fotografías de Joker — ...Exactamente tres. El primero acontecimiento: Un secuestro a varios odontólogos que se encontraban en un congreso internacional. A la mayoría los torturaron, parecía que su destino para todos los asistentes a ese congreso era la muerte, pero los encargados de provocarlo descubrieron que los habíamos localizado y huyeron antes que llegáramos. Fueron despojados de sus cosas y sus cuentas bancarias fueron vaciadas. Testigos aseguran que fue el Joker quién lideró esto, junto con seguidores suyos con mascaras de payasos. Dejaron una "nota", la nota sólo decía "J estuvo aquí" y estaba unida a unos dientes postizos

Los agentes miraron las fotografías del primer hecho. Jackson no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Cuál es la gracia Jackson? Que no la veo— Renée no pudo evitar reprenderlo de muy mala gana.

—¿Una dentadura falsa? Parece que al Joker se le acabaron las ideas— Jackson admitió, Harvey estuvo de acuerdo, esta vez había sido muy obvio.

—No creo que haya sido él Joker quien tuvo la idea— Renée se levantó de su asiento y caminó a la pizarra con las pruebas. Observó la nota y la apuntó con su dedo —Se que hay testigos que aseguran su presencia en el sitio, pero esta idea fue de alguien más, además, la caligrafía es muy femenina

—¿Femenina? ¿Quieres decir que hay una mujer en las filas del Joker?

—¿En las filas? Es su mano derecha— Jack continuó hablando, preparándose para decir lo siguiente —Y esa mujer es la Dra. Harleen Quinzel

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio.

—No es cierto...— Harvey no pudo evitar llevar la contraría —¿Estas diciendo que la joven secuestrada por la que todo Gotham está pidiéndole a Dios que siga viva resulta ser una ayudante del Joker?

—Aunque no lo crean. Y Dios, tienen que escuchar esto, hablemos del segundo acontecimiento: En una cafetería al Noroeste a las afueras de la ciudad, otro crimen cometido sólo por este par, tres hombres pandilleros muertos, dos con puñaladas en sus cuerpos, a uno de esos dos a uno le sacaron el ojo, el tercero tenía múltiples golpes en su cara, cabeza y cuerpo, el cuello roto y estaba mutilado del dedo índice izquierdo. Una mesera y un cliente fueron testigos de esa masacre, declararon que vieron al Joker acompañado de una mujer joven, rubia, peinado de dos coletas, ojos azules, usaba maquillaje de payaso similar al del Joker y vestía de un vestido muy extravagante, la mesera describió a la mujer como "Una muñeca maligna con vestido negro y rojo". Ambos estaban manchados de sangre y discutían

—¿Discutían? ¿Qué era lo que discutían?

—Los testigos no pudieron percibir lo que decían, pero parecía que era algo privado, pues discutían como pareja sentimental. De hecho, la mesera lo describió todo como si fuera una cita romántica

—¡¿Cita Romántica?! — Jackson gritó sorprendido —Por el amor de Dios Jack, ¡¿Estás insinuando que son pareja?!

—Está confirmado. El vídeo de las cámaras de seguridad, por el amor de Dios, tienen que verlo, parecía sacado de esas películas que te dan mal rollo, pero quieres seguir viéndolas sólo para ver cómo termina. Después de que mataran a esos tres hombres, la mujer puso música de una jukebox, empezó a bailarle a este cretino, se besaron, bailaron un poco y dejaron el lugar con esta nota— Mostró la servilleta con la misma caligrafía femenina —Junto con el dedo de uno de los muertos...

—Dios, por más que lo pienso no me la creo, ¿Quién podría enamorarse de alguien como el Joker? — Harvey no podía creer lo que Jack intentaba explicar.

—Alguien que esté igual de loca que él— Renée respondió a la duda de Harvey.

—Aguarden un momento...— Jackson interrumpió —Todos dicen que esta misteriosa novia del Joker es Harleen Quinzel, ¿Cómo pueden asegurarlo tan pronto?

Recibió de parte de todos un significativo rechazo y burlas.

—¿Qué no viste la nota ? HQ, Harleen Quinzel, ahí está— Jack le dijo a su compañero haciéndolo quedar como alguien que acaba de preguntar algo tonto.

—Los testigos mencionaron que el Joker la nombraba por apodos cariñosos, entre ellos el apodo de "Harley", que se suele usar como diminutivo de Harleen, creo que eso es suficiente...— Renée intentó ser más amable con su compañero.

—Ustedes son estúpidos, ¿Verdad? Se van a la respuesta más fácil, recuerden que la Dra. Quinzel fue secuestrada por el Joker, o era irse con él o era morir. Es el Joker, maldita sea, sabe que todos en Gotham están preocupados por la pobre muchacha, tal vez pudo conseguir a otra chica para que hiciera ese rol y creyéramos que Harleen y Harley son la misma persona. Me es imposible que sea la Dra. Quinzel, y no lo digo de una forma optimista, sinceramente creo que ella ya esta muerta...

—No lo está... Lamento el retraso, por cierto

—Comisionado Gordon... Lo sentimos por iniciar sin usted

James Gordon entraba a la sala, apenado por no haber llegado a tiempo —¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No! Saben que siempre pueden darme un resumen de las cosas, y hablando de ese tema, tenemos nueva información: Tenemos noticias acerca de La Dra. Quinzel, buenas y malas. La buena: no está muerta, está viva, la mala: Es esa tal Harley Quinn de la que están hablando

—¿Harley Quinn? Jesucristo... — Jackson se llevó una mano a su frente.

—¿Cómo saben eso, Gordon?

—Dejen les cuento un poco del porque me retrasé esta mañana: Un robo al banco de Gotham las a plena luz del día fue incursionado por esta... Peculiar pareja... Una testigo confirmó la identidad de Harleen Quinzel como Harley Quinn. Demasiado obvio, pero Jackson tiene razón, nunca se sabe de las "bromas" del Joker

...

Banco Estatal de Ciudad Gotham

Filas largas, gente de malhumor y trabajadores ineptos, siempre había un problema burocrático.

En una de las largas filas, una muchacha se encontraba esperando su turno, usando gabardina oscura, lentes de sol muy grandes para su tipo de cara y sombrero ridículamente enorme.

—Sin sombrero ni lentes señorita— Un guardia de seguridad se acercó a ella.

—Oh disculpe, me apena decir esto, pero necesito usar esto, tengo alergia al sol...— Con mártir en su voz, la mujer se justificó de su vestimenta. Sin estar tan convencido de la excusa, el guardia decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Bueno, haga fila, pero quítese eso de encima cuando llegue su turno

—Gracias, es un buen policía, muchas gracias

—Guardia, gracias— El guardia regresó a su lugar, extrañado.

Siguió esperando en la fila, fingiendo la enfermedad, odiaba los bancos, demasiado papeleo, odiaba a los banqueros, los burócratas eran la clase de trabajadores que podían encontrarle miles de problemas a una sola solución.

El anciano que estaba delante de ella que estaba siendo atendido no estaba recibiendo un buen trato de hecho. La mujer vio como el banquero, cuya cara era de desagrado y desasosiego al pobre viejo, le trataba incluso como si fuera alguien estúpido. Era alguien mayor, sólo tenía que tenerle paciencia, y no lo estaba tratando ni con paciencia ni respeto.

Mordió su labio, quería adelantarse y defender al anciano, pero no podía hacer eso. Se calmó a sí misma, recordándose que ese hombre calvo de traje y corbata iba a pagarlas apenas fuera su turno.

Después de que el señor mayor terminara de hacer sus trámites, se alejó con el rostro agachado y apenado.

—¡Siguiente por favor! — El banquero gritó, la chica estaba esperando a que el señor saliera del banco —¡El siguiente por favor! — El hombre mayor empujó la puerta del banco, ella lo miró con tristeza y desolación, ¿Cuáles serían los complicaciones que tendría ese pobre señor en su vida? Deseo con su corazón poder ayudarlo de alguna manera —¡Siguiente!— La chica de labios rojos sonrió, pasó a caja —Buenos días señorita, ¿Cómo podemos ayudarle?

—Quisiera hacer un retiro muy pero muy grande

—Me permite su número de cuenta por favor

—Por supuesto— La mujer metió su mano a su gabardina. El banquero agachó su vista para buscar un bolígrafo.

—¿De cuanta la canti...?— El cañón de una pistola se puso frente a la cara del banquero. La gabardina, los lentes y el sombrero estaban en el suelo.

—¡Todo el maldito dinero del mundo!— El banquero sentía que iba a morir, sabía a quién le pertenecía esa cara de payaso, pero no lo había visto en una mujer —¡Todos abajo! ¡Esto es un asalto! — Giró hacía los guardias, quienes ya le estaban apuntando con sus escopetas —¡Suelten el arma o les voy a disparar en la puta cabeza!

Alguien entró de forma triunfal al banco, acompañado de dos armas en cada una de sus manos, alguien cuya risa era escandalosa.

—¡Ya la escucharon! — Las personas en el banco empezaron a tomarse en serio las amenazas de la Arlequín — ¡Esto es un atraco! ¡Todos al suelo! ¡Todos si no quieren recibir una pastilla alargada de plomo en su cabeza! — La risa se escuchó por todo el banco.

Apuntó a los guardias, los cuales empezaron a temblar. Emocionado, Joker no pudo evitar disparar al aire muchas veces, las personas dentro de la enorme sala sucumbieron al miedo. El empezó a reír frenéticamente al ver a todos, ver que no sabían dónde meterse para protegerse.

Harley Quinn, quién le prestó toda su atención al Joker volvió a con el banquero, quien no había seguido sus instrucciones.

—¡Hey tú cabeza de rodilla! ¡¿Eres estúpido?! ¡¿Te golpeaste tu cabeza calva cuando eras niño?! ¡Dame todo el maldito dinero! — Dejó caer una bolsa abierta a las narices del banquero.

—Ustedes dos ya saben como es esto...— Joker se acercó a los guardias —... Dénmelas...

Estos, espantados, dejaron caer sus escopetas al suelo. Joker tomó las dos.

—Gracias caballeros... ¡Oh Harley!

—¡¿Qué ocurre Sr. J?!

—¡Un regalo de mi para ti! — Joker aventó una de las escopetas a Harley, ella atrapó el arma con su mano libre, guardó su pequeña pistola. —Siempre he querido tener una de estas...— Acarició el cañón de la escopeta. Volvió a apuntar al banquero —¡Todo el dinero en la bolsa! ¡Todo! ¡No me obligues a dejar viuda a tu esposa! ¡Si es que tengas!

—¡Todos quédense en donde están si no quieren morir...!— Joker gritó a todos, estos no sabían cómo reaccionar —¡... Dolorosamente! — Dejando escapar una carcajada muy aguda y animada —¡Oh vamos! ¡Estoy muy feliz hoy, no me obliguen a contar un chiste...!

Los que conocían un poco de los crímenes del Joker sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

Joker sólo observaba a su alrededor y ver a todos rogando con sus lágrimas y llanto por su vida, lo hacía sentirse pleno, satisfecho y realizado. Lo que de verdad ponía una sonrisa en su cara.

Harley lo miraba a lo lejos, para ella, verlo sonreír la hacía sentirse plena, feliz y enamorada.

Asaltaron a banquero por banquero, ellos sin pensarlo sacaban el dinero de la caja y lo metían a la bolsa. Las bolsas se llenaban de dinero.

Harley dio otro vistazo al banco, apuntando a todos con la escopeta, contenta. Pero toda la felicidad terminó cuando vio a uno de los banqueros.

_"Me tienen que estar jodiendo"_

Sophie estaba ahí.

Harley miró al Joker, estaba distraído asaltando a otros banqueros. No había llegado con ella. No iba a permitir que se encontraran. ¡No tenían que hacerlo!.

—¡Sr. J! — Gritó Harley efusivamente con la voz más delgada que pudo hacer—¡Ese tipo calvo de ahí tiene cara de que se sabe la clave de la bóveda! — Apuntó al banquero que le dio una mala impresión desde el principio.

—¡Harley, lo de la bóveda será para otra ocasión, ya lo hablamos!— Contestaba Joker mientras asaltaba a una banquera.

—¡Es que se burló de ti, Sr. J! ¡Dijo que tu maquillaje y traje son ridículos!

—Oh ¡Haberlo dicho antes! — Joker tomó la bolsa llena de dinero y se dio la vuelta—Tienes razón Harley, voy a hablar con él, podemos ir adelantando planes— Joker se puso a la altura del banquero. Este sólo sintió a la muerte acercarse.

—No, señor, yo no—

Lo tomó de la corbata y lo golpeó contra su mesa.

—Empezaremos por clases de burlería, no puedes burlarte de otros si tú eres más patético. Ahora, a lo que nos interesa...— El banquero empezó a hiperventilar —No, no, no, no, ven, tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño, sólo hablaremos, vamos a hablar, ¿Te gusta hablar? A mí me encanta, vamos a hablar, vamos a tener una conversación

Mientras Joker tomaba de los hombros al tembloroso banquero, Harley "sigilosamente" corrió y saltó a la caja donde estaba Sophie, llevándosela con ella por debajo de esta.

—¡¿Tu que carajos haces aquí?! — Harley reclamó en baja pero furiosa.

—¡¿Yo?! — Sophie contestó atemorizada.

—¡No es divertido!

—¡¿De qué—

—¡Responde!

—¡Yo trabajo aquí! ¡Trabajo aquí desde hace más de 15 años!

—Oh...— Harley se rascó la cabeza con el cañón de su pistola —... Eso fue inesperado, como sea, ¡Eres una piedra en nuestro zapato!

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡¿De qué hablas?!

Harley dio un grito ahogado lleno de enojo. Quería golpearla, pero no iba a hacerlo.

—Oh maldita sea, odio hablar de esto, pero no me dejas opción, lo que pasa es que después de 10 malditos miseros años el Sr. J aún te recuerda ¡Y yo no quiero que mi pudín te vea! ¡Él es mío!

—¡N-no entiendo!

—Ugh— Harley exhaló enojada, ¿Cómo hacer entender a esa mujer? —El Sr. J era tu vecino...— Se acercó a Sophie y le susurró en voz baja —... Arthur...

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios! — Sophie estaba a punto de llorar, entrando en un ataque de histeria. Harley, quién ya estaba harta, la cacheteó para calmarla.

—¡Sophie! ¡Presta atención!

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡TÚ SABES MI—

—¡Sí! Pero déjame terminar primero, ¿Ok? Mira, yo sé que entre ustedes no hubo nada, literalmente ¡Jajaja! Pero a pesar de lo que significaste para él... Para mi Sr. J, no te tengo rencor, de hecho, me caes bien Sophie, y claro que no me he olvidado de la linda e inteligente Gigi

Cada vez que Harley abría su boca le faltaba poco a Sophie para morirse de un ataque al corazón.

—¡¿CÓMO SABES EL NOMBRE DE MI HIJA?!

—Ay Sophie, que mala memoria tienes, ya nos conocíamos, en el departamento...—Sophie no sabía quién era la Arlequín. Desesperada, Harley elevó su cabeza por arriba de la caja, Joker aún estaba "negociando". Se agachó de nuevo, aún tenía tiempo — ¡Soy yo! ¡Harleen!

—...¿Harleen? — Los ojos de Sophie estaban iluminándose, la estaba reconociendo. Y ahora se sentía peor.

—¡Sí! ¡Larga historia! ¡Te la contaría, pero no tenemos tiempo! Eso sí, ¡No dejaré que Joker te reconozca!— Sacó de sus bolsillos un pañuelo rojo y lo amarró a la mitad de la cara de Sophie, de forma que no se vieran sus rasgos— Me caes bien Sophie, tu y tú hija van a estar a salvo... Ahora...— Apuntó a Sophie con la escopeta —Dame todo el dinero

Del otro lado del banco, el Joker seguía negociando con el trabajador.

—¿Tu nombre era?

—Marvin...

—¡Marvin! ¡Marvin! Escúchame Marvin es sencillo lo que te estoy pidiendo. Sólo dame la clave de la bóveda, si no me la das, voy a tener que matarte— Puso la escopeta en la frente del banquero.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor no! ¡No!

Joker se mofó de la desesperación del tipo, alejó el cañón de su cabeza, pero seguía apuntándole.

—¿Ves qué fácil es? Sólo dame la clave

—¡No sé cuál sea la clave!

—Vamos Marvin, yo se que la tienes, y si la olvidaste tienes que recordarla, búscala ahí dentro— Con su dedo índice, Joker tocaba la frente sudada del banquero —Búscala entre tus recuerdos, debería de estar ahí, y si no esta, voy a tener que sacarla con una bala

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Tengo hijos y espo—

—Esposa, hijos, ugh, ese cuento ya me lo sé, ¿Podrías ser más original?

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

La paciencia del Joker estaba acabándose.

—Está bien, escucha, no voy a meterte la bala al cerebro, pero la meteré en tu corazón si no me dices de una buena y maldita vez la jodida clave

El banquero empezó a llorar.

—¡Sr. J! ¡¿Qué tal te va?! — Harley saltaba de la caja con la bolsa llena de dinero.

—Harley, este hombre no me quiere dar la clave de nuestro botín principal

—¡¿Por qué no?!

—Dice que no sabe cuál es la clave, ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¡Oh! — Harley rápidamente se puso al lado de Joker —Pero claramente está mintiendo, es un banquero, es lo mejor que saben hacer

—¿Sabes algo Harley? Me estoy cansando y aburriendo, tu sabes mejor que nadie que pasa cuando me estoy cansando y aburriendo, ¿Le explicas, por favor?

—¡Oh claro que sí! — Mostrando sus dientes, Harley dio una clase rápida —Cuando pasa eso, Joker busca una forma de divertirse, la última vez que hizo eso mató a tres hombres, Sí escuchó de eso, ¿Cierto? Los tres pandilleros idiotas de la cafetería

El banquero empezó a llorar.

—Dos, no seas modesta muñeca, esta chica con cara linda que usted ve mató a uno de ellos

—¡Ay Sr. J! ¡Pero si no fuera por tus enseñanzas no lo hubiera matado! — Harley con dos dedos jugó a recorrer el brazo de Joker.

El banquero puso sus manos sobre su cara.

—¡Por favor no! ¡Le juro por mi familia que no me sé la clave!

—Uno de los 10 mandamientos es que no jurarás en vano, vas a hacer que Dios se enfade contigo y va a matar a tu familia. Y eso que yo soy el psicópata— Joker frunció el ceño cuando llegó a esa conclusión.

—¡163516351635! — Otra banquera gritó la contraseña —...Es el año de fundación de Gotham... Tres veces

—Que contraseña más estúpida— Harley se burló —Creo que la palabra "Contraseña" era menos obvia que su estúpida contraseña

Joker rio al escucharla. Un buen chiste.

—¡Hagan lo que quieran! ¡No llamaremos a la policía! ¡Sabemos quién es usted! ¡Sabemos que odia a la policía!

—¿Por qué dices que odio a la policía? ¡No lo hago! ¡Me encanta cuando vienen y ven mi cara! No me gusta que me arresten, no pongas palabras en mi boca, puede salirte caro...— Joker apuntó a la banquera, acercándose lentamente. Los ojos de ella se hicieron grandes, llorosos y su respiración se cortó.

—¡No lo haremos! ¡No—

Un disparo de escopeta retumbó por todo el banco.

Harley disparó al techo, su paciencia ya había sido colmada.

—¡Nadie se mete con Harley Quin y Joker!

Joker volteó hacía atrás, no estaba feliz con lo que Harley hizo. Miró a todos de nuevo, empezaba a molestarse.

—¡Que nadie se mueva! ¡Nadie! ¡¿Me escucharon?! ¡O usaré mi último chiste!

Joker se acercó a Harley y la tomó del brazo muy irritado.

—¡¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso?!

—¡Activaron la alarma silenciosa! ¡La policía ya viene! ¡Se están burlando de nosotros! Era hora de darles una lección, que aprendan a respetarnos

—Primero: No quiero su respeto, quiero su miedo, son dos cosas completamente diferentes, y segundo: Es Joker y Harley Quinn, no Harley Quinn y Joker

Harley puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ugh, tu siempre celoso de protagonismo

—Soy el payaso, debo tenerlo, ¡Vamos!

Tomados de las manos y con las bolsas llenas de dinero, Joker y Harley corrieron afuera del banco. Las personas fuera del edificio se aterraban apenas veían la presencia de Joker. Podría significar cualquier cosa. Podría simplemente tomar el arma y empezar a disparar al azar, podía por capricho secuestrar a cualquier niño que se le cruzara en su camino, podría incluso matar a su compañera en ese momento sólo porque quisiera.

Nadie sabía que podría ocurrir con el Joker.

Llegaban al automóvil, al mismo tiempo que la policía.

—¡Vaya, estos idiotas han llegado pronto!

—Tranquila Harley, siempre olvidan que tengo un as bajo la manga

Joker sacó "El último chiste" de su saco: Una pequeña granada que guardaba para ocasiones especiales, la accionó y la tiró contra las patrullas.

Explotó antes de que llegara a estas, pero cuando la policía pudo llegar al banco, el dúo criminal ya había desaparecido.

...

—...La testigo confirmó la identidad de La Dra. Harleen Quinzel, ahora rebautizada como Harley Quinn

Todos estaban impresionados, excepto Renée, de hecho, era la menos impresionada.

—¿Qué podría haber pasado para que la Dra. Quinzel se uniera a ese... Payaso? — Jack habló, diciendo la última palabra con desprecio.

—Jack— Renée habló mientras no dejaba de ver unos archivos que tenía en su escritorio —Me adelanté un poco a tu caso, espero que no te moleste. Ciertamente cuando leí la noticia de los tres pandilleros empecé a sospechar lo que acabamos de confirmar y empecé a investigar por mi cuenta esta mañana. Encontré en la bóveda estos registros de Harleen Quinzel

—¿Registros? — Harvey habló con vacilación en su voz— ¿Quiere decir que ella no fue un ángel?

—Lo contrario, fue un ángel al que le cortaron las alas. Ella puso una denuncia por abuso sexual. Abreviando: A pesar de que ella tuviera suficientes pruebas, hubo irregularidades en el juicio, y probablemente corrupción. Al final el acusado fue liberado bajo fianza. Le arruinó la vida a Quinzel, definitivamente, pero observen bien la fotografía del acusado, ¿Les resulta familiar?

Todos se acercaron al escritorio de Renée.

—... ¿Él no es?... — Los que tenían más de 10 años trabajando en el D.P.G.C. reconocieron ese rostro. Sobre todo, Burke.

—Uno de los tres hombres de Wall Street, de los primeros crímenes que el Joker cometió

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala.

—¿Y esto? ¿Esto qué es? ¿El Joker se habría enterado de lo que hizo ese ricachón y tomó venganza? — Preguntó Harvey, el cual, a pesar de la apariencia ruda que no podía con ella, se sentía desconcertado.

—Lo dudo mucho, en ese entonces el Joker era un don nadie, y ese caso nunca salió a la luz. Sólo fue una casualidad, una casualidad fatal

—Podría decirse que fue el destino, pero no quiero estar reflexivo a estas horas de la mañana y en el trabajo— Jackson intentó hacer un chiste para relajar el ambiente, pero no fue suficiente. El ambiente volvió a ponerse más tenso de lo que estaba.

—Burke...— Harvey se dirigió a su compañero —No nos has dicho del tercer acontecimiento, ¿Es otro terrible crimen?

—No, gracias al cielo, este no fue un crimen, pero fue algo inquieto de todas formas. El tercer acontecimiento: Los vieron a ambos bailar en la vía pública...

—¿Bailar?

—Sí, bailar...

—Entonces debemos trabajar más. Esto acaba de dar un giro insospechado, no sabemos si esto fue... Jesús...— Jim ni siquiera tenía palabras que decir.

—Tenemos que enfocarnos— Renée habló en voz alta, sólo con la intención de sacar del impacto a todos los hombres.

—Ella tiene razón, tenemos que darnos cuenta de este grave problema— Burke volvía a tomar el mando.

—¿Cuál grave problema? ¿Joker fuera de Arkham? — Jackson hizo un chiste obvio, con las mismas intenciones de Renée

—Además de ese. Es muy probable que el Joker haya sometido a torturas a la Dra. Quinzel para que llegara a estar igual de loca que él— Burke habló muy seguro.

—O tal vez la enamoró— Habló en voz alta.

—Renée, no me digas que va a romantizar este caso— Jack la miró desconcertado.

—Para nada, pero podemos estar presentes ante un posible caso de síndrome de Estocolmo. Sí, pudo haber sido maltratada, pero seguramente Joker decidió cortejarla en esas semanas de secuestro hacer ganarse su confianza, prometerle que no le haría daño, pudo incluso hacerla sentirse segura, protegida, amada...

—A ver agente Montoya— Jack la interrumpió —¿Por qué cambió esto a una historia de amor?

—Porque es probable que para ellos lo sea, o al menos para ella. La Dra. Quinzel sufrió abuso sexual en su adolescencia, sumémosle todo el trauma psicológico que ella tuvo que soportar y el impacto al ver que su asaltante salió libre; a las semanas, ese hombre que la dañó está muerto, días después Joker confiesa que él cometió ese triple asesinato, la Harleen de ese entonces se entera de eso. Es la primera conexión entre ambos. Volvamos a la actualidad, durante el secuestro, seguramente Harleen lo recordó y pensó "Hey, él hizo esto por mí, indirectamente, pero lo hizo, tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo", debió mencionárselo al Joker durante su rapto y él aprovechó esta fatal casualidad para enamorarla. Ahí está, un posible síndrome de Estocolmo.

Jim Gordon sonrió ante la inteligencia de Renée —Una buena hipótesis sobre este complicado caso Renée, te felicito— Jim no pudo evitar hacer reconocimiento de lo astuta que era la Agente Montoya. Jackson quiso aplaudir, pero por la seriedad del momento prefirió guardarse las palmas.

—Sólo hay que cambiar la palabra "enamorarla" por "enloquecerla" — Harvey mencionó mientras sacaba un puro de su gabardina y su encendedor.

Jack no quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

—Loca de amor, tal vez— Renée terminaba de firmar su hipótesis —Tenemos que ir a Arkham a avisar de los avances de este caso, ellos tal vez nos ayuden a deconstruir la personalidad de Harleen antes y después del secuestro.

Momentos después, Renée y Jackson hablaban de otros casos, Harvey le estaba reclamando a James por no avisarle lo del asalto al banco en la mañana, porque fue demasiado arriesgado haber ido sin refuerzos del departamento más que sólo la policía.

—Lo lamento Harvey, es que ya sabes como esto

—No vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo, eres mi pareja de trabajo, y no quiero volarle el trasero al Joker sólo, aunque ganas no me falten

—A nadie le faltan ganas en ese edificio, sobre todo el— Jim dijo lo último en voz baja, apuntando con la mirada a Burke.

—Claro, él tiene que rematarlo— Harvey volvió a hablar con el mismo tono de voz de Jim, los dos salieron de la oficina y fueron por los pasillos —Es el único que tiene el derecho de hacerlo, haría lo mismo. Si el tuviera la oportunidad de hacerle a Joker y a esa Harley lo mismo que a Bonnie y Clyde, no se lo pensaría dos veces...

Horas después, cuando el turno terminó, todos abandonaron la oficina. Excepto Jack.

Jack Burke estaba mirando a la pizarra, estaba molesto, enojado. Cada vez que veía el nombre de Joker, le traía muy malos recuerdos.

Tomó el borrador y borró "Secuestro de Harleen Quinzel", tomó el plumón rojo y escribió, corrigiendo el nombre del caso.

"Joker y Harley Quinn" era el nuevo nombre.

—Ahora que me han asignado el caso, no puedo esperar a atraparte de nuevo... Arthur Fleck— Miraba con odio la palabra escrito en rojo, como si lo tuviera enfrente de él, ganas no le faltaban de golpear a la pizarra como si fuera el rostro de Arthur, pero no iba a llamar la atención —... Cuando te atrape te haré sufrir. Eso será por Garrity, por tu culpa ahora está en silla de ruedas...

Ahora miraba el nombre de Harley Quinn. Recordó el avistamiento de ambos, un baile. Se preguntaba lo mismo que todos, ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hizo Joker para enamorarla? No, la verdadera pregunta era: ¿ _Por qué_ Harleen se enamoró del Joker?

Y si era cierta esa teoría, todo lo que pensaba en hacerle a Arthur le haría lo mismo a Harleen, sólo por gusto. Una sonrisa nació de su rostro apenas tuvo ese pensamiento.

...

Desde que conoció a Arthur a profundidad, pudo obtener el "don" de escuchar música que provenía de su propia cabeza. No la imaginaba ni la recordaba, la escuchaba.

Y lo mejor: Podía sincronizar la música que escuchaba junto con Arthur. Ambos podían escuchar la misma canción.

Ella empezó a cantar la canción. El la invitó a bailar, y obviamente, ella aceptó.

Joker y Harley Quinn estaban bailando en esas escaleras que al primero le traían muchos recuerdos. Siempre que tenían la oportunidad, salían a bailar, sólo que lo hacían de noche.

¿La melodía que ambos sincronizaban? Fly me to the moon, de Frank Sinatra, de las canciones favoritas de Arthur para bailar.

Apenas dejaron el baile enérgico y rápido para reemplazarlo por un suave y lento baile, Harley se abrazó al Joker, lo miró a los ojos.

—Estas tan loco... Creo que te amo, sólo un poquito de más...

Susurró en voz baja, lo suficiente para que el la escuchara.

El sólo se rio. Ella volvió a sonreír.

...

_"Fly me to the Moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please, be true  
In other words, I love you"_

_Frank Sinatra – "Fly me to the moon (In other words)"_


	13. Chapter 13

****13** **

**** "EL JOKER LO HACE DE NUEVO: ASALTO A MANO ARMADA EN BANCO ESTATAL DE GOTHAM" ** **

Este jueves se suscitó un nuevo hecho violento en Ciudad Gotham.

El asalto al Banco Estatal de Gotham fue registrado en las primeras horas de la mañana de este Jueves. De acuerdo con cámaras de seguridad, se captó el momento en el que Joker, junto con una cómplice del sexo femenino orquestaron este asalto. La primera en entrar fue la mujer, la cual ocultaba su identidad con lentes, sombrero y ropa, excusándose de tener alergia al sol, de esta forma logró pasar. Momentos después se retira todo para dejar verse disfrazada, y a la vez, el Joker irrumpió armado al banco, ambos exigieron la entrega del dinero.

La policía, a pesar que arribó al lugar, no pudieron lograr atrapar al duplo de ladrones, pues atacaron con una granada de fragmentación. 7 policías y 4 civiles fueron heridos por la explosión y al menos 4 de ellos se encuentran en un estado grave.

La pareja criminal logró escapar con la suma de al menos 50 mil dólares. Se desconoce la identidad de esta segunda delincuente, incluso se especula que podría llegar a ser la pareja sentimental del afamado Joker. A pesar que algunos testigos lograron identificar a la mujer, El Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Gotham ha preferido reservarse el dato a la prensa.

Reporta: V. Vale.

—Buen trabajo Vicki, este borrador es mucho mejor que el anterior

—Gracias Sr. Ross— Vicki Vale, periodista de uno de los periódicos más importantes de Ciudad Gotham y a la vez una mujer rubia muy atractiva, agradecía a su director— Ha sido de mis mejores notas periodísticas, espero poder mejorar

—Claro, sólo hay que esperar a que este payaso haga algo, de eso vivimos, de la desgracia que él provoca. Bromeo, no quiero que haga nada…— La mujer sonrió con sus labios muy maquillados. El resto de su cara era igual —La verdad es una locura allá afuera y nos queremos evitar tragedias, por eso tu nombre sale como “V. Vale” al final de tú nota, no creas que no quiera darte el mérito

—Sí, puedo entender eso Sr. Ross, si es por esa razón, puedo entenderlo— No muy convencida, Vicki estuvo de acuerdo con lo dicho.

—Y hablando de tu seguridad… ¿Qué te parece si empiezas a trabajar en otra sección del periódico, Vicki?

—¿Otra sección? — Las cejas se doblaron al escuchar la propuesta de su director.

—Oh vamos Vicki, ya sabes, algo más “femenino”, algo que sea lo tuyo realmente, algo como cosas culturales o farándula, a las mujeres les gusta la farándula, serías buena en eso

Esto hizo que algo dentro de Vicki la dejará desconcertada.

—Lo, lo pensaré…

—Piénselo rápido, le dejaré hasta mañana para darle una respuesta— Sintiéndose perpleja, Vicki dejó la oficina de su jefe

Horas después, Vicki cavilaba sobre su historia en el periódico y la propuesta de su jefe, todo daba vueltas para ella. Terminaba de darse una ducha caliente, se encontraba en su pequeño departamento. Tomó una botella de perfume, pero sus pensamientos estaban siendo un martirio, ¿Por qué querían reemplazarla de las notas importantes? ¿No eran lo suficientemente buenas? Salió del baño, repasando las palabras de su jefe, ¿Qué iba a decirle al día siguiente? ¿Y si le decía que no? Temía ser despedida de su trabajo al negarse a esa estúpida propuesta.

Salió del baño, aún enfocada a ese problema.

—La verdad es que te ves mucho más linda con tu rostro al natural

La botella de perfume cayó al suelo.

Vicki sintió que la hora de su muerte había llegado.

Harley Quinn estaba en su habitación, sentada en su cama, jugando con su navaja especial entre sus manos, y al lado de ella una copia del Gotham Gazette, el periódico dónde Vicki trabajaba.

—Oh, no me malinterpretes, no quiero decir que te ves mal con maquillaje, quién soy yo para decir eso— Apuntó a su propia cara con el filo de la navaja y dejó escapar una carcajada sarcástica —Pero créeme, tu rostro natural es bello, debes de lucirlo más, sin usar tanto maquillaje. Yo debo usar todo esto por protección y para hacer feliz a mi Mr. J

Vicki no sabía dónde meterse, una loca vestida de payasa estaba dentro de su casa.

—¿Q-Q-Quién eres tú?

—¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo lamento mucho! — Estiró su brazo a la reportera temerosa —¡Harley Quinn! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte!

Vicki no pudo evitar en la psiquiatra secuestrada de la que apenas hace unos meses había escrito, la duda llegó, pero valoraba su vida, así que prefirió quedarse con la duda —¿Qué haces aquí?

La Arlequín sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa más grande, sonrisa que puso nerviosa a la pobre periodista. Regresó su mano hacía ella después de que su saludo fuera rechazado.

—…Leí tus artículos en el Gotham Gazette, me encantan los artículos que escribes a pesar de que no cuentas todos los hechos…— Harley se puso de pie y tomó el periódico a su lado, el cual lo empezó a leer, subrayando con su navaja —… _“El Joker lo hace de nuevo: Asalto a mano armada en Banco Estatal de Gotham…”,_ un párrafo aburrido, y aquí vamos a la parte que me molesta… _“Joker junto con una cómplice del sexo femenino orquestaron un robo al banco estatal…”_ ¿Puedo preguntarte a qué te refieres con cómplice del sexo femenino? — Vicki quedó en silencio, Harley pudo sentir su aversión a responder su interrogación —Oh espera, tengo que hacer otra pregunta, ¿Recibieron amenaza de Joker de no poner mi nombre? Si fue eso tengo que decir que ignoren esas amenazas, yo hablaré con él personalmente

—No, no hemos recibido ninguna amenaza, fueron ordenes de mi director

—¿Tú director?

—Sí. Dijo que cuando una mujer se involucra en un crimen era probable que haya sido obligada a hacerlo

Harley Quinn no pudo evitar la risa, como si hubiera escuchado un buen chiste.

—¿Obligada? ¿En serio? ¿A menos de una nueva década, un nuevo siglo y un nuevo milenio todavía hay personas que piensan así? Ay, que chiste tan malo…

—Así lo decidió él…

—Oh, así que el lo decidió… Vicki, quiero pedirte un favor— Harley empuñó su navaja en dirección a Vicki. La periodista sólo pudo retroceder con pavor, pues esa mujer podía estar igual de loca que el criminal del Joker, y no quería que su muerte en manos de una bufona saliera en los periódicos —Cuando vuelva a hacer un crimen junto con Mr. J, ¿Podrías poner mi verdadero nombre, Harley Quinn?

Enseñó el periódico a la reportera, el cual tenía escrito su nombre con labial rojo, como debería de escribirse.

—Sí… Sí, claro… Me encargaré de eso…

La satisfacción se dibujó en Harley.

—¡Ah! También otra cosa, y esto me pone muy feliz de decirlo al mundo— Harley bajó el tono de su voz, como si fuera a decir un gran secreto —Dejen de especular, Joker y yo si somos pareja sentimental

La reportera no quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

—…No te preocupes, pondré tu nombre en las noticias

—Muchas gracias Vicki. Vicki Vale. No censures tu nombres, no vamos a atacarte, tú sólo das las noticias, y eso es algo que me encanta. Posiblemente llegue evidencia a tu correo, evidencia que la policía querrá tener, ya sabes, para que tú siempre tengas la exclusiva— Guiñando un ojo, Harley se dirigió a la ventana del departamento y bajó por las escaleras anti incendios.

Vicki agradeció tener un poco más de vida, pero ese poco más de vida estaba condicionado. Debía seguir las instrucciones, pues no era al Joker a quién debía de temer, era a la Arlequín que le dio una visita sumamente “especial”.

…

La noche era joven, pero no había planes en especial esa noche, Gotham tenía derecho a descansar alguna vez.

Harley manejaba en su auto con el techo puesto, quería evitar ser vista por algún policía. Es decir, podía matarlo sin problema, pero aún sentía algo de moralidad con matar a alguien que sólo estuviera haciendo su trabajo. Además, tenía mucha pereza ese fin de semana para hacer algo loco y quería disfrutarlo.

Encendió la radio.

****_“…Los policías y los bomberos están afuera del complejo de oficinas en llamas, testigos afirman que El Príncipe Payaso del Crimen y sus secuaces con máscaras de payaso estuvieron involucrados en esto, se especula que aquí se situaba una de las bandas criminales más peligrosas de Ciudad Gotham, la cantidad de muertos aún no…”_ ** **

Sonrió. Su pecho se llenó de orgullo cuando escuchaba esa noticia. Días antes, Joker le había mencionado que quería empezar a hacer negociaciones con otros criminales, y si no llegaban a un acuerdo, los iba a matar a todos.

—Parece que no llegaron a nada, una lástima…— Cambió a la estación de radio por otra que sólo era música antigua, música que le gustaba a Arthur. El locutor anunciaba la siguiente canción, canción la cual en poco tiempo Harley empezó a cantarla:

_—…I loved that man from the start and way down deep in his heart, I know he loves me, Heaven knows why, and when he tells me he can't live without me, what wouldn't I do for that man… He's not an angel or saint and what's the odds if he ain't with all his faults I know he'll get by, I'll be so true to him he'll never doubt me, what wouldn't I do for that man…_

Mientras cantaba con emoción y alegría, llegaba a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del lugar donde ella y Joker se ocultaban de todos.

Llegó a un enorme edificio abandonado. Edificio que parecía una enorme mansión victoriana.

No había mucho a su alrededor, no vecinos, no población, ni siquiera animales buscando refugio, lo cual lo hacía el lugar perfecto para vivir escondidos de los ojos de los demás.

Harley se estacionó cerca de la casa, dejando el auto en la maleza, incluso para eso debía de ser cuidadosa. Salió del auto y corrió a la casa. Nunca entraba por la puerta principal, siempre por alguna ventana rota u otra salida.

Dentro del lugar estaba igual o peor, pero tenía su encanto. Esa casa en sus mejores años debió de ser una de las más elegantes y preciosas de toda Ciudad Gotham, pero sólo quedaban recuerdos de lo que fue. La pintura de la pared se caía poco a poco, la madera del suelo estaba gastada, los cuadros que adornaban el lugar estaban desgastados, y los pocos muebles que aún tenía la casa les había pasado el tiempo por ellos, llenos de polvo y telarañas.

Era un sitio inmundo, pero no importaba, Harley adoraba el lugar, siempre había tenido un gusto extraño por las cosas diferentes, abandonadas y arruinadas. Cuando llegó ese pensamiento a su cabeza, se preguntó si también eso abarcaba el ámbito romántico. Nació una sonrisa, eso era un sí.

Subía por las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación principal, una de las habitaciones más decentes de la casa. Llegó al baño, se quitó el maquillaje de su cara, se dio un largo baño en la vieja bañera, se cepilló su cabello con mucho cuidado, cuidando de que los mechones rojos y negros de las puntas de su melena no combinaran entre sí. Sujetó su cabello en dos coletas, pero estas eran flojas, para dormir más cómoda.

Minutos después, estaba en la cama, usando un babydoll muy corto de color rojo bastante sensual como pijama. Lo usaba con un propósito muy especial, ahora sólo debía de esperar. Lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la luz de la luna entrando por la enorme ventana detrás de ella.

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, ella simuló estar dormida.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación, su respiración intentó volverse natural a pesar del cosquilleo nervioso que empezó a sentir en su estómago. Escuchó pasos acercarse hacia ella.

Su nariz percibió su olor, una fascinante combinación entre loción y tabaco, y a veces sangre. Esa ocasión el aroma a sangre acompañaba a los otros dos elementos.

Un pequeño carcajeo logró escuchar. Los pasos volvieron a escucharse, y también alcanzó a escuchar ropa cayéndose al suelo, pero la puerta del baño se cerró, y el grifo de la ducha se oyó. Harley tembló debajo de las sabanas, las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban como locas. No iba a ver a Joker.

Después de algunos momentos, la puerta volvió a abrirse, Harley cerró sus ojos, más emocionada. Alguien se subía a la cama y se arrastraba al lado de ella. Escuchó su respiración justo arriba de su oído.

—Ya sé que estas fingiendo— Escuchó la voz melodiosa, ella suspiró derrotada.

—Demonios…— Harley abrió sus ojos. No, no era Joker quién estaba ahí a su lado en esa cama de sábanas blancas, era Arthur.

Ella ya sabía lo que había hecho, pero siempre quería hablar con él, le encantaba escuchar su voz, le encantaba escucharlo hablar —… ¿Qué tal el trabajo, Art?

—Estuvo bien, creo, hubiera sido genial que todos los acuerdos salieran bien, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Eran personas muy serias, demasiado serias, quise contar un chiste para hacerlos reír, pero eran el tipo de personas que les molesta la alegría. Nadie se rio cuando conté mi chiste, el del hombre con insomnio

Harley sintió enojo y pasmo al escuchar eso.

—¡¿Qué?! Es de tus mejores chistes, amargados de mierda

Arthur sólo se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar una risa pequeña.

—Pude soportar que no se rieran, pero se molestaron cuando pedí un poco más de lo que habíamos acordado, creo que también se burlaron de mí

Si ella estaba enojándose, ahora estaba muy molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle eso a su pudín? De haber estado ella ahí, ya hubiera puesto una bala en la cabeza de todos los que se burlaron del Joker.

—Malditos hijos de perra. Debí haberte acompañado, les hubiera dado una lección

—No fue necesario, lo hice

—¿Qué les hiciste? — Con intriga fingida, Harley siguió preguntando.

—Bueno, pensé en contarles otro chiste, lo hice y las cosas se salieron un poco de control. Ahora todos están muertos

—Escuché algo así en la radio, ¿Enserio incendiaste el lugar? — Arthur agachó su mirada, no podía creer que ella ya lo sabía, pero le daba gusto —Maldición, eres increíble, estoy orgullosa de ti…

—Eso quiere decir que toda Ciudad Gotham ya se enteró. Eso es bueno, muy bueno

Un gesto de alegría envolvió a ambos. Harley tomó una de sus manos y empezó a jugar con ella.

—Es genial de hecho, todos los idiotas que querrán hacer pactos contigo se la pensarán dos veces, y cuando tu quieras hacer pactos, tendrás asegurado el “Sí”

—Tal vez, tal vez…— Desinteresado en eso, Arthur se recostó en la cama, Harley inmediatamente se puso a su lado.

—¿Te digo algo? — Harley lo miraba a los ojos mientras se acurrucaba a él.

—¿Qué?

—Podría quemar toda Ciudad Gotham con tal de verte sonreír… Con tal de hacerte feliz

Arthur rió suavemente cuando escuchó las tiernas palabras de Harley.

—¿No sería mucho trabajo para ti?

—Tal vez, pero es el sacrificio lo que haría que valga la pena— Harley miró de nuevo al rostro de su amado payaso, observó sus ojos, su cicatriz, todo detalle de él —Príncipe Payaso del Crimen…

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso? — Arthur frunció su ceño, pero no paraba de sonreír, mostrando sus dientes.

—En la radio, cuando daban la noticia. Así se refirieron a ti

—Oh sí… Ellos me dicen así, la prensa, los ciudadanos, creo que la policía también

Arthur se movió un poco lejos de la cama, pero sólo para alcanzar a tomar su pantalón rojo del suelo, sacó de sus bolsillos su encendedor y una cajetilla.

—¿Sabes algo? Creo que tienen miedo a nombrarte rey

—¿Por qué lo dices? — Arthur regresaba al lado de Harley mientras el fuego quemaba un extremo del cigarrillo dentro de su boca.

—Porque ser rey es tener más poder

—Es lo mismo para mí, rey, príncipe, payaso, da igual…— Sacó el humo de su boca mientras hablaba —Ellos me temen…— Se dejó caer a la almohada mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza, acomodando su cabello. Esto emocionó a Harley, pero lo ocultó —Pero es demasiado poder para mí, debería de compartirlo

—¿Compartirlo?

Los ojos azules de Arthur rodaron hacia donde estaba Harley.

—El Príncipe Payaso del Crimen debe de tener a una Princesa a su lado que lo ayude a gobernar su reino… Creo que eres la indicada para este cargo importante

Como si no fuera suficiente para ella, el corazón de Harley se derritió como helado al escucharlo pedirle eso a ella, sólo a ella.

No pudo ocultar su felicidad. Lo único que pudo hacer fue correr hacía a él y robarle un beso. Arthur tiró el cigarrillo a alguna parte de la habitación. Decidieron pasar otra noche sin dormir.

Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama. Pasaron demasiado tiempo besándose, acariciándose, tonteando como si fueran una pareja común y normal.

La mano de Arthur empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Harley, ella se estaba dejando llevar por esa hermosa sensación. Cerraba sus ojos. La mano acariciaba su mejilla, y bajaba lentamente. Lo podía sentir, quería sentir como la tocaba. Sólo quería ser parte de él.

De repente, su mano se detuvo en su cuello y empezó a presionar sus dedos contra su piel. Una sacudida fría advirtió a Harley que algo no iba bien. Abrió sus ojos, Arthur la miraba fijamente, pero no había amor en su mirada. Presionó más fuerte, Harley empezó a respirar por su boca a pesar de la dificultad, ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Dejó de presionar contra su cuello, la mano bajó hasta su pecho, acariciando sus clavículas. La respiración de Harley se volvió pesada, a pesar que ya estaba “a salvo”, no sabía si se sentía segura. Era la primera vez que dejó de sentirse segura junto a Arthur.

Sin esperarlo, Arthur tomó su pequeño vestido y lo arrancó de ella con violencia.

—Art...— Harley musitó su nombre temerosa cuando el ambiente cambió por completo. Ahora estaba sin nada que la cubriera, y eso no la hacía sentirse mejor. Arthur tomó sus muñecas con fuerza y volvió a besar sus labios bruscamente. Estaba transformándose en otro —…¡Arthur!…— Volvió a decir su nombre apenas él se separó de ella. Harley logró liberar una de sus manos, en un intento de detenerlo, pero una vez que a Arthur le gustaba sentir el control quería tenerlo sólo para él.

Tomó de nuevo la mano libre de ella, apretó sus muñecas con mucha más fuerza, la miró a los ojos, vio el rostro pálido de Harley, observó cómo sus ojos se volvían pequeños y la forma en la que dejaba salir el aire de su boca. Le agradaba tener el dominio, incluso cuando estaba con Harley de esa forma, cuando la hacía suya.

—…Sí que eres como una muñeca… Mi muñeca…— Arthur sonrió al terminar de decir esas palabras.

Palabras que quedaron grabadas en Harley. Quería enamorarse de esas palabras, quería dejar de sentir miedo, pero no podía. Era más el miedo que amor lo que sentía.

La volvió a besar, y no iba a detenerse, no iba a parar, llevó las manos de Harley por arriba de su cabeza, volvió a verla con perversidad. Era su muñeca, era suya, le pertenecía a él, sólo a él, e iba a jugar con ella todo lo que él quisiera.

Harley gritó cuando no pudo más.

Se liberó de Arthur y lo empujó lejos de ella, tomó las sábanas y se protegió con estas. Él no hizo nada, de hecho, se detuvo. Vio algo parecido al miedo en los ojos azules de Harley.

Ella estaba asimilando lo que había pasado. Su pecho se hacía grande y pequeño. De repente desconoció a Arthur.

_“Es como si fueras el Joker”_

Parpadeó al tener ese pensamiento. ¿Qué había sido eso? Arthur era el Joker, no es como si fuera otra persona distinta.

_“Como si fuera otra persona…”_

—Perdón…— Harley dijo en voz muy baja, muy apenada —… Es que… Es que no habías sido así antes

Arthur quedó en silencio. Encorvó sus cejas al escucharla pedir perdón.

—¿Estás segura?

Pasó tiempo para que Harley se recuperará.

—Se que eres rudo, pero esta vez casi llegabas al límite…

—¿Eso te asustó, mi muñeca?

Harley movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, aún atemorizada.

—Se que nunca me harías daño, pero… A veces me pones nerviosa, Art, muy nerviosa

Él dejó escapar una risa.

—Lo siento…— Tomó el rostro de Harley con sus dos manos, ella tomó su mano.

—Está bien Art… Está bien…— Todo dentro de ella volvía a estar normal, volvió a ver al Arthur que ella conocía. Cerró sus ojos, todo iba a estar bien.

_“¿Todo iba a estar bien?”_

—Pero… Me sorprende tu reacción…

—¿Cómo? — Abrió sus ojos, la confusión se hizo presente.

—Es que lo olvidaste

—¿Qué olvidé?

Arthur lentamente acercó a Harley a su cara, hasta que sus frentes y narices chocaran. Esto le volvió a traer recuerdos a Harley, cuando la salvó del imbécil de Guy, pero era diferente, muy diferente esta vez.

—Debes de recordar que tú eres mía, ¿Lo recuerdas?

El volvió a sonreírle, ella parpadeó, sonrió también, aunque fue algo fingido.

—Sí… Lo sé Art, soy tuya…— Su voz se escuchó suave y aguda en la última palabra.

—Debes de aprender a serlo

—Lo sé… — Se mordió su labio, recordó el primer beso, recordó el sabor de la sangre de Arthur —Se que, si lo soy, debo de aprender a tomar todo lo que me das

—Exacto, mi muñeca. Soy paciente, sé que aprenderás, no quiero que te preocupes, yo te esperaré. Tampoco olvides lo que te siempre te digo

—¿Lo de siempre sonreír y poner una cara feliz?

Arthur movió su cabeza arriba y abajo muy emocionado y volvió a reír. Harley sintió el temor irse y abrazó a Arthur.

—No me decepciones muñeca

—No lo haré Arthur, No lo haré…

La confianza volvió, y con ello, Harley volvió a dejar que él se apoderara de ella al menos por esa noche. Esta vez él se controló a sí mismo, pero la rudeza seguía presente, como siempre.

Al terminar, Arthur quedó complacido, dormía plácidamente, como si no hubiera provocado el incendio de esa tarde o algún otro crimen en su vida. Harley estaba acurrucada a su lado, siendo abrazada por él. Estaba también exhausta y satisfecha, pero no podía dejar de pensar.

Arthur no sería capaz de hacerle lo mismo que el idiota rico le hizo ¿Verdad?, No sería capaz de lo que iba a hacerle el imbécil de Guy ¿Cierto?, Arthur sufrió lo mismo, así que las posibilidades de que le hiciera daño bajaban, ¿No era así?.

Giraba lentamente su cabeza hacia arriba. Lo observó fijamente, sus ojos volvieron a ver la cicatriz por arriba de su labio. Vio uno de sus hombros, el que estaba un poco deformado. Probablemente era ese el brazo al que Penny lo amarraba al radiador. Apenas recordaba ese tema empezaban a salir las lágrimas de sus ojos.

No, él no iba a hacerle daño, no sería capaz.

Autoconvenciéndose, durmió a su lado, pero seguía intranquila.

En la mañana, al despertar, se quedó sentada, aún con la confusión muy impregnada en su pecho. Una hora después, Arthur despertó.

—Buenos días…— Arthur la saludó, Harley no podía responderle, no podía dirigirle la mirada. Arthur al darse cuenta, se incorporó —¿Ocurre algo?

Harley se animó a verlo, lentamente volvía a dirigirle la mirada.

Harleen quería preguntarle directamente a Arthur si el sería capaz de dañarla. Sólo para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Sólo quería escuchar un “No, no sería capaz de hacerte eso, nunca” salir de la boca de Arthur.

Pero Harley sonrió, y decidió que lo mejor para ella era dejar pasar lo de la noche anterior.

—Buenos días, pudín…

…

_“I was five, and he was six_

_We rode on horses made of sticks_

_He wore black, and I wore white_

_He would always win the fight_

_Bang bang. He shot me down_

_Bang bang. I hit the ground_

_Bang bang. That awful sound_

_Bang bang. My baby shot me down_

_Seasons came, and changed the time_

_When I grew up I called him mine_

_He would always laugh and say_

_"Remember when we used to play"_

_Bang bang. I shot you down_

_Bang bang. You hit the ground_

_Bang bang. That awful sound_

_Bang bang. I used to shoot you down_

_Music played, and people sang_

_Just for me the church bells rang_

_Now he's gone, I don't know why_

_And till this day sometimes I cry_

_He didn't even say "Goodbye"_

_He didn't take the time to lie_

_Bang bang. He shot me down_

_Bang bang. I hit the ground_

_Bang bang. That awful sound_

_Bang bang. My baby shot me down”_

_—Nancy Sinatra - “Bang bang (My baby shot me down)”_


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

Un suspiro muy pesado dejó escapar.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Joker estaba sentado, en un sofá aterciopelado de color rojo, de los pocos muebles que conservaban su esencia y forma original. Su pierna se movía de arriba abajo, sin control alguno, pues la ansiedad de nuevo estaba ahí sobre sus hombros, como si ambos jugaran al piggyback, sólo que Joker nunca le tocaba estar arriba. Siempre abajo.

Y eso, justamente eso era una de las cosas que odiaba infinitamente con toda su alma, no tener el control de las cosas. Odiaba como la ansiedad llenaba cada uno de sus poros, sus manos no eran capaces de tomarla, amarrarla y dejarla en un rincón. No podía, y de tan sólo pensarlo ardía en cólera.

A veces, ser él mismo era todo un infierno, pero al menos tenía fuego gratis cuando quisiera fumarse un cigarrillo. Luego recordaba que el fuego era parte de su imaginación, y debía de sacar su encendedor.

Pocas cosas funcionaban en esa antigua mansión abandonada, a veces la luz (Que habían logrado conseguir ilegalmente) iba y venía, así que las velas y las lámparas de gas eran sus aliados en la oscuridad, aunque para Joker siempre preferiría la oscuridad o la luz natural del sol o la luna.

Otra de las pocas cosas que funcionaban era un enorme reloj de pared del cual colgaba un péndulo, sólo escuchaba como el pesado péndulo iba de un lado a otro, midiendo el tiempo. Ese reloj de hecho estaba defectuoso, un reloj de péndulo cualquiera sonaba a las 12 en punto.

Este reloj sonaba cuando las manecillas llegaban al 11:11.

De hecho, esa era la hora en la que Joker esperaba a que llegara. Faltaban 30 minutos para que llegara esa hora, la hora acordada.

Se levantó de su asiento, si seguía viendo ese reloj un segundo más iba a volverse loco, más loco de lo que estaba.

Subió las escaleras, las bajó, las volvió a subir, apagó un cigarrillo, bajó las escaleras, volvió a encender otro, subió de nuevo. Decidió quedarse arriba y caminar un poco, recorrió el mismo pasillo al menos 30 veces, era demasiada energía dentro de sí mismo.

Sólo podía liberar toda esa energía de una forma, a través de la violencia.

Pero no era tiempo de dejarse llevar por la belleza de la violencia, tenía que controlarse, tomar las riendas, estaba esperando algo importante.

Un hombre que no les pertenecía a sus filas llegó a donde solía reunirse con su gente. El mensajero llegó explicándole al Joker que su superior tenía un paquete especial para él. A pesar que algunos de sus seguidores se mostraron reacios, Joker aceptó. Sin embargo, el punto de encuentro no iba a ser en su sitio de trabajo, iba a ser en otro lugar muy diferente a ahí.

Joker caminaba de lado a lado por el pasillo, de nuevo, con otro cigarrillo en su boca. El ambiente se estaba llenando del olor de su adicción que siempre lo había acompañado desde muy joven.

Sin querer, recordó sus días antes de convertirse en el Joker. Cuando sólo era Arthur Fleck.

Salió de su boca una risa, involuntaria, pero esa risa pudo tomarla y controlarla. Ahí está, algo que sí pudo controlar. Sonrió.

La ansiedad le tocó uno de sus hombros y le dijo al oído que ahí seguía. La maldijo en silencio. Volvió a caminar, llevándola a cuestas en contra de su voluntad.

Se rascaba la cabeza, miraba sus pies, dejaba salir la bocanada de humo, rodaba sus ojos, a veces danzaba y tarareaba alguna canción, ¿Qué otra cosa podía inventarse?

Bajó las escaleras, se dirigió al reloj cuando la hora le tomó por sorpresa: Sólo habían pasado 6 minutos. 6 malditos minutos. 6 minutos que los sintió como si fuera una eternidad.

Esto iba a ser muy largo.

Podría seguir marchando sin parar, podría ver las pinturas viejas que estaban carcomiéndose como si fueran cadáveres, podría estar frente al reloj de nuevo, pero le molestaba esperar al tiempo.

Llegó una idea, algo con lo que podía distraerse, algo que era otro pendiente en su lista.

Subió las escaleras y caminó hasta llegar a una puerta que debió de ser blanca alguna vez. Abrió la puerta lentamente y miró del otro lado.

Sólo quería estar seguro de algo.

Era una habitación con papel tapiz de rosas dibujadas, papel tapiz él cual ya estaba deteriorado, decorado de muebles que parecían sacados de una casa de muñecas. Esa habitación le debió de pertenecer a alguna niña o a alguna señorita de buena familia, a alguna hija brillante, alguien quien ya estaba prometida a algún amigo del dueño de la casa o familiar lejano, cosas extrañas que solían hacer las familias bendecidas con dinero.

Pero esa habitación ya no le pertenecía más a esa señorita, ahora esa habitación le pertenecía a Harley, la cual aún se encontraba profundamente dormida. La mente de Joker finalmente se distrajo de su preocupación principal, pero no para calmarse, sino para llegar a otra preocupación más, a algo que le parecía extraño de ella.

Desde que ambos escaparon de Arkham, no habían pasado ni una sola noche separados, siempre dormían juntos en la misma cama, siempre por insistencia de ella, no importaba sí sólo dormirían juntos, si la lujuria se apoderara de ellos o si él se iba a encargar de castigarla por algún error que cometió. No importaba si ella estaba cansada y quería dormir, o si quería enseñarle que tan seductora se veía con su nueva lencería, o simplemente estar de melosa a su lado hasta hartarlo. Nunca le decía que no, siempre dormían juntos.

Pero la noche anterior, Harley le dijo a Arthur con un tono de voz susurrante y tembloroso, en voz tan baja que Arthur tuvo que preguntarle dos veces que era lo que quería decir.

_"Necesito un respiro"_

Fue lo que le quiso decir. Y durmió sola por primera vez en su habitación. Esto en un principio a Arthur no le importaba, y siendo sinceros, él también necesitaba un respiro. Pero algo no lo dejaba estar tranquilo del todo, siempre tenía la sensación de que todos tenían algo que ocultar, algo muy malo, algo que podría usar para atacarlo cuando estuviera distraído, y algo en la parte más oscura de Arthur le insinuó que Harley "se traía algo entre manos, y no era nada bueno para él".

Al final, espió gran parte de la noche a Harley dormir, sentado en una silla desde la puerta. No sabía ni siquiera porque lo había hecho, si sabía que ella le pertenecía, sabía que ella no se alejaría, siempre iba a ser de él.

Pero algo (O alguien) le decía no debía bajar la guardia con ella.

Volvió a repetir lo que hizo esa noche en ese momento, como lo hacía en sus últimos meses en Arkham, siempre se escapaba por poco tiempo para buscarla y espiarla.

La observaba, observaba cómo su respiración era lenta, pudo notar también algo que no lo hizo en la noche por la oscuridad de esta, notó que sus ojos estaban hinchados y había rastros salinos en sus mejillas, pero no recordó verla llorar, o al menos que lo hubiera hecho antes de espiarla.

Pensó en despertarla y hacer que ella calmara su ansiedad, pero no era conveniente, en ese punto, ella era una distracción. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente para no despertarla. Debía de concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante, en el trabajo.

Bajó las escaleras, la luz del día entraba por las ventanas.

La ansiedad se empezaba a convertir en estrés. No quería estresarse, porque cuando se estresaba, su maldición se desataba caóticamente, y esta vez quería tenerlo todo controlado.

Se dio cuenta que empezaba a tener una pequeña obsesión con el control.

Miró de nuevo desde la escalera la puerta que alguna vez debió haber sido blanca. Volvió a sus ojos la visión de su rostro dormido, ¿Por qué Harley habría llorado? Ella decía que era feliz a su lado.

 _"En el trabajo Arthur, concéntrate en el maldito trabajo"_ le reclamó una voz dentro de él.

Él cigarrillo se terminó antes de lo que él calculaba. Demonios, realmente estaba nervioso, muy mal. Con las cenizas que quedaban, tomó la colilla y empezó a trazar en una de las paredes.

_"Ha-ha"_

Fue lo que escribió.

Una campana retumbó por toda la morada. 11:11.

Una moto se escuchaba a lo lejos. Joker caminó cerca de la ventana. Era el paquete del que estaban hablando.

El mensajero era el mismo que llegó al territorio del Joker, bajó de la motocicleta, no había nada a su alrededor más que la casa vieja, casa que no le llamó la atención. Se dirigió al otro lado de la carretera, siguiendo las instrucciones que el Joker le dio. Con una maleta negra y oscura en sus manos. Dejó la maleta en un punto estratégico, corrió a la motocicleta y huyó.

Joker sonrió.

Fue a la puerta principal, donde en él perchero viejo se encontraba una máscara de payaso del antiguo movimiento, la tomó y se la puso.

Salió de la casa y corrió a la maleta, era un largo tramo, así que debía de ser rápido. La tomó entre sus manos. Debía de tener algo sumamente importante. Volvió a la casa, se sacó la máscara y la puso de nuevo en el perchero. Corrió hasta otra habitación más oculta de la casa, a una oficina elegante y estropeada a la vez. Todo lo anterior lo hizo mirando atrás, siempre mirando atrás.

Dejó caer la maleta en él escritorio, haciendo que el polvo se elevara por los aires. La abrió.

_"Oh"_

No esperaba nada, pero tenía una idea diferente de lo que podría ser.

Había tres libros de diferentes autores entre sí y diferentes historias, una camisa elegante que aún estaba dentro de su bolsa, una cajetilla de cigarrillos, un cuaderno de cuero, un bolígrafo, una cámara fotográfica instantánea que era algo vieja y unas postales de Gotham.

Tomó uno de los libros, leyó el título: "Los crímenes del amor".

Abrió el libro apenas unas páginas, y comprendió porque estaban esos objetos en la maleta. En realidad, el libro estaba hueco, dentro del hueco había una pequeña pistola con sus respectivas balas. Debajo de la pistola estaba una nota, una nota de un líder gánster felicitándolo por el incendio que había provocado la noche anterior, pues sin querer asesinó a uno de sus enemigos. También mencionaba que podrían hacer lazos laborales a raíz de ese increíble suceso.

Joker sólo se rió. No sabía qué pensar de eso. Tal vez lo consideraría alguna vez.

Todavía había mucho que hacer ese día.

Joker salió de la casa, pero antes de hacerlo, volvió a subir las escaleras, volvió a abrir la puerta desteñida. Le dirigió una última mirada a Harley. Realmente esperaba que estuviera despierta.

...

En las calles de Gotham, una reportera rubia con maquillaje más natural caminaba erguida, fortalecida y con coraje. Vicki llegaba a su trabajo, a las oficinas de Gotham Gazette. Para ser más específicos, a la oficina de su jefe. Ese día en especial iba muy poco amigable.

Tocó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta la abrió. Encontró a su jefe mirando más periódicos, incluso algunos de la competencia, sólo para reciclar y mejorar notas.

—¿Tiene un poco de tiempo?— Vicki preguntó directo. No quería cordialidades ni nada, quería saber una respuesta.

El director que no la esperaba de verla a esa hora, de hecho, se sorprendió de verla con el nuevo maquillaje, pero no le desgradaba, y le dio la bienvenida de forma cálida.

—Oh Vicki, para ti siempre

—Genial, ¿Podemos hablar de algo?

—Eh, sí, claro, ¿Qué es lo que te gustari—

—De lo que acordamos ayer, ¿Recuerda que quería mandarme a otra sección sosa del periódico sólo por mi "seguridad"

—Fue lo que hablamos, claro que lo recuerdo, y que ibas a tomar una decisión ¿Qué fue lo que decidiste?

La reportera lo miró con despreció, y su jefe pudo sentir el desprecio, lo supo cuando los de él hombros se escondieron un poco. Él estaba esperando una respuesta grosera al momento de ver su cara bañada en seriedad.

—No, no voy a sentarme. Voy a ser rápida. Y espero que no se moleste por decir la verdad

—¿La verdad?

—No me da mis notas como deberían de ser, siempre me las reduce a una columna, si acaso dos, además, la mayoría de mis notas están censuradas

—¿Censura dices?

—Me refiero a mi parte— Dejó caer el periódico en el escritorio lleno de otros periódicos —Me dijo que usara "Cómplice del sexo femenino" en mi noticia sugiriéndome que la "pobre" fue obligada por el Joker a cometer el crimen

—... No entiendo lo que dices, una señorita nunca haría algo así, es el Joker, Vicki

—Testigos afirman que ella fue la que inició el atracó, tomó una escopeta y disparó sin esperar órdenes del Joker, incluso gritó su nombre en voz alta, ¿Y usted me dice que sólo haga una columna porque el caballero oscuro hizo otra hazaña en otra parte de la ciudad?

Lo último lo decía elevando el tono de voz, esto puso los nervios de punta de su jefe.

—Wow Vicki, tranquilízate, sólo te ofrecí cambiar de sección por tu seguridad

—No necesito seguridad, yo puedo cuidarme

—Entonces no entiendo el punto de esta reunión, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La reportera sonrió al ver que podía obtener lo que quisiera.

—¿Qué quiero? Seguir con mi historia, déjeme escribirla sin censura, una página entera. Si no me deja escribirla, entonces iré a otro periódico que si le interese. Le recuerdo que es el Joker y una mujer que probablemente sea su amada

—¿Su amada? Que buen chiste, como si ese cabrón pudiera amar

—Al menos la mujer lo haría, ¿No?

El jefe de Vicki empezó a burlarse en voz alta.

—... ¿Crees que la gente le interese este tipo de historias?

—Por supuesto que sí, además, podríamos tener nosotros una nota impactante con material exclusivo

A partir de aquí, el jefe de Vicki dejó de tomarse el asunto como un juego. Si tenían exclusividad, significaba más clientes, más dinero. Era hora de tomarle la palabra a esa reportera.

—¿Material exclusivo? ¿De qué hablas?

—Sólo le diré que acapararemos tanto la atención que dejará de plagiarle las notas a sus colegas— Señaló todos los periódicos desordenados —¿Va a aceptar mi oferta o no?

La decisión por él estaba tomada. Pero temía dar el paso, prefirió esperar.

—...Lo vamos a ver Vicki... Lo vamos a ver...

Insatisfecha, salió de la oficina. A partir del segundo que la puerta detrás de ella se cerró estaba esperando impacientemente ese material exclusivo que le habían prometido.

...

Harley despertaba de su sueño, un mal sueño de hecho.

Giró su cuerpo sin ganas por la cama y miró la lámpara a un lado de ella. Estaba encendida, hoy si tenían luz eléctrica. Quería quedarse todo el día bajo las sábanas, pero si lo hacía podía causar preocupaciones, y no quería eso.

Con su corta pijama roja (La cual estaba confeccionada de nuevo con hilo blanco) salía de su habitación e iba a conseguir algo para su estómago vacío. Fue después de eso que se dio cuenta que la casa estaba en soledad.

—¿Sr. J? — Igual preguntó en voz alta sólo para asegurarse, a cambio, recibió como respuesta el silencio. Después de desayunar algo dulce decidió esperar a Arthur. En la espera, puso el tocadiscos de la casa, buscó entre vinilos viejos algo para pasar el rato. Sólo había música antigua, y no era algo que le desagradaba, le gustaba, pero extrañaba escuchar música actual o de su adolescencia.

Encontrando un vinilo de una cantante de su infancia, decidió usarlo. Mientras escuchaba a Lesley Gore cantar practicaba un poco de gimnasia, sólo para no perder la elasticidad de su cuerpo. Terminando de practicar se dijo a sí misma que debía de aprovechar la electricidad en casa.

Fue su habitación y empezó a inspeccionarla, no se había dado el tiempo de saber que había dentro de esa habitación. No había nada en los cajones ni en el armario, así que podía aprovechar ese espacio para almacenar todo su guardarropa.

En la estantería había una que otra muñeca antigua de porcelana y pocos libros, le llamó la atención uno de ellos y lo bajó, era el libro "Desayuno en Tiffany's", un libro que le recordaba a una de sus películas favoritas. Tarareo "Moon river" por unos segundos y volvió a dejar el libro en la estantería.

En el tocador había pocas cosas, un cepillo, una caja musical, un perfume el cual tenía aroma a durazno. A ese punto su ropa ya estaba almacenada en la habitación y ahora en el tocador lucían su caja de maquillaje, su labial rojo, su pistola favorita y su inseparable navaja.

Aún con la luz eléctrica a su servicio, fue a la cocina, iba a hacer un poco de comida para la cena. Incluso preparó algunos pastelitos y pudín de chocolate. No era fecha especial, pero ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Una pequeña sorpresa para él. Eran ellos dos en esa casa, y hacía tiempo que no había hecho algo así.

Cuando terminó de hacer los alimentos, fue a buscar un lindo vestido, después se maquilló, asegurándose de resaltar su belleza, que bien era maquillarse de forma normal. Amaba su maquillaje de payasa, pero antes de ser payasa era una mujer que le gustaba sentirse bonita.

Vestida, arreglada e incluso con el aroma de aquella botella vieja de perfume, Harley bajó y sólo quedaba esperar.

El día pasó rápido. Muy rápido, pero esto no calmaba a Harley.

Harley empezaba a preocuparse por la ausencia de Arthur, sabía que Arthur no tenía un horario en especial, pero había estado ausente la mayor parte del día. También sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba a Arthur que los demás se entrometieran en sus asuntos, pero Harley quería estar segura de que todo estaba bien.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, Harley entraba al despacho, una de las habitaciones que Arthur marcó como suyas. Al entrar vio una maleta negra sobre el escritorio. Miró atrás un poco antes de adentrarse en un sitio que no debía de estar. Acercándose al escritorio, abrió la maleta, curiosa, como siempre.

No había nada en especial, nada que sospechar, tomó dos de los tres libros de la maleta.

— _"La naranja mecánica"_ — Leyó el título de uno en voz baja — _"Lolita"_ — Leyó el segundo título. Ambos los había leído cuando estudiaba en la facultad de psiquiatría. Mierda. Recordó la universidad, otra época manchada de recuerdos desagradables. Maldita sea, ¿Es que por cada buen recuerdo que atesoraba debía de tener 10 malos recuerdos que quería tirar a la basura lo antes posible?

Dejó caer los dos libros y tomó entre sus manos el restante. Abrió el libro y se encontró con la sorpresa de que era un libro hueco. Descubrió la pistola y la nota. Leyó la nota.

Eso era la razón de su ausencia, tenía un nuevo trabajo. Y esto puso a Harley de mal humor. Sabía que a veces Arthur no la contemplaba en su trabajo, pero cuando tenían que hacer algo peligroso. Pero esto no lo consideraba peligroso.

En ese segundo se percató que en los anteriores crímenes Joker si la estaba desplazando poco a poco. No sabía si fue por lo que ocurrió en el congreso de odontólogos o en el banco por haber gritado primero su nombre y después el de él.

Harley estaba molesta, se molestaba cuando Joker la hacía de lado de sus planes, y luego se sentía mal, rechazada y culpable.

_"Puede que a veces parezca tonta, pero puedo ser la mejor criminal, incluso la mejor de tu ejército, si tan sólo me dieras la maldita oportunidad..."_

Dejó caer el libro en la maleta y la cerró de forma brusca. Salió del despacho azotando la puerta.

Se hizo hasta altas horas de la noche. Harley estaba sola en la mesa del comedor, aún arreglada de pies a cabeza, con toda la cena preparada. El tocadiscos seguía dando vueltas, pero ya no había canción que tocar.

El reloj marcó las 11:11, la campana retumbaba las paredes, Harley estaba comiéndose ya el pudín. El suyo no iba a llegar a cenar.

Cuando las campanadas dejaron de sonar, ella se levantó de la mesa, dejó escapar el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, tomó el plato con el pudín y en un arrebato de ira lo tiró contra la pared. La palabra "enojada" le quedaba corta. Guardo toda la cena en el frigorífico. Vio la pared manchada de color café. No tenía nada que decir.

El vestido que decidió usar para la cena estaba destruido a los pies de su cama. En el baño, una de las toallas estaba manchada de maquillaje. Y parte de su maquillaje en el suelo del baño.

Durmió Harley de nuevo en su habitación. Era extraño el sentimiento. Molesta y preocupada a la vez. De hecho, la preocupación llegó cuando su mente dejó de estar tan nublada. Tal vez había pasado por algo, tal vez estaba en peligro, Pero ¿Cómo lo sabría?

Empezó a dar vueltas por la cama, sus párpados se cansaron y se cerraron, y era muy peligroso dormir de forma intranquila.

Sus sueños volvieron a estar de nuevo confusos. Tan confusos como horribles. Sólo rememorando las partes espantosas de su vida. Ya no quería eso más. Había sido feliz sólo pocos meses, ¿Es que la felicidad duraba poco realmente?

_"No más, por favor, no más, por favor, ¡Ya no!"_

Harley despertó de golpe y lo primero que hizo fue tomar el arma que estaba debajo de su almohada, la que tenían por si alguien llegaba a atacarlos.

Apuntó a quien estaba enfrente.

—Tranquila muñeca, soy yo— Arthur estaba enfrente de ella de pie. Siempre con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Oh pudín, me has asustado— Harley bajó la guardia, al igual que su pistola. Todo estaba en orden.

No, no lo estaba, por supuesto que no había olvidado la decepción de anoche, aún estaba descontenta con él.

—Te traje el desayuno, dormilona— Arthur tenía una bandeja en sus manos. Sólo así se había dado cuenta que ya era de día. Pero eso no la dejaba desorientada. Estaba ahí él con el desayuno ¿En qué momento se volvió detallista?

Ahora Harley no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto con Arthur. Él se acercó y puso la bandeja cuidadosamente en dónde Harley se encontraba.

Vio en él plato un collar, unos aretes, un brazalete y un anillo.

—¿Eh?— Confusa, miró Arthur —... ¿Qué es esto?

—Dijiste que una de tus películas favoritas era "Desayuno en Tiffany's"

Al entender el chiste, Harley empezó a reírse.

Quedó un poco liada, ahora no podía estar enojada con él, supuso que podía dejar pasar el enojo de la noche anterior, pues realmente no había razones para estar molesta. No era su cumpleaños o aniversario, o alguna fecha en especial, sólo era una sorpresa.

_"Una que hice con el corazón..."_

Su corazón se quebró un poco al tener ese pensamiento, pero sonrió.

—Pudin, eres tan... Oh, eres un tontuelo

—No me gusta explicar el chiste, pero tengo que decirte que asalté la joyería para hacer este chiste

—No lo dudaría Artie... No dudaría qué harías algo así

—Bueno, ¿Vas a comer o no?

Harley sonrió a Arthur, tomó las joyas y empezó a ponérselas en cada lugar de su cuerpo que les correspondía. Cuando hizo esto, Arthur tomó la bandeja y la puso en el suelo, y de ahí tomó otra bandeja con comida.

—Te ves más resplandeciente con eso que tienes puesto

—Gracias pudín...— Las mariposas volvieron a revolotear en su estómago, Harley empezó a comerse su desayuno. Los estaban en silencio, cuando Harley notó que Arthur no le quitaba la mirada de encima, aún después de que se sentara cerca de ella—¿Que me ves?

—¿No vas a preguntarme el porqué de mi ausencia?

Era cierto. Bueno, Harley tenía una noción del porqué había desaparecido el día anterior, pero quería escucharlo de él.

—¿Porque ayer te ausentaste tanto, pastelito? Me preocupe mucho por ti

_"Y me enojé también"._

Arthur tuvo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Dentro de poco tendremos mucho trabajo, ¿Recuerdas el incendio? Asesiné al enemigo de alguien, y ese alguien quiere contactarme, dice que quiere hacer tratos conmigo. Que locura, ¿No?

—¿De verdad? ¡Wow! Eso es... Fantástico...

—Y quiero que estés ahí. Te va a servir de mucho como lecciones que debes de tomar

Harley tembló. Incluso llegó a pensar que él podía leer su mente.

—¡Gracias, pudín!— Al menos agradecía que finalmente le estaba dando reconocimiento y confianza en los asuntos criminales.

—Por nada, muñeca— Ahora ese apodo la ponía nerviosa. Pero disimuló perfectamente —Ahora quiero que uses tu vestido favorito y te maquilles, me dieron un par de regalos y hay que aprovecharlos

—¿Regalos, enserio? Que agradecidos contigo... Espera, ¿Que regalos son?

Arthur se levantó de la cama y salió del lugar de Harley. Regresó con la misma maleta y le mostró todo. Harley se estaba preguntando si era buena actriz, pues fingía estar sorprendida y curiosa, tocando cada regalo y observando sus detalles.

—Esto también fue un regalo— Arthur abrió el libro hueco y le mostró la pistola. También le mostró la nota, Harley la leyó y no pudo evitar felicitar a Arthur al final. Él le mostró otro regalo más a ella.

—¿Una cámara?

—Sí, por eso quiero que te vistas con lo mejor que tienes, quiero practicar con esta cámara, ¿Qué opinas?

El primer pensamiento de Harley fue _"Que bueno que no destruí el maquillaje de fantasía ni mi labial"_.

Y segundos después, como una bala a toda velocidad, a Harley se le ocurrió algo que era bastante loco. Y divertido.

—Hey pudín, ¿Y si enloquecemos a Gotham, otra vez?

La sonrisa de complicidad se hizo presente en ambos.

—¿Que tienes en mente, muñeca?

Harley le dijo la idea a Arthur. El rió, dando su aprobación. Era hora de poner en marcha esa demente idea.

...

Unos días después, las cosas en Gotham no mejoraban para nadie.

Renée caminaba por Gotham, se dirigía al D.P.G.C. Cada día en ese lugar todo se volvía más difícil.

Antes de cruzar una avenida notó que en un puesto de revistas había una aglomeración vuelta loca, todos comprando el Gazette de Gotham. Ella se acercó un poco, quería saber porque todos compraban ese periódico.

A ver la verdadera razón por la cual todos querían ese periódico se cortó su respiración.

15 minutos después, Renée corrió hasta la oficina.

—¡Burke! ¡Burke!— Fogosamente y llena de sudor, Renée corría hasta al escritorio de Burke, el encargado del caso de Joker. Este quedó consternado al verla así, pues Renée no era de esa forma, al menos que algo bastante serio haya pasado.

Y fue algo que presintió

—Renée, ¡¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?! ¡¿Esta todo bien?!

—Burke, lee esto, lee el maldito periódico, lee esta parte— Casi le tiraba el periódico en la cara, de no ser porque Burke lo tomó antes de que ella lo hiciera. Un poco asustado, Burke empezó a buscar la parte en la que Renée se refería.

Oh no.

Renée tenía razón.

—¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué es...? Oh por Dios...

En el Gazette de Gotham estaba publicada un artículo especial acerca de todo lo que había hecho Joker, y ahora se mencionaba sobre su nueva compañera, con su nombre escrito. Y por si eso fuera poco, el artículo en si no era lo que llamaba la atención, lo que realmente estaba alterando a la gente era una serie de fotografías, todas eran de Joker y Harley Quinn, posando diferente con armas, con sus trajes y burlándose.

**_"Joker y Harley Quinn: La pareja que reina el crimen en Ciudad Gotham"_ **

Era el título del artículo.

—¡¿Pero qué carajos es esto?! ¡Mierda!— El resto de detectives en la sala, que eran Harvey y Jackson, se acercaron al escuchar el alboroto. La reacción fue igual para ambos detectives, o al menos para Jackson, Harvey se concentró en las fotografías, pues les parecía demasiado familiares.

—Oigan, yo he visto esas fotos antes—

—¿En dónde las has visto y porque carajos no nos has dicho nada?

Recordó de dónde eran. Pero no estaban ni Joker ni Harley en esas fotos.

—Más respeto Burke. Las he visto antes porque no eran ese par de enfermos mentales, eran otras personas. De hecho, era otra pareja que también le trajo migraña a la policía de aquel entonces

—¿Que otra pareja?

Harvey quiso sonreír. A pesar de ser unos desgraciados, los dos tenían una maldita creatividad que podía admirarse en secreto.

—Bonnie y Clyde, esa pareja. El Joker y Harley Quinn recrearon las mismas fotografías que Bonnie y Cylde

A veces creían que ya nada los iba a sorprender. Habían visto tantos crímenes, tanta tragedia, tantas cosas, que nada ni nadie los iba a sorprender.

Y llega el par criminal a demostrarles lo contrario.

—Demonios... No van a negar que no tienen estilo

—Jackson, guárdate tus comentarios— Renée le llamó la atención, que seguía atónita —Burke, debemos de ir a las oficinas de este periódico, tenemos que empezar a investigar de donde demonios sacaron esas fotografías, y porque no nos llamaron a nosotros en un principio

—Soy sólo yo en este caso, pero está bien, necesitaré compañía si las cosas se ponen duras

—Deberían ir de una vez...— Harvey habló mientras dejaba escapar el humo de su boca después de fumase su cigarrillo —...Si es que esta muchacha tiene síndrome de Estocolmo, deberían de atraparlos antes de que su locura escale y se vuelva irreversible

—Harvey, perdón que te lleve la contraria, pero...Mierda... Creo que esto ya es irreversible...

Y todos tenían razón.

A partir de esa publicación, el crimen se elevó por los aires, la mayoría, si no es que todos, eran orquestados por el Joker, y siempre estaba acompañado de su Arlequín.

...

 _"_ _Bonnie and Clyde were pretty lookin' people_

_But I can tell you people they were the devil's children,  
Bonnie and Clyde began their evil doin'  
One lazy afternoon down savannah way_

_They robbed a store, and high-tailed outa that town_

_Got clean away in a stolen car,_

_And waited till the heat died down_

_Bonnie and Clyde advanced their reputation  
And made the graduation  
Into the banking business.  
_ _"Reach for the sky" sweet-talking clyde would holler_

_As bonnie loaded dollars in the dewlap bag,  
Now one brave man-he tried to take 'em alone  
They left him iyin' in a pool of blood,  
And laughed about it all the way home._

_Bonnie and Clyde got to be public enemy number one_

_Running and hiding from ev'ry american lawman's gun.  
They used to laugh about dyin',  
But deep inside 'em they knew  
That pretty soon they'd be lyin'  
Beneath the ground together  
Pushing up daisies to welcome the sun  
And the morning dew..."_

_— Georgie Fame - "Ballad of Bonnie & Clyde"._


	15. Chapter 15

El día estaba soleado, y la gente en Ciudad Gotham debía de aprovechar el sol. Pero no era un buen día para todos.

Dos detectives salían bastante decepcionados de las oficinas del Gotham Gazette. Uno más que el otro.

La investigación que tenían en manos estaba volviéndose más tediosa e imposible de resolver.

Con su mano temblando, sin sentir siquiera el calor del café, Jack Burke estaba ardiendo de coraje, pero intentaba mostrarse sereno frente a su compañera. Renée, sin embargo, no tenía intenciones de ocultar su molestia.

—No puedo creerlo—Burke habló cuando cruzaban la calle, aprovechando el embotellamiento de la ciudad —Van varios ejemplares con más fotografías de este par de imbéciles ¿Y cuál es su pretexto? "Eso llegó al correo de la oficina, no sabemos quién las envío" ¿Y si no lo sabían, porque las publicaron?

—Burke, sabes que ese periódico le gusta ser un periódico bastante amarillista, siempre querrán tener las exclusivas, incluso si dan información falsa— Los dos estaban llegando al coche. Burke no paraba de mirar el periódico, que enojo sentía cuando leía cada letra de ese nuevo artículo en especial de la pareja criminal más famosa de Ciudad Gotham.

—Yo creo que la mayoría de la información es falsa, todo se lo inventan, además, ¡Lee estos artículos! ¡¿Qué demonios intentan con esto?!

—Fácil Burke: Quieren que la gente empatice con la pareja, pero lo están haciendo de la peor forma posible. Están romantizando un caso de Síndrome de Estocolmo, y quién sabe que tantas cosas está pasando en realidad a la pobre de Quinzel

Los dos entraban al auto, Burke tiraba el periódico arriba del volante. Renée miraba el periódico mientras abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Era un periódico imparcial pero ahora lo hacen diferente... Deberíamos de investigar qué fue lo que lo hizo diferente

—Hemos cuestionado en muchas formas a la reportera principal, a esa Vale, pero siempre dice que sólo sigue órdenes. Deberíamos vigilarla más de cerca, algo me dice que recibe dinero extra por escribir un par de cosas buenas de ese par de mierdas

—Recuerda que Quinzel no tiene la culpa

—Sí, como sea, a la mierda...

Burke encendió el auto y los dos regresaron al D.P.G.C.

Vicki miraba desde la ventana de su oficina, perturbada. Odiaba que llegaran esos policías a su oficia cada vez que publicaban una nueva nota acerca de quienes reinaban la delincuencia en esa ciudad perdida.

Y no era la única quién le empezaba a molestar esas visitas incómodas.

Su jefe ya le había llamado la atención cada vez que la policía venía a interrogarlos, y siempre le decía que cuidara sus palabras a la hora de redactar un artículo, pero ¿Por qué debía de cuidarlas? Era su historia, y la iba a escribir de la forma que su corazón le dijera.

Y claro, también como la Arlequín le indicara.

Miro al frente de la ventana, sus sentidos le decían que alguien la estaba observando. No era así, y la verdad es que con todos los problemas que tenía, no le importaba realmente.

...

Vicki regresaba esa noche a su departamento. Otro día de trabajo pesado, pero al menos hacía lo que le gustaba.

Entró por la puerta principal, para su sorpresa, no había luz eléctrica, sólo la luz de la ciudad entraba por las ventanas. Pero la luz era casi nula.

—Oh, Srita. Quinn, ¿Esta acaso por ahí? Debería de siempre dejar la luz eléctrica encendida, no me gusta mucho la oscuridad. No es una forma profesional de como trabajar, debemos de aprender eso primero

—Parece que quién ha hecho su trabajo con nula profesionalidad ha sido otra

Los nervios de Vicki se alteraron al escuchar esa voz. La voz que escuchó no era de Harley, no era de una mujer. Ni siquiera parecía a la de un hombre. Era una voz muy atemorizante, como si fuera de ultratumba. Una voz similar a la de la muerte.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?! — Vicki sucumbió al miedo lo más pronto posible. Intentó correr a la cocina, pero se detuvo al sentir unas manos sobre sus hombros.

¿Quién era? ¿Cómo había logrado entrar a su casa? ¿Qué era lo que quería de ella? ¿Iba a morir esa noche?

—Así que, ¿Has tenido contacto con la Dra. Quinzel?

—¿T-t-te refieres a Harley Quinn?

—Como tú la bautizaste en tus relatos

—¡No! ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Y-yo no! ¡Escúchame!

—Lo estoy haciendo

Tratando de calmarse, Vicki pasaba una mano por su mejilla. Las lágrimas estaban saliendo. No quería morir, no por culpa de la Arlequín

—Oh... No sé quién seas, pero por favor, no me hagas daño... No me harás daño, ¿Verdad?

Hubo silencio. El que calla otorga.

—Ay...— Vicki no tuvo de otra que empezar a decir la verdad detrás de sus notas inundadas romantizando la situación criminal de Ciudad Gotham —Ok... Yo... Yo... No sé por dónde iniciar...

—Deberías de hacerlo de una buena vez. No te haré daño, pero necesito esa información

Escuchar que estaría a salvo la dejó aliviada, pero no podía confiar del todo en esa voz, sobre todo en la oscuridad.

—Un día publicaron una nota como cualquier otra que yo escribí, el Joker asaltó un banco o una tienda, no recuerdo que demonios fue lo que hizo, pero estaba acompañada de ella, lo escribí, lo aprobaron, lo publicaron... Y cuando regresé a casa, pasó exactamente lo mismo que aquí... Ella estaba aquí—

—¿Qué hacía aquí?

Su corazón se contraía cuando el inquilino dentro de su casa hablaba.

—Estaba algo molesta... Dijo que quería salir en el periódico con su verdadero nombre, "Harley Quinn", y todo fue bajo amenaza... Ella , ella me apuntó con una navaja, y no paraba de sonreír. Dios, parecía alguien demoníaca, tenía tanto miedo...

—¿Y sí le teme porque la recibió con confianza hace unos momentos, cuando creyó que ella estaba aquí?

Oh mierda. Era cierto.

—Bueno, esa fue mi primera impresión de ella, después venía y me entregaba más fotografías, me contaba que era lo que debía de poner, e incluso llegaba con escritos hechos por ella, diciéndome que podía inspirarme en ellos para hacer mis propios escritos... Pero siempre apuntándome con su navaja...

La voz no respondió. Vicki temía que eso no fuera suficiente.

—¿Te ha dicho alguna localización?

Vicki quedó pensativa al escuchar la pregunta. Pero valoraba su vida demasiado como para no decir nada.

—No sé dónde sea el lugar de Harley, siempre menciona que es su "nidito de amor" junto con el Joker. No tengo idea a que se refiere, pero también me ha dicho de unas bodegas, que lucen dañadas por fuera, pero elegantes por dentro. esto te sirva

El silenció reinó en el pequeño departamento.

—Sigue las recomendaciones de la policía, y diles la verdad

El sonido de un cristal roto retumbó, Vicki sólo se agachó cubriéndose su cabeza. Al sentir que la presencia extraña desapareció, corrió a un interruptor. Su morada estaba vacía, y la ventana rota.

...

—Mi estómago duele

—Después de esto iremos a cenar, muñeca

—No me duele de hambre, me duele de nervios, pudín

Los dos se encontraban cerca del punto de reunión. Estaban en el auto, en cualquier momento iban a bajar de este y se iban a dirigir a uno de los lugares donde Joker solía reunirse con sus hombres.

Hoy era la reunión entre ellos y el jefe de la mafia contraria, el que quería formar lazos con Joker.

Usualmente esto era raro, pues todos los que se dedicaban al crimen organizado en Gotham solían evitar al Joker, sabían que era un payaso demente del que no sabían cómo iba actuar, no había un patrón, era alguien con quién deberías de tener cuidado, muchísimo cuidado.

Y tenías que tener más cuidado si se trataba de su muñeca.

Decir que Harley estaba ansiosa era poco, su estómago le dolía muchísimo y sus talones no paraban de moverse de arriba a abajo, no era para menos, estaban a punto de tener la reunión con ese líder. Había visto muchas películas de cine negro o de gánsteres, pero esto era diferente, esto era la vida real.

No sabía qué tipo de personas podrían encontrarse.

De repente sus sentidos se alteraron al percibir una sensación extraña.

Joker tomó la mano de Harley.

Eso no era extraño, siempre hacían eso, siempre se tomaban de la mano, la mayoría de las veces era Harley quién tenía la iniciativa de hacerlo, porque ella era así. Pero cuando Joker lo hacía es porque algo no iba bien. Pudo sentir a Arthur ansioso bajo ese gesto. Así que ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

Los dos cruzaron sus miradas, Harley le regaló una sonrisa especial, una que le decía _"Todo va a estar bien, pastelito"._

Joker, quién había adoptado un semblante serio, se limitó a sonreír sin mostrar sus dientes, tomó su mejilla con dos de sus dedos.

—Ven, debemos de ir a hacer los preparativos

Los dos salieron del auto y se dirigieron a unas horrendas bodegas que parecían estar abandonadas. Nada en Gotham era lo que parecía.

Entraron por una puerta de seguridad, aún tomados de la mano, Joker dirigía a Harley a donde ir, ella lo seguía sin chistar hasta llegar a lo que parecía una sala de reuniones muy elegante. Ahí estaban algunos de sus seguidores, con máscaras de payasos.

—Ha llegado, ¡Muestren respeto!

Todos se pararon de sus asientos. Joker sólo se rió. Harley siempre quedaba impresionada con la lealtad de todos los que seguían al Joker.

Joker tomó lugar. Hizo una seña con sus dedos a uno de sus hombres y este corrió. Segundos después llegaban con un asiento igual de lujoso para Harley. Con su mirada, Joker le indicó a Harley que se sentara a su lado.

Todos esperaban el momento.

Llegó el mismo tipo que había traído el regalo a Joker, de hecho, descubrieron que era conocido como El Mensajero. Y venía a cumplir con su nombre: Su jefe estaba por llegar.

Hombres vestidos de trajes muy formales llegaban, contrastando con los hombres de Joker.

Entró a la sala un hombre que vestía más elegante pero discreto, con sobrepeso, debía de tener más de 50 años.

—Finalmente, tenemos la oportunidad de conocernos.

Joker no dijo nada al respecto, sólo dejó escapar una risa.

—Consideraré eso como la bienvenida— Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos —Brando Grant

—Llámenme Joker— Dejaba correr risas y sonrisas. El mafioso se las correspondió, más por compromiso que por estar de acuerdo. No era alguien idiota, sabía que era el Joker.

Después de esa presentación y un poco de charla para que ambos entraran en confianza, empezaba lo que le interesaba a Brando: Los negocios.

Mientras hacían sus negocios, Harley no perdía el tiempo, siempre miraba a Joker, observaba su maquillaje perfecto, como su cabello descansaba, el porte que adoptaba cuando se sentía seguro de sí mismo. Verlo a él en su espontaneidad era su pasatiempo favorito.

Involuntariamente nacía una sonrisa de sus labios. Lentamente sus comisuras se curveaban hasta finalmente mostrar sus dientes. Su pecho se hacía grande y pequeño.

Realmente estaba encantada por él.

De repente, sintió una mirada extraña sobre ella, giró instantáneamente. Aunque intentó fingir que no, pudo percibir que El Mensajero la estaba observando. Por un momento creyó que era por ver su maquillaje o peinado, el cual se preguntaba si estaba bien hecho o no, recordándose de que debía de conseguir más maquillaje después de tirar por el excusado la mayoría de este por la rabieta del otro día.

Pero notó que el tipo hizo su cara a un lado, ocultando sus mejillas y presionado sus dientes.

_"Oh"_

Quiso dejar escapar una risa, pero no quería llamar la atención, así que Harley alejó su mirada de él, volviendo al único amo de su sonrisa. Una lástima por el otro chico, pero esa Muñeca de Arlequín tenía dueño.

Miró de nuevo a la reunión. Se recordó a si misma que no debía de distraerse.

—Con lo que tengo en el extranjero podría manejar un poco más, ¿Qué tal si te dejo a cargo del 10% de mis producciones ?

—No me interesa nada de eso. No se porque quieres que hagamos un trato, no suelo dedicarme a eso. Es algo que no me llama la atención.

—Oh... ¿Y entonces a que sueles dedicarte?

—Al caos, es lo único que me interesa

Brando intentó no juzgarlo con la mirada, pero en el crimen cada persona tenía sus propios intereses. Si ese era el interés de Joker ¿Qué podría decir? De todas formas, quería ayudarlo, pues fue el hombre que eliminó a sus enemigos (Sin querer).

—Oh... Entonces puedo ofrecerte protección, tu sabes, de la policía y de otros grupos

Joker dejó descansas sus manos sobre sus caderas, y una cara amigable nacía en su rostro.

—Podría funcionar. Y armas, claro, ya no tendría que robarlas. Sí, eso sí que me interesa

—Bien parece que tienes las cosas claras payaso

—Es lo que siempre trato de hacer

El mafioso rió a voz alta, pero Joker no entendía que era lo gracioso.

—¿Y quién es esa? ¿Tu Bunny? Que raro que trajeras a tu Bunny a este sitio

La forma en la que mencionó la palabra "Bunny", la manera en la que el hombre vio de pies a cabeza a Harley, deteniéndose para admirar ciertas partes de su cuerpo hizo que ella mirará a otro lado, incomoda.

No sabía el significado de la palabra Bunny, pero podía deducirlo.

Y quién sabía perfectamente el significado era Joker. Este sólo se limitó a hacer una mueca con su cara, por ocultar la bomba atómica que estaba explotando en su pecho.

—Ella es Harley Quinn, mi muñeca. Ella es mi muñeca— Corrigió al líder —Mía— Enfatizando esa palabra en voz alta, para no sólo dejarle en claro al líder, sino a todos los hombres de la sala —Es una aprendiz, pero también será parte de esto

Brando se dio cuenta que si seguía hablando de ella iba a pesarle muy terriblemente.

—Oh, ya veo, te ofrezco una disculpa... Bien, creo que no queda nada más que acordar esto. Y quisiera que recordaras unas palabras que no suelo repetirle a la gente: No me traiciones, que ni siquiera se te pase por la cabeza hacerlo

—No, no lo estaba pensando de hecho. Eso también podría aplicar a ti

Un chiste para aligerar el ambiente, pero para el mafioso Brando fue una advertencia.

—¡Ja! ¡Ja! Por algo eres el Joker, ¡Bien! ¡Estoy de acuerdo!

Los dos hombres estrecharon sus manos. Era un trato hecho.

El líder Brando se fue, y sus hombres fueron detrás de él. El Mensajero hizo lo mismo, siguiéndoles a todos, no sin antes voltear hacía atrás disimuladamente.

Una hora después, Joker fumaba de su cigarro, sentado, pensando en los acuerdos que había hecho esa noche. Cuando ocurría eso, siempre lo dejaban a solas.

Esa noche fue la excepción, pues permitió que Harley estuviera a su lado. Ella estaba un poco lejana a él, dejándole su espacio para reflexionar y filosofar.

Salió el humo de su boca, observó como este se desvanecía en el aire lentamente.

—No estuvo tan mal lo de esta noche

Harley tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta que él le estaba hablando.

—No. Lo hiciste bastante bien. Vaya que te quiere contigo ese tipo

Joker dejó escapar una carcajada, volviendo a poner el cigarrillo en su boca.

—Pudín, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — La timidez en Harley volvió, Joker la miró fijamente, era Harley por fuera, pero en sus ojos vio a Harleen de nuevo. Tenía que arreglar ese pequeño desperfecto.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Qué es "Bunny"?

Joker se mordió los labios al escuchar esa palabra de nuevo, la sonrisa se esfumó, fastidiándose de nuevo. Dejó caer el cigarrillo y lo apagó con su zapato, levantándose de su asiento, fue a con Harley.

—...Si lo dices por el comentario de aquel idiota, es porque quiso darme a entender qué si tú eras una de esas putas de los mafiosos que acostumbran a pagarles para que estén a su lado

—Oh... Vaya... Imaginé que era algo así, yo—

—Vi cómo te vio Harley, eso me puso enfermo. No dejaré que él te toque, ni siquiera por error o accidente. Si lo hace me encargaré de él, lo mataría de ser necesario

Harley leyó la furia y los celos que estaban formándose en los ojos de Joker. Tragó saliva.

—Oh Sr. J...

—¿Sabes? No sólo a él lo mataría, mataría a cualquiera que se acerque a ti con malas intenciones— Tomó el mentón de Harley, sus dedos estaban fríos, Harley tembló al sentirlos. No sabía si tomar eso como algo romántico o una amenaza que abarcaba hasta a ella misma.

—¡MIERDA! — Los dos voltearon al escuchar el grito. Provenían de fuera, de sus enmascarados —¡Joker! ¡Ha vuelto el murciélago!

_"¡¿QUÉ?!"_

Los dos pensaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Nos encargaremos! ¡Huya!

No pasó más de un minuto cuando ambos ya estaban entre los pasillos de la bodega, huyendo de ser encarcelados.

Corrían mientras sólo escuchaban las balas en el aire, cada golpe en seco, el quejido de cada hombre que caía al suelo derrotado.

Buscaban una salida, la más rápida, pero cada vez el ruido del desastre se escuchaba más cercano, y se obligaban a tomar otro camino.

Debían de esconderse, al menos hasta que el riesgo pasara.

Entraron a otra sección de la bodega donde ahí almacenaban cosas grandes y pesadas. Se ocultaron detrás de un depósito, sentándose en el suelo, siempre mirando hacia atrás.

Los dos tenían sus pistolas en mano, preparándose para cualquier cosa. Escucharon la puerta abrirse de un azote. Era él, los estaba buscando. O al menos a Joker.

Joker y Harley Quinn estaban ahí ocultos, en la oscuridad, esperando que el color rojo de sus trajes no los delatara.

El caballero oscuro estaba pasando por cada centímetro de esa habitación, inspeccionando cada parte del lugar.

El corazón de Harley latía con fervor y a la vez se detenía, pues en sus venas estaba circulando el terror y la adrenalina.

La mano de Harley empezó a sentirse sin circulación, Joker la estaba apretando demasiado. Quiso decirle, pero temía hablar por miedo a ser descubiertos. Joker empezó a hacer ruidos extraños con su garganta, llamando la atención de Harley. Ella lo volteó a ver y notó que la otra mano estaba en su boca. Los ojos de Arthur buscaron a Harley, estaba pidiendo ayuda a través de estos.

Oh no.

Estaba por tener un ataque de risa, y estaba luchando contra eso.

Harley se movió rápido, se arrodilló frente a él, empezó a hablarle al oído.

—Todo va a estar bien pudín, todo va a estar bien— Él quería que todo estuviera bien, pero su silencio no iba a durar mucho. Lo abrazó, poniendo el rostro de Arthur en su hombro, él estaba temblando, su piel se estaba volviendo roja y caliente, ella lo podía sentir. Frustración era lo que sentía, frustración por no poder ayudarlo —Aquí estoy contigo, aquí estoy, nos vamos a salir con la nuestra, como siempre lo hacemos, vamos a salirnos con la nuestra, no vamos a volver a Arkham, ¿Me escuchaste? Saldre—

Joker no pudo contra su maldición, empezó a reír.

Harley sin pensarlo, sacó su pistola y ayudó a levantar a Joker. Era ahora o nunca.

Los dos empezaron a correr, Harley llevando la delantera, buscando entre los pasadizos un escape rápido. Su instinto le dijo que volteara hacía arriba, pudo ver entre las sombras a su enemigo. Harley no lo dudó ni un momento.

Empezó a disparar contra él.

Era muy hábil, esquivaba las balas, parecía que era un espectro que se movía de lado a lado. Entre la risa del Joker y el hecho de no poder atinarle, Harley empezó a estresarse.

No. Debían de irse de ahí. Un maldito loco vestido de murciélago no iba a atraparlos, mucho menos separarlos.

Joker tampoco se quedó atrás, a pesar de estar en medio de su ataque, disparaba también al murciélago. Quería darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, hacerlo sangrar, al menos regresarle una pequeña parte de lo que le hizo en su último encuentro.

No lo olvidaba, no olvidaba como lo tomó y lo golpeó en incontables veces. Lo recordaba y la furia lo cegaba, como se atrevió. Su risa incontrolable se volvía más fuerte apenas lo recordaba.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo darle un tiro.

—¡Maldito entrometido! ¡No te metas en nuestro camino! — Furiosa, Harley volvió a disparar. Creyó que le había dado, pues huyó de ahí.

Tomó la mano del Joker con más fuerza, jalándolo lejos de ahí.

Pudo visibilizar la salida, ahí estaba. Pero unos balazos arriba de sus cabezas hicieron que se detuvieran. No, aún no debían de salir.

Apenas tuvieron la oportunidad de volver a estar ocultos, la salida estaba a sus narices, pero si no actuaban rápido, iban a perder.

Joker pudo calmar su risa, pero aún estaba alterado.

—Harley...

—¿Sí, pudín?

—Se ha vuelto más fuerte, y es demasiado rápido... Si no vamos más rápido que él, nos atrapará...

Harley cerró sus ojos. No podía acabarse así. No de esta forma.

—...Juntos

—¿Qué dices?

—... Nos atraparan si estamos juntos, si nos separamos, podrás huir...Yo lo distraeré Art, tú tienes que irte

Joker se tornó incrédulo al escucharla.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que te deje?!

—Escucha, recuerda que todos creen que me tienes raptada, que estoy secuestrada. Sí me atrapan voy a estar bien. No tengo antecedentes criminales, y si los convenzo de que me sometías y todo lo que hice fue porque me obligaste a hacerlo, voy a salir libre...

Eso si que lo dejó sin palabras.

—Oh Harley, mi muñeca...

—Vamos Arthur, vete, vete antes de que me arrepienta de esto

—Realmente eres una buena chic—

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la boca de Harley. Él reaccionó abrazándola con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Cuando se separaron se vieron a los ojos una vez más, temían que fuera la última vez. Joker acarició los labios de Harley con sus dedos.

Sin esperar un segundo más después del trance, Joker se levantó del suelo y corrió a la salida. Las lágrimas en Harley no pudieron evitar no huir de sus ojos.

_"¡No es tiempo para llorar!"_

Se levantó, se secó sus lágrimas y corrió a enfrentarse al destino que ella misma acababa de escribir. Empezó a disparar aleatoriamente, llamando su atención.

No duró mucho tiempo en aparecer.

Harley gritó de terror cuando lo hizo, al aparecer lo hizo como su fuera un demonio, apareciendo entre sombras.

—¡Aléjate de mí si no quieres morir, rata con alas!

No era la primera vez que lo veía en persona, pero sí la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ella. Incluso se dio el lujo de admirarlo por un par de segundos.

Era alguien muy alto, muy fuerte, incluso parecía ser muy poderoso. Usaba una larga capa que estaba ocultando su traje, pero podía ver sus ojos a través de su máscara. Parecía que había un demonio dentro de ese traje, no un ser humano normal.

Las manos de Harley empezaron a temblar.

Intentó acercarse a ella, pero ella volvió a responder disparando. O al menos halando del gatillo, pues las balas se habían acabado.

_"¡Mierda!"_

Más temblorosa, se alejó de él, dando pasos atrás. En sus pensamientos rogó que Arthur estuviera fuera de Gotham.

—Dra. Quinzel— La voz grave que salía de la máscara la hizo poner más alertada, sobre todo porque la llamó por su verdadero apellido —No debe de poner resistencia. No voy a pelear ni a hacerle daño

Harley asustada, metió la mano por debajo de su falda y sacó su navaja. Se sintió patética, pues su fiel navaja parecía un simple cúter sin filo al apuntar a su "victima".

—¡Aléjese de mi...!— Harley no dejaba de temblar.

—Se por lo que ha pasado, estoy informado de su secuestro

—¡Retrocede, murciélago! — Gritó Harley más asustada. Al menos se había creído la versión del secuestro.

—Si viene conmigo, todos los cargos que podrían presentarse en su contra serían eliminados. Tendrá protección en todo momento, no dejaremos que nadie le haga daño

Harley dejó de temblar en ese momento. Al escuchar eso, le pareció algo tan... Gracioso.

—¿Acaso quieres salvarme? — Soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar eso.

—Sí usted lo llama de esa forma, vengo a salvarla

Fue suficiente para que dejará de sentir miedo, y en su lugar, sintiera gracia.

El caballero oscuro sin entender el chiste, fue hacía ella con velocidad y la tomó de las muñecas, ella logró librarse de él al menos de una mano y fue suficiente para propinarle un puñetazo en su cara. Su mano que estaba aprisionada tenía su navaja, la dejó caer para atraparla con la que estaba libre, y así intentar apuñalar al murciélago. Intento al menos cuatro veces, y no tuvo tanto éxito, pero logró atravesarlo en la cuarta puñalada.

Soltó un quejido de dolor, y al verlo indefenso, Harley tomó su cabeza con fuerza, y fue directo a su oído.

—Cariño... No quiero ser salvada...

Pateó al murciélago a su cara. Este intentó incorporarse y a la vez detener la sangre que salía de su herida. Y al hacerlo, Harley Quinn ya había huido del lugar.

Frustrado, se levantó, y con el dolor en el costado de su abdomen, salió hacía su auto.

Manejó lo más veloz posible hasta donde estaba su hogar.

Una vez dentro de un entorno seguro, se quitaba su máscara, dejándola caer al suelo. Aun sangraba de la herida.

—¡Amo Bruce!

La voz del único que estuvo junto a él desde aquel fatídico día resonó. Una hora después, con ropa más cómoda y curado de su herida, reflexionaba el joven Bruce Wayne del encuentro de esa noche junto con su mayordomo Alfred Pennyworth.

—No pude atraparlos esta vez...— Decía mientras estaba recostado sobre un sofá —... Joker se ha vuelto muy escurridizo estos últimos meses. Apenas di con él y se escapó de mis manos

—Amo Bruce, no debes de culparte

—Sí, debo de hacerlo... Pero eso no fue lo que me trae preocupado...

—¿Es acerca de la Dra. Quinzel?

Bruce cerró sus ojos, poniendo ambos dedos índices entre su nariz y labios.

—La encontré junto a él, disfrazada de Harley Quinn, en todo momento protegió y defendió al Joker. Incluso peleó contra mí

—Y veo que has perdido

—No iba a golpearla. Pero, hay algo que me preocupa. Le dije que ella estaría libre de cargos, que estaba a salvo, iba a ser libre del cautiverio del Joker, pero...

—¿Pero?

Abrió sus ojos cuando recordó esas palabras.

—Me atacó y me dijo que "No quería ser salvada"

—Posiblemente ella ahora mismo este al lado del Joker. Que tragedia ¿No?

Bruce casi no prestó atención a las palabras de Alfred. Volvió a estar pensativo. No por las palabras de Harley Quinn, sino por otra cosa.

Cada vez que siempre tenía un encuentro con el Joker, no importaba si fuera largo o corto, no importaba si el enfrentamiento fuera intenso o no, siempre lo dejaba así. Confundido, alterado, incluso disgustado.

Pues sabía que lo conocía de algún lugar lejano, muy lejano. Pero no podía recordar de dónde.

—Quizá Alfred, quizá...

...

Joker iba en el auto manejando, siempre mirando hacia atrás. No había policías ni tampoco estaba ese auto negro super veloz. Lo cual era bueno, pero siempre recordándose de no bajar la guardia.

No tenía intenciones ni planes de volver a Arkham pronto. Parecía que se había salido con la suya de nuevo, pues estaba acercándose a las afueras de la ciudad. Dejó escapar un suspiro, alivianado.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la carretera se detuvo en seco. Sus comisuras se curvearon y sus dientes se mostraron.

Harley estaba en la orilla, lo estaba esperando.

Abrió la puerta y salió del auto, caminaba lento, pues ella incluso estaba saltando de emoción y felicidad. Llegó tan rápido hacía él que al abrazarlo tuvo que dar un par de vueltas. Los dos se disolvieron en un beso. Beso que continuó arriba del cofre del coche.

Prolongaron su sesión de besos en el resto del camino, aun cuando estaban afuera de la mansión que parecía estar embrujada. Siguieron cuando estaban dentro de esa mansión, sentados en ese sofá rojo.

La euforia estaba a todo dar en sus cuerpos, habían logrado ganar de nuevo. Que bien se sentía ganar, siempre la victoria se sentía bien.

—... Muñeca, lo hiciste tan bien hoy

—¿De verdad lo hice bien, Sr. J?

—Por supuesto que sí, mi Harley, fuiste una buena chica, debería darte de uno de mis premios esta noche...

La mirada de Arthur lo decía todo, ella sólo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Amo tus premios...

La cargó hasta la habitación principal, el se sentía triunfante, ella se sentía enamorada.

La recostó en la cama, volvió a besarla. Empezó a quitarle sus ropas, y ella hizo lo mismo. El miedo que había nacido en el pecho de Harley volvía a morir, volvía a sentirse segura a su lado. Sí, podía confiar en él, volvió a depositarle toda su confianza en él.

Era hora de divertirse.

Algo que le llamaba la atención a Harley era que cuando estaban en ese momento tan íntimo y erótico, él siempre estaba sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, muy celosamente, como si no estuvieran solos, como si alguien los estuviera observando. Era como si quería demostrarle a todo el mundo que ella era de su propiedad, era suya.

No sabía si sentirse protegida o aprisionada. O las dos cosas a la vez.

Siempre estuvo presente la rudeza de Arthur, cuando le quitó sus ropas lo confirmó, pero esta vez la trataba como si fuera una muñeca de cristal. Ella sólo lo miraba a sus ojos profundos, a sus labios, a su cicatriz, a su sonrisa.

—Maldita sea Arthur... Realmente te amo...

Definitivamente lo de ellos era algo extraño y raro, un juego bizarro que si cualquiera lo viera desde fuera se sentiría perturbado y quisiera salvar a la pobre chica atrapada entre sus garras.

Pero ella misma lo ha dicho: _No quiero ser salvada_.

Un juego al que Harley no dudaba en jugar, siempre pensando _"Voy a estar bien, vas a estar bien, vamos a estar bien, todo va a estar bien..._ ". No importaba si después se sentía triste, desquiciada y mala, ese era su juego favorito.

...

_"Being a mistress on the side,_   
_It might not appear to fools like you._   
_Creeping around on the side_   
_Might not be somethin' you would do._

_But you haven't seen my man,_   
_You haven't seen my man,_   
_You haven't seen my man,_   
_You haven't seen him._

_He's got the fire and he walks with fame,_   
_He's got the fire and he talks with fame._

_His bonnie on the side, bonnie on the side,_   
_Makes me so sad, girl._   
_His money on the side, money on the side,_   
_Makes me so sad, girl._

_I'm a sad girl, I'm a sad girl, I'm a sad girl._   
_I'm a sad girl, I'm a mad girl, I'm a bad girl"_

_— Lana del Rey - "Sad Girl"_


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

El clima era un poco frío aquel día, pero no lo suficiente para no disfrutarlo.

Su padre estaba fuera, siempre en una reunión de trabajo, en una rueda de prensa o en un acto de beneficencia al cual no podía ir. Trataba de entenderlo, siempre le pedía perdón cuando no podía jugar con él, pero tenía una buena razón que cada vez que podía se lo decía "Hago esto por el bien de Ciudad Gotham, la ciudad ha perdido su camino, y debo de ayudarlo a retomarlo". Podía comprenderlo, podía entender a su padre.

Su madre, la mujer más amorosa y cariñosa del mundo estaba en casa, pero ese día tenía migraña y se sentía muy indispuesta para acompañarlo.

Pero cuando sus padres no podían, siempre estaba el mayordomo fiel de la casa, que se convirtió en uno de sus mejores amigos a su corta edad.

Alfred estaba cerca de la zona de juegos hecha especialmente para Bruce, este estaba jugando. A veces su papá le decía "Tienes 12 años, disfruta el tiempo que te queda, algún día te volverás un hombre", así que hacía eso, disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba.

—¡Bruce!— Escuchó la voz de Alfred, asomó su cabeza por una de las ventanas de la casita de madera —Tu madre me llamó, enseguida vuelvo, ¡No te acerques a la reja!— Antes de que pudiera dar su respuesta, Alfred corrió lejos de la vista de Bruce.

Sin nada más que decir, siguió a lo suyo, siguiendo lo que sus padres le dijeron, disfrutar antes de que se convirtiera en un hombre.

Seguía jugando, le gustaba jugar a ser El Zorro, el forajido enmascarado. Peleaba contra enemigos imaginarios, y siempre que los "vencía", marcaba la Z en el pecho de ellos. Lo admiraba y quería llegar a ser como él, ser intrépido, valiente y admirable.

Pronto iban a estrenar una nueva película de este héroe que admiraba, sus padres no dudaron en prometerle que irían a ver esa película juntos.

Dejó de jugar eso, se había cansado, así que sólo empezó a jugar otras cosas en la casa de madera iluminada por pequeños focos ámbar.

De repente, algo dentro de él le dijo que pararan de jugar, que no estaba solo. Y era cierto, no estaba solo.

Del otro lado del muro de su casa estaba acercándose un extraño hombre, alguien que lucía muy cansado. Su atención se fijó en él. El hombre de repente desapareció, agachándose bajo el muro, para volver a aparecer con una nariz roja de payaso en su cara. Y una sonrisa, por supuesto.

Bruce siempre había escuchado de sus padres "No hables con desconocidos, no todos son buenas personas", pero, ¿Qué podría salir mal en esta ocasión?

Empezó a seguirlo, realmente sentía una curiosidad inexplicable y quería saber quién era. Se dio cuenta que se estaba acercando a la reja, y recordó las palabras de Alfred. Pero era un payaso, ¿Se podía confiar en un payaso?

Usando el tubo, bajó de la casita y llegó a la reja, vio al payaso de nuevo, ahora con una varita mágica. Se sintió ligeramente ofendido, sabía que él era un niño, pero no era tan pequeño para creer en esas cosas, sin embargo, por respeto, decidió dejar que el payaso siguiera con su número.

Su varita mágica no funcionaba, el payaso estaba preocupado, se la dio a Bruce, el la tomó y se flaqueó volviéndose de goma. Escuchó una ligera risa, pero a Bruce no le hizo gracia el truco, a pesar que era un payaso, seguía siendo un desconocido. Se la entregó de vuelta, el payaso la "compuso", hizo un pequeño baile y finalizó volviendo a agitar la varita, saliendo flores de esta. Eso si le sorprendió, e incluso le gusto, pero no sonrió.

Tomó las flores, y mientras las admiraba, el payaso se arrodilló para estar a su altura.

—Hola— Se retiró la nariz de payaso —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sabía que no debía dar su nombre a desconocidos, pero a estas alturas, ¿Quién no sabía que el era Bruce Wayne? Así que era algo que le daba igual.

—Soy Bruce

—Bruce... Soy Arthur

Bruce no dijo nada al respecto. Sólo veía la cara de Arthur, lucía triste.

Las manos de ese tal Arthur fueron a su rostro lentamente, a las comisuras de su boca, y empezó a hacer una sonrisa.

Bruce no entendía lo que estaba pasando, sólo vio la sonrisa apenada de Arthur, y no sabía cómo decirle que le estaba lastimando ni preguntarle si no le daba asco tocar saliva que no era suya.

—Así está mejor...

—¡Bruce! ¡Bruce! — Oh no, Alfred le había dicho que no se acercara a la reja, no quería recibir un regaño —¡Aléjate de ese hombre! — Alfred tomó a Bruce y lo alejó de Arthur.

A partir de ese momento, ese recuerdo empezaba a tornarse borroso. A pesar que prestaba atención a la plática de los dos adultos, no podía saber de qué estaban hablando, no los podía escuchar.

—...Es mi padre— Fue lo único que alcanzó a percibir, antes de que Alfred se burlara y ese extraño hombre lo atacara —¡Me abandonó! — Y cuando Bruce vio a Arthur ahorcándolo, este sintió la necesidad de demostrar que podía ser un buen Zorro. Estaba a punto de gritar que lo dejará en paz, pero Arthur lo miró, y se paralizó de miedo. No podía moverse. Como si esa mirada lo hubiera embrujado a no mover ni un solo dedo.

Dándose cuenta del problema en el que iba a meterse, liberó a Alfred. Arthur huyó lejos.

Bruce miró a Alfred asustado, sintió que eso había sido su culpa, por acercarse a la reja y por hablar con desconocidos. Alfred sólo lo tomó del hombro y fueron a la mansión.

Cuando regresó su padre, Alfred le dijo todo. Bruce estaba listo para un sermón de su padre. Pero sólo vio preocupación en su cara.

—Bruce, hijo, ¿Puedes venir por favor?

Ahí iba el sermón, a veces podía ser demasiado duro con eso. Bruce se acercó temeroso a su padre, pero lejos de ser regañado, este lo tomó de sus hombros, y con ese tono de voz tan calmado y afectivo que conocía de él, le hizo una pregunta.

—Bruce, ¿Qué te dijo ese hombre? ¿Te dijo algo acerca de quién es su papá?

—No papá, estaba haciendo un truco de magia, y me dijo su nombre, me dijo que se llamaba Arthur

—¿Alcanzaste a escuchar algo de lo que hablaron ese tal Arthur y Alfred?

—No... Sólo escuché que alguien era su padre y que lo abandonó. Creo que vino a pedirnos ayuda papá, ¿Crees que podemos dársela?

El semblante de su padre, que estaba perdiendo color, volvió a adoptar su color de piel original. Dejó escapar el aire de su nariz y sonrió.

—No, lo lamento Bruce, es un hombre que está loco. No podemos ayudarlo

—Oh, ¿Cuándo seas alcalde podrás ayudarlo?

—Ayudaremos a muchas personas cuando sea alcalde, no te preocupes

—¿Crees que entre esas personas este Arthur?

La desesperación de su padre se hacía más grande cada vez que Bruce tenía que mencionar ese hombre.

—... Tal vez hijo, ya no hablemos de ese tema, mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué es lo que quieres para Navidad?

Bruce, aún con la preocupación de Arthur en su pecho, empezó a contarle los juguetes que quería de Navidad.

Esa noche, cuando se encontraba más tranquilo, Bruce se acercó a Alfred, quién se miraba a un espejo su cuello por debajo de su camisa.

—¿Alfred?

—¿Si, Joven Bruce?

—Quería pedirte perdón

—¿Por qué Bruce? — Alfred se volteó hacía él un poco preocupado.

—Me dijiste que no me acercara a la reja, y eso hice, también perdón por hablar con extraños, si no lo hubiera hecho, Arthur no te hubiera lastimado

—Hey Bruce— Alfred se agachó, tomando a Bruce de los hombros —Esto no fue tu culpa, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, ¿Me escuchaste? Ahora, quiero que olvides lo que pasó hoy, y quiero que olvides también a ese loco

—Pero, ¿Por qué te burlaste de él cuando te dijo que su padre lo abandonó?

—... Es porque fue una tontería lo que dijo, ¿Ok? No te preocupes más por eso, quiero que pienses que este mes será cuando se estrene la nueva película del Zorro, ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaste?

—No, per—

—¡No! No lo olvides, y te diré un secreto: Esta vez, tu papá va a ir contigo y con tu mamá

Los ojos de Bruce se iluminaron al escuchar eso.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Papá va a ir al cine conmigo?!

—Sí, dijo que tenía un evento importante ese día, pero que preferiría pasar el tiempo con su familia

La sonrisa de Bruce fue de felicidad.

—¡Sí! ¡Será el mejor día del mundo!

...

Bruce abrió sus ojos, siempre los abría antes de que llegara el recuerdo de esa ida al cine con sus padres. No quería darse el lujo de volver a revivirlo.

La herida en su torso aún seguía fresca, trataba de no moverse mucho. Eso sí, se levantó y fue al espejo de su habitación, mirando la herida.

Alfred llegaba con el desayuno,

Recibía el sermón de Alfred de no levantarse y andar como si nada con una herida así.

—He recibido heridas peores cuando era más joven Alfred, esto es como una raspadita para mi

Bruce estaba de nuevo en su cama, desayunando los panqueque que Alfred le había preparado. Estaba tranquilo, bastante tranquilo.

—Le dije que ese traje era demasiado frágil, si una navaja sencilla pudo atravesarlo, podría cualquier cosa

—Sólo usó mucha fuerza, es todo

—¡Es eso! Una mujer usó toda su fuerza y pudo atravesar tu traje, ¿Qué será cuando sea una bala que va a toda velocidad?

Bruce reflexionó un poco las palabras de Alfred. Si bien en ocasiones podía llegar a ser muy aprensivo con sus sermones y llamadas de atención (Que le recordaban a su padre), era muy rara la vez que no tenía la razón. Y esta vez no era la excepción.

—Necesito entonces volver a hacer otro traje, tengo que ser rápido antes de que anochezca, ¿Qué horas tienes Alfred?

—¿De que hablas? Estas herido. De ninguna manera, tienes que tomar reposo. Por el traje puedes preocuparte después, puedo encargarme de eso si crees que—

—Alfred... Tú sabes porque razón debo de volver esta noche a Gotham...

—Oh... Bruce...— Alfred se sentó al lado de Bruce —¿Es por todo ese embrollo de Joker y la Dra. Quinzel?

El silencio ensordecedor fue la respuesta, silencio más pesado que toneladas. Pero Bruce volvió a confirmárselo a Alfred.

—Joker sigue fuera de Arkham. Sabes todo lo que ocurre en Gotham cuando él está libre

—Bruce... Entiendo que quieras detener a ese... payaso psicótico, pero eso es obligación del Departamento de Policía, no tuyo

—No. No lo es, pero mi deber detenerlo

—Tu deber, ¿Eh?

—Sí... Mi deber...— Apenas dijo esas palabras, Bruce cerró sus ojos. Recordó cómo inicio todo.

...

Habían pasado semanas del funeral, Bruce se levantaba gritando por las noches, gritado a sus padres que, por favor, no sé fueran.

Sus pesadillas eran lo mismo. El, temeroso, saliendo del cine, viendo a lo lejos la limusina de su familia en llamas, bajo el cobijo de sus padres. No entendía que estaba pasando, y no sabía porque muchas personas tenían máscaras de payaso.

—¡Por allá! — La voz de su padre se escuchaba tan distante, corrieron al callejón.

Ahí dentro iban a estar bien, iban a estar a salvo. Estaba con su papá, con su mamá, si ellos estaban con él, todo iba a estar bien.

—¡Hey Wayne! — Recordó como todos voltearon hacía atrás, la imagen que lo perseguiría por años en sus peores pesadillas: Un manifestante con mascara de payaso los estaba apuntando con una pistola —¡Tendrás lo que putas mereces!

Un disparo. El grito de su madre lleno de dolor. El cuerpo sin vida de su padre cayendo al suelo.

Paralizado, volvió a estar paralizado.

Otro disparo. Su cara esta vez se manchó de la sangre de su propia madre. Perlas cayendo al suelo. El cuerpo de su madre sin vida caía al suelo junto con las perlas.

El manifestante quedó de pie frente a Bruce, con un collar de perlas en su mano izquierda y un arma en su mano derecha. Sin tener más valor, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre el caos y la destrucción.

Paralizado de pies a cabeza. Como si el tiempo se detuviera a su alrededor. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que la realidad cayó a sus hombros.

Mamá y Papá están muertos, están muertos, y los asesinaron. Mataron a mamá y a papá.

Cayó de rodillas al sentir el dolor en su corazón atravesándolo como una espada, y un grito desgarrador inundó el callejón.

Ese mismo grito traspasaba las paredes de su habitación. Alfred corría apenas lo escuchaba, y por más consuelo que intentaba darle, no había nada que pudiera sanar su corazón.

Siempre había guardias de seguridad en la mansión, era evidente, desde el evento de la muerte de los Wayne hubo un antes y después en Ciudad Gotham. Muchos sabían que el pequeño hijo del matrimonio Wayne quedó huérfano, y muchos con sed de venganza, muchos que hubieran querido accionar ese gatillo y no pudieron, querían hacerlo con el pequeño Bruce.

Pero en vez de balas, mandaban paquetes y cartas extrañas. Alfred intentó destruir toda evidencia, pero fue inevitable que Bruce se enterará sobre como era realmente visto su padre ante la sociedad, un millonario egocéntrico que sólo buscaba la alcaldía de Gotham para tener más poder sobre la pobre gente de la ciudad.

Ver como era su padre le partió el corazón. Creía saber que el de verdad quería ayudar a las personas, eran los valores que sus padres les habían enseñado por años.

Todo destruido en mil pedazos.

Y ver la ciudad donde había crecido también destruida en millones de pedazos, fue demasiado para el joven Bruce.

Fue en una noche, mientras Bruce merodeaba por el enorme patio de su casa, pisando la nieve debajo de sus pies. Alfred lo miraba de lejos, preocupado por el estado de salud mental del pequeño.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora que no tenía razones para continuar? Todo lo que creía de sus padres era mentira, todas las enseñanzas no significaban nada. Gotham estaba siendo consumida por el crimen y el caos.

Se sentó, tomando una rama de árbol, pensar que hace meses jugaba a ser el Zorro, y ahora ya había dejado de ser un niño.

Recordaba eso, "Tienes 12 años, disfruta el tiempo que te queda, algún día te volverás un hombre". Nunca esperó que fuera de golpe, y que el golpe fuera tan duro, que doliera hasta el alma.

Se sentó en una banca y dibujaba en la nieve garabatos sin sentido.

Las lágrimas se volvían cristales cuando salían de sus ojos. ¿Qué podía hacer para calmar esa enfermedad horrible llamada sufrimiento?

Un chillido lo alertó, cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos. Elevó su cabeza cuando creyó que el peligro había pasado. En realidad, en la nieve había un murciélago que sólo paraba para descansar.

Esto le llamó la atención a Bruce, que lo único que provocó en él fue levantarse, veía como el pequeño animal caminaba en la nieve, o al menos lo intentaba. Se volvió a elevar hasta llegar al fondo del jardín.

Bruce lo siguió, a pesar de los copos de nieve que caían sobre el y como el frío empezaba a empeorar.

Escuchó a Alfred gritarle que regresara, pero no prestó atención. Hipnotizado por ese animal, entró entre los árboles hasta volverse uno con la oscuridad.

Caminaba como si supiera a donde ir, como si una voz le dijera que dirección seguir. Estaba muerto en vida, ¿Cómo es posible que un niño de 12 años pueda estar muerto en vida?

Cerró sus ojos.

_"Venganza"_

Repentino, fue lo que tal vez quería en ese momento. Venganza, quería vengar a sus padres. A pesar de que no fueron las mejores personas de Ciudad Gotham, eso le daría sentido a su vida, deseaba vengarse de quién les hizo daño.

¿Quién les hizo daño?

_"Noche"_

El manto oscuro de la noche lo acobijaba en ese momento. La noche siempre fue su favorita, podría ahora ser su aliada.

Recordaba porque su padre quería postularse para ser alcalde, siempre se lo decía, ciudad Gotham perdió su rumbo y se sentía con el deber de salvar a la ciudad.

Podría hacer lo mismo, podría salvar a su ciudad, pero no de la misma forma que su padre planeaba hacerlo.

Alaridos obligaron a que sus ojos se abrieran, cientos de murciélagos salieron de los arboles y empezaron a volar hacía al cielo, Bruce los observó elevarse, remontarse, como sus siluetas se marcaban al pasar por la luna.

Era como si en la oscuridad siempre existiría un rayo de luz.

Y fue justo en ese instante supo lo que debía de hacer. Supo cómo salvar a Ciudad Gotham.

Supo cómo vengar a sus padres.

—Sí padre...Seré un murciélago

...

Alfred no estuvo del todo de acuerdo con la idea, pero sabía que Bruce necesitaba curar su luto, y si eso era la catarsis que necesitaba su alma, que así fuera.

Bruce viajó al extranjero por años, esperando que todos en Gotham lo olvidarán. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero si quería convertirse en el murciélago, debía de superar todas las pruebas que iban a presentarse.

Fueron 7 años fatídicos, apáticos, llenos de dolor.

Pero también llenos de aprendizaje, paz y sabiduría.

Su regreso fue todo un escándalo, todo el mundo quería saber donde se había ocultado el heredero de la jugosa fortuna de los Wayne, incluso algunos querían saber si también heredaría la arrogancia e ineptitud del Wayne mayor.

Afortunadamente, Bruce Wayne no era como su padre, Thomas Wayne.

Bruce era consciente de la opinión pública de su padre, él en cambio, intentó hacer lo mejor, limpiar su apellido. No iba a ser fácil ganarse la simpatía de los ciudadanos, de hecho, creía que eso nunca iba a pasar. No importaba, iba a ayudarlos de diversas formas. No de la manera que ellos esperarían, pero lo iba a hacer.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo vivido, no se sentía preparado para ser el murciélago. Aún.

—¿Quieres decir que has pasado todos estos años fuera sólo para decir que no quieres ser el murciélago? — Alfred se encontraba con la boca abierta, incrédulo de las palabras de Bruce.

—No es que no quiera serlo, pero aún no soy merecedor de serlo— Bruce miraba a Alfred, inseguro de sus palabras.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero Bruce! — Iba otro sermón disfrazado de ser estricto pero lleno de cariño y comprensión de parte de Alfred. Bruce cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

—Alfred... Primero tengo que reconocer esta ciudad, pasaron cosas en mi ausencia, y debo de informarme de todo lo que está pasando

Bruce caminó al balcón, viendo a lo lejos la ciudad.

—Bruce... ¿Qué harás entonces?

Aun con el conflicto dentro de él, debía de seguir firme en su decisión.

—No te preocupes Alfred, me verás como un crío todavía, pero ya no soy ese niño de 12 años que viste partir, y aunque no lo creas, tengo un plan para eso

—¿Un plan? Me estoy poniendo nervioso

Bruce dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, aún le daba ternura la preocupación de Alfred.

—No te preocupes, será algo sencillo. Primero, tendré una semana exacta para ponerme al corriente con todo, como se ha escrito la historia de Gotham en estos años. Cuando sepa eso, me volveré una especie de... Vigilante

—¿Vigilante?

—Sí, si voy a volverme el murciélago debo de tener mínimo experiencia, ¿No es así?

—Creo, creo que sí Bruce... Creo que sí... Pero—

—Alfred, yo se que soy joven, pero no soy un niño, ya no soy un niño...— Esas palabras quedaron incrustadas en lo más profundo de su cabeza —Lo siento por haberme ausentado tanto Alfred. Te prometí que sólo serían 3 años y se extendió más de lo planeado

—Mi muchacho, es lo menos que te debes de preocupar. Te extrañé muchísimo, como no tienes idea, pero tenías tus prioridades claras y yo comprendí eso. Tomaste el tiempo necesario para sanar tu corazón Bruce, pude esperar toda mi vida de haber sido necesario

Bruce, con una sonrisa más grande en su rostro, y sus ojos volviéndose acuosos, abrazó a Alfred con todo el cariño del mundo.

Así fue, la primera semana, Bruce estudió todos los casos criminales que habían ocurrido en esos 7 largos años en Gotham. Y vaya historial que tenía Gotham.

Sin embargo, algo inesperado ocurrió al día siguiente de su llegada.

_INSÓLITO: EL JOKER ESCAPA DE ARKHAM_

_EL PÁNICO SE APODERA DE CIUDAD GOTHAM_

Fue el título de la primera plana del Gotham Gazette.

Bruce leía detenidamente la nota.

—Vaya bienvenida a Gotham, ¿No, Joven Bruce?

—Yo... Tengo un vago recuerdo de él... Lo recuerdo... Pero, sólo a través de las máscaras

—Es alguien peligroso Bruce, muy peligroso. Sabes que la policía de Ciudad Gotham se encargará de él

—Sí... Quizá lo hagan... Pero, tal vez necesiten ayuda

—Bruce...

—Sólo digo, tal vez cuando sea el murciélago...

...

Vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, acompañado de una gabardina oscura, una bufanda que cubría la mitad de su cara, un antifaz, un sombrero, y un cinturón que contenía un par de pequeñas bolsas, Bruce estaba listo para proteger a Gotham del crimen.

Al principio, Bruce se encontraba nervioso, pero después de detener a unos ladrones que allanaban un departamento con dueños ausentes, pudo calmarse, y saber de que sí podía ayudar a Gotham.

Fueron días donde el Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Gotham se volvió loco. Creían que quién estaba detrás de esto era otro loco con disfraz. Al menos este loco estaba de su lado. Siempre había criminales amarrados a postes, encintados de sus tobillos, muñecas y boca.

Algunos dentro del departamento incluso empezaron a preguntarse sí ese héroe que necesitaban, si él podría ayudarlos con la ola de crímenes.

El Comisionado Gordon era el que estaba más reacio a eso. No quería formar lazos con ese héroe, de hecho, en sus palabras "No es un héroe, es sólo un justiciero".

No fue una noche en su departamento cuando ese justiciero apareció en la puerta de su departamento.

Gordon le apuntaba con una pistola apenas abrió la puerta y miró al vigilante del que estaba en boca de todos.

—¿Vienes a amenazarme a mi o a mi familia?

Gordon estaba preparado por si aquel extraño demente estaba por atacarlo. Pero recibió algo más que un ataque.

—Gracias Comisionado Gordon. Muchas gracias por lo que hizo por mi

—¿Qué?

—Por un momento no sabía porque, pero años después pude entender la tardanza, aquella noche era peor que un huracán, además, todo fue en un callejón, no a la vista de los demás

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hace mucho nos conocimos, no de la manera en que me hubiera gustado, pero usted, usted pudo reconformarme en la peor noche de mi vida. Hombres como usted deberían ser considerados héroes

Estiró su brazo hacía Gordon. Este, siendo renuente al vigilante, estiró su brazo y le correspondió. El vigilante se fue de ahí, Gordon cerró la puerta y pensaba que quién podría ser esa persona.

Su corazón casi se paraba cuando se percató que hace años había atendido el caso del asesinato de los Wayne. Y que ahora ese pequeño niño el cual protegió de todos los locos que intentaron atacarlo y mantuvo bajo su cuidado hasta que cesara el peligro era el nuevo vigilante de Ciudad Gotham.

No pudo terminar de convencerle, aún sus acciones no le parecían correctas, pero ahora podía empatizar con esas acciones. Bruce Wayne sólo quería hacer lo correcto.

...

Habían pasado meses desde que Bruce seguía siendo ese vigilante, curiosamente, después de ese primer encuentro, El Departamento de Policía dejó de seguirlo tanto. Por cierto, ese no había sido el último encuentro entre Bruce y Gordon.

Sin embargo, las noches en Gotham no volvían a ser pacíficas.

Joker seguía fuera de Arkham. Y cuando ocurría algo relacionado con el Joker, hacía que todos los residentes en Gotham tuvieran pesadillas por meses.

Bruce no podía seguir permitiendo esto. Hizo una investigación profunda, analizando cada caso, cada crimen, cada atentado que cometía. Tenía que haber un patrón, un seguimiento, algo que le dijera "Esta por hacer esto, tienes que ir un paso más adelante que él".

Nada. No había nada.

Sólo eran el y sus payasos asesinos.

Frustrado de que no pudiera encontrar algo, fue esa noche a vigilar.

...

Las luces de la feria brillaban a todo dar. Las personas intentaban ser felices, o al menos, distraerse.

Cercan al espectáculo, Bruce vigilaba la estabilidad de ese evento. Todo parecía normal.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había ido una feria. Gritar al subirse a una montaña rusa, deslumbrarse al estar en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna, saborear el dulce sabor de un algodón de azúcar.

Oh, lo recordó, cuando era niño, y sus padres estaban con él.

La melancolía lo atrapó, bajó la mirada.

Extraña el amor de sus padres. Tal vez no eran unas buenas personas del todo, pero siempre fueron buenos padres para él.

Una explosión hizo que dejara de distraerse de sus pensamientos. Algo había salido mal en la montaña rusa, y era evidente que hubo víctimas.

Quitándose el antifaz y la bufanda, corrió hacía el incidente. Era un error costoso y tal vez podía ayudar a que hubiera menos víctimas.

Y entonces, ocurrió lo inesperado, lo que la gente en ese lugar temía que les pasara.

Llegaron al sitio payasos, pero no payasos alegres y felices, payasos aterradores y letales. Todos usaban ropa de maleante y lo que los caracterizaba del resto eran sus mascaras o su maquillaje.

Empezaron a disparar contra los civiles.

Todos corrían a refugiarse a alguna parte, nadie quería morir a manos de ellos, pero si lo hacían, al menos se librarían del payaso mayor. La policía que vigilaba del lugar empezó a disparar contra ellos. Una sinfonía de terror se apoderó de un lugar que se suponía que sería feliz.

Bruce, poniéndose su pasamontañas y su antifaz, tenía en mente sólo una cosa: Detenerlos.

Miró a los puestos, el puesto de dispararle a los caballos de madera. Tomó una de las escopetas, y empezó a disparar a los payasos, apuntaba a puntos de su cuerpo que los dejarán fuera de combate, pero no lo suficiente para matarlos.

No, matar no. No se atrevería nunca a ello.

Los policías se percataron de su presencia. Bruce les gritó que pidieran refuerzos, podría llegar a ser algo peor.

De repente, las personas que corrían a una dirección para ocultarse, regresaban de esa dirección.

—¡Allá esta! ¡Allá!

Uno de los payasos malheridos en el suelo empezó a reírse.

—¡Ha llegado nuestro jefe, el rey de Gotham!

Un mal presentimiento le dio a Bruce, así que corrió al origen de la nueva persecución.

El pecho de Bruce se hacía grande y pequeño, sin saber que podría encontrarse. Podía ser cualquier cosa inesperada. Cualquier cosa inesperada.

Y entonces, en el enorme y alegre carrusel de la feria observó a alguien bailando, riendo y disparando aleatoriamente.

Bruce corrió hacía donde estaba esa persona. Tenía su navaja en mano, listo para pelear.

Subió al carrusel en movimiento, era más difícil correr dentro de este, pero tenía que llegar a detener a ese criminal.

Al dar la vuelta, lo encontró de espaldas, mirándose a uno de los espejos del carrusel. Él vio a Bruce a través del espejo, con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Oh, hola pequeño niño, ¿Quieres subirte a uno de estos caballos?

Giró hacía Bruce.

Y Bruce no supo que hacer.

Cuando observó la cara del payaso reírse, su cuerpo se paralizó, y eso no le pasaba desde que era niño. Paralizado de la misma manera cuando ese hombre extraño atacó a Alfred, paralizado cuando vio a sus padres morir.

Y fue la cara del payaso lo que provocó que todo se paralizará.

Esa cara de payaso que lo perseguía en pesadillas. La cara de payaso que asesinó a sus padres.

Tenía enfrente suyo a él Joker.

Él fue el que provocó el caos en Gotham.

—Tú...— La voz de Bruce se estaba quebrando, volviéndose en rabia y llanto— Tú provocaste—

_"...La muerte de mis padres"_

No, debía de ser cuidadoso con sus palabras.

—¿De qué cosa, pequeño niño?

Bruce atacó al Joker, tirándolo contra el espejo del carrusel. Fue tanta la brusquedad que terminó estampándose, el Joker sólo dio otra risa mucho más fuerte.

El Joker apuntó a Bruce, y de no ser porque este se movió a tiempo, pudo haber terminado con una bala en su cuerpo.

Debía de ser más rápido que él. Actuar rápido. Estar siempre un paso adelante que él.

Joker se levantó para correr, saltando del carrusel, Bruce empezó a perseguirlo. Joker sólo gritaba más eufórico, nunca antes se había preocupado por detenerlo cuando hacía sus fechorías, solamente todos huían.

Sin embargo, el quería detenerlo, sabotear sus planes, y aunque fuera un poco frustrante, lo encontraba muy agradable, incluso placentero.

—¡Esto es un Carnaval! ¡¿Por qué no lo disfrutas?!

Bruce, en un intento desesperado por atraparlo, aventó su navaja justo contra él. Logró darle al Joker en un brazo. El gritó, y no sabía si de dolor o satisfacción.

Al afligirse su huida, Bruce pudo ir contra él, tomarlo por la espalda y tumbarlo al suelo.

Sus manos se volvieron puños y empezó a magullar contra la cara de Joker. No sabía si lo hacía para detenerlo o para borrar el maquillaje de su rostro.

Joker no paraba de burlarse, de reírse. Esa risa sólo ponía peor a Bruce, sus golpes estaban debilitándose y empezó a temblar.

De igual manera, Joker estaba atrapado, unos policías pudieron acercarse a la escena, apuntando contra ambos.

Cuando el sentimiento de la frustración y soledad profundizó en el alma de Bruce, fue cuando no pudo más y se detuvo. Intentó no llorar, reprimiendo todo, pero las lágrimas salían de su rostro.

Joker tomó la bufanda y la tiró lejos de ambos. Bruce dejó de respirar en ese momento, temió que lo reconociera.

—¿Por qué la cara larga? — Joker no paraba de curvear su boca. Bruce respiraba pesadamente —Sólo sonríe, y pon una cara feliz— Llevó uno de sus dedos índices a su brazo sangrante, y dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de Bruce.

Bruce quedó petrificado.

—¿Quieres escuchar un chiste?

Joker rió y rió más fuerte.

Esa risa sólo lo estresaba, era psicótica, ruidosa y fastidiosa.

Bruce empezó a golpear más fuerte el rostro de Joker, con más ira, con más enojo.

—¡Suficiente! — Escuchó el grito de alguien conocido. Bruce volteó hacía Gordon, quien estaba perturbado por lo que veía. Joker sólo miraba la escena, dándole gusto lo que pasaba.

Se levantó con dificultad, tomó la bufanda del suelo y corrió de ahí. Era obvio lo que pasaría con Joker. Mandado una vez más a Arkham.

...

Bruce estaba esa noche, mirando la luz de la luna desde su ventana.

Reflexionaba, reflexionaba y sólo reflexionaba.

Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Alfred estaba cercano a él. Siempre estaba preocupado por él.

—Alfred...— Él fue corriendo a su llamado.

—¿Bruce?

—¿Recuerdas cuando regresé y dije que no era merecedor de ser el murciélago?

Alfred palpitó ante las palabras de Bruce.

—Lo recuerdo, Joven Bruce

—... Es hora de hacer un par de cambios. Tal vez no sea merecedor, pero debo de usar ese traje, es mi deber, debo de volverme el murciélago...

...

Un pinchazo de dolor en su costado hizo que regresara a la actualidad. Había pasado dos años después de esos acontecimientos.

Siendo había vuelto a tener otros encuentros con Joker, pero todos, absolutamente todos lo dejaban con la misma incógnita.

¿Por qué siempre, por más mínimo que fuera el combate, y a pesar de que usualmente el ganaba, siempre una parte de él quedaba paralizada al verlo?

Cada vez que pensaba eso no podía. Sentía una enorme presión. No podía más.

En cambio, Alfred esperaba que Joker muriera lo más pronto posible, pero que, por favor, que Bruce no lo hiciera. No, que no lo hiciera él. Si el lo hacía, algún día iba a arrepentirse profundamente y se odiaría a sí mismo por toda la eternidad.

Y tal vez el cariño hacia sus padres, sobre todo hacía su padre, podría convertirse en odio eterno.

...

_"Pressure, pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you  
No man ask for_

_Under pressure  
That burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets_

_It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming: Let me out!  
Pray tomorrow gets me higher  
Pressure on people, people on streets"_

_—_ _Queen & David Bowie – "Under Pressure"_


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

_"Lo he arruinado. Mierda. Lo he arruinado de nuevo. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Te dio una maldita oportunidad y la tiraste a la basura"_

En una bodega oscura, solo iluminada por las fugaces luces que la ciudad regalaba a lo lejos, una Arlequín caminaba enfermizamente en círculos, al igual que sus pensamientos.

Sola, congelándose, con su maquillaje arruinado, y de vez en cuando dándose golpes en la cabeza como "autocastigo".

Había hecho algo muy malo ese día, tanto, que hizo que su Sr. J no estuviera feliz con ella. Fue el quién la encerró en esa bodega de hecho.

Harley se sentó en el suelo, reflexionaba lo que había hecho, las lágrimas volvían y dejaban el rastro salino en la pintura blanca y negra, volviéndose gris. Abrazando a sus piernas, dejando caer su frente a sus rodillas, volvía a llorar.

El peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros hizo que dejara de vagar por la sala oscura. Hizo que tomara un descanso.

¿Pero qué descanso podía tener cuando había decepcionado a su único amor?

—... Carajo...

...

Horas antes, Harley no era ni siquiera la que estaba ahí llorando en el sucio suelo, era una muy emocionada por la adrenalina. Ese día en especial iba de maravilla, todo salió exquisito, todo fue casi perfecto, hasta que, en menos de un segundo, todo dio un giro en su contra.

—¡Mierda! ¡Son demasiados!

Las balas volaban por el aire sin ninguna dirección en particular. O tal vez sí, pero no lograban dar con el objetivo.

Más que una tiroteo, parecía una batalla de una guerra que por más que avanzaba parecía no tener un final. Y si lo tenía, terminaría en uno muy trágico.

A vista de cualquiera que se atreviera a elevar su cabeza, era una lucha del bien y el mal. A vista de los policías, querían que todas las balas que dispararan dieran al blanco, excepto a dos payasos. A vista de los payasos, buscaban una buena ruta para seguirla y huir sin salir heridos.

Detrás de un auto, la cabeza principal de la hampa criminal y su mano derecha estaban ocultándose.

—¡Te dije que era mala idea asaltar de día!

—¡Los bancos de noche no son tan seguros de asaltar como parece! ¡Te lo dije!

—¡Sólo querías hacerlo de día para acaparar maldita atención! ¡Que todo el jodido mundo viera a Harley Quinn, la _femme fatal_ de Gotham!

—¡¿Oh sí?! ¡Ha hablado el payaso que siempre quiere protagonismo!

Joker y Harley Quinn se protegían detrás del auto estacionado apenas a unos metros del Banco Estatal de Gotham, el mismo banco que habían asaltado apenas hace poco tiempo. Esta vez, todo fue de maravilla, sobre ruedas, tenían a muchos seguidores de la banda apoyándolos y esta vez el botín fue más fuerte y jugoso. Iba a ser repartido en partes iguales para todos. Incluso Harley y Joker se dieron el lujo de bailar en medio del banco al ritmo de los clamores de sus partidarios.

Sin embargo, la policía estaba al pendiente de un futuro asalto, y cuando estaban por irse con el tesoro de billetes verdes, las municiones empezaron a salir de sus cañones. Sin acobardarse, reaccionaron contra los uniformados.

Pero no esperaban que ese día estuvieran a punto de perder.

Joker reaccionó junto con su gente, sabía que era su líder, y no los iba a dejar solos. Pero el inconveniente fue que la policía tenía mejores armas para atacar. Joker miraba de vez en cuando hacía atrás, de forma sigilosa, sabía que, si se dejaba ver, todas las balas que iban para sus hombres iban a caer sobre ellos.

Al asomarse, sólo vio la terrible imagen de sus hombres siendo disparados, cayendo al suelo, muertos.

La furia dentro de él se incrementaba que en cualquier momento podría explotar, y cuando Joker explotaba, debías de buscar un lugar para refugiarte y rogarle a Dios de que él no te encontrara nunca.

—¡Carajo! — Golpeó el auto que usaban como escudo, frustrado y furioso, dejó una abolladura en este.

Normalmente el adoraba el caos, que las cosas se salieran de control, que todos temieran que pasarían meses en que la paz volviera a la ciudad.

Pero si había algo que odiaba, y le daba en su orgullo, era perder.

Y en los planes de su día, no tenía proyectado perder.

—¡Usemos este maldito auto y vámonos a la mierda de aquí! — Harley, temblando como si hubiera un terremoto dentro de ella, se encontraba igual de enojada, pero más asustada. Era obvio, nunca había estado en un escenario así, nunca llegó a creer que posiblemente moriría en una balacera.

—¡Este auto es inservible, es un auto común, las balas lo atravesarán, y no querrás terminar como Bonnie y Clyde, muñeca mía!

Harley miró a Joker muy asustada de sus palabras cargadas de verdad. ¿Qué podían hacer ellos dos? Su clan estaba perdiendo la disputa, y si no actuaban rápido, podían terminar peor que Bonnie y Clyde.

Harley cerró sus ojos muy fuerte, presionando sus parpados. El nudo en su garganta se estaba formando. Sí, estaba por llorar. Otra vez llorar, era lo único que sabía hacer bien cuando los problemas se desbordaban, cuando los alcanzaban y los tomaban de los pies para hacerlos caer.

_"¡¿Qué carajos pasa contigo Harley?! ¡No estas siendo la Arlequín que él espera!"_

Abrió sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que no podía acobardarse en un momento así: La estaba tomando de nuevo en sus planes, en su trabajo, en sus macabros regímenes. Debía de demostrarle que ella valía la pena.

Joker miró a Harley, la harmonía de las balas volaba sobre ellos.

Era cierto, no quería morir. No quería morir ese día. ¡No quería morir!

Pero si la vida le daba la oportunidad de morir al lado de él, de morir al lado del hombre que amaba de verdad, del dueño y amo de su felicidad, del payaso que la eligió y salvó de su desastrosa vida, iba a tomar esa oportunidad.

Le sonrió.

—Pastelito...— En un tono muy confiado, se dirigió a Joker —...Vamos a salir de esta— Harley se levantó y empezó a disparar.

—¡¿Que carajos haces?! ¡Vuelve acá!— No escuchó la voz de Joker, ella iba a cumplir su promesa, y debía de concentrarse en eso. Disparaba a varios lados para asustar a los policías, asustarlos de que la "pobre Dra. Quinzel" estaba atacándolos.

Claro que estaban impresionados, sobre todo los agentes Burke, Montoya y el Comisionado Gordon, que se encontraban también en las filas, confirmando las palabras que ella dijo al Caballero Oscuro.

No quería ser salvada, de ninguna manera quería ser rescatada por esos tontos policías. Si pudiera, estaría "aprisionada" en los brazos de Joker por toda su vida.

Risas, sólo podía reír. Esto era tan salvaje y divertido, todo sea por Joker, todo sea por Arthur, todo sea por él, todo sea por...

Harley disparó a la cabeza de un policía. El policía cayó al suelo. La sonrisa de Harley desapareció.

Una de los agentes corrió a su lado, lo inspeccionó. El policía no se movía.

_"¡Lo has matado!"_

Harley dejó de disparar cuando escuchó esas palabras en su cabeza, el policía seguía sin moverse, todo dejó de tener sentido a su alrededor.

_"¡Por favor muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete!"_

No fue cuando Joker la tomó de una de sus coletas y la bajó bruscamente al suelo.

—¡¿Por qué te quedas como estatua?! ¡Si no bajabas iban a llenarte de tiros!

Cayó de espaldas, detrás del del auto de nuevo. Los gritos de Joker se escuchaban muy lejanos. A pesar de su maquillaje, podía apostar que su piel estaba pálida. Una lágrima salió de su ojo.

Los policías, al enterarse de que uno de los suyos cayó, redoblaron sus esfuerzos. Esto ya no era cumplir con su deber, era ya de hacer que la vida de su compañero no fuera en vano.

_"¿Qué he hecho?¡¿Qué he hecho?!"_

—¡¿Harley?! ¡¿Harley?! ¡¿Muñeca?!

Ahora las balas iban hacía ellos. Joker se tiró sobre Harley en cuanto vio que apuntaron a su dirección, acostándose en el suelo. Ella gritó de miedo al darse cuenta que les dio la ubicación de ambos al DPGC.

—¡No disparen! ¡Alto al fuego! ¡Los queremos vivos! ¡No disparen! — Gordon gritó a través del megáfono. Los policías detuvieron el ataque.

Joker elevó su mirada. Ni siquiera iban a esperar a negociar como en ocasiones pasadas, iban a ir tras ellos. Volteó hacía Harley, que aún estaba en shock.

Y fue cuando recordó su situación legal.

Iba a ser más que perfecto.

—Muñeca, ¿Estás ahí?

Harley no reaccionaba, apenas podía respirar y parpadear.

—Harley, muñeca— La voz de Joker de repente se volvió tan suave, incluso en un tono que rozaba la ternura, que la hacía volver poco a poco a la realidad —Te necesito, princesa

Fue esa última frase que la puso con los pies en la tierra de nuevo.

—Sí...— Apenas entre respiraciones cortadas, pudo volver en sí —Siempre... Siempre estoy para ti...

—Oh mi muñeca...— Joker sonrió alivianado —Al fin estás aquí conmigo— El corazón de Harley latió al escuchar esas palabras —Mi muñeca, ¿Sabes actuar?

—¿Eh? Eh... Sí

—¿Sabes improvisar?

—E-eso creo

—Perfecto— Y sin que ella lo esperara, Joker la tomó del cuello con agresividad, sacó su pistola de su saco y la puso a la altura de su cabeza. El horror en las cuencas azules de Harley volvió a secuestrarla.

—¡¿Qué carajos Arthur?!

—Tenías razón, nos vas a sacar de esta

Sin esperar más, se pusieron de pie, a la vista de todos.

—¡NO DISPAREN! ¡REPITO! ¡NO DISPAREN!— Gritó Gordon alterado al ver la escena.

Joker se acercaba un poco más, quería asegurarse que todos vieran lo que pasaba cuando le arruinaban sus planes.

—¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! — Renée se acercaba al lado de Gordon —¡Debemos de eliminarlo a él y salvar a Quinzel!

—¡¿Qué no el murciélago dijo que ella no quería ser salvada?!

—¡Bueno, pregúntale directamente a ella si era cierto lo que dijo el murciélago! ¡Y te recuerdo que no es una sesión de preguntas idiotas, Burke!

El carcajeo de Joker podía escucharse a lo largo de la calle. El silencio se había hecho sepulcral. Sólo la risa maldita adornaba la afonía.

—¡Sr. J! ¡¿Qué estás...?!— Joker tapó la boca de su compañera con su mano.

—¡Parece que no es necesario decir lo que pido a cambio! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! — Los agentes se enfurecían, podían ver lo vulnerable de la pobre Dra. Quinzel atrapada en el demente y maniático Joker. Tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana. Un poco más de presión y podría romperla.

Burke, estaba enfurecido, ahí estaba el maldito que hizo que su compañero de toda la vida en su trabajo estuviera postrado en una silla de ruedas. No lo olvidaba, y estaría más loco que el mismo Joker si lo perdonaría.

Cosas así no se perdonan.

—Joker, escúchanos atentamente, no queremos más heridos ni muertos— Gordon empezó a dialogar con Joker, o al menos, intentarlo.

—Si me dejan ir, prometo que no le haré daño a la Dra. Quinzel. Soy un hombre de palabra...

—Déjala libre Joker, déjala en paz

—¡Denle un maldito tiro en la puta cabeza! ¡¿Por qué no le dan un puto tiro en la puta cabeza?! — Burke vociferó por lo alto, esperando que sus palabras fueran escuchadas. Por supuesto que fueron escuchadas por el Joker, pero el las tomó como una simple y pésima broma.

Gordon conocía la desesperación de Burke, tenía el conocimiento de que el anhelaba que se hiciera justicia, pero a veces, Burke confundía la justicia con la venganza.

—¡Si la dejo ir quiero que le den muchas medallas y trofeos! ¡Ha sido una señorita muy obediente! ¡No tienen idea de lo... Feliz que me ha hecho! ¡¿No es así, mi dulce Harley?!

A ningún uniformado le faltaba ganas de halar el gatillo y disparar todas sus balas al payaso de cabello verde al burlarse de la doctora, ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de ella de esa forma? Aunque no pocos se encontraban confundidos, claro, por las notas periodísticas de la reportera Vale, creían que eran compañeros de crimen.

Pero era demasiado temprano para sacar conclusiones, más con la imagen de Joker dispuesto a atentar contra la vida de Harley si no le daban lo que él quería.

—Joker, déjala ir, no dispararemos si la dejas ir— Gordon habló por el megáfono. Si, quería lo mismo que todos, que esto acabara pronto.

—Me sé ese truco sucio, en este divertido juego siempre ustedes hacen trampa, ¡Ustedes siempre lo arruinan todo! ¡No dejan que nadie se divierta!

—¡Sólo queremos a la Dra. Quinzel! ¡Déjala ir y te dejaremos ir!

—¡Debería de retractarme y quedármela! ¡Me ha sido útil estos meses! ¡Ella es multiusos!

—¡No! ¡No permitas eso Gordon! ¡NO LO PERMITAS! — Burke, rabioso como animal, esperaba el momento de ponerle las esposas a Joker.

—¡Suelta a la mujer!  
—¡Si tanto la quieres, podemos jugarnos su posesión!

Las muelas de Burke estaba a punto de ser destruidas de la presión que él ejercía. Renée sólo se mantenía al margen, de todos, era la única que veía a Harley.

Harley se miraba atemorizada, pero no aterrada. Sus ojos sólo se dirigían a un sitio, a donde había caído el policía. Ni siquiera parecía estar consciente de que su vida peligraba.

—¡Un juego! ¡¿Qué les parece un juego por ella?!

—Gordon por el amor de Dios, ¡No caigas en las palabras de ese desquiciado! ¡Manda un maldito francotirador a que le vuele la jodida cabeza ¡Mierda Gordon!

Temblaba bajo el brazo de Joker, los ojos de todos puestos sobre ellos sólo la hacían ponerse peor. La presión de quizá haber asesinado a un agente de la Ley...

Un balazo destruyó la ventana de una patrulla, un segundo balazo llegó, un tercero, cuarto.

Joker aguantó una carcajada.

Era la señal que esperaba.

Aún la gente del Joker seguía de pie, y era la parte del plan donde les correspondía entrar: Distraer a los enemigos.

Y aprovechando esa distracción, Joker volvió a alejarse, arrastrando a Harley con él.

—¡NO! ¡NO! — Burke gritó, no podía dejar que huyera de nuevo. No podía dejar que se llevará a esa pobre mujer. Sin medir el riesgo, atravesó la calle para iniciar de nuevo una persecución: Iba a ir detrás de ellos.

Que malos recuerdos le traía perseguir al Joker por las calles.

Terribles recuerdos.

Pero apenas había doblado la esquina, los bufones ya se encontraban arriba de un auto.

—¡Maldita sea, carajo! — Volviendo a tomar otra decisión peligrosa, Burke sacó su pistola y disparó al auto, alcanzado a destruir el parabrisas trasero.

Esto hizo que Harley reaccionara.

—¡Agh! — De forma automática, Harley recargó su pistola y volteó hacía atrás. Cuidando ahora de sus tiros, atacó. Escuchó algunas frases perturbadoramente alentadoras de Joker, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para escucharlas y comprenderlas.

Burke no tuvo opción más que protegerse, si el no quería ser una victima más del par criminal.

Y con la frustración sobre sus hombros, tuvo que dejar ir al dúo criminal.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

No pasó tiempo para el recuento de los daños. Muchos heridos de ambos bandos, y varios muertos.

También de ambos bandos.

...

La noche cayó muy pronto.

Dentro de esas repugnantes bodegas, Harley despertaba de un sueño el cual no pudo disfrutar. Se incorporaba, se sentaba en el sofá, volvía a acostarse, volvía a dormir. Era inútil. No se sentía bien. No estaba bien.

—Mierda...— Dejó escapar de sus labios.

Apenas habían llegado a la bodega, Joker se tuvo que ir de nuevo. Le dio la indicación (Que sonó más como mandato) que no se moviera de ahí por ninguna razón, era demasiado arriesgado salir. Nuevamente eran los más buscados en toda Gotham.

Y puede sus palabras tenían toda la razón.

Pero lo que menos quería Harley era estar encerrada con ella misma de nuevo.

Cada vez que cometía un error grave, esta reencarnaba en un fantasma que la perseguiría por toda su vida. Esos fantasmas aprovechaban su soledad para atacarla cuando bajará la guardia. Esos errores tenían sus propios nombres, Harley les había bautizado como "Maldiciones". Aquel día cometió otra maldición.

No sabía si había asesinado a aquel policía. Si murió, no podría soportarlo.

Recostada boca arriba, con sus palmas juntas por debajo de la cabeza, Harley tenía por entretenimiento mirar a la nada.

¿Qué podía calmarla en ese momento? Nada.

No, si había alguien.

Pero ni siquiera sabía si alguien como él podría calmarla. Alguien impredecible, inesperado y fogosamente violento.

—¿Qué?— Harley parpadeó acerca de esos pensamientos. Era la primera vez que pensaba de esa forma de Arthur —Ugh...— Se levantó del sillón y llevó sus manos a la cara.

Abrieron la puerta de golpe y Joker entró sin avisar.

—¡Art! ¡Mierda, me asustas!— Él se detuvo al escuchar el reclamo. Ella sólo escuchó una risilla —Carajo...— Se sentó en el sofá y no podía dejar de mover su pierna. Ahí estaba de nuevo la ansiedad.

—Oh, una disculpa Dra. Quinzel

—¿Eh?

Otra risita soltó Joker —Nada, nada, sólo me trajo buenos recuerdos ese nombre— Tomó el mentón de Harley, obligándola a mirarlo. Sus dedos caminaron hasta las mejillas, apretujándolas —Deberíamos repetir eso de vez en cuando...

—¡No! — Gritó Harley, dejando atónito a Joker. Recordó otra cosa que reclamarle a Joker —¡¿Qué carajos te pasa Arthur?! ¡Me pusiste una maldita arma en la cabeza y me ofreciste como si fuera maldita mercancía!

—Harley, puedo explicar—

—¡Mierda Arthur! ¡¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso?!

—Oye, deberías de estar agradecida, si no se me hubiera ocurrido eso ahora mismo estuviéramos en una cárcel...

Harley dejó caer su espalda al respaldo del sofá.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero él tenía razón.

Y no necesitaba más tormentos en ese momento, quería paz, un poco de paz.

—Bueno...— El pecho de Harley volvió a encogerse y agrandarse —...Juguemos al juego de la doctora y su paciente...—Tal vez no era la forma que necesitaba relajarse, pero demonios, a ese punto cualquier cosa era buena para dejar de pensar.

Llevó sus manos a los tirantes de su vestido, lista para entregarse de nuevo.

Pero Joker la detuvo.

—...Pero debo de sancionarte

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Harley sintió encogerse, ¿Qué era lo que Arthur se refería?

El, pasando dos de sus dedos por sus mejillas, la miró profundamente, incluso desafiantemente.

—Aún estoy...— No sabía cómo decirlo, sus dientes dejaron escapar un pequeño aliento— Molesto, muñeca

—¡¿Por qué?! — La desesperación se escuchó en su voz.

—Perdimos mucho hoy Harley, perdimos el botín, perdí hombres, perdí muchas cosas hoy Harley, ¿Aún te preguntas porque estoy molesto?

Ahí estaba ese tono de voz, aquel que le decía a Harley que Arthur no estaba feliz.

Con la culpa sobre su espalda y los lagrimales, Harley intentó remediar lo que hizo.

—P-perdón pudín, creí que era bue—

—No, no quiero tu perdón— Joker se apresuró a rechazarla, cosa que la hizo sentir peor—Pudimos perder, pudimos volver a Arkham Harley, al lugar donde te humillaban y te trataban como una bufona siendo una excelente doctora, ¿Quieres volver a Arkham ahora como paciente? ¿Dónde ahora todos esos que se burlaron de ti y te intentaron herir tendrán el derecho de hasta hacerte daño en tu cuerpo y alma? ¿Incluso de matarte? Está de más aclarar que tal vez no nos pongan en la misma celda

Joker pudo sentir el temblor de Harley bajo sus yemas.

—¡No quiero! — Se escuchaba quebradiza, pero aún aguantando las ganas de no romperse frente a él.

—Lo sé Harley, recuerda que tu fuiste un milagro en mi camino

Ahí estaba, las palabras que hacían que Harley cayera ante él. Esas palabras lindas que le curaban el alma.

—¿Lo fui?

—Sí, y no creo que existan más milagros en Arkham. Así que no lo vuelvas a arruinar, ¿Queda claro?

Y de nuevo, del cielo al infierno.

—N-no, no lo volveré a hacer...

Joker sólo sonrió a Harley, ella intentó hacer esa sonrisa, pero era falsa.

Y Arthur conocía bien las sonrisas falsas.

—Oh, ¿Te he herido tus sentimientos, muñeca?

—No, no, no es nada de eso...— Finalmente las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Esto dejó un poco perplejo a Arthur, más que nada, porque Harley no paraba de sonreír.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Es acerca de algo que hice hoy, no sé si lo viste. Cuando me levanté y empecé a disparar, lo hacía por diversión, para asustarlos, como me dijiste. La verdad es que me divertía como ellos se asustaban, y... — Apenas recordaba, la imagen llegaba y sólo se sentía peor —¡Le di a un policía en su cabeza! ¡Pudín! ¡Ese policía está muerto! ¡Está muerto! ¡Lo maté!

El corazón de Harley se desahogaba frente a él.

Pero para Joker, eso era algo confuso e impreciso, ¿Por qué ella lloraba? ¿Qué no disfrutaba cuando asesinaba a alguien cómo él?

—¿Por qué te pones así? No es como si no fuera la primera vez que asesinaras a alguien

—Pero... Es que... Los que solemos matar son idiotas que se lo merecen... Y el no lo merecía, no lo merecía...

Harley sintió ambas manos de Arthur recorrer sus mejillas lentamente hasta detenerse, y sólo sintió sus labios plantarse con los suyos.

La tormenta dentro de ella se calmaba con sus besos. Eran el mejor remedio cuando todo parecía no tener una salida.

Pero todo su mundo giró cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, y Arthur dejó escapar una risa espontanea.

—Que gran chiste Harley, ha sido uno bueno

_"¿Qué?"_

—...No es un chiste... ¡No es un chiste! ¡Mierda! ¡Mate a alguien que no se lo merecía! ¡Lo maté!

—Será mejor que te calmes, te vas a acostumbrar a esto.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No debería de ser así!

Arthur quedó quieto al escucharla. Su cara de incredulidad lo decía todo.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

—¡No debería de ser así! No debería de matar a gente que no merece morir...

Harley dejó caer sus hombros y puso una cara triste.

—¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! — La risa del Joker la asustó —Eres tan... Graciosa Harley... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Insegura, Harley sólo movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo.

—¿Creías que esto iba a ser divertido pero limpio? Harley, sabes que nuestra diversión es un poco... Diferente. A veces tienes que mancharte las manos para poder reír a carcajadas.

—¡No es gracioso!

—¿No es gracioso?¿Vas a decir que mis chistes no tienen gracia?

—¡Mierda, Arthur! — Empujó a Joker y salió de la habitación. Harley esperaba algo conforme daba cada paso, pero al ver hacía atrás se decepcionó un poco, Arthur no fue detrás de ella a pedirle perdón y calmar su agitado corazón.

Sintiéndose tonta e inútil, Harley siguió hasta llegar a las afueras.

Se sentó en unas escaleras metálicas oxidadas, hacía frío y maldijo haber traído vestido. Desearía tener un cigarrillo en ese momento. Desearía que Arthur le ofreciera uno.

No, no era su culpa, no era su culpa, sólo estaba defendiéndolos. Si no hubiera disparado, hubiera disparado podrían estar en ese momento en Arkham o en aquella terrible cárcel cuyo nombre había olvidado.

Pensó Harley a sus adentros muchas, pero muchas cosas.

—Ugh, acéptalo Harley, esto es una mierda, y apesta...— Miró sus botas rojas, luego al suelo sucio —¿En qué punto de mi vida perdí la cabeza?

Escuchó una motocicleta llegar, volteó de reojo, era uno de los hombres del gánster que había hecho tratos Joker. No le prestó atención.

—Buenas noches— Harley le sacó la cara, ignorándolo. Siempre ignoraba a cualquier hombre que no fuera Arthur.

—Tranquila, no te haré nada

Harley rodó sus ojos y volteó a ver quién demonios era.

Oh.

Era el tipo que la miraba aquella noche en esa reunión.

_"Tenía que llegar este patético"_

—¡Buenas noches!— Con un tono de voz chillón y forzado, y una sonrisa de lo más caricaturesca y falsa, la cual a los segundos fue reemplazada por una mueca fastidiada, Harley recibió al Mensajero de Brando. Lo ignoró de nuevo.

—Mal día, ¿Eh?

No pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en sus entrañas cuando esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

—Que te importa

Sin modestias ni modales. Siempre siendo así con todos los que no fueran su pudín.

—Bueno, tienes razón, es algo que no me importa ni debería de importarme, pero lo cierto es que estoy viendo algo sumamente inusual que soy incapaz de no preguntar "¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?", pues cada vez que te veo siempre estas acompañada, al lado derecho del Joker, no hay momento en el que no te haya visto a su lado, por eso es inusual verte sola

—Que observador eres, deberías de jugar a "¿Dónde está Wally?"

Con más sarcasmo, esperaba quitarse de encima a ese tipo enfadoso.

—¿Fue una pelea?

_"Cómo demonios se me olvidó mi pistola adentro"_

—¿Disculpa?

—Que si fue una pelea lo suyo. Perdón, ya lo sé, es algo que no debería de importarme, pero alguien como el Joker es—

—¿Muy peligroso? Lo sé, se en lo que me estoy metiendo

—No lo dudo, te veo y sé que eres el tipo de mujeres que puede patearle el trasero a su hombre si le apeteciera

—¿Quieres callarte y, no sé, mandar tu mensaje?

—Lo siento, no vuelvo a molestarte. La verdad es que llegué a pensar que las cosas entre tú y el Joker no estuvieran bien

¿Qué demonios intentaba decir este idiota? Harley lo miró de una forma que era de todo menos amigable.

—Las cosas entre Sr. J y yo van de maravilla. Gracias por tus preocupaciones

—No es nada, hablando de preocupaciones, está haciendo demasiado frío aquí afuera, deberías entrar a calentarte

—Y tu deberías de meterte en tus asuntos, si no quieres un ojo morado o despertar con las piernas rotas. O sencillamente no despertar, pero con una sonrisa roja en tu rostro

El mensajero, lejos de sentirse abrumado y amenazado, sólo se sintió gracioso ante la "advertencia" de la chica de dos coletas.

—No seas tan ruda, estoy consciente de la amenaza que Joker nos hizo a todos. Se que eres su pareja, no tengo otras intenciones contigo

—¿Y porque la jodida preocupación?

—Empatizo con otros seres humanos. Es todo. Como dije, es raro verte por aquí sin compañía, ¿Algo malo está pasando?

Harley se las pensó por un momento.

¿Podía confiar en ese hombre?

—No hay peleas ni nada por el estilo. Sólo... Carajo...

—Oh, lo sabía, ¿Quieres contar—

—Me siento de la mierda el día de hoy— Ni siquiera lo dejó terminar la pregunta— Fue en el atraco de hoy, estaba defendiéndonos de la policía. Pero en el tiroteo baleé a un agente, el maldito tiro fue en la cabeza. ¡En la jodida cabeza! El policía al que disparé probablemente esté muerto. Y me siento tan... Horrible...

—¿Horrible?

—Maté a alguien que estaba haciendo su deber. Que mierda... Se que somos los malos, pero nunca creí que iba a matar a un policía, posiblemente ese hombre era un buen hombre, posiblemente tenía familia, hijos, era el sustento de esa fami... Maldita sea...

La reflexión volvió a calar los huesos de Harley, pero era demasiado orgullosa para llorar enfrente de alguien que apenas conocía.

—Ten, necesitas esto para calmarte...— Cuando dirigió su mirada al Mensajero, notó que este tenía una cajetilla de cigarrillos en su mano, ofreciéndole uno. Desconfiada, sacó un cigarrillo y lo puso en su boca. Sacó de su bolsillo su propio encendedor y prendió fuego —...Escucha, sé que esto no te importe mucho, pero tal vez necesites escucharlo. Así ocurre la primera vez, cuando matas a alguien que no esperabas matar

Harley no respondía, esta vez lo iba a dejar hablar.

—La mía fue hace unos años, cuando estaba de recién con el Sr. Grant, íbamos a ir a un "encargo" con uno de sus adversarios. Fue en un barrio de mala muerte, aún recuerdo que estaba nervioso. Llegamos a un departamento, seguíamos las órdenes del Sr. Grant y las cosas se salieron de control. De un momento a otro estábamos disparándoles. Salimos corriendo del edificio y había unos muchachos afuera. Como nos estaban persiguiendo, voltee hacía atrás y disparé. No esperaba que uno de esos muchachos, tal vez ocultándose del fuego cruzado, se atravesara en mi camino. Justo en el cuello. Cuando llegamos a estar a salvo pensé _"Bueno, es todo, ya no volverás a ser el mismo. Dijiste que nunca a personas inocentes y acabas de matar a alguien que no la debía ni la temía"_. Te sientes la peor persona del mundo. Pero sólo esa sensación de culpa se irá cuando tenga que irse. Y te dejará de lección ser más precavido con tus tiros

—...Wow... Es profundo...

—No sé si sea sarcasmo o no, pero gracias

Harley carcajeó un poco y bajó su cabeza.

No quería decirlo, pero escuchar eso le reconfortó un poco. Tampoco quería agradecerle sus palabras, pero debía de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, decidió continuar con su cigarrillo.

—¿Tu eres el Mensajero, cierto? — Harley dejaba escapar el humo. El Mensajero sólo se encogió de hombros.

—El mismo

—¿No tienes un nombre real?

—Claro que lo tengo, pero no puedo usarlo por órdenes de Grant

—Típico

La noche se volvió menos pesada para Harley, al menos tenía la esperanza de poder dormir un poco más tranquila.

—¿Tu nombre es ese, Harley Quinn?

—Tengo también mis propias órdenes, Mensajero. Pero son órdenes que sigo con gusto

El Mensajero no dijo nada al respecto. ¿Por qué iba a juzgarla?

—No te diré nada. De hecho, creo que Joker tiene mucha suerte

—Sí... Los demás creen que no porque es alguien muy loco y se viste de payaso, pero realmente es alguien muy poderoso. Tiene su ejército y el miedo de Gotham en la palma de su mano. Con dos cosas así, ¿Quién no tendría suerte?

Harley sonreía como tonta cuando del Joker se trataba. Si era acerca de él, siempre sonreiría. La sonrisa perdió fuerza cuando recordó que estaba enojada con él. Ahora era una melancólica.

—Sí, tiene mucha suerte con eso, pero yo no me refería a eso

—¿Entonces?

—Me refería a que tenía mucha suerte por tenerte a su lado

—Oh... Sí, creo que es afortunado de tenerme

Y ahí estaba de vuelta, la inseguridad.

Harley se sentía feliz y agradecida con la vida, con Dios y con el destino de tener a Arthur.

Pero, ¿Sería recíproco? ¿Arthur se sentiría afortunado?

—Sí, he podido ver que eres alguien muy entregada a él, y si me lo permites decirlo, eres alguien muy guapa... A veces desearía tener a alguien como—

—¿Yo? Oh, que idiota eres— Ocultando con más burla, Harley agradeció estar maquillada en ese momento, pues sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante esas palabras —De igual forma, gracias, creo. No te preocupes, estoy segura que Joker me ve de una mejor forma que tú, por eso está conmigo

_"¿Estas segura de eso, Harley?"_

No. No quería empezar a dudar. No ahora.

—No. No lo creo

—¿Pero qué carajos dices? ¿Estas ciego?

—Joker no está contigo, tu estas con él

—¿Disculpa?

—Joker no se da cuenta del tipo de mujer que eres, me atrevo a decir que tú eres una mujer fantástica, hermosa e inteligente. Mereces a alguien te vea de esa forma.

No fue suficiente maquillaje blanco para ocultar la sonrojes de Harley.

_"¡¿Qué carajos pasa contigo Harley?!"_

—¿Y ese alguien eres tú? — Soltó con sarcasmo. Quería que sonara burlesco. Una burla a esas palabras. No pudo.

Sólo el mensajero le levantó una ceja y sonrió.

—Imbécil— Levantándose de las escaleras y riéndose, le dio la espalda.

—¿Tú crees que ese alguien sea yo?

—¿Tu qué crees? — Dejó caer el cigarrillo a la nada y volvió a entrar a la bodega, no sin antes tropezar con su propio pie.

—¡Tenga cuidado Srita. Quinn!

Ignorando las palabras, Harley dejó sólo al Mensajero.

Estaba demasiado atontada, Sólo estaba así porque fue piropeada. Claro, agradecía el consejo que le había dado cuando estaba demasiado asustada por lo que había provocado, pero El Mensajero era un tonto si creía que tendría algo con ella.

Entro de nuevo a la sala donde solía estar Joker, pero no estaba. Así que ella se sentó, sólo quedaba esperarlo.

Y llegó muy pronto.

—¡Pudín!

—Hey...

Harley se acercó a Joker muy feliz, pero su instinto le dijo que algo iba mal.

Igual, decidió ignorarlo.

Llegó y lo abrazó por detrás, como si fuera un enorme oso de peluche, sin embargo, su abrazo no fue correspondido.

—Oye Pudín, ¿Sabes? Estoy un poco más tranquila por lo que pasó, ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos la noche libre, nos escapamos por ahí, asaltamos a una cafetería y cenamos? ¿O vamos a las escaleras esas que tanto te gustan a bailar alguna de tus canciones favoritas?

—No, no quiero. Ve tu si quieres— Seco, sin tacto. Ni siquiera ese tono alegre en su voz. Esto provocó que Harley encorvará una ceja. Dejó de abrazarlo, y dió unos pasos hasta estar casi enfrente de él.

Algo lo había hecho molestar, sabía Harley que era eso. Así que, sintiéndose con el deber, decidió alegrarlo. Se acercó a él, pegándose a su cuerpo, pasando su mano por la manga carmesí de su traje.

—Oh vamos Pudín, he pensado en lo que dijiste, y creo que tal vez exageré un poquito, da igual, todavía podemos ir a divertirnos a donde tú quieras ¿Qué te parece si nos perdemos en—

—¿Por qué no le dices al Mensajero que te lleve a perderte?

_"OH MIERDA"_

No es necesaria una descripción de la reacción de Harley, pero si de cómo sintió que todo el mundo se le fue encima.

—¿Eh? — Harley intentó hacerse la desentendida. Pero los ojos de Arthur llenos de celos y enojo le decían todo.

—¿Crees que no te vi Harley? Vi como ese tipo te coqueteaba...

Ahí estaba, Arthur estaba celoso. Las pocas veces que había ocurrido esto antes a Harley le daba gracia, porque ni siquiera tenía razones para ponerse así. Pero esta vez tenía razones, y por esas razones podía sentir mil cosas, excepto felicidad.

—Oh Pudín, espera, puedo aclararlo, yo—

—Shhhh— Puso Joker un dedo en la boca de Harley, callándola —Yo sé lo que vi Harley, sé que ese tipo intentó coquetearte, como si tuviera alguna oportunidad contigo, cuando aclaré perfectamente ante todos que tú eres mía. Eso no me molesta Harley...

—¿N-no?

Eso significaba algo bueno, ¿No era así?

No, todavía tenía ese expresión.

—No, por puesto que no... Lo que me molesta, lo que de verdad me hace enojar... ¡Es que tú le aceptabas esas palabras bonitas!

La voz de Arthur se escuchaba llena de rabia, y un poco quebradiza.

Harley parpadeó, podía comprender su desagrado, pero no entendía porque a ese grado.

—¿Qué? ¿De que estas? ¡Yo no acepté sus palabras! ¡Yo sólo fui amable con él! ¡Fui—

—Harley, ¿Luzco como un idiota?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué sí luzco como un idiota?

—No, no pudí—

—¡¿Y porque quisiste verme la cara de idiota?!

—¡No! ¡No hice eso!

—¡Sí, sí lo hiciste!

Oh no, esto iba a ponerse feo.

Arthur le dio la espalda, intentaba calmarse también, pero de tan sólo recordar como Harley le sonreía a aquel tipo lo hacía ponerse enfermo.

—¡No! Arthur, cariño, no es así, intenté ser cortés con él!

—Oh, cortesía, ¿Reírse como tonta y sonrojarte como una tonta adolescente es cortesía?

Como le caló en lo más profundo de él que ella se riera con otro que no fuera él.

—Art, te lo juro, te juro que yo no—

—Vamos Harley, di que en realidad estas aburriéndote de mí, y que preferirías estar con otros, ¿No es así Harley? ¿Crees que los demás son mejores que yo? ¿Prefieres ir a perderte con uno de esos tipos bonitos? Creo que otros harían mejor el rol de "Pudín", ¿No es así?

—¡¿De qué carajos estás hablando Arthur?!

—¡Di que ya no quieres ser mi Arlequín!

—¡Arthur! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Cómo puedes creer en esa mierda?!

—Tú haces que piense en eso, ¡¿Crees que—

Tomándolo por sorpresa, como si un fantasma lo tomara de la garganta, estrujara sus pulmones y oprimiera su cuerpo hasta hacerlo desfallecer, su maldición eterna apareció.

El sonido de la risa llenó cada rincón de la ruin habitación. Ni siquiera hizo un intento de detener su risa, simplemente dejó que lo atacara, como lo atacaban antes de ser el Joker, antes de siquiera pensar si era alguien en la vida.

Se mostró débil ante ella, estaba completamente seguro que a ella no le importaría, de seguro estaba planeando huir de él.

Y el pensamiento hizo que estallara de nuevo sin control.

Ella no sabía qué hacer. Normalmente cuando tenía un ataque de risa, ella lo tomaba de las manos, dejaba que su rostro encajara perfectamente en su cuello, susurrarle palabras a su oído, palabras como _"Aquí estoy, no me voy a ir_ ".

Pero esto era diferente. No estaba segura de que él quisiera recibir su ayuda.

Pero ver como empeoraba cada vez más provocó que actuara de una vez. No como siempre, pero que hiciera algo.

Harley tomó la barbilla de Arthur con ambas manos. Le hizo que la viera a sus ojos. Lo veía directamente, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, o ver su alma.

El ataque empezaba a apaciguarse, al igual que la ira, como fuego bajo la lluvia.

Harley se atrevió a mover su cara, dejando que su frente descansara sobre la suya, sin dejar de mirarlo a sus ojos.

—Esto ya lo sabes, pero voy a repetirlo las veces que sean necesarias, hasta que te lo creas, porque es la verdad: Sólo soy tuya Sr. J— Le habló al oído —Te lo he dicho siempre. Tú eres mi único y verdadero amor, tu eres mi obsesión, yo soy de tu pertenencia, soy tu arlequín, tu muñeca, tu posesión, de nadie más

Sintió las manos de Arthur recorrer su espalda. Oh sí, otra vez pudo calmarlo.

—¿Eres mía?

—Soy tuya desde la primera vez que me viste en Arkham, ¿Sabes cómo lo supe? Después de ese primer beso. Todo fue como... No lo sé, ¿Fuegos artificiales?... — Dejó Joker escapar una pequeña risa, ahí estaba, estaba volviendo a ser él —Siempre estaré a tu lado, no te dejaré por otros que son unos verdaderos imbéciles, tú has sido el único que me ha demostrado que te importo, a tu manera, pero lo acepto...No imaginaba que fueras a ser tú... Pero lo fuiste, y sólo quiero que seas tú...

Silencio, pero no incómodo.

Podía escuchar a Arthur respirar, cómo se serenaba, como su mano pasó por sus mejillas, y como hizo que se disolvieran en un beso.

Esto era un placer.

—Oh, Harley... — Se separó de ella, ahora lucía feliz —Esto me tranquiliza... Me tranquiliza...— Tomó la mano de Harley y la beso, ella tembló bajo su toque. Lo amaba de verdad —Pero debo de asegurarme de que aprendas la lección

—¿Eh?

Todo cambió. Drásticamente.

Como siempre.

—Voy a tener que castigarte

—¿Castigarme? ¿Hablas de—

Jalándola de la mano, la llevó a una zona de ese lugar que ella desconocía.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Llegando a una puerta, Joker sacó una llave de sus bolsillos, la abrió y con brusquedad aventó a Harley dentro de esta.

Como si no fuera suficiente mierda para ella.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué es este lugar?! — Reclamó al instante de entrar al lugar.

—Será tu habitación esta noche— Fríamente respondió a su duda.

—¡Pero ni siquiera hay cama!

—No es problema mío

Ahora, la que estaba envolviéndose en ira era ella.

—Arthur no, no te atrevas, no te atrevas a dejarme aquí, en este—

Joker hizo caso omiso a sus amenazas, cerró la puerta y la aseguró bajo llave.

—Arthur, ¡Arthur! ¡ARTHUR! — Corrió y empezó a golpeaba la puerta. Lo que le faltaba —¡Maldita sea Arthur! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Arthur!

La histeria no se hizo esperar.

—¡ARTHUR!

...

Habían pasado dos horas, horas después de gritar, llorar y maldecir a su amor. Pasada la primera hora, empezó a maldecirse a sí misma, y a todos los que provocaron esa pelea entre Joker y ella.

Apenas había dejado de llorar, seguía en el suelo sentada. Los pensamientos bombeaban como volcán en erupción, pero estaba cansada de pensar, de suponer.

Se levantó, limpió su parte trasera de su falda, exploró el sitio. Era un almacenamiento donde poner varios objetos del trabajo de Joker. En una mesa, había unas pistolas, pasó sus dedos sobre estas, se sentían reales.

Se rió al recordar que Joker de vez en cuando, para torturar a sus enemigos, usaba réplicas de pistolas reales, sólo para qué, al momento de halar él gatillo, saliera un chorro de agua

Quería comprobar si esa era una de sus pistolas de bromas.

O una real.

La idea la atrajo.

La misma idea que tuvo cuando era más joven, cuando le jodieron la vida por primera vez.

_"¡No seas débil Harley!"_

Vio un cargamento que desconocía. ¿Sería importante?

_"O hazlo parecer un accidente..."_

Harley tomó la pistola. Apuntó al cargamento. Podía ser granadas, bombas, gasolina, algo explosivo. Si lo hacía, tal vez pudín se arrepentiría de haberla castigado.

Oh, que era la de agua. Que decepción.

Escuchó cientos de burlas detrás de ella, como si estuviera en una comedia, una muy mala, por cierto, pero ese era de los pocos chistes buenos.

En una claustrofobia por estar atrapada, Harley volvió a dar vueltas por el sitio.

Odiaba estar a solas con ella misma. Lo odiaba, odiaba todo. ¡Odiaba incluso a...!

No, no podría.

Tan encerrada estaba que Harley se percató un poco tarde que el cargamento al que planeaba disparar estaba roto. Como la gata curiosa que era, caminó hasta donde estaba la abertura rota. Metió la mano y sacó una bolsa llena de pastillas.

Comprobó que no era nada explosivo lo de esa carga, pero desconocía que Joker también estaba involucrado en las drogas.

La idea empezó a seducirla, pero no estaba segura. ¿Y si Arthur se daba cuenta?

Daba igual, más molesto con ella no podía estar, y ella con él.

Malditos policías que frustraron su asalto, maldito Mensajero por haberle dicho esas palabras "de cortesía". Podían irse al demonio todos.

Excepto Arthur.

Abrió la bolsa y tomó algunas píldoras, las aventó al aire y las atrapó con su boca, metió la pistola de agua en su boca y "disparó".

Se sentó de nuevo en el suelo y miró al cielo. Respiró profundamente.

Cuando las pastillas empezaban a cosquillear su garganta, las escupió repentinamente. No, estaba consciente que muchas dificultades se presentaron ese día, y tal vez su pobre corazón no podía con la tristeza y presión, pero no era excusa para volverse débil.

No iba a caer en la tentación de drogarse para escapar de sus problemas, ni siquiera para distraerse un rato.

Buscando la parte más cómoda del suelo, se recostó en este, y juntando sus palmas, puso su cabeza sobre sus manos.

Y entre los sueños, sólo ha llegado una pregunta a Harley, pregunta que la hizo sacudir cada rincón de su ser, pregunta que quiso ignorar, pero retumbó en su cabeza, como si estuviera hueca, como un infinito eco.

_"¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?"_

...

_"I'm laughing on the outside  
Crying on the inside  
'Cause I'm so in love with you_

_They see me night and daytime  
Having such a gay time  
They don't know what I go through  
I'm laughing on the outside  
Crying on the inside  
'Cause I'm still in love with you"_

— _Bernadette Carroll – "Laughing on the outside"_


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

Dolor.

Lo único que podía sentir.

Ya se había acostumbrado al dolor de su hombro, pero seguía latente. Y no era el único lugar que le dolía. Le dolía su hombro, sus pequeños huesos, dolía su estómago, dolía su cabeza. Incluso dolía en lugares donde ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Su pequeño cuerpo era frágil, muy frágil, no iba a soportar más dolor. Miedo, también podía sentir eso, miedo.

Un ruido lo hizo alertarse. No, ya no quería eso, apenas se lo hicieron ayer, no quería eso de nuevo hoy. Todo menos eso. Por favor, no quería verlo a él, que no fuera él, que no fuera él, que no lo fuera.

No quería hacer el más mínimo movimiento, quería estar como una estatua del parque, como el lago al congelarse en invierno, pero de repente, volvió eso que lo hacía ahogarse, aterrarse y sentirse bajo el agua.

Gritó a todo dar, algo que debería de pasar cuando debería de estar feliz, no cuando estaba muriéndose de miedo.

Y era raro, cuando ocurría, lloraba también.

Sólo tenía 3 años y ya existía amargura en su corazón.

Afortunadamente, ese ruido era una rata que pasó rápido por su lado. Se detuvo en las sobras del plato, el cual ya tenía tres días en el suelo. La rata se fue, claro, no había nada apetecible en ese plato.

Cuando terminó la risa, intentó limpiar el escurrimiento nasal con su nariz, pero pudo sólo con su mano libre. No podía con las dos.

Rugía su estómago de hambre, sin embargo, no podía ir a la cocina. Estaba atado.

Amarrado desde su hombro al radiador, sólo recordaba que estaba así desde hace mucho tiempo, y que lo había hecho ese hombre que besaba a mamá de formas raras, no como en las películas, siempre hacían cosas raras frente a él. Intentaba dormir, pero gritaban y no lo dejaban dormir.

Miró sus pequeños pies, una cucaracha volaba cerca de ellos. Cualquier otro niño le daría miedo ver las cucarachas, para él, se habían vuelto sus mejores amigas.

¿A qué horas llegaba mamá? Quería verla y decirle que tenía mucha hambre.

Pero temía hablar en voz alta, si lo hacía, podía llegar ese extraño hombre, el que la primera vez que lo vio su mamá lo presentó de forma rara, diciéndole "Él es tu nuevo papá".

¿Los papás hacían eso con sus hijos?

Se sentía mareado, quería dormir, pero si se recargaba, su espalda podía quemarse con el radiador.

Volvió a doler su cuerpo. De verdad que ya no podía más con el dolor. Anoche, su "papá" le gritó cosas extrañas a su mamá. Cosas que la hicieron llorar.

Su mamá se acercó a él, lo abrazó y lo desató.

—Mamá, tengo hambre...

Ella ignoró su petición, sólo lo abrazaba y abrazaba.

—Feliz, mi pequeño feliz— Lo tomó de la mano y caminaron lejos del radiador, creyó que iba a poder comer ese día, hasta que escuchó esa frase que solía decir mamá antes de que todo el sufrimiento volviera—Sonríe, y pon una cara feliz...

Cuando recordó la noche, volvió a llorar el pequeño niño. Y volvió a reír.

Llorar y reír, llorar y reír.

¿Por qué sólo podía llorar y reír?

Repetidos golpes escucharon en la puerta principal. Así era cuando llegaban mamá y "papá", que parecían locos, gritaban y tenían botellas ámbar en sus manos.

Otra vez no. Otra vez no. No otra vez.

Abrieron la puerta de golpe, cerró sus ojos verdes. Voces extrañas escuchó. Los abrió y no eran su mamá y ni su "papá".

Eran policías.

Menos mal no era su "papá", podía estar tranquilo. Pero no entendía porque los policías lo miraban asustados. Incluso vio que uno de ellos empezó a llorar. Otro gritó que llamaran a los paramédicos.

—Niño, hola niño— Se acercó uno de ellos mientras lo desataba del radiador —¿Tu nombre es Arthur? ¿Te llamas Arthur?

No respondió, ¿Se llamaba así? ¿No se llamaba "Feliz"?

—... Tengo hambre...

...

Apenas la vida le disparaba a su nuca ese recuerdo en forma de pesadilla, despertaba alterado, trastornado y ahogado en risas que raspaban lo más profundo de su garganta.

Ni siquiera era como cuando estaba despierto, bajo en una situación estresante, en medio de un tiroteo o cuando debía de concentrarse en no fallar, en no perder. Esto era peor, muchísimo peor. Como si alguien lo intentara asesinar cuando estuviera con la guardia baja. Y lo siguiera atacando, mientras que él se encontraba luchando por su vida.

De repente, volvía a ser Arthur Fleck, por esos minutos, volvía a ser el débil de Fleck.

Su maldición tomaba control de su cuerpo. Tosía, la saliva salía de su boca, se carraspeaba, los sollozos salían del dolor de su corazón, su llanto se hizo presente. Se agarraba de los cojines del sofá. La maldición arañaba su cuello.

Rodó y cayó al suelo de rodillas, intentando componer su postura. Pero no. No podía.

Ese ataque duró demasiado tiempo, al menos a los diez minutos notó que no estaba en la mansión abandonada, se había quedado dormido en el sofá de las bodegas de su trabajo.

Un cigarrillo, necesitaba un jodido cigarrillo. Metía sus manos a sus bolsillos, pero la risa no le dejaba tomar lo que necesitaba. Era como si estuviera tirado en el callejón, mientras que cientos de pies lo pateaban y pisoteaban. Lo triste es que no tenía un arma para disparar y matar a tiros a su condición.

Estuvo veinte minutos tirado en el suelo, odiando, y sufriendo. Al menos Penny estaba muerta, se había asegurado de eso muy bien. Recordó el funeral. La calma llegaba cuando recordaba como enterraban a su madre. O no, no lo era, era cierto, sólo era una mujer descompuesta.

Ese recuerdo de verla muerta le traía poco a poco la paz que estaba necesitando.

Se levantó del suelo, recuperándose poco a poco. Se llevó una mano a su cabello, y de ahí a su rostro. Sus yemas estaban teñidas de verde y blanco. Había dormido con su caracterización puesta. Tal vez estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía que verse a un espejo y perfeccionar su aspecto de vuelta.

Qué bueno que estaba solo, hubiera sido embarazoso que alguien ajeno lo observará.

Alguien ajeno. Miró a su alrededor. Hacía falta algo.

¡Oh no! Lo había olvidado. Se había pasado de tiempo, o más bien, se había quedado dormido. Sólo iba a ser un par de horas, no toda la noche. Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos sólo para ver en cual había metido la llave, apresuró su paso entre los pasillos.

Llegó a una puerta de uno de sus almacenes. Metió la llave, giró y abrió.

Entró y lo primero que encontró al buscarla fue su cuerpo en posición fetal, su mano derecha era la única fuera de su cuerpo, con una pistola, y cercana a ella un cúmulo de pastillas deformadas por la humedad.

Un escalofrío. Su aliento se congeló.

Se agachó y se arrodilló a su lado. Empezó a sacudirla con su mano.

—Harley, Harley, es hora de despertar— Giró su rostro, parecía no tener vida ¿Había sido demasiado para ella? Pero descartó eso al verla respirar muy lentamente, tomó su pulso sólo por si las dudas. Miró de nuevo las pastillas, debió haber intentado alguna tontería, siempre ella intentaba hacer tonterías —Harley, vamos, levántate

Sin éxito, y esperando que sus aliados estuvieran lejanos, la tomó entre sus brazos y con todas las fuerzas que pudo sacar, la elevó y la cargó hasta su lugar.

La recostó en el sofá donde había pasado la noche.

A veces le gustaba no quitarle el ojo de encima cuando dormía. Como sí así pudiera leer lo que soñaba. Ella también iba a necesitar un retoque en su maquillaje, parecía que había llorado mucho.

¿Habría tomado drogas?

Tal vez, ella siempre despertaba primero, y siempre despertaba con energía. De no ser porque de vez en cuando movía sus párpados, parecería una muerta.

Encorvó sus cejas cuando se distinguió de algo.

¿Por qué de repente estaba preocupado por ella? Ayer había sido la más inútil de su equipo.

_"Esto pasa cuando Arthur Fleck despierta, cuando te vuelves un estúpido enclenque"_

—Tal vez... Al final no somos tan diferentes...— Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. Se preguntaba a qué hora iba a despertar.

_"Buen chiste. ¿Por qué la dejas seguir viviendo?"_

—Es la única que se ríe de mis chistes

_"Ella está envenenada"_

—Esta jodida... Como yo...

Un pequeño carcajeo dejó escapar entre dientes.

_"Estúpido, ¿Por qué te da miedo que sonría a todos los que la vean? Si tanto te preocupa que se escape de ti, deberías de asegurarla, tenerla siempre a tu lado, que sea la más leal de tu ejército"_

—Ya sé...

_"¿Entonces que mierda estas esperando?"_

—Sí... Es sólo que...— No pudo terminar la frase, prefirió dejar escapar una risa.

...

Sí, a pesar de que esa noche se había dicho que no, que no era alguien débil y no iba a caer en tentaciones absurdas, la ansiedad, la angustia y la intranquilidad fueron los espectros que la abrumaron toda la noche.

Se ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza, respiraba tan rápido para tomar todo el oxígeno a su alrededor, no importaba el desagradable olor.

_"Perdieron los millones de dólares por tu culpa, murieron muchos por tu plan absurdo, mataste a un hombre inocente, coqueteaste con otro que seguramente quería usarte, le provocaste uno de sus horribles ataques, de los peores que ha tenido_

_¿Qué carajos pasa contigo?"_

De repente, su cuerpo sucumbió a algo que no esperaba vivir nunca. Aprisionada, dejaba de respirar, y su corazón roto latía con fuerza, como si quería dejar de funcionar, como si la sacudieran hasta quedar consumida. Estaba teniendo principios de un ataque de pánico. Y fue una de las peores sensaciones de su vida.

Harley huyó de todos esos pensamientos negativos como si un gato huyera de una jauría de perros furiosos, o una manada de lobos salvajes. Pero ahora la tenían aprisionada, contra la pared.

Miró al suelo, las píldoras estaban ahí.

Y sólo había una salida.

Si no tomaba esas píldoras, iba a tomar una de las pistolas reales, y no quería hacer sentir culpable a nadie. Estiró su mano y tomó tres de las píldoras que había tirado de su boca, las volvió a meter a esta, buscó en la oscuridad la pistola falsa y volvió a "dispararse a sí misma".

10 minutos después, los malos pensamientos salieron huyendo de su cabeza, lo que ella necesitaba. 20 minutos después, se arrepintió de la dosis que tomó. Su cuerpo se había relajado de más, y su mente le mostraba alucinaciones, a veces divertidas, a veces horrendas. Había caído a un agujero profundo y no podía salir de este.

Pero era mucho mejor que cuando estaba sobria y cuerda. O al menos, lo que le quedaba de cordura.

Soñaba con asesinatos e incendios. Ángeles, demonios, monstruos, todos bailando una canción de alguna cantante muy famosa de los 60's, y ella era la protagonista de ese baile.

Todo era tan bizarro, pero a la vez divertido.

Tal vez se la pasó toda la noche acostada en el suelo, tal vez se levantó y empezó a danzar en la oscuridad, riéndose, como no. Con un poco de luz, luz que salía de ella.

_—...So I want to warn you laddie, though I know that you're perfectly swell, that my heart belongs to Daddy...._ _Cause my Daddy, he treats it so..._

Tarareaba y cantaba de vez en cuando esa canción en su cabeza, que tal vez lo hacía tan mal, pero no le importaba mucho realmente.

No sabía si era una visión, pero sacó su corazón de su pecho, estaba roto. Cosió su corazón con hilos blancos que estaban atados a sus muñecas, ya no estaba roto, lo volvió a poner en su pecho. Vio los hilos de sus muñecas, también los tenía en sus pies, miró hacia arriba.

No podía ver quién la usaba como marioneta. Pero hizo que volviera a bailar por la sala, ahora feliz.

_"Lloro por dentro, rio por fuera"_

Y de repente, todo se tornó negro, y se volvió silencio absoluto.

_"¿Así se siente morir?"_

Sus párpados temblaron, abriéndolos poco a poco, esperaba ver la luz del sol, pero sólo vio rayos naranjas atravesar la ventana.

¿Este es el infierno? ¿O era el paraíso con el color de las llamas del infierno?

Oh, que seguía viva.

Su cabeza dolía, pero había valido la pena. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Buenas tardes, casi noches, bella durmiente...

Una voz que conocía perfectamente provocó que la sonrisa desapareciera. Lentamente, giró su cabeza hacía el origen. Su nariz percibió el olor a cigarrillo.

Ahí seguía él, sentado, cruzado de piernas, su saco carmesí colgado en el respaldo de la silla. La persona que más amaba y repudiaba en ese momento.

Abrió sus labios, intentando decir algo, sus cuerdas vocales seguían relajadas.

Pero no lo suficiente para decir lo que sentía:

—Jódete

Se giró lo más rápido que pudo, dándole la espalda.

Lo escuchó levantarse de su asiento, dar unos pasos y acercarse a ella. Podía sentir su presencia sobre ella.

—No sabía que eras una chica descortés conmigo— Joker se arrodilló —Las muñecas al apretar su pecho o jalar su cuerda dicen frases dulces, no groserías

Lentamente, elevó su mano y la acercó a la espalda de Harley, ella tembló a su toque. Teniendo ahora la energía para elevarse, se levantó, giró y lo confrontó.

—Tu no escuchas, ¿Verdad?— Era la primera vez que le renegaba —¡Jódete! — Blasfemó.

Joker sólo quedó en silencio.

Harley, no pudiendo más, se alzó del sofá e intentó andar, pero aún su cuerpo estaba débil. Cayó al suelo, tropezando. Sintió la mano de Joker en su brazo, ayudándola a levantarse. Sacó su brazo de él, no quería su socorro.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste anoche? Mírate, ni siquiera puedes estar de pie, ¿Estás segura que el jodido soy yo?

—Calla...— Harley estiró su mano todo lo que podía y tomó uno de los brazos del sofá. Respiró profundamente. No podía creer que estaba sudando por hacer ese minúsculo esfuerzo. Se levantó y e intentó estar de pie. En ese tortuoso proceso, volvió a sentir los brazos de Joker aprisionándola, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar.

—¿Tomaste de las píldoras mágicas, cierto?

—Que te calles...— No le decía la verdad no por fastidiarlo, sino por temor a que le diera otro de sus "correctivos".

Joker la tomó de la cara, obligándola a que lo mirará.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Su voz demandaba respuestas, pero ella encorvó sus cejas.

—No lo sé, déjame pensarlo, aun sabiendo que la culpa me estaba carcomiendo por dentro me encerraste en un lugar horrendo, empecé a tener pensamientos dañinos, y simplemente tenía ganas de morirme

Sarcásticamente contestó, y ese sarcasmo le dio gracia a Joker.

—¿Ganas de morir? Oh no, debemos de arreglar eso

—Ya lo hice anoche

—Pero eso fue algo temporal, Harley, yo puedo ayudarte a que sea para siempre

—Pero si tú eres el que provoca que tenga ganas de morir...

Joker sintió como balas de plomo atravesaban su pecho cuando Harley le expresó su verdadero sentir. Ella pudo concebir lo suspendido que quedó su cuerpo.

—¿Qué dijiste? — Preguntó incrédulo, esperando que no fuera una alucinación.

Harley quedó como piedra al darse cuenta que no lo pensó. O si lo hizo, pero en voz alta. Y él la escuchó.

—No lo sé...— Su cuerpo estaba abandonado el efecto, pero aun así necesitaba de alguien para poder moverse, y ella quería independencia de su propio cuerpo. Al momento en que Joker dejó de ejercer presión sobre ella, pudo liberarse de él. Se recargó en el sofá y elevó su cabeza al techo —... Déjame morir un rato, ¿Quieres?

Joker murmuró algo, pero ella no lo escuchó.

—...¿Quieres que te acompañe en tu muerte?— Repitió.

—Oh, Artie... Si pudieras... Pero tú allá— Apuntó a la silla donde estaba sentado. Sin decir nada más, fue Joker a sentirse. Rió para sus adentros cuando se sentaba y adoptaba esa postura que lo caracterizaba.

Harley intentaba respirar. Por alguna razón sintió bien en decirle eso a Arthur, pero otra vez la culpa ahí estaba.

Mierda. Al menos él no intentaba hacerle algo.

—¿Cuántas tomaste?

—¿Huh?

—Las píldoras, ¿Cuántas tomaste?

Harley contó mentalmente, no recordaba sí fueron dos o tres, pero siendo sinceros, ¿Realmente era necesaria la cantidad? Sólo quería sobrevivir esa noche.

—Uh... No lo sé, fue más de una, eso es seguro...

—Eso es peligroso muñeca, sabes que te necesito aquí

—¿Oh, enserio?— Sarcásticamente soltó —Es la primera vez que no te creo...

—Parece que esas píldoras te hacen decir la verdad, ¿Eh?

—Sí. Algo así...

—¿Qué debería de hacer contigo, muñeca? ¿Cómo puedo manejarte?

El ruido despareció, los dos quedaron callados, Harley intentando no morir y a la vez deseándolo, Joker al pendiente de ella, definitivamente no iba a dejarla morir.

—Si te suicidaras de una forma, ¿Cómo lo harías?— Harley preguntó.

—¿Qué dices? — Dios, Harley en ese estado definitivamente era más cínica de lo que era, o al menos que siguiera controlándose. Arthur no quería eso, quería que fuera loca al cien por ciento.

—No lo sé Arthur, estoy media drogada y pienso en estupideces, ya sabes, mierda rara, sólo sígueme la maldita corriente

—Bueno, eso ya lo sabes, con una pistola

—Oh, es cierto, lo olvidaba...

—¿Y tú? Me imagino que la sobredosis es lo tuyo

—Tal vez las píldoras no sean tan malas, pero la pistola también es buena, ¿Verdad?— Harley hizo una pistola con sus manos, apuntó a su cabeza y disparó, mientras sacaba la lengua y ponía sus ojos en blancos. A Arthur le hizo un poco de gracia, así que hizo lo mismo, aunque su actuación fue más exagerada y bufona. Ambos se rieron.

Finalmente, alguien se reía de ese chiste.

Luego, la amargura regresó a Harley, y volvió a enojarse con Joker.

—¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso? — Harley reclamó de nuevo.

—¿Qué cosa? — Joker se hacía el tonto. Sabía perfectamente a lo que Harley se refería.

—¿De verdad lo preguntas? — Respiraba pesadamente —Encerrarme toda la noche ahí, en ese horrendo lugar, todavía mi cuerpo me duele de haber dormido en el suelo. Mierda, creo que me volví claustrofóbica por una noche por tu estúpido castigo

Joker se encogió de hombros. Definitivamente se guardaría para él mismo el pequeño error de haberse quedado dormido.

—Debía de asegurarme de que aprendieras la lección

—La lección, ¿Eh? ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que si te había visto la cara de idiota? — Joker asintió —Bueno, la estoy viendo ahora— Joker frunció el ceño, no le agradaban los insultos a su persona, más porque dolía en su orgullo. —¿Sabes porque la estoy viendo ahora?

—¿Por qué, cariño?— Aguantó las ganas de regresarle el insulto.

—Porque eres un tonto que no se da cuenta que sólo a ti te quiero, ¿Por qué carajos estaría con otro? ¿Por qué crees que quisiera a otro hombre cuando existes tú? Eso no tiene sentido para mí, debería de ser lo mismo contigo

—¿Vamos a discutir eso ahora que no estás sobria del todo?

—Hey, tu dijiste que estas píldoras mágicas me hacían decir la verdad, ¿No?

Joker no pudo evitar reírse y encogerse de hombros de nuevo.

—Deberías de... No lo sé, ¿Qué te parece cerrar la boca por un momento?

—Tengo ganas de pelear cariño, nadie puede detenerme

Y justo al terminar la frase, Harley sintió pereza por seguir hablando.

Sentada desde ese ángulo, Harley podía ver perfectamente el rostro de perfil de Arthur. Observó los detalles de su cara, y como estos resaltaban con el desgastado maquillaje de payaso.

Podía creer en la belleza cuando Arthur sacaba de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y su encendedor, como lo quemaba, como al tomar la nicotina de su cigarrillo se encendía el extremo del tabaco y dejaba escapar un hilo de humo. Y su parte favorita, Arthur alejando el cigarrillo de su cara y echando la bocanada de humo fuera de su boca.

Si eso no era perfección, que Dios bajara y lo viera con sus propios ojos.

—¿Cómo es que al verte te odie y te quiera a la vez?

Arthur parpadeó al escuchar la sinceridad de Harley.

Fumó una última vez, dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo, lo aplastó con la suela de su zapato y caminó hacía Harley. Se sentó al lado de ella, y aprovechando que estaba molesta y agitada, la apresó con su brazo izquierdo, obligándola a que se recostara en su pecho.

Ella tampoco puso mucha resistencia, se dejó llevar por su aroma, aroma que perduraría en su memoria.

—Lo que sientes, Harley, se le llama amor

—Amor, ¿Eh?... — Por un momento, creyó que estaba necesitada de amor, y sí, estaba necesitada de eso, y de él. Recordó también que Arthur tenía un concepto muy extraño del amor, sobre todo con las siguientes palabras:

—Sí, y parece que a ti te gusta el amor que lastima, y mucho

—¿Amor que lastima? —Fijó su vista en Arthur —¿No existe amor que no lastime?

Una pequeña risa se escuchó de la boca de Joker, muy similar a la de su eterna maldición.

—¿Amor que no lastime? ¡Ja! ¡Ese no existe, muñeca mía! Todos los que aman te hieren Harley, todos, sin excepciones. Les muestras un poco de cariño, de amistad, comprensión o confianza, y ellos te apuñalan por la espalda, te hieren, te traicionan, te dejan desprotegido, prefieren verte en la adversidad. Todos los que admiras y respetan te humillan y se burlan de ti, te mienten, te tiran al suelo, te patean, ¡Te joden! ¡Hasta que no lo soportas más! ¡Te vuelves salvaje como un lobo! ¡Y lo único que piensas es en atacar! ¡Atacar a todos!

Pegó un puñetazo al brazo del sofá. Tembló por dentro y por fuera. Realmente estaba resentido con todos, con su vida. Recordar lo de la mañana lo puso peor. Todos los que quiso, amó y admiró alguna vez fueron una basura con él.

Abrió su puño lentamente, ya no valía la pena desgastarse por eso. Ya no valía la pena.

Harley sólo lo miró. Normalmente se espantaría de sus palabras e intentaría distraerlo de sus pensamientos con algún baile o contándole algún chiste.

Pero escuchar esas palabras rememoraron todos los instantes tristes de su vida, de como todos los que decía que amaba les dieron la espalda y los que admiraba intentaron dañarla.

Arthur tenía razón. Siempre tenía razón.

—¿Puedo arreglar eso?— La voz débil de Harley hizo que sus sentidos revolotearan, más al pronunciar esa pregunta.

Hizo una mueca, intentando hacer una sonrisa, pero no pudo formarla.

—No creo que puedas...— Bajó su cabeza, volvía a sacar otro cigarrillo. Todo momento era buen momento para sacar un cigarrillo y consumirlo. La nicotina raspando su garganta le dañaba menos que cuando tenía un ataque de risa.

—Lo intenté una vez, puedo tener éxito en la segunda vez, ¿No lo crees?

Arthur no dijo palabras, solo sus ojos verdes conectaron con los ojos azules de Harley, se acercó a ella, la tomó por detrás de su cuello y le plantó un beso en sus labios. Ella le correspondió el acto.

—A veces eres invencible, a veces eres vulnerable. Quiero ser vulnerable junto a ti... Espero ser suficiente para ti...— Harley susurró entre besos, Arthur sólo río.

—Por tu bien, espero que estés bromeando...

No, no lo hacía.

Harley podía hacer chistes, bromas y comentarios fuera de lugar y de mal gusto, pero si las cosas se trataban de Arthur, no podía intentar jugar con la broma.

Esperaba que fuera todo como en esa visión con su corazón roto. Esperaba tomar a Arthur, que estaba más roto, coserlo y arreglarlo.

Harley negó con la cabeza, asegurándole a Joker que no estaba bromeando.

—Si no bromeas, entonces descansa, que quiero que estés consiente de lo que haremos

—¿Qué haremos?

—Ya lo verás...

Volviendo el sueño a entrar a través de sus párpados, Harley recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Arthur, y a pesar de todo el tiempo vivido juntos, percibió un temblor al momento de tocarlo.

...

Le tomó un día entero recuperarse, y cuando lo hizo, no había tiempo que perder.

Joker estaba emocionado cuando Harley despertó de nuevo. Ella recordaba vagamente la última conversación entre ellos, pero aún dentro de ella estaba intacta su promesa.

Regresaron a la mansión, Joker le indicó a Harley que usara un vestido especial que había conseguido para ella, rojo y negro, claro. Ella, sintiéndose consentida, lo usó sin chistar, y también volviendo a usar su maquillaje. Arthur retocó el suyo, incluso usó un poco más de pintura para su cabello.

Harley seguía sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. Pero toda esa situación le estaba emocionado.

Joker tomó su mano y la llevó al auto. Manejó por la oscuridad de la noche, ocultándose de la policía, de posibles enemigos y de ese murciélago imprudente.

Llevó a Harley hasta un lugar oscuro y recóndito, y ese lugar era un mirador abandonado de la ciudad.

Tomándola de la mano, caminaron ambos hasta llegar al borde del mirador. Sólo el viento y el fresco los acompañaba.

Harley no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, estar con Joker era estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

—Harley

—¿Sí, pudín? — Respondió casi al instante, mientras con sus dedos jugaba con una de sus coletas.

—He notado que siempre dices que me amas

—¿Y eso no es cierto? — Harley no paraba de verlo, Joker tenía su mirada en la ciudad. El silencio era de vez en cuando interrumpido por el viento chocando con los árboles.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en tu palabra?

Harley casi se sintió ofendida con esa pregunta. Dejó de jugar con su coleta, aventándola hacía atrás.

—¿Estas dudando de mi amor?

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que siempre me amarás...

Luego, Harley recordaba la historia de Joker, y recordaba porque siempre ella le recordaba lo mucho que lo amaba.

¿Por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?

—Lo haré siempre, Artie, siempre te amaré...

—Las palabras en este momento no me aseguran nada...

Joker seguía sin dirigirle la mirada, así que Harley se acercó a él, tomando con ambas manos su brazo, y acurrucándose a su cuerpo.

—Te amo Arthur, te amo, la forma en la que te lo demostraré es que siempre estaré a tu lado hasta al final

—¿Al final de qué?

—... De todo, de nuestras vidas, del mundo. Así ocurra el apocalipsis, estaré a tu lado. Sí el destino o la vida o Dios deciden llevarte, yo iré contigo

—¿Por qué?

De verdad que quería cuestionarla, asegurar de que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

—Porque siempre estoy necesitada de ti, siempre. Te necesito como aire para mis pulmones, como sangre para mi corazón. No tengo miedo de decir que moriría sin ti

En ese momento, Joker le dirigió la mirada a Harley, un poco susceptible de esas frases que salieron de la boca de Harley.

—¿Morirías sin mí?

Harley movió su cabeza de arriba abajo. Con esa sonrisa desquiciada.

Arthur le correspondió la misma sonrisa, así que la alejó un poco de él, haciendo que quedará frente a frente. Quería probarla.

Harley ahogó un grito cuando Arthur sacó su pistola y apuntó a su propia cabeza. Harley quedó tan aturdida y espantada que no podía articular palabras

—¿Aún morirías sin mí?

Harley volvió a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo. _"Baja el arma, por favor_ ".

—Si me disparo y mi cadáver queda en el cemento del suelo, ¿Tomarías esta arma y te dispararías?

Los labios de Harley temblaron, pero su voz no titubeó.

—Sí...

—Oh, si morirías sin mi... Ahora...

Joker sonrió y esta vez cambió el juego, ahora apuntando a Harley a su cabeza.

—¿Morirías por mí?

Harley no esperaba eso. La tomó por sorpresa. Y el miedo se hizo presente.

Pero sabía que eso era una prueba, una prueba de amor. Y le iba a demostrar que iba a superar esa prueba.

Harley no respondió con palabras o moviendo su cabeza de nuevo.

En cambio, tomó la mano de Joker, y delicadamente, el cañón de la pistola bajaba lenta y suavemente de la frente de Harley hasta llegar a su boca. Abrió sus labios y metió el cañón a su boca.

Arthur no hacía ningún movimiento, sólo esperaba.

Así que Harley lo iba a hacer por él.

Acercó sus dedos al gatillo, los dedos de Arthur reposaban sobre este. Harley miró bien la cara de Arthur, recordándola para siempre. Y empujó los dedos de Arthur, halando del gatillo.

La pistola estaba vacía.

—... Entonces es cierto, morirías por mí...— Arthur expresó su emoción, y dejó escapar un par de risas.

Harley sacó el cañón de su boca, y sonrió para él.

—Sólo para hacerte sentir orgulloso...

La prueba había sido superada. La prueba de amor más extraña que había existido.

—¿Tienes tu navaja? — Preguntó Arthur mientras guardaba su pistola.

—¿Mi fiel navaja? Siempre me acompaña— Harley buscó y sacó su navaja de entre sus ropas.

—Muy bien, muñeca— Arthur tomó la navaja, y a la vez la mano que la sostenía. Abrió la mano de Harley y con la navaja hizo un corte en su palma.

—¡AGH! — El dolor fue inevitable y penetrante —¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?! ¡Hijo de pe...! ¡Me cortaste!

—Lo siento Harley, lo siento... Ten, haz lo mismo conmigo— Estiró la mano con la navaja. Harley la tomó, abrió la palma de Arthur y también lo cortó. Fue menos quejumbroso, pero Arthur no pudo reprimir el dolor.

Ambos heridos, Arthur tomó su mano sangrante con la de Harley, entrelazándola.

—Mírame Harley, no dejes de hacerlo...— Otra vez, ahí estaba, embrujada por sus ojos —¿Siempre serás mía?

Harley se sintió como en un sueño que se convertía en pesadilla, y ella le había tomado un gusto por las pesadillas

—Siempre tuya...

—¿Lo juras?

—Lo juro

—Este es un juramento de sangre, no es algo que debes tomarte a la ligera, nunca debes de jurar en vano

—Nunca he jurado en vano Arthur, no juraré en vano esto que nos unirá para siempre

Ahí estaba lo que buscaba, asegurar que ella siempre estuviera a su lado.

—... Mía... Eres mía... De verdad que eres mía

—¿Cuántas veces no te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio?

Arthur dejó escapar una risa. Con su mano herida, tomó a Harley de su cara y le plantó un beso. Harley correspondió el beso.

Volvieron a entrelazar sus manos, mientras dejaban que sus sangres se unieran, elevaron sus manos, mientras que la mano libre de Arthur tomaba la cintura de Harley, y la mano libre de Harley tomaba el hombro de Arthur.

Bajo las estrellas y la luna, y sobre las luces de la ciudad a la que ambos les encantaba darles pesadillas y noches intranquilas, Arthur y Harley volvieron a bailar una vez más.

Al jurarle que siempre lo amaría, Harley tomó una decisión, y no sabía porque al tomar esa decisión, en vez de sentirse segura y alentada, sentía como si estuviera a punto de cruzar un oscuro camino a mitad de la noche el cual no tenía salida.

Esperaba encontrar todas las respuestas, que sus pies no le fallaran y la ayudaran a llegar al final que había jurado estar al lado de Arthur, esperaba no haber cometido un error.

Lo único que le quedaba era cumplir con lo prometido.

Y por supuesto, sonreír.

...

_"You know I can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything_

_You see I feel sad when you're sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you_

_You came along just like a song  
And brighten my day  
Who would of believed that  
You where part of a dream  
Now it all seems light years away_

_And now you know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything_

_You see I feel sad when your sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile_

_..._

— _Barry Manilow - "Can't smile without you"_ _._


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

1949

Árboles chocaban con el viento, una lluvia estaba por llegar a la ciudad.

Un enorme camino de piedra roja recorría el jardín.

Y ese camino lo recorría una mujer pelirroja. Si no iba a la mansión que estaba al final del camino podría ensuciarse ese vestido azul que vestía, pues todo su conjunto, era prestado, su ropa no era para nada presentable.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando esperaba sentada en un sofá cuya tela era más fina que la ropa de su armario. La mujer intentó no rascarse la cabeza para calmar su nerviosismo, sólo quería que todo saliera bien. Lo que tenía en manos era una oportunidad única, ¿Se notaría que usaba maquillaje barato? Esperaba no verse muy indecorosa.

Un mayordomo alto salió de la puerta del despacho de la casa.

La están esperando

Ella se levantó y caminó dentro de la oficina. Era todo tan refinado, más que esas mansiones que veía de las películas del autocinema al que se solía colar cuando se encontraba aburrida.

Dentro se encontraban dos personas, un hombre alto, con más cabello blanco que oscuro y barba teñida de la misma forma. A su lado se encontraba una mujer cuyo cabello era más oscuro, pero destellos platas se dejaban ver.

Lo que ambos tenían en común era que ambos tenían cara de pocos amigos.

—Tome asiento— La mujer mayor habló en voz alta.

—Gracias— La mujer menor cuidadosamente tomó asiento, esperaba no ensuciar los muebles a pesar de haberse tomado dos duchas aquel día. Quería realmente estar presentable.

—Nosotros no solemos contratar personal fuera de nuestra agencia, pero por la Sra. Miller nos recomendó a usted, ¿Qué experiencia tiene?

—Se lavar, se planchar, cocinar, puedo hacer el aseo también

—Suficiente, ¿Cuál fue su último grado de estudios?

—La secundaria... Bueno, tuve que dejarla a la mitad, empecé a trabajar desde muy joven limpiando casas, lavando y planchando ropa ajena. Olvidé mencionarlo, se un poco de costura y confección

—No nos interesa lo último que ha dicho, pero la Sra. Miller es una mujer confiable, alguien que ha trabajado por décadas en esta mansión ¿Podemos confiar en usted de la misma forma?

—Sí, por supuesto, yo... Necesito este trabajo. De verdad que lo necesito.

—Bien...— La mujer tomó un par de papeles y se los entregó a la nerviosa muchacha —Estos serán tus horarios, el jefe de las mucamas te llevará a donde será tu habitación, tu uniforme será entregado en ese momento. Mañana iniciarás. Hoy tendrás el día para conocer nuestra humilde morada.

Había sido eso muy fácil.

La mujer agradeció de que la vida le diera una oportunidad así, claro, ya no iba a vivir en los barrios pobres de Gotham, iba a vivir en una verdadera cama, y su estómago ya no estaría tan vacío.

Siguió las indicaciones de los jefes del hogar. Empezó a explorar el enorme sitio, claro, con cierta vigilancia cerca de ella, pues no querían que tomara algo lujoso y que lo vendiera.

La mujer caminaba por los pasillos, aún temerosa y ansiosa por su nuevo futuro. Cuando llegó a una sala donde en un bar se encontraba un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello oscuro y profundos ojos verdes, bebiendo un poco de licor a las rocas.

Él la notó, y ella se impresionó cuando lo hizo, pues había quedado ligeramente boquiabierta al verlo. Se avergonzó al haber sido tan osada al mirarlo.

—Hola— El hombre la saludó de forma amable.

—Buenas tardes— La mujer fue un poco más retraída en su saludo.

—Me atrevo a decir que usted es una de las damas más bellas que he tenido el honor de conocer— Dejó el vaso sobre la barra y caminó hacía al frente de la mujer.

—Perdone que lo corrija, yo no soy una dama, no, yo... Seré la nueva mucama de este hogar, no debo ser alguien importante

—¿Por qué no? Todos los que trabajan en Wayne, absolutamente todos son familia, y tu ya eres parte de esa familia

Esa fue la primera bienvenida cálida que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Familia, ahora era parte de esa familia.

—Muchas gracias... Ehh, debo de—

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—¿Mi nombre? Es... Es Penny, Penny Fleck

—Hermoso nombre. Soy Thomas, Thomas Wayne

...

—¡Una más Penny! ¡Una más!

No había pasado mucho tiempo para que Penny se adaptara al cambio de hogar. Claro, daba lo mejor de ella misma porque eso había sido un milagro en su camino, y debía de ser agradecida con ese milagro.

Lo que no esperaba para nada, es que ese milagro viniera con un regalo extra.

Ese regalo era Thomas. Lo negó hasta el cansancio, pero habían pasado meses para que se diera cuenta que estaba enamorada de ese joven. Claro que amaba su forma de ser, tan atrevido y perspicaz, su físico era otra cosa que adoraba de Thomas, sobre todo sus ojos verdes, había quedado hechizada de sus ojos verdes.

Pero era algo que sólo podía amar de lejos, porque si lo pensaba bien, era de risa. ¿De verdad alguien como Thomas se fijaría en ella?

Lo que no esperaba, lo que de verdad fue un verdadero giro, fue que una noche como cualquier otra, cuando Penny subía las escaleras para irse a dormir, llegaba Thomas con un ramo de flores. En esas escaleras tuvieron su primer beso.

Todas las fantasías que había creado en su mente se volvían realidad.

—¡Otra más Penny! ¡Otra!

Penny daba vueltas con el vestido que Thomas le había obsequiado, sintiéndose como toda una princesa, mientras él le tomaba fotografías con su cámara. Ambos se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión. La primavera estaba en todo su esplendor.

—¡Oh Penny! ¡Me encanta tu resplandor! ¡Penny! ¡Eres increíble!

Penny se sonrojaba a las palabras de Thomas, que hombre más increíble era él.

—¡Aquí Penny! ¡Ven aquí! — Thomas tomó a Penny de la mano y cruzaron el jardín hasta llegar a unas escaleras de piedra —Aquí Penny, posa aquí, sonríe cariño, sonríe para mí

Ella, haciendo caso de lo que su amado le pedía, se recargó en el grueso pasamanos y puso sus manos sobre la superficie.

Y una cara feliz.

—¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta!

La fotografió, Penny descansó un poco, mientras no dejaba de ver a Thomas. El, aprovechando que en ese espacio nadie los podía ver, se acercó a ella y la besó en sus labios.

—¿Cómo le haces?

—¿Qué como le hago? ¿Qué cosa?

—¿Cómo le haces para hacerme feliz?

Penny permitió que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

—Oh Thomas, tengo la misma pregunta para ti...

Pasearon ambos por el jardín, Thomas abrazaba a Penny por detrás, platicaban cosas banales, y de vez en cuando imaginaban tener una vida juntos.

Pero eso no hacía sentir emocionada a Penny, al contrario, le daba pavor.

...

Aquella noche, cuando todos los mayordomos y sirvientes se encontraban dormidos, y con los padres de Thomas fuera de la ciudad, aprovecharon ambos para tener una cena romántica.

Terminando la cena, fueron al salón principal, Thomas puso un vinilo en un tocadiscos. "La vie en rose" de Édith Piaf sonó por todo el recinto.

—¿Me concede esta pieza, bella dama? — Thomas hizo una reverencia ante Penny. Tomando las puntas de su vestido, Penny correspondió la reverencia.

Se acercó a Penny, la tomó con sus brazos, Penny recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho y ambos empezaron a bailar.

_"...Quand il me prend dans ses bras Il me parle tout bas, Je vois la vie en rose. Il me dit des mots d'amour, des mots de tous les jours, et ca me fait quelque chose._ _Il est entre dans mon coeur une part de bonheur don't je connais la cause._ _C'est lui pour moi. Moi pour lui dans la vie, Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie. Et des que je l'apercois alors je sens en moi mon coeur qui bat..."_

Como lo decía esa canción, Penny veía la vida en rosa junto con Thomas.

Deseaba estar con él, quería ser su mujer, quería que sólo fuera él, nadie más.

Pero volvió ese miedo. Y ahora que estaba tan cerca de Thomas, tuvo la valentía de expresar su miedo.

—Thomas, no te mentiré, tú has sido una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en mi vida, me siento profundamente feliz a tu lado, pero... Me siento mal

—¿Por qué mal Penny? — Thomas preguntó con asombro, Penny elevó su cabeza, encontrándose con sus pupilas.

—¿Qué dirá la gente cuando se enteré de nosotros? ¿De lo nuestro? ¿Qué dirán tus padres?

Thomas echó una carcajada.

—¿De verdad te preocupa eso? ¡Que digan lo que quieran! ¡¿Qué pueden decir?!

—¿Qué qué pueden decir? Que el heredero de la fortuna de los Wayne tenga por pareja a una criada, ¡Qué horror! ¡Que escandalo podríamos hacer! ¿Qué pensarían los demás de nosotros?

—El único escándalo que provocaremos es que la gente se dé cuenta que la historia de "La Cenicienta" se pueda volver realidad

Por más tensa que podía estar, cuando el encanto de Thomas la embestía, Penny se dejaba llevar.

—¡Oh! ¡Que cruel eres Thomas!

—Sólo digo la verdad Penny, sólo digo la verdad— Con un toque suave, besó los labios de Penny —Incluso podríamos darle una lección a la realeza, ¿No lo crees?

Los dos se rieron en voz alta.

Estaban tan seguros que iban a estar juntos por siempre.

O al menos, Penny así lo sentía. Podrían con cualquier adversidad

—Sí... Sí nos llegáramos a casar algún día... Podríamos...— Penny no estaba segura de su petición, pero Thomas era todo oídos.

—Cualquier cosa amor mío, pídeme cualquier cosa y yo te la daré

—¿Podríamos adoptar un niño?

—¿Adoptar? — Frunció el ceño, eso si que no se lo esperaba —¿Te gustaría adoptar?

—Sí Thomas, es que tu... No tienes idea de lo horrible que es vivir tu vida por tu cuenta, intentando sobrevivir a la desgracia... Se que muchos de esos niños que viven en orfanatos vivirán una vida como la mía, ¡Dios! ¡De verdad que es lo más horrible del mundo!

Las lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de Penny, Thomas inmediatamente las secó con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Penny, tranquila, escúchame

—Lo hago

—Esa horrible vida de pobreza puede empezar a ser olvidada, si estas a mi lado créeme que nada te faltará, ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Te amo, Penny Fleck! ¡Y no dejaría que por nada del mundo volverías a tu antigua vida!

—Oh Thomas... Thomas...— Lo besó con todas sus fuerzas. Lo amaba, lo adoraba. El era su razón de ser, de existir.

—Eso sí— Al separarse, Thomas le susurró al oído —Quiero tener un hijo, o tal vez dos

—¿Qué tal tres? — Penny se rió al escucharlo, este le sonrió.

—¿Incluyendo al adoptado?

—No

—¡Oh! ¡Descarada!

...

Pasaban los meses, tal vez ya había pasado un año.

Los días de Penny se iluminaban con Thomas, pero había algo que no le dejaba tranquila. Lo suyo debía de ser secreto. Nadie podía enterarse.

Penny comprendía perfectamente eso, lo justificaba con su miedo a ser criticada por la sociedad.

Creía que esa era la misma razón de Thomas.

Pero estaba cansándose de siempre pedirle a Thomas cuando decírselo a sus padres. Podía ocultarlo de los demás ajenos a ellos, ¿Pero a sus padres? ¿A su familia? ¿Cuándo iba a ser el momento indicado?

No quería preguntarle, no quería presionarlo. Llegaría su momento, siempre le decía él, así que no le quedaba de otra que esperar ese momento.

—¿Por qué todos tan elegantes? ¿Qué van a celebrar hoy, Thomas?

Penny le acomodaba la corbata a Thomas. Se encontraban en la habitación del joven Wayne, ella le ayudaba a verse más guapo de lo que era.

—No tengo ni idea, sólo sé que es una reunión de algo de mis padres, algo sin sentido

—Oh, ya veo— Tomaba la manga de Thomas y con sus dedos delicadamente le abrochaba sus botones.

—De preferencia no asistas

Elevó Penny su mirada hacía Thomas. Claramente estaba confundida.

—¿Por qué no?

—Me ha contado un poco mi padre, y créeme que será de lo más aburrido, de verdad, quédate en tu habitación leyendo esas historias que leemos juntos, piensa en mí, antes de que te des cuenta voy a estar a tu lado

—Oh Thomas, incluso cuidas de mi diversión

—Tengo que protegerte de todas las adversidades del mundo, el aburrimiento es una de ellas

Penny se paró de puntas y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Thomas.

Haciendo caso a sus palabras (Que tomó como ordenes), Penny esperaba en su habitación, leyendo el libro que los leían cuando estaban en el jardín, era un libro muy bello de Jane Austen. 

Su corazón se hacía grande y pequeño con tan sólo pensar en Thomas. Si, él era el amor de su vida. Lo era. Incluso fantaseaba con una vida de ellos dos juntos como marido y mujer. Sería la perfecta esposa, le daría de comer todas las mañanas, aunque tuvieran cocineros encargados de ello, siempre le arreglaría su corbata antes de salir de casa a trabajar y le llenaría toda la mansión de claveles.

—¡Penny! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!— Abrieron la puerta de golpe, interrumpiéndola en su sueño despierto. Una de sus compañeras la estaba buscando desesperada por toda la mansión.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Si sólo estoy—

—¡Nos requieren a todas las mucamas de la mansión! ¡Es una enorme fiesta!

—¿Fiesta?— Penny recordó que era una reunión aburrida, pero no iba a arriesgarse a que supieran de su relación con Thomas. Iba a mentir, recordando la indicación de Thomas de no bajar—Estoy un poco resfri—

—¡Vamos! ¡Vístete! ¡Usa el uniforme elegante! ¡Date prisa!

Penny dejó el libro en la cama y corrió al armario.

Unos momentos después, bajó junto con las demás, y vaya que si era una fiesta. Música, champagne y personas influyentes se encontraban en la Mansión Wayne. Penny se sentía como una mujer invisible en ese lugar, pero era su trabajo, por algo le pagaban.

Incluso trabajando llegó a fantasear de nuevo, creyendo que esa reunión era en realidad la reunión del aniversario de su boda. Estaría ahí con Thomas, emocionada por anunciar que esperaban su primer hijo.

—Oh Thomas, por favor, diles ya a tus padres lo que somos— Se susurró a sí misma en voz muy baja.

De repente mandaron a llamar a todos los presentes, pues ahí estaba el patriarca de los Wayne, a punto de hacer un anuncio importante. Todos prestaron atención, incluso Penny, que quería saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Gracias a todos por su asistencia— Él hablaba alegre, jubiloso—Hoy a nuestra familia nos ha llegado una grata bendición, algo tan grande, que decidimos formar esta fiesta en honor a ello. Queremos anunciarles a todos los presentes a una futura miembro de nuestra familia. Me honra anunciarles el compromiso entre la señorita Martha Kane y mi hijo, Thomas Wayne

Apareció Thomas junto con una hermosa chica rubia de ojos claros, en su cuello descansaba un collar de perlas y tenía una sonrisa muy encantadora.

Como si entre todos los invitados de esa casa la tomaran, la tumbaran, la golpearan y dispararan directo a su pecho, fue lo que sintió Penny Fleck en su corazón.

Todos aplaudieron ante el anuncio, todos excepto ella.

Y eso no fue lo que más le dolió a Penny. Lo que verdaderamente partió su alma fue la forma en la que Thomas miraba a Martha.

De la misma forma que él lo hacía con ella.

Thomas tomó delicadamente la mano izquierda de Martha, presumiendo a todos el enorme diamante que descansaba sobre él dedo corazón.

Penny lloraba por dentro, y si no escapaba de ahí, empezaría a llorar por fuera.

—¡Un brindis por los futuros esposos! — Alguien gritó al fondo, todos hicieron caso. Todos, incluso la servidumbre elevó sus copas, porque todos los que trabajaban con los Wayne eran familia.

Familia...

Estaba por iniciar el brindis.

Penny elevó su copa.

—¡Por el novio!

Lo suficiente para sobresalir de todos, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de Thomas.

—¡Por la novia!

Martha se sacudió alegre al escuchar que se referían a ella.

—¡Por su unión!

Thomas quedó paralizado al ver que Penny estaba presente.

—¡Y por su felicidad!

Todo estaba arruinado.

—¡Salud! — Todos gritaron y bebieron de sus copas. Penny lo hizo de golpe, se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí.

No importaba si perdía su trabajo después de eso, de hecho, ya no le interesaba vivir ahí.

¿Por qué se pasaría el resto de su vida ver a su verdadero amor con otra persona?

Caminaba rápido hasta llegar a una puerta, y cuando la encontró, corrió lejos, muy lejos. Se adentró al jardín donde solía dar largos paseos con Thomas.

Se dejó caer en la banca.

Claro, todo tenía sentido ahora. Las cosas tenían sentido. Porque Thomas quería que todo fuera secreto, porque nunca llegaba ese día donde se iba a reunir a solas con su padre y diría "Madre, Padre, me he enamorado de Penny".

Al menos no hacía frío esa noche.

No había nada como una noche de verano. Era cálido.

—¡Penny! ¡Penny! — Escuchó esa voz que conocía bien, ella se hizo la difícil, se levantó de la banca y corrió lejos de él —¡Penny por favor!— Seguía dándole la espalda hasta que Thomas se adelantó el paso y tomó su mano.

—¡¿Por favor que, Thomas?!— Volteó Penny, más que enojada, estaba herida.

—¡Déjame explicártelo!

—¡¿Por qué explicarías algo que es claro?!

—¡No es lo que piensas Penny! ¡De verdad que no!

—¡¿Dime qué es entonces?! Te daré tiempo para que me mientas

—¡Penny esto no es una mentira! ¡Te juro que yo...!

—¡No me jures Thomas! ¡Nunca jures en vano!

—Penny...

—¡Sabías perfectamente de esto! ¡Sabías que iba a ocurrir! Por eso no querías que fuera a esa "reunión" aburrida ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Por eso no querías decirles a tus padres sobre nosotros! ¡Claro! ¡El joven Wayne está comprometido con una dama que si es una verdadera dama! ¡Nunca con una sirvienta!

—¡Penny por favor! ¡Ese compromiso está arreglado! ¡Es algo que mi padre arregló! Tú sabes, cosas de negocios y todas esas patrañas...

No podía creerle. No iba a hacerlo. No quería hacerlo.

—¡¿Entonces por qué lo aceptaste?!

—¡Si no lo hacía, podrían desheredarme Penny!

—¡Eso te importa! ¡El dinero! ¡El dinero es lo único que te importa!

—¡Penny por Dios! ¡No se trata de eso! Martha sólo... Sólo es un compromiso familiar ¡Tú eres especial para mí!

—¡¿Si soy tan especial porque soy un secreto?! ¡¿Por qué carajos me haces esto?!

Era la primera vez que maldecía enfrente de Thomas.

—Penny...

—Parece que te arrepientes de todas las cosas que hemos vivido juntos Thomas, y no quiero decirlo, pero mi corazón me está obligando a arrepentirme también, ¡No quiero arrepentirme!

—¡No Penny! ¡No lo hagas por favor!

—¿Sabes que haré? Dejaré este trabajo, dejaré esta casa, te voy a dejar, por que mi pequeño corazón no va a soportar esto, ¡No lo va a soportar!

Desesperado, Thomas se arrodillo ante Penny y con sus brazos envolvió sus piernas, viéndose tan vulnerable como humillado. Realmente rogaba por Penny.

—¡Penny no! ¡No lo hagas! Si te vas, me volveré el hombre más miserable del mundo

—¡Oh si! ¡Mira que miserable eres! ¡Un Wayne miserable! ¡Ese es un buen chiste! — Grito Penny a la cara de Thomas, su voz se escuchaba desgarradora. Giró dándole la espalda y caminando más rápido. Lloró histéricamente. Thomas se sentía como el peor hombre del mundo. O eso pensaba Penny, Thomas debía de sentirse así.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, un suave toque. Una respiración a su oído. Cada vez que la abrazaba por detrás, ella se derretía, y por más que ella intentaba resistirse, cuando la abrazaba así perdía la cabeza.

—Voy a casarme con ella y después me divorciaré, cuando lo haga, me casaré contigo, no me importarán las apariencias ni la opinión de la sociedad, yo te amo a ti Penny, ¡Te amo a ti!

—¿De verdad? ¿Tus palabras serán ciertas? ¿Por qué no puedo creerte?

—¡Por favor Penny! ¡Créeme! ¡Créeme que sólo a ti te amo! ¡Te amo!

La beso fuerte, muy fuerte. Penny se abrazó a él.

Estaba tan enojada que quería creer en sus palabras, era lo único que le quedaba. Creer en su palabra.

Thomas la tomó de la mano, atravesaron el jardín y corrieron a uno de los autos. Salieron y escaparon de la mansión. Manejaron muchos kilómetros de distancia, los suficientes para alejarse de la ciudad. Fue en un viejo mirador de Gotham donde Thomas y Penny consumaron su amor por primera vez.

Todo fue como un cuento de hadas para Penny, hasta el momento en que regresaron a la mansión, ella tuvo que tomar otro camino para que no los vieran llegar juntos. No podían levantar sospechas.

Fue al estar sentada en la cama de su habitación cuando la realidad cayó a su vida, diciéndole que, aunque ella había estado antes, se iba a convertir en _la otra mujer_.

...

Había pasado cuatro meses, Penny veía como a su alrededor estaban haciendo preparativos para la gran boda. Todos en la mansión se contagiaban de esa alegría. Todos menos ella.

Sus compañeras notaron el cambio de actitud de Penny, pero ella era retraída y discreta. Obviamente no iba a contarles lo que pasó, porque estaba segura que la tomarían por loca.

Aquel día andaba por el jardín, últimamente necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Se sentó en la banca, mientras miraba al cielo.

No entendía aún el porqué. Ella era mejor, muchísimo mejor que esa tal Martha, ¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta de eso? Oh, lo olvidaba, era porque Penny es pobre y Martha rica, ¿No eran así las cosas?

Sí, sí eran así.

Pero lo que más le confundía, lo que la hacía pensar demasiado, era la actitud de su amado hombre.

Siempre cada noche, cuando Martha se iba de la mansión, Thomas se escabullía hasta llegar a la habitación de Penny, hacían el amor, las únicas horas de felicidad para Penny, y volvía a irse. Se había vuelto tan rutinario para ella, que esto le estaba empezando a cansar.

El cielo se distorsionó en su mente por un momento. Penny frunció su ceño y se llevó su pulgar e índice al inicio de su nariz.

Otra vez mareos. Es por eso que necesitaba salir a tomar aire.

Se levantó y se fue, no quería recibir una amonestación de sus jefes.

...

Una semana después, Martha había reunido a las sirvientas de la casa. Obviamente Penny estaba presente, y sólo trataba de no mostrar odio al ver a Martha.

No, ¿Por qué a Martha?

Ah, que ella iba a ser la legítima esposa de Thomas. ¿Era su culpa? Tal vez.

Eligió a varias de ellas para que la acompañaran a hacer un par de compras. Penny maldijo cuando la escogieron.

—¡Estos vestidos son muy monos! ¡¿No lo creen?!

Martha, junto con su futura suegra y varias de las criadas que ella había escogido (Entre ellas Penny) se encontraban en una tienda de vestidos de novia. Martha estaba eligiendo los candidatos de vestidos de novia, uno de ellos usaría para la gran boda.

—¡Me encanta este! ¡Estoy enamorada! ¿Puedo probármelo?

—Claro que sí Martha, yo te regalaré tu vestido, puedes usar el que tu desees

La felicidad de Martha era tan contagiosa, todos a su alrededor podían sentir esa chispa de alegría.

Todos excepto Penny. Era la única que no sonreía.

Penny maldecía a Martha. No sabía de la suerte que ella se cargaba. Penny deseaba ser Martha.

Salió Martha del vestidor, mirándose al espejo, dando vueltas, pequeños brincos y chillando de emoción.

—¡Este me encanta! ¿No creen que me parezco a Cenicienta?

Esa expresión puso furiosa a Penny, ¿Cómo osaba decir eso? Ni siquiera sabía el verdadero significado de la historia. Apostaba que Martha ni siquiera había leído la historia, sólo decía tonterías al aire.

Pero sabía controlarse muy bien, eso sí, no iba a sonreír.

De regreso a la mansión, Martha parecía una pequeña niña en Navidad, viendo cada detalle de su boda.

—¡¿Podríamos contratar violinistas?! ¡¿Qué tal narcisos blancos como centros de mesa?! ¡¿Y si nos casamos en un jardín?! ¡O en un salón! ¡¿Qué les parece un salón con jardín?!

—¡Todo lo que tu quieras Martha! Será tu día y el de Thomas. Me alegra que te concentres en los detalles, Thomas sólo tendría que ver que esmoquin usará para la ocasión.

—¡Oh! ¡Tan lindo el! ¿Sabe algo Sra. Wayne? Tal vez esto le parezca un poco incomodo, pero el no me ha hecho ninguna insinuación indecente, ¡Me ha respetado!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Eso es lo que le hemos enseñado, es un caballero de verdad, el siempre respetando a las damas de verdad

Penny sintió su estómago encogerse, ¿Qué querían decir con eso? ¿Thomas no la veía así?

Había reprimido demasiados sentimientos y emociones que su cuerpo le empezó a cobrar factura. Los mareos de Penny empeoraron, al grado que perdió el control de su cuerpo por unos segundos. Antes de caer al suelo, se tomó de un exhibidor que tenía un florero, este cayendo al suelo.

—¡Oh! ¡Mi florero!— La Sra. Wayne protestó en voz alta —¡Voy a tener que descontarlo de tu salario!

Lo que le faltaba a Penny, no tener suficiente dinero para sobrevivir.

—Espere Sra. Wayne, ella se esta sintiendo mal— Martha caminó al lado de Penny, tomándola de su hombro y brazo —¿Estás bien? Penny, ¿Te llamas Penny? ¿Verdad?

—Sí...— Respondió en voz baja, no esperaba que la Señorita Kane le dirigiera la palabra en un tono amable. Creía que era una mujer arrogante como la Sra. Wayne, ya que veía que siempre se llevaban bien, así que supuso que su actitud era parecida a la de su jefa.

—Déjame ayudarte Penny, que estás pálida, ¿Has desayunado esta mañana?

—N-no

—¡Ahí está! ¡Tienes que comer algo! — Martha se dirigió a su suegra —Sra. Wayne. No se preocupe por el florero, yo me haré cargo de él

—Oh Martha, tu corazón es tan bondadoso... Ve con ella Penny, aprovecha tu oportunidad

Antes de que ella se negará, Martha llevó a Penny al comedor, pidió que le sirvieran algo. Comió un plato de sopa de champiñones, los síntomas se repararon casi al instante.

—¿Estas mejor?

—Un poco

—¡Me alegra que estés mejor! Nunca debes de saltarte tus desayunos, es una de las comidas más importantes del día. No importa lo demás

—Sí, Señorita Kane

Penny intentaba comer cuando sentía la mirada de Martha sobre ella, quería pedirle si podría dejar de mirarla así, sobretodo con esa sonrisa tonta.

—Penny, no tienes que preocuparte por muchas cosas, cuando viva aquí, podrás disponer del tiempo que necesites para alimentarte. Seré amable con ustedes, esos son los valores que mi familia me inculcó, siempre ser amable con el prójimo

Dios, la pobre mujer le estaba ayudando y además le aseguraba un futuro mejor, era alguien sumamente gentil. Se sintió tan culpable por creer que era una mujer hueca, y si la pobre de Martha supiera que estaba acostándose con su prometido, tal vez estaría en la calle.

—Muchas gracias, Señorita Kane

—No es nada Penny, pero volvamos a tí, que aunque te sientas mejor no hay que pasarse en alto, puede que sea un síntoma de alguna enfermedad que tenemos que curar rápidamente. Dime ¿Te has sentido así últimamente? — Martha volvió a preguntarle con nobleza. Penny tuvo que admitirlo: Martha no merecía los insultos que le dedicó en su mente.

—Sí...— No era capaz de mirarle a la cara.

—¡Oh no! Deberíamos llevarte con un doctor, podría ser algo peor

—No es necesari—

—¡Lo es! Dices que son mareos y hoy empeoraron, debería de llevarte al médico ahora mismo. Pero antes, ¿Sólo han sido mareos?

—Eh...— Penny desconfiada, se dio cuenta que no había tenido una buena salud esa última semana —No, he tenido nauseas también, desde hace tres días, y esta mañana he vomitado también, y...

Oh no.

Penny empezó a contar mentalmente su calendario y fechas.

—¿...Y? — Martha volvió a preguntar curiosa. Penny quedó petrificada al darse cuenta de lo más importante:

—...No me ha llegado el periodo...

Martha llevó sus manos a la boca. Como si ella fuera la que iba a recibir la noticia. Y Penny se arrepintió de pensarlo en voz alta.

—¡Con mayor razón debemos de llevarte al doctor! ¡Tal vez podrías tener un retoño!

No.

No.

No.

Todo menos eso ¡Todo menos eso!

Que fueran parásitos en su estómago, que fuera una maldita enfermedad mortal, que tuviera cáncer, todo menos un embarazo

¡No podía ser eso!

—¿Qué haces con ella?

Una tercera voz inundó el comedor.

Thomas estaba ahí.

—¡Thomas! — Martha se levantó emocionada hacía él —Estaba hablando con Penny, tenemos buenas noticias, ¡Podría esperar un hijo! ¡¿Te imaginas?! ¡Sería como una bendición a nuestro hogar!

—¿Qué?

—¡Lo sé! — Martha giró a con Penny y corrió a su lado— Se que mi hijo no es, es tuyo y de tu novio o esposo, pero, ¡No lo sé! ¡No puedo evitar sentirme feliz con esto! Penny, te prometo que a tu hijo no le faltará nada, no le faltará techo, ni comida, le proveeré ropa, incluso juguetes, lo llevaremos al parque, le festejaremos todos sus cumpleaños, y l—

—¡Martha!—Thomas habló en voz alta, casi alterado. Ella lo miró asustada

—¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien? — Martha se acercó a Thomas, tomando su barbilla con su mano.

—Mi cielo, no deberías de adelantarte, primero hay que asegurarnos de que sea verdad esa sospecha, debo de llevar a Penny al doctor

—¡Sí! ¡Me avisan de que fueron los resultados! De verdad, espero que sea un embarazo, ¡No te preocupes por el dinero Penny! ¡No lo hagas!

—Penny, sal un momento de aquí, hablaré con Martha...— Penny hizo caso. Salió, pero esperó fuera del comedor, escuchando la conversación de Thomas y Martha. 

Esperaba que le dijera la verdad, que aun había tiempo para detenerlo todo.

No fue así.

—¿Crees que este embarazada?

—No lo sé Martha, por eso la llevaré con un colega para descartar cualquier enfermedad

—¡Que emoción! ¿Te imaginas? Espero que cuando tengamos un hijo se vuelva amigo del hijo de Penny, ¿Te imaginas que ambos jueguen juntos?

—Martha, tienes mucha imaginación. Debemos de partir

—¡Mucha suerte corazón!— Martha se acercó y besó a Thomas. El, más pálido que nada, salió del comedor y al encontrarse con ella, tomó de la muñeca a Penny y salieron de ahí.

Penny sentía que debía de darle una explicación.

—Thomas, yo no quise, ella empezó con eso, yo no estoy segura si estoy embarazada, yo—

—Te lo advertiré Penny: No te vuelvas a acercar a ella. Tienes prohibido acercarte a Martha

Penny quedó de piedra, era la primera vez que Thomas le alzaba la voz de forma amenazante.

—Pero... Thomas...

—Iremos con un amigo, confirmaremos lo del embarazo, de ser real, tomaremos otras acciones

—¿Acciones?

—Será mejor que camines más rápido Penny...

Los dos salieron de la mansión y fueron a donde Thomas le había mencionado.

Thomas habló primero con el doctor, después, tomaron las pruebas que necesitaban de Penny. Como Thomas era alguien con influencias, los resultados iban a estar en muy poco tiempo.

Penny aguardaba con miedo en el auto, haciéndose cada vez más pequeña en el asiento. ¿Qué es lo que podría pasar? ¿Thomas iba a estar a su lado, cierto?

Thomas salió de la clínica con un sobre en mano, entró al auto.

—Aquí están— Le mostró el sobre blanco que decidiría su futuro —Los resultados

—Déjamelo a mí por favor

—No. Lo haré yo

Thomas abrió el sobre, tan rápido como sus dedos se lo permitieron, sacó la hoja de resultados y observó.

—¿Y bien?...

—... Carajo... Estás embarazada...

Cuando se confirmó el embarazo de Penny, ella, a pesar de las dificultades que el camino podría presentársele, se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Lloró y sonrió.

Era la sensación más extraña, pero a la vez la más tierna que había experimentado en su vida. Tomó su vientre con ambas manos.

Había vida dentro de ella.

—Thomas... —Elevó su cabeza hasta encontrarse con él —Mi amor, vamos a tener un hijo...— Le estiró sus brazos a Thomas, buscando su amor.

Pero sus brazos fueron rechazados.

—No. No lo tendremos

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas cariño? ¡Pero sí...!

—No será así. Por las fechas que dijiste, tendrías cuatro meses y medio. En este momento vamos a ir a una clínica especial. Iremos con un doctor que sabe interrumpir embarazos

Todo se le vino de cabeza a Penny al escuchar eso.

¡¿Pero como Thomas se atrevería a hacerle eso a su propio hijo?!

—¡¿Interrumpir?! ¡No! ¡De ninguna forma! ¡Yo quiero a este bebé! ¡Lo quiero! — Penny gritó histérica a Thomas, empezando a golpearlo —¡No me vas a quitar a mi bebé! ¡No lo harás!

—¡Cállate mujer!

—¡No me vas a quitar a mi hijo!

Thomas la tomó de sus muñecas y la aventó para alejarla de él.

—Dime una solución entonces, ¡Dímela!

Finalmente, se atrevió.

—¡Cancela tu compromiso con Martha! ¡Cancélalo! ¡Y casémonos!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas loca?!

—¡Sí! ¡Estoy loca! ¡Lo estoy sólo por querer formar una familia contigo!

—Oh, que mierda...

Los dos estuvieron en silencio. Thomas empezó a manejar de vuelta a la mansión.

—No me dejas opción Penny

—¿De qué hablas?

—Voy a tener que hablarlo con mis padres

Esto hizo que Penny tuviera un poco de esperanza. No era la manera, pero al fin, todos sus sueños al lado de Thomas se iban a hacer realidad.

Toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche estuvieron los Wayne a puerta cerrada en el despacho. Penny esperaba asustada en su habitación, tan asustada, que se quedó dormida.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Tocaron su puerta al día siguiente. La estaban buscando. 

Su pecho tembló, pero estaba emocionada.

Penny usó ese vestido que le había regalado Thomas tiempo atrás. Al desvestirse, se miró al espejo, ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? De su pequeño estómago empezaba a brotar su embarazo.

Limpió su lágrima, abrochó los botones de ese vestido. Bajó las escaleras. Esperaba ese mejor futuro para su familia.

Todas esas esperanzas se derrumbaron después de esa reunión.

—Adelante Penny, siéntate

Thomas y sus padres la estaban esperando, y no se veían muy amigables. Penny tomó asiento.

—Penny Fleck... Siempre me diste mala espina...— Empezó la madre de Thomas a hablar, su tono de voz, tan despectivo como siempre —Pero por las recomendaciones, supuse que tal vez estaba exagerando contigo. No lo hacía, y te lo diré, no volveré a desconfiar de mi instinto

—Penny. No tienes idea de cuánto dinero gasté en tu error— El padre empezó a hablar, si la madre se escuchaba despectiva, el de él era peor —Pero moví tantos contactos como pude, y tuve que comprar su silencio— De una carpeta de cuero, sacó una hoja —Será mejor que firmes estos papeles...

Temblando de miedo, Penny miró por encima de aquel papel.

** SOLICITUD DE ADOPCIÓN **

Fue lo que leyó.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?

—Dijiste una vez que querías adoptar un niño, ¿No es así? — Elevó su mirada ahora a Thomas, quien ahora tenía la palabra—Bueno, adoptarás a tu propio hijo

¿Cómo...?

¿Cómo...?

¿Cómo era posible que el les iba a hacer eso? A su verdadero amor y a su hijo ¡¿Cómo era capaz?!

—Thomas... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—No lo hagas más difícil, firma el maldito papel

—Thomas, ¿Por qué no dices que lo nuestro es real? ¿Más real que lo de tú y Martha?

Thomas soltó una carcajada tan fuerte, sus padres tenían esa cara de malicia y desprecio a Penny. Thomas se acercó a ella y la miró de frente.

—Penny, lo tuyo fue algo pasajero, algo... ¿Cómo te lo digo? Una aventura, algo para divertirme, y desgraciadamente se me salió de las manos

Su corazón se estaba partiendo en mil pedazos.

No era cierto, ¡Eso no era cierto! ¡Estaba mintiendo!

—Thomas... ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Penny, este bastardo que tienes en tu matriz es un error, error que pude borrar de la forma más fácil, pero no me dejaste hacerlo. Así que tendré que sacarte de mi vida

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacernos esto?

—Penny por favor, ¿De verdad creías que el heredero de la fortuna de los Wayne iba a casarse con una simple sirvienta? Esto no es un cuento de hadas, Penny, ni una de tus películas del autocinema

—¿Qué? ¿De qué...? — Las lágrimas ya estaba corriendo por la cara de Penny, lo miró a sus ojos. Malditos ojos verdes. Ahora los despreciaba —Thomas... Vas a arrepentirte de eso algún día

—Te aseguro que no será así. Adiós para siempre, Penny

...

Después de ese mal día, Penny perdió su cabeza.

Pero no se había dado cuenta de eso aún. Meses después, Penny tuvo a su hijo.

Se dio cuenta que en parte eran ciertas las palabras de Thomas, pudo haber sido mejor interrumpir el embarazo, pues el pequeñín se asemejaba mucho a Thomas. Y su maldición fue cuando abrió sus ojos. Ojos verdes.

—Oh Arthur... Mi pequeño feliz. Mi Feliz...

Un año después, cuando Penny estaba en la calle con su Feliz en brazos, pasaba por una tienda de electrodomésticos. En uno de los exhibidores tenían televisiones funcionando. Se acercó a estas y se dio cuenta por medio de las noticias locales que apenas habían pasado días de la boda entre Thomas y Martha.

Observaba con atención, aunque la imagen estuviera a blanco y negro, Martha estaba vestida igual que Cenicienta, e incluso habían elegido un lugar similar a un palacio como lugar de celebración. Escuchó atentamente la melodía que ambos bailaron como su primer vals de marido y mujer. "So this is love",el vals original de la película de Cenicienta _._ Oh, que Martha no había cambiado en ese año, de verdad tenía alma de niña, aún creía en los cuentos de hadas.

No fue cuando bailaron un segundo vals. Y esto fue una apuñalada al corazón de Penny.

Bailaron "La vie en Rose".

Penny tembló, abrazó con fuerza a Feliz y salió corriendo de ahí, llorando. Odió con toda su alma a Thomas.

Cayeron las cosas en su vida como fichas de dominós

Pudo haber mejorado la situación, pero no ocurrió eso. Penny empeoró cada día, descuidando a su hijo, dejándose caer en el alcohol y en el tabaco, y metiéndose con todos los hombres que pudiera encontrar, cualquier hombre que le ayudara a olvidar a Thomas.

Pero era obvio, apenas volvía y veía a su hijo, los recuerdos brotaban a flote. Por eso no quería cuidarlo, porque era el recuerdo más vivo de su amor.

Penny, una mujer llena de vida, alegría e ingenua se había convertido en un desastre humano. Una basura humana que sólo le importaba a ella misma. No amaba a nadie más, ni siquiera amaba a su hijo, sólo por tener los mismos ojos verdes que su padre.

Y maldita la hora cuando Penny conoció a aquel demonio disfrazado de humano, maldito el minuto que le dijo que sí quería ser su novia, maldito el segundo cuando ese infeliz conoció a su pequeño feliz.

Porque fue ahí cuando todo ardió en llamas, fue ahí cuando la vida de ambos se convirtió en el mismísimo infierno.

...

Fue un caso tan sonado, que llegó a oídos de la mansión Wayne.

Thomas hizo hasta lo imposible para que Martha no se enterará de eso. Sabía que, si Martha se enteraba, iba a querer adoptar al hijo de Penny.

Thomas caminaba por los pasillos de Arkham. Había pasado tres meses del acontecimiento.

No sabía donde se encontraba el hijo de Penny, y no deseaba saberlo. Pero claro que sabía por todo lo que vivió. Le dolió, pero sólo porque era un pequeño niño que no merecía todos los abusos y maltrato que vivió, no porque fuera su propio hijo el que haya recibido todo ese dolor.

Llegó a la celda que le correspondía, y no podía creerlo. Sus ojos no podían con la imagen de Penny, la cual aún tenía rastros de violencia en su cara. Lucía tan perdida y demencial.

Tardó mucho tiempo en reconocer su rostro. Y ella tardó en reconocerlo.

—Thomas...

—... ¿Cómo pudiste acabar así?

—Thomas... Thomas...— No paraba de repetir su nombre.

—No se si estés cuerda o no... Te lo diré de todas formas. He pagado una buena cantidad de dinero para que el mejor psiquiatra de Gotham te trate. Vas a estar en tratamiento con él, y cuando te den el alta te regresaran a tu hijo bajo mis órdenes, por supuesto que no nos vamos a hacer cargo de él, no voy a cargar con un error de mi pasado

Penny con la mirada perdida, no paraba de verlo.

Podría estar loca, pero aún había resentimiento en su corazón.

—Ni siquiera te da lástima tu bebé... No te da lástima...

—Sólo vine a informarte esto

Thomas se levantó del asiento, no había durado ni cinco minutos la visita, pero no podía estar más ahí.

—Thomas... Es tu bebé...— Con la voz más quebrada, Penny alzó a Thomas.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Que buen chiste Penny, que buen chiste...

Se fue, dejándola sola en esa habitación de paredes blancas.

...

Thomas siguió con su existencia, como si ese capítulo de su vida nunca hubiera existido.

Tuvieron que pasar años para que tuviera a su primer hijo. A Bruce.

Prometió cuidar a Bruce con su vida, junto con Martha. Lo amaría con todo su corazón y alma, y lo protegería de las desgracias del mundo.

Mientras que Penny, después de haber sido dada de alta de Arkham, tuvo que volver a sobrevivir a la adversidad, a una vida peor de la que tenía antes de trabajar con los Wayne, y esta vez, junto con su pequeño Feliz.

Sí, tal vez Feliz era pequeño para comprender muchas cosas, entre ellas su risa involuntaria. Penny se acercaba a Feliz cada vez que tenía un ataque y le decía que eso era una condición que sólo podía curar de una forma: Trayendo alegría y risas al mundo.

Una noche, cuando Feliz dormía en la cama sucia y vieja, Penny miraba una pequeña caja con cosas que guardaba, encontrando una fotografía de ella en el precioso jardín. Dio la vuelta a la fotografía

_ "Me encanta tu sonrisa" _

— _T.W._

Y a pesar de todo, no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que veía una noticia acerca de Thomas. Ya sea en la televisión, en la radio o en los periódicos.

Pues al final de cuentas, eran una familia, ¿No había dicho así él? 

¿O era que todavía estaba enamorada de él?

Aun con la fotografía en sus manos, sonrió. 

Sí, todavía lo amaba. Todavía estaba enamorada de sus ojos verdes. Su corazón le seguía perteneciendo a Thomas Wayne.

...

_"The other woman has time to manicure her nails  
The other woman is perfect where her rival fails  
And she's never seen with pin curls in her hair anywhere  
  
The other woman enchants her clothes with French perfume  
The other woman keeps fresh cut flowers in each room  
There are never toys that's scattered everywhere  
  
And when her old man comes to call  
He finds her waiting like a lonesome queen  
Cause to be by her side  
It's such a change from old routine  
  
But the other woman will always cry herself to sleep  
The other woman will never have his love to keep  
And as the years go by, the other woman  
Will spend her life alone  
  
Alone  
Alone..."_

_—Lana del Rey - "The Other Woman"_


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

_"To think that only yesterday_   
_I was cheerful, bright and gay_   
_Looking forward to who wouldn't do_   
_The role I was about to play_

_But as if to knock me down_   
_Reality came around_   
_And without so much as a mere touch_   
_Cut me into little pieces_   
_Leaving me to doubt_   
_Talk about, God in His mercy_

_Oh, if he really does exist_   
_Why did he desert me_   
_In my hour of need_   
_I truly am indeed_   
_Alone again, naturally..."_

_—Gilbert O'Sullivan – "Alone Again (Naturally)"_

_..._

Faltaban pocos días para que los 70's se acabaran y entrarán los 80's. Una nueva década, ¿Debía de ser algo increíble? ¡Claro que lo era! ¡Debía de serlo!

Aunque muchos no pensaban igual.

El día había terminado. Los payasos, después de un día entero de entregar risas y alegrías, debían de volver a descansar a su hogar.

Arthur había terminado de limpiar su cara, aún tenía restos de pintura blanca, pero eso no importaba, siempre al llegar a su departamento con su madre, podía quitárselo a la hora de la ducha.

Cuando Arthur guardaba las cosas dentro de su bolsa café, escuchaba como algunos de sus compañeros planeaban salir de noche a un bar, y por los chistes que podía percibir, ir a tal vez ir algún prostíbulo de mala muerte.

Randall se acercó a Arthur mientras abría su casillero. Randall aún tenía maquillaje de payaso en su rostro.

—Hey Arthur

Arthur correspondió a su llamado. Por un momento, creyó que iba a invitarlo. Claro, no iba a poder en esa ocasión, tenía que cuidar a su madre, era su deber, cuidarla y protegerla como lo había hecho con el de pequeño. Pero tal vez iban a considerarlo para una futura salida, y lo haría con gusto, a excepción del último paso del plan.

—¿Pasa algo, Randall?

Randall sacaba de su casillero un trapo y una botella de crema, esparciéndola por el trapo y después removiendo su maquillaje,

—Sí que eres un payaso afortunado. Tú no tienes que borrar la sonrisa

—¿De qué hablas?

Antes de continuar, Randall se quitó por completó su maquillaje.

—Bueno, tú sabes, ese trastorno que tienes, debes de sacarle más provecho de vez en cuando en cada presentación que haces. Seguramente cuando tienes uno de tus... Esas cosas, tus risas, la gente ríen también ¿No?

Arthur no dijo nada al respecto, solo agachó su cabeza y fingió buscar en su casillero.

—No lo he pensado— Respondió a la duda de Randall en voz baja.

—¡Pues deberías de! ¡Nos vemos hasta el lunes!

—Nos vemos...

Randall se dio la vuelta con el resto de sus compañeros y se fueron a continuar la noche, era viernes, debían de disfrutarlo y festejarlo como se debía.

Arthur dejó escapar un suspiro. Cerró el casillero bruscamente y salió de ahí.

Caminando por las calles, Arthur caminaba, cabizbajo. Llegando a la parada del bus, se encontraban una pareja de novios. Oh, no lo eran, eran esposos, vio los anillos en sus manos.

Sin querer, escuchó atentamente la conversación de los recién casados.

La pareja estaba hablando de la reciente boda de habían tenido, que tal vez dentro del siguiente mes iban a mudarse a alguna ciudad vecina de Gotham, y cuando iba a ser el tiempo necesario para ser padres.

Los dos se miraban a los ojos, el hombre la abrazaba, pasando su brazo por detrás de la cintura de la mujer, y ella no paraba de acariciarle su barbilla de vez en cuando. Se reían, tonteaban y se tomaban de la mano.

Arthur los dejó solos. Caminó unas calles y fue a ocultarse en un callejón.

Dejó caer la bolsa y después cayó el. Se sentó en el suelo, abrazó sus rodillas y dejó caer su frente en estas. Empezó a llorar. Y después a reír.

Ya lo sabía, él ya sabía que no podía aspirar algún tipo de vida como esa, pero dolía en lo más profundo de su pecho, le rasgaba en sus entrañas saber que nunca iba a poder vivir algo así, enamorarse, tener una esposa, formar una familia.

Nunca iba a pasar nada de eso, nada de eso, y debía dejar de aspirarlo, y de envidiar a los demás que si podían tener esa bendición en sus vidas.

Ponía su mano sobre su boca, callándose a sí mismo. ¿Por qué Dios lo maldijo con esta condición? Si, su vida era una mierda, pero ¿Por qué justo con esta condición? ¿Por qué no con otro trastorno? ¿Por qué justo el que era más difícil de explicar a la gente?

Una vez que su risa se calmó, se secó las lágrimas, se levantó, tomó la bolsa, se limpió sus ropas con las palmas de sus manos y se fue, yendo a la siguiente parada del bus.

...

_"Despierta imbécil, hay intrusos"_

...

Podía sentir que estaban cerca de él.

Lo estaban persiguiendo.

Definitivamente iban por él.

Tomó el arma en sus manos y apuntó al frente. Después despertó.

Arthur se encontraba tan paranoico todos esos días. Temblaba su mano al tener el arma, sus dedos acariciaban el gatillo.

No había peligro, no lo había, otra falsa alarma.

_"Nunca confíes"._

Bajó el arma y se llevó una mano a su cara.

Casi olvidaba el recuerdo en forma de sueño que se le había presentado la noche anterior.

¿Por qué pasaba eso últimamente?

¿Por qué su cabeza le recordaba los días que era miserable?

—¿Pudín? — Miró al otro lado de la cama, había despertado a Harley. Se despertaba lo más pronto posible para estar alerta. Para ella, debía de estarlo, más al ver el arma de Arthur en sus manos —¿Hay problemas?

—Creí que los había

—Mierda...— Harley se dio la vuelta, metió la mano entre la cabecera de madera y el colchón, buscando su arma —... Siempre debo de confiar en tu instinto— Se agachó y sacó su bate debajo de la cama.

Los dos se levantaron de la cama, tomaron unas máscaras de payaso que se encontraban en una cajonera. Ambos se las pusieron.

Razones de sobra tenían para estar paranoicos dentro de su propio hogar.

Había un traidor en sus filas.

Lo sabían.

Habían perdido su lugar de trabajo desde aquella vez que el murciélago lo irrumpió, pero no era el único. Tenía muchos lugares secretos donde hacía lo suyo, donde ocurría la magia del crimen. 

Aunque ya no eran secretos.

La policía había publicado un cartel donde recompensaban a quién les diera información acerca del paradero de ambos. Por cada uno era una cantidad enorme. Claro, la avaricia podía más con la lealtad.

Una semana después, la misma policía estaba en muchísimos de los lugares que le pertenecían al Joker. Ese traidor había dado la ubicación de la mayoría de los lugares de trabajo y bodegas donde Joker y el gánster de Grant hacían sus tratos. Afortunadamente nadie sabía dónde Joker solía vivir con Harley, pero era cuestión de tiempo que se enterarían si no daban con él soplón.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación, ambos se miraron a través de las máscaras. Eso podía ser riesgoso.

Harley abrió lentamente la puerta, esperando que el rechinido de esta no delatará al inquilino de la casa. Los dos salieron descalzos para evitar hacer ruido en la madera del suelo.

Inspeccionaron cada centímetro del lugar, absolutamente cada milímetro, siempre apuntando y actuando a la defensiva al entrar a una habitación. Arthur iba a la delantera y Harley le cuidaba las espaldas. El atacante podía aparecer de la nada.

Al final, fue más la imaginación (O psicosis) de Arthur, pues nadie se encontraba en su casa.

Alivianada de que todo fuera un susto, Harley se quitaba la máscara, y ahora si se daba él lujo de despertar como debía de hacerlo. Juguetonamente se acercó a Arthur.

—Pastelito, estamos a salvo

Arthur, sin quitarse la máscara, caminó hasta el sofá roja y se dejó caer.

—Sabes que no confío en nada— Cerró sus párpados.

Esos días ni siquiera se daba el lujo de sonreír como antes.

Claro que todos sus seguidores estaban siguiendo sus órdenes. Pero, ¿Y si el traidor hacía que todos se pusieran en su contra? ¿Qué todos empezaran a seguirlo?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre su mente le jugaba bromas como esa?

Dejó escapar una carcajada, no le hacía gracia, pero pudo reprimir ese ataque.

Sintió a alguien sentarse en su regazo, no abrió los ojos, sabía que ese alguien no iba a matarlo. Percibió que le quitaban la máscara.

Abrió sus párpados y la observó.

Si Arthur sabía algo perfectamente bien, era que Harley nunca iba a traicionarlo. Se lo había jurado, y los juramentos eran inquebrantables.

Recordó el sueño de la noche anterior, recordó la pareja de recién casados. Como odiaba recordar y no ver sus memorias como chistes, sino como lo que eran, memorias.

_"Sí que eres un payaso afortunado. Tú no tienes que borrar la sonrisa"_

Dejó escapar una lágrima.

—¡¿Qué ocurre pastelito?! — Harley inmediatamente se preocupó por él — ¡¿Es por eso del idiota que nos delató?! ¡Oh pudín, si es por eso! ¡Te juro que voy a encontrarlo! ¡Lo golpearé tan fuerte con mi bate hasta que se rompe o su cabeza quede deforme!

Harley lo abrazó al instante. Arthur no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla también. Más lagrimas escaparon, y las risas que no pudo contener también se escaparon.

Pasó el tiempo que tenía que pasar con ella así. De repente, era como si esa década de su vida nunca hubiera pasado. Como si volviera a ser el de antes.

Inhalaba. Exhalaba. Dolía. Dolía por dentro y por fuera.

Odiaba que sus ataques le rebasaran últimamente. Ya tenía control, al menos de la mayoría de ellos, ¿Por qué parecía que eran como antes?

Sólo se abrazaba más fuerte a Harley, sentía sus dedos pasar por su cabello mientras ella le susurraba las mismas palabras.

—Todo va a estar bien pastelito... Todo va a estar bien...

_"Ella siempre ha sido tan benevolente y tonta contigo, pero seguramente lo hace por lo que eres,_ _**no por quién eres** _ _"_

Esa parte oscura de Arthur le recordó de nuevo que no debía de confiar en nadie.

¿Pero en Harley podría hacerlo?

Arthur tomó la mano de Harley, la que estaba herida. Estaba cicatrizando, adoptando un color rosa. La acercó a su rostro y besó su palma.

Harley sintió un escalofrío. Nunca lo había visto actuar así.

Sin saber reaccionar, decidió tomar eso como un pequeño gesto de amor, y a la vez como dos recordatorios. El primero, recordar el juramento que ambos habían hecho. El segundo, recordar cómo era el amor para Arthur.

—¿Art?

—Tengo ganas de asesinar a alguien

Ah, ahí estaba. El Arthur que conocía. Ahí estaba Joker.

Arthur no quería volver a ser la persona que era antes. No iba permitírselo. No importaba si ahora existía alguien que se preocupara por él.

Si tan sólo hubiera estado antes...

_"Como si eso valiera la pena ahora"_

—Cuando encuentren o encuentre a ese hijo de perra lo podrás hacer— Del modo en que lo había dicho, parecía que Harley le estaba prometiendo eso a Arthur.

—Lo sé...— Dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la pierna de Harley. Eso la animó —Vamos levántate y vístete

Haciendo caso, Harley se paró, cuando Arthur se levantó y caminó a la habitación.

—¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó Harley, aún de pie.

—A encontrar a ese hijo de perra, de verdad que quiero asesinar a alguien hoy

—¿No quieres recuperarte primero del susto?— Arthur giró hacía ella, mientras Harley se balanceaba coquetamente y le guiñaba el ojo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro muy pesado.

—Tonto el último en llegar a la habit— Harley pasó a su lado como una bala —¡Hey eso es trampa! ¡Ni siquiera he terminado!

—¡Tú siempre haces trampa!— Harley subía corriendo las escaleras, Arthur fue detrás de ella. Antes de llegar a la habitación, Arthur la tomó de la cintura, deteniéndola. Sus caras se buscaron, y como si fuera de esa droga que probó aquella noche, Harley lo tomó con sus labios.

Arthur la empujaba contra su cuerpo lentamente hasta la habitación, Harley tomó la puerta y la aventó, cerrándose sola.

No supieron al final quien había sido el tonto, los dos entraron al mismo tiempo.

¿Los dos eran tontos? ¿O ninguno?

...

Unas semanas antes de ese evento desafortunado en las filas del Joker, el D.P.G.C. estaba harto.

Hartos de no conseguir respuestas, de siempre caminar en círculos. Siempre que estaban a punto de llegar a su escondite, de capturar al Joker y a sus secuaces, siempre desaparecían por arte de magia. Esfumándose como un mal truco de un ilusionista.

Habían ido de vuelta a las oficinas del Gotham Gazette, sin embargo, la misma reportera y su director no daban información alguna.

—¿Qué más podemos hacer?

—¡¿Qué más?! ¡Tenemos que seguir buscando!

—¡¿En donde Montoya?! ¡¿En dónde?!

La tensión crecía cada vez dentro de la oficina, los detectives ni siquiera querían dirigirse la palabra. Claramente, el más afectado era Burke.

Aquel día del asalto estuvieron tan cerca, cerca de capturarlos.

Y escaparon de sus manos, como siempre.

Si había algo que odiaba Burke era eso, detestaba cuando estaba a punto de atrapar a un criminal y se le fuera de las manos.

Oh, pero con el Joker era diferente, muy diferente. Si tenía un encuentro con este y no lo atrapaba, era seguro que iba a estar de muy mal humor por al menos un mes y medio, y si no es que se le interponía otro encuentro con Joker (Y volvía a escapar)

—Lo que deberíamos de hacer es buscar en cada maldito hoyo negro de esta podrida ciudad y encontrarlos, ¡Eso es lo que debemos de hacer! — Como perro rabioso, Burke daba vueltas por la oficina.

—¿Crees que no hemos hecho eso Burke? ¡Estamos haciendo todo lo posible dentro de nuestras manos! — Renée intentó calmarlo, porque siendo sinceros, también estaba empezando a hartarla. Sí, todos estaban estresados en la oficina, pero no era razón para que a todos los tratara sin educación.

—¡No! ¡Sólo han ido a preguntar a ese periódico idiota! ¡¿Crees que eso es suficiente?! — Gritó a la cara de Renée, quién tuvo que aguantar de no soltarle un puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Cálmate Burke! — Harvey defendió a Montoya, Burke estaba perdiendo el control —¡Mierda! ¡¿Tu de que carajos vas?! ¡¿Crees que nosotros no estamos igual que tú?! ¡¿Desesperados porque ese payaso idiota está haciendo de las suyas en las calles?! ¡Debes de calmarte!

Burke les dio la espalda a todos. Harvey preguntó a Renée si se encontraba bien. Renée en voz alta admitió que reprimió su deseo de partirle su cara.

Harvey se acercó a Burke, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Abriéndose la puerta, Gordon entraba a la oficina —Buenos días a todos... ¿Qué ocurre?— Vio a todos con esa cara de incomodidad que solían tener cuando Burke iniciaba con sus escenitas.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Gordon tuvo que intervenir en algo en lo que no estuvo —Por favor, en estos momentos no debemos de sucumbir a la separación, entiendo la dificultad de esta situación, una de las más estresantes que hemos pasado como cuerpos policiacos ¡Pero debemos de estar unidos! ¡Por más difícil que estén las cosas!

—Hmmm...— Burke gruñó, molestándose del liderazgo de Jim que solía adoptar —También esta esa puta loca, Quinzel. Debemos atraparla y encerrarla también

—Burke...— Cada vez que se referían a ella, Renée sentía que debía de defenderla. Renée, desde que leyó el expediente policiaco de Harleen, tenía una pequeña consideración y empatía hacía la pobre de Harleen —La Dra. Quinzel debería de ir a Arkham también, no sabemos en que clase de locura la habrán sometido—

—¡Ella debería de ir a la cárcel! ¡Mató a uno de los nuestros!

—Burke, por el amor de Dios, recuerda que ella está secuestrada, pudo haber desarrollado el Síndrome de Estocolmo o puede estar bajo amenaza de muerte, pudieron obligarla. Recuerda que—

—¡Dale con eso! ¡Te diré algo! ¡La Dra. Quinzel no es un ángel como todos ustedes creen! ¡Seguramente es un demonio, un demonio como Joker!

—Mierda Burke...— Harvey se dejó caer al asiento. Renee no pensó en nada, sólo miró a con Gordon.

—¿Y si aumentamos la maldita recompensa por él?— Jackson, quién estaba desde su asiento, admirando la escena mientras tomaba su café y comía su dona —Yo creo que podríamos hacer eso

—¿Qué carajos podemos hacer? Es uno de los más buscados, ¡No podemos aumentar más la recompensa por él! Recuerda que la ciudad esta entrando en crisis de nuevo...— Harvey sacó un puro y empezó a fumarlo.

—... No, pero si por Harleen— Jim habló, con una idea en mente —Pero no como criminal, como una mujer desaparecida, podríamos—

—En el nombre de Dios, ¿Por qué carajos todos quieren defender a esa loca de mierda?

Después de otra discusión más con Burke, empezaron a discutir sobre la idea de Jim.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Un par de días después, publicaron el siguiente anuncio:

** "Aquel que tenga información acerca del paradero de  ** ** HARLEEN ** **** ** FRANCES ** **** ** QUINZEL ** ** recibirá una compensación de 500,000 dólares. Así como del paradero del líder criminal ARTHUR FLECK, conocido también como "JOKER" recibirá una recompensa de 2,000,000 dólares, vivo o muerto" **

Había una fotografía de una de las tantas veces que Joker era encarcelado, y otra de Arthur Fleck, extraído de su expediente de Arkham.

En cambio, con Harleen Quinzel, estaba la fotografía que se encontraba en su gafete de Interna de Arkham. Claro que aclaraban que Harleen había cambiado físicamente.

En la oficina tenían una copia del anuncio.

—Deberíamos de poner una de sus fotografías de Bonnie Parker

—Burke...

—Es lo que ella quiere, ¿No lo creen?

—Sólo esperemos que esto resulte...

Pasaron días, claramente nadie se animaba a decir algo. Sólo pasaban los días, y había más crímenes en la ciudad.

Sintiéndolo como si hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo ¿Ahora qué harían?

Intentaron no tocar del tema, hasta que un día, ocurrió lo que nadie esperaba.

—¡Llegó un hombre que dice tener información!

Inmediatamente, ese hombre residía en la sala de interrogación. Gordon y Burke estuvieron haciéndole preguntas por al menos 4 horas. Esas 4 horas fueron suficiente, lo fueron todo para el departamento de policía.

Una hora después, la policía estaba en cada almacén y escondite que se le fueron indicados. Arrestaron a algunos seguidores, esperando que estos tuvieran el mismo coraje de hablar. Sin embargo, estos si sabían para quién trabajaban.

Pero no encontraban ni a Joker ni a Harleen Quinzel. El par se encontraba desaparecido.

Decir que Burke se encontraba molesto era de más. Ni siquiera estaba molesto, era peor.

—Burke...

—No

Nuevamente ahí estaban sus compañeros, intentando calmar a Burke, y tratando de recordarle el hecho que no debía de mezclar los casos policiacos con su vida personal.

—Tienen a varios Burke, demasiados

—¿Y eso que?

—Pueden darnos información

—No nos van a dar ni mierda. Son peores que los religiosos— Burke dejó atrás a todos. Nadie iba a ir detrás de él a hacerlo cambiar de opinión, porque tenía la razón. Ninguno de los partidarios del Joker iba a dar información respecto al paradero de su líder.

Pero como si apenas la policía diera un pequeño paso, el crimen daba 10 pasos más.

El testigo principal mencionó que quería ir a fumar por un momento, dos policías fueron a acompañarlo. 10 minutos después, los policías estaban amarrados a un poste e inconscientes, y el testigo desaparecido.

Lo peor era que bajo los pies de los policías se encontraba una nota, nota que sólo tenía un dibujo.

Una cara feliz.

...

Después de una mañana magnífica con su pudín, Harley se encontraba en su habitación maquillándose, preparándose para otro día más.

Dibujaba dos pares de triángulos negros, cada uno alrededor de sus ojos, en su nariz dibujaba un corazón rojo, y sus labios los teñía con su labial favorito, siempre con las líneas rojas en sus comisuras.

Ese día quiso darse un toque especial, delineó sus ojos y puso un poco de rubor con brillos sobre sus mejillas. Y como cereza del pastel, por debajo de su ojo izquierdo dibujó un pequeño diamante negro.

No se veía tan mal. O al menos eso creía. De cualquier forma, si alguien se burlaba de ella, moriría de un tiro en su cabeza.

Se dirigió al armario, tomando un vestido con corsé, algo que no había usado. Tomó su bate y lo puso en su espalda. Rió un poco al darse cuenta de algo curioso: Harley tenía un armario completo para cualquier ocasión y Arthur siempre usaba el mismo traje carmesí.

Después de reírse con ella misma, salió Harley de la habitación, dando pasos que parecía sacada de una caricatura. Joker se encontraba en el sofá rojo esperándola. Harley tuvo que reprimir su deseo de volver a sentarse sobre él y salirse de control, más cuando el teléfono viejo sonó.

Joker se levantó, tomó el teléfono y lo puso en la oreja.

—...¿Quién es?— Siempre tardaba un par de segundos antes de contestar. Una manía que no supo cuando adoptó —... Perfecto. Lo quiero vivo

Colgó. Giró hacía Harley.

—Buenas noticias: Encontraron al cabrón que nos delató

—¿De verdad?

—Vamos

Joker no tenía tiempo que perder. Quería cumplir con lo que le había dicho a Harley esa mañana.

Harley, sin embargo, se quedó un poco decepcionada, pues no había sido ella quien había encontrado a ese hijo de perra.

Antes de que pudieran contar cuanto tiempo había pasado, Joker y Harley se encontraban en ese escondite provisional. Una bodega que habían conseguido con ayuda de Brando Grant.

Atado de manos tras la espalda, con una bolsa de tela negra en su cabeza, ahí estaba el traidor. Joker le sacó la bolsa, revelando la cara.

Un hombre cualquiera. Joker no lo reconocía, sinceramente. Pero otros de sus seguidores que seguían siendo fieles lo reconocieron al momento de capturarlo.

—Era uno de nuestro clan, Joker, pero la policía ofreció dinero por dar información de su paradero. Él quería dinero extra de la policía. La policía le prometió protección, pero no la suficiente

Uno de los fanáticos con máscara bufona se acercó a Joker, explicándole todo. Joker fumó de su cigarrillo.

—Retírense todos de aquí. Todos

Haciendo caso, los enmascarados salieron, Harley estaba a punto de seguirlos.

—¡Oh no muñeca! ¡Tú te quedas aquí! Recuerda que eres mi aprendiz y mi espectadora favorita

Harley regresó dando brincos pequeños. La sonrisa en el rostro de ambos parecía sacada de esos villanos de las películas de terror.

Ese soplón estaba muerto. Lo sabía perfectamente. Y sabía que el camino de estar vivo a estar muerto iba a ser muy largo.

De pie frente a él, lo primero que hizo Joker fue darle una patada en la quijada. Cayó al suelo.

—¿Por qué? — Joker preguntó sin escucharse alguna emoción en su voz. El tipo se quejaba y escupió dos dientes llenos de sangre.

Joker miró hacía Harley y le levantó una ceja. Una señal que ella le encantaba.

—Sr. J te ha hecho una pregunta— Moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado y haciendo la voz melodiosa, se acercaba al traidor —Sabes que cuando Sr. J hace una pregunta, ¡Esa pregunta debe de ser contestada! — Harley empuñó su bate y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó la cabeza del tipo— ¡Contesta hijo de perra! De cualquier forma: ya estás muerto

Dejó escapar una risa chillona.

Pero de parte de él, no había ninguna respuesta.

Harley dio unos pasos atrás, con gusto, hubiera golpeado nuevamente la cabeza del idiota aquel, pero ya había terminado la parte que le correspondía.

—¡Vamos Sr. J! ¡Vamos!

Harley alentaba a Joker dando saltos como conejo y aplaudiendo emocionada.

Joker la miraba. Harley lo apoyaba, incluso cuando hacía cosas tremendamente horribles. Le sonrió.

—Harley, tu navaja...— Harley metió su mano debajo de su falda. Se la entregó. Al hacerlo, recordó aquella noche mágica entre los dos.

"Mágica" no. La palabra correcta era "Embrujada".

Esperaba que Joker tuviera el mismo recuerdo. Y que, por favor, no se le ocurriera actualizar el juramento en ese momento.

Pero cortar a Harley de nuevo no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Caminó hasta donde el tipo se encontraba aturdido. Tomándolo de la chaqueta, le puso la navaja en su cara.

—Parece que no prestas atención, ¿Cierto? ¿Tu pequeña cabeza no da para más, pequeño pedazo de mierda? Escúchame, vas a decirme la razón por la cual... ¡La cual decidiste jodernos a todos!

—Tu cabeza estaba en más de dos millones de dólares... Y por el rescate de la "señorita"... medio millón más....

Joker dejó escapar una risa, incrédulo.

Tomó un poco más de su cigarrillo, dejó que la nicotina raspara su garganta, sacó el cigarrillo de su boca, y lo apagó en el ojo izquierdo del hombre. El grito de dolor desgarrador se dejó escuchar.

Un grito que fue como una sinfonía para Joker.

Pero no le cuadraba algo, algo no tenía sentido para él. Miró de nuevo al tipo, quién ya era tuerto.

—¡¿Crees que es gracioso?! ¡¿Por dinero?! — Se ofendía, como si esos sollozos fueran burlas —¡Es el peor chiste del mundo!

—¡Se me hizo fácil hacerlo!

Cada vez que daba sus argumentos, Joker no podía creerlo. Ahora la comisura se encontraba con la fiel navaja. Con un corte rápido y preciso, abrió la mejilla del tipo. Otra vez su traje se manchó de sangre.

—¿Fácil? ¿Crees que es fácil jodernos, cobrar tu dinero y seguir viviendo? ¡¿Creíste que ibas a salirte con la tuya?!

El hombre ya ni podía formular palabras.

—Ugh, deja de hacer eso, si hablas más tiras más sangre, estas ensuciando el suelo...— Harley tapó su boca, intentando esconder una risilla por el comentario de Joker —Un consejo para tu siguiente vida amigo— Joker miró la navaja y después a su futura víctima, claro, con una sonrisa en su rostro —Jamás intentes joder a un demente

Ahora la navaja fue al estómago, provocando que saliera más sangre por la boca, después al pecho, a la pierna y finalmente terminó en la yugular, cortándola y dejando que la sangre salpicara su rostro.

Cerró sus ojos cuando la sangre manchó su maquillaje, pero al abrirlos, sintió una completa satisfacción. No necesitaba nada más. Dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo, y con la navaja teñida de rojo, dibujó delicadamente en la otra comisura la otra mitad de la sonrisa asesina que solía dejar en los cuerpos que el mismo liquidaba.

Se levantó del suelo y al girar vio a Harley. Por un momento había olvidado que Harley se encontraba ahí, pero la miró, orgullosa de su acto.

—Dios, ¿Por qué cuando asesinas a alguien te ves más sexy de lo normal?

Ese cumplido si que no se lo esperaba. Se acercó a ella y con su dedo índice y pulgar le apretó con cariño su mejilla. Joker la dejó atrás, digiriéndose a la salida. Harley estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando un ruido la alertó.

De repente, el hombre moribundo se levantaba y sacaba un arma, apuntando a Joker. Sus seguidores no lo habían inspeccionado bien, debían de haberle sacado esa arma, ¡Debieron de hacerlo!

—¡No te atrevas, hijo de perra! — Harley se interpuso entre Joker y el tipo, empuñando su bate hacía él.

—¡Harle—

Un resonante disparo se dejó escuchar. Harley cayó al suelo boca abajo.

Inmóvil por un segundo, Joker parpadeó, y empuñó la navaja. Corrió hacía al tipo y esta vez se aseguraría que estuviera muerto. Lo apuñaló tantas veces en menos de un minuto, que tal vez fueron unas 50 veces.

Apenas terminó la carnicería, volteó hacía atrás. Harley permanecía inmóvil en la misma posición. Rápidamente se arrodillo y la giró hacía él. Estaba aún viva, con sus ojos abiertos, llenos de miedo. Palpó todo su cuerpo, buscando el origen de la sangre, donde se habría alojado la bala.

Pero no había sangre, no había bala. Harley estaba ilesa.

No la regañó, no le hizo ver que estuvo mal lo que intentó. Tampoco ella lloró, ni le preguntó si él estaba bien.

Sólo estaban respirando alteradamente, dándose cuenta cómo algo tan simple como no asegurarse de que el cadáver siguiera vivo pudo haber cambiado sus vidas.

De la única forma que pudieron reaccionar fue reunir sus labios y fundirse en un beso. No era un beso cualquiera, no era de amor, ni de cariño. Ni siquiera era pasional o lujurioso.

Al separarse, Joker la abrazó posesivamente, y ella se abrazó a él tan necesitada, como siempre.

Joker cerró sus ojos. Creyó que ella era débil y no iba a cumplir con la parte de su juramento. Que equivocado estaba, ella si era capaz de morir por él.

—Oh no...— La voz temblorosa de Harley le indicaba que estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Qué ocurre, muñeca?

Separándose de él, Harley gateó un poco hasta llegar a lo que vio.

—Mi bate...— Al borde de las lágrimas, Harley descubrió a donde había ido a parar la bala. Su bate estaba partido en dos en el suelo —¡Mi bate! — Tomó los dos pedazos que quedaban del bate y los abrazó.

—Es sólo un bate, Harley

—Tu sabes lo que significó este bate para mí...— Estalló en llanto. Joker suspiró, tomó a Harley por los hombros y la volvió a abrazar.

El bate era el pretexto perfecto de Harley para llorar y llorar. Nuevamente sintiéndose insegura e incierta de lo que iba a ocurrir con ella, a pesar de estar en los brazos de Arthur.

Y a Arthur le dejó de lección que siempre, siempre su pistola iba a ser su método favorito para mandar a los que le estorbaban al infierno.

...

Gordon se encontraba cansado, agotado.

No fue una buena noche, sobre todo cuando en la mañana, habían encontrado en un pestilente canal de aguas negras el cuerpo del testigo que habían protegido. Claro, la sonrisa asesina indicaba quién estuvo detrás de todo eso.

Eso quería decir que, a pesar de tener casi todos los lugares del Joker, aún se ocultaba en otro sitio.

¿Qué podrían hacer? ¿Qué demonios podrían hacer ahora? Estaban cerca, tan cerca.

Pero lo que fácil llega, fácil se iba.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, esperaba que su querida esposa estuviera ahí. Pero no lo estaba.

En cambio, estaba una figura lúgubre parecida a la muerte.

Al borde de un infarto, Gordon tembló y se molestó.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser en mi morada? ¿Por qué no en el techo de D.P.C.G.? ¿O en cualquier otro maldito lugar?

—Acabo de leer del cuerpo del ex seguidor de nuestra jaqueca en común

—Lo sé... Parece ser que cuando estamos a punto de avanzar, algo llega y nos detiene. O el llega y nos detiene

No había nada más que decir de Gordon, sólo que estaba muy desesperado.

—Las siguientes semanas sabré donde el Joker se oculte. De ser así, voy a necesitar refuerzos. Estén al pendiente de mi llamado

Desapareció de nuevo en la oscuridad. Gordon se llevó una mano a su rostro.

—Y pensar que no me caía nada bien...

...

Unas semanas después, Harley sentía que esa conexión especial entre ella y Arthur se había intensificado. Desayunaban, comían y cenaban juntos. A veces, Arthur ponía el tocadiscos y bailaban en el gran salón. Incluso el sexo había cambiado. Era como si fueran una pareja normal.

Pero no lo eran. No olvidaba que eran los reyes asesinos de Ciudad Gotham, y la migraña perfecta para la policía y para el murciélago.

Eso sí, esa conexión tan intima sólo ocurría dentro de esa mansión. Claro que aún actuaban como pareja fuera de la mansión, pero no de la misma forma.

Harley ese día despertaba, Arthur estaba abrazado a ella. Ella, como si fuera una recién casada que miraba a su esposo un día después de la boda, le besó en su frente, esperando no despertarlo. Salió poco a poco de ahí y bajó a la cocina.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno, Harley no paraba de pensar algo gracioso. Antes de todo eso, incluso antes de Arkham, Harley soñaba con conocer a su príncipe encantador, enamorarse perdidamente de él, casarse, tener hijos y estar juntos hasta envejecer.

Las películas animadas con final feliz la habían malcriado mucho, pero no podía dejar de pensar tontamente, y comparar esa fantasía con su actualidad. No era la forma que imaginaba, pero, ¿Era lo mismo?

—Es mejor...— Susurró Harley cerrando sus ojos.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras?

No pudo responderse eso, pues unas manos rodearon su cadera. Tembló al toque.

—Tu pareces un gato, ni siquiera se escuchan tus pasos cuando llegas

—Buenos días también para ti, Harley

Harley se dio la vuelta y besó a Arthur profundamente.

Sí, era mejor.

—Buenos días Artie— Le miró sonrientemente.

—Muñeca, debemos de apurarnos, parece ser que tenemos un día ocupado hoy

—¡Oh! Amo los días ocupados, son los días con más acción y locura. Pero primero, ten esto— Le daba a Arthur un plato de pancakes. Él tomó el plato y empezó a comerlos.

Cuando los dos ya se encontraban vestidos, Harley dándose un último toque de labial en sus labios, Joker miraba en sus manos un vinilo de Louis Armstrong. Decidió ponerlo en el tocadiscos.

Esto la tomó por sorpresa a ella, acercándose cuando la melodía sonó por él salón.

—¿No es muy temprano para bailar?

—Nunca es "muy temprano" o "muy tarde" para bailar, nunca lo olvides. ¿Me concede esta pieza? — Arthur se acercó a Harley, haciendo una reverencia hacía ella.

—Por supuesto— Correspondiendo la reverencia levantando las dos puntas de su falda, los dos bailaron lentamente la canción, lo ameritaba.

_"Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose, when you kiss me, heaven sighs and though I close my eyes I see la vie en rose, when you press me to your heart I'm in a world apart a world where roses bloom, and when you speak angels sing from above everyday words seems to turn into love songs give your heart and soul to me and life will always be...La vie en rose"_

Harley dejó caer su cabeza en su pecho.

Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba. Estaba enamorada de él. Lo amaba con su alma, su corazón, su vida.

No importaba su pasado, ni lo que era en ese momento, o lo que podría llegar a ser.

Siempre lo iba a amar. Era un deseo que ardía.

La canción terminó, fue para ellos una danza que pudo haber durado días.

—Vamos muñeca, es hora...

Los dos fueron rumbo a su destino. Tomándolo del brazo, Harley llegaba al lado de Joker. Todos siempre mostrando respeto por la pareja criminal. Harley incluso llegó a pensar que los hombres de Joker eran más respetuosos con ella que los hombres comunes y corrientes de Gotham. O tal vez no era respeto, tal vez estaban amenazados. Llegó a imaginar cuales amenazas les diría Joker a sus seguidores, tal vez sería un tiro en su cabeza, o un corte en la yugular.

Los dos en la oficina improvisada descansaban, Joker sentado en la silla principal, y Harley sentada en sus piernas y rodeando el cuello de Joker con sus brazos.

La puerta hizo toc toc, Harley se levantó de un salto y se puso al lado de Joker, este se paró de la silla, e indicó que podían pasar.

Era uno de sus seguidores, este tenía el maquillaje en vez de máscara.

—Joker, ha llegado el mensajero

_"Mierda"_

Harley no hizo ninguna expresión. Intentó que eso fuera indiferente para ella, pero no pudo evitar un manojo de nervios en su estómago. Dios, esperaba que Joker no notará eso.

—Déjalo que pase— Joker contestó de forma indiferente. Como si hubiera olvidado que el Mensajero coqueteó con su muñeca aquella noche.

_"¿Ves? Hasta él ya lo olvidó, relájate Harley"_

Era cierto, no importaba, no iba a dejar que ese tipo la iba a poner nerviosa como el otro día. Ella sólo tenía corazón para Arthur. Los demás, que se jodieran.

Con un semblante seguro, estaba por recibir al Mensajero.

—Sr. Joker, Srita. Quinn, buenas tardes

Fue cuando lo vio, quedó pálida.

La cara del Mensajero estaba llena de golpes, cicatrices curándose y moretones, y pudo ver que una de sus dejas tenía una pequeña sutura.

Y la realidad le cayó de golpe, una vez más.

Harley miró de reojo a Joker. Pudo observar que se grababa la satisfacción.

Sí, él había hecho que mandaran a plantar todos esos golpes en el rostro del pobre tipo, sí no es que el mismo lo habría hecho con sus propios puños.

No iba a preguntar de que forma lo hizo, pero esa sonrisa, esa jodida sonrisa en su cara le decía _"Oh sí, fui yo ¿Algún problema?"._

Harley bajó la mirada. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar al Mensajero, no por hacer enojar a su Joker, sino por vergüenza de que fuera ella la culpable de que a él le propinaran una paliza.

_"Mierda Arthur... No era necesario"_

—Mensaje del Sr. Grant... — El Mensajero empezó a hablar —... Manda a decir que espera que se encuentre cómodo en estas nuevas instalaciones. Sigue muy agradecido con usted, pero que espera que se puedan reunir pronto, ya que una carga de mercancía que ellos guardaban en una de sus bodegas fue decomisada por la policía

—¿Tiene alguna fecha en especial?

—Lo más pronto posible de la siguiente semana...

—Perfecto. Pasando el fin de semana podemos reunirnos aquí. Ese es mi mensaje

—Se lo haré saber al Sr. Grant

—Gracias. Puede retirarse

—Aún no he terminado Sr. Joker— Sacó El Mensajero de su bolsillo una carta arrugada —Tengo otro mensaje que entregar, el mensaje que tengo para usted, Harley Quinn

_"¡No! ¡Idiota! ¡No lo hagas! ¡¿Quieres morirte?!"_

—¿Para mí? ¿Quién lo envía?— Harley habló con desinterés, o al menos lo intentó.

—Me pidió el usuario que fuera anónimo

—¿Anónimo? ¿Eh? — Arrebató la carta de las manos del Mensajero —Pronto dejaré de saber si es anónimo.

Harley abrió la carta, se dio la vuelta del Mensajero y Joker, caminando suavemente por la habitación, y empezó a leerla.

_"La primera vez que vi el brillo de tus ojos fue como ver el universo en ellos, llenos de galaxias, cometas y supernovas. Y yo me convertí en un astronauta con su cohete espacial dispuesto a navegar en tus ojos galácticos._

_Tan hermosa eres, tu piel me hace llorar. Eres tan bella como aquella escultura de Psique y Eros, tan frágil y suave, llena de arte..._

_Soy demasiado cobarde como para atreverme a decírtelo todo en tu cara, y no soy estúpido, valoro mi vida, sé que tu corazón está ocupado por alguien más..._

_Pero el día en que tus bellas galaxias sean liberadas de la venda que las cubra, ese hermoso día podrás verme a mí, y me harías el astronauta más feliz del mundo."_

—¿Qué es Harley? — Joker preguntó, curioso de saber.

Qué bueno que estaba de espaldas, Harley se había vuelto a sonrojar.

—Oh... Era un poema...

—Un poema— La sonrisa en el rostro de Joker se borró.

—¿Y qué piensa del poema? — El Mensajero se atrevió a preguntar. Joker lo miró de reojo, ¿Ese idiota era masoquista? ¿Acaso no fue una clara advertencia que lo golpearan?

—Es... Raro...— Respirando en silencio y profundamente, una vez asegurándose de que el rosa de sus mejillas se calmara, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su característico modo — Suena como el intento desesperado de alguien que quiere salir conmigo, aun sabiendo que tengo novio— Hizo del papel una bola y en un caricaturesco movimiento, la tiró al cesto de basura de la esquina.

El Mensajero se las ideó bien para no mostrar que le dolió el rechazo.

—¡Oh Harley! ¡Tú siempre tan graciosa! — Joker la felicitó, orgulloso, volviendo la sonrisa a su cara.

—Bueno, después de este triste chiste, voy a ir a retocarme el maquillaje, yo—

—¡Oh! ¡No te vayas Harley! Tengo un pequeño regalito para ti

Joker sabía que el corazón de Harley le pertenecía, pero de vez en cuando quería recordárselo a las personas que tuvieran principios de amnesia.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? Que considerado Sr. J

—¡Por supuesto! Eres mi muñeca, debo de consentirte— Joker fue a la puerta y silbó con dos dedos en su boca. Unos momentos después, entraron dos de sus seguidores con una enorme caja pesada envuelta en papel de regalo y con un enorme moño rojo.

—¡Wow! ¡Si esto es un pequeño regalo, no me imagino los grandes! — Harley ahora si se sonrojó y no quiso ocultarlo.

—Vamos, ábrelo, quiero verte feliz

Esas palabras quedarían grabadas en la memoria de Harley.

Como si fuera su cumpleaños, Harley se arrodillo y rasgó el papel, descubriendo que había un baúl tinto debajo de este.

—Oh, es una enorme caja, y está muy linda, y es elegante, ¿Puedo quedármela?

—Claro que sí, de hecho, debes de quedártela, tu regalo lo puede necesitar

—¡Oh, más misterio!— Poniendo la voz melodiosa, abrió el broche y elevó la tapadera del cofre.

Sus ojos se abrieron, ahogó al menos uno o dos gritos y se llevó las manos a la boca.

—¡Sr. J! ¡Oh! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿De verdad es para mí?!

—Por supuesto que sí, mi pequeña princesa

—¡Oh muchas gracias Sr. J! — Corría a sus brazos y le daba un beso en su mejilla, haciendo otra escena de amor, de esas que le gustaban a Harley.

—¿Se puede saber qué es ese regalo? — El Mensajero se preguntaba que era más importante que el poema que (Obviamente) él había escrito.

Harley, más feliz que nunca, se agachó a sacar su regalo —¡¿Dónde conseguiste uno de estos?!

Dando pequeños brincos en el mismo lugar, Harley tenía en sus manos un enorme martillo con los colores de su traje y dibujos de diamantes de póker, y a los lados, dibujos de sonrisas.

—Es un secreto oscuro. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por bates frágiles, tendrás un arma hecha a tu medida. ¿Te gusta?

—¡¿Qué si me gusta?! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias Sr. J! ¡Muchas gracias!

Joker la tomó con sus manos y le plantó un beso en su boca.

—Oh, gracias Mensajero, puedes retirarte

El Mensajero, resignado, salió de ahí. Joker lo vio irse. Esperaba que le quedara claro que la Arlequín le pertenecía a él, no a nadie más, y que no intentará quitársela de vuelta.

No importaba el lugar, Joker recostó a Harley en el sofá, y él poniéndose sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla.

—Art...

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Y si llega alguien?

—Que vea cómo te hago mía— Volvió a besarla. Harley rodeó su cuello y quería dejarse llevar.

Oh, como ella quería disfrutar ese momento, saborearlo, grabarlo en su memoria. Pero al cerrar sus ojos aparecía la imagen del pobre Mensajero hecho mierda. No podía evitar sentirse mal y culpable. Si no le hubiera seguido el juego, tal vez estaría sano.

_"¿Por qué Arthur? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"_

Lo peor es que no quería reclamarle, ni siquiera quería preguntarle como casualidad. No quería tener más problemas con él. Además, habían pasado días de maravilla, ¿Por qué arruinarlos con esa pregunta?

Como lo habían predicho antes, efectivamente, alguien llegaba. Y eran dos de sus seguidores. Ambos se detuvieron antes, pues escucharon que llegaban corriendo.

—¡Joker! ¡Joker! ¡Pudimos ver al murciélago de nuevo!

—¡¿De que hablan?! ¡Sí de este lugar nadie sabe!— Joker se tornó furioso. Siempre, siempre tenía que llegar el estúpido murciélago a arruinarlo todo —Muñeca, ya sabes que hacer

—Lo sé— Se puso de pie, abrió el baúl y sacó su martillo —No esperaba estrenarlo tan pronto

Escucharon de nuevo los altercados de los seguidores de Joker contra el murciélago. Joker en el fondo sabía que ellos estaban perdiendo.

—Muñeca, no me decepciones

—¡Nunca!

Salieron los dos corriendo, otra vez de nuevo a la salida. ¿Y de que otra forma? Tomados de la mano.

Pero no esperaban que de la nada, el murciélago apareciera y atacara a Joker por la espalda.

—¡Sr. J! — Gritó Harley, sacando el martillo de su espalda.

Joker volteó hacía el murciélago, sacó el arma de su saco y le apuntó, pero antes, recibió un puñetazo en su cara. El caballero oscuro tomó el puño del Joker con el arma y empezaron a forcejear. Dispararon al aire un par de veces.

El murciélago pudo haberle quitado el arma, de no ser porque su cabeza se encontró con la cara de un martillo rojo y negro.

—¡No seas rudo con él!— Harley balanceó el martillo sobre su cabeza para darle otro golpe macizo al murciélago —¡Murciélago entrometido! ¡Arruinas nuestra diversión!

—¡Esa es mi Arlequín! — Soltó Joker y a la vez reía —¡Hey! ¡Te adaptaste muy rápido a tu regalo!

—¡En realidad estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no caerme! — Harley sostenía con fuerza su pesado martillo, Joker se levantó, tomó la muñeca de Harley y huyeron.

—No se esfuercen— Escucharon la voz gutural —La policía está en camino. Si huyen del edificio los atraparan fuera. No tienen escapatoria

No querían escucharlo, querían creer que mentía, mentía para asustarlos, hasta que por una ventana vieron luces rojas y azules.

—Pudín...— Joker pudo sentir como Harley tembló bajo su mano. Las sirenas se escucharon.

Joker volteó hacía atrás. El Caballero oscuro iba detrás de ellos. Disparó a él, no supo si le dio o no. Corrió a otro pasillo, llevándose a Harley con él. Pasillos sin salidas.

No, no iba a volver a Arkham. No quería volver a ser envenado con horrenda medicina, no quería que le lavaran el cerebro de nuevo, a estar encerrado en un horrendo cuarto blanco silencioso.

Apretó sus labios, intentando no reír.

Harley sintió su agarre volverse cada vez más fuerte. Ella miraba a todos lados, buscando una forma de salir de ahí. Pero todo indicaba que esta vez no iban a salir con la suya.

—Arthur...— Volvió a escuchar la voz de Harley, Arthur empezó a reír. Harley lo abrazó, no sólo para calmarlo, sino para calmarse ella misma también. Ni siquiera podían separarse esta vez, para que al menos alguno se librará de Arkham.

Harley parpadeó por un momento.

—¿Crees que podamos herir al murciélago?— Se dirigió a Joker.

—¿No recuerdas esa vez que llegue a Arkham?

Lo recordó perfectamente. Sonrió ante ese hermoso recuerdo.

—Era porque estabas solo. Ya no estás solo Arthur, ya no estas solo

_"Ya no estás solo"_

—Por eso te elegí como mi Arlequín

Lo tomó de la mano.

Salieron de su escondite, dispuestos a enfrentárselo.

...

El murciélago estaba buscándolos. El deber moral que cargaba sobre sus hombros siempre lo sentía pesado, especialmente esa noche, el peso se triplicó.

No quería verle la cara de nuevo, más esa cara de payaso que lo perseguía hasta en sus mas intimas pesadillas. Pero debía de enfrentarse a sus miedos por el bien de los demás, y eso era el acto más valiente que podía hacer.

Tenía que encontrarlo, inmovilizarlo, golpearlo, golpearlo y golpearlo. Que fuera lo necesario, hasta que ese maquillaje de payaso desapareciera. Tomar a la pobre muchacha que tenía como rehén y llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Se sentía como en una de sus pesadillas fantasiosas, sólo que esta vez era la realidad.

Al menos tenía apoyo esta vez.

Se movió en la oscuridad, buscando al par de delincuentes. Era lo único que importaba en ese momento. Lo único que importaba.

Se dejó escuchar una risa. Tenía que estar alerta.

En la penumbra deslumbró la figura carmesí, bailando. Era él. Lentamente, se acercaba.

—¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado conmigo?— Joker habló en voz alta, deteniéndose en su danza —Siempre detrás de mí, arruinando mis planes, ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

—¿No te das cuenta de todo el daño que hacen tus actos criminales?

Observó como Joker sacaba un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Mientras lo degustaba, volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

—Oh, ¿Crees que no lo hago?— Joker se dio la vuelta, dejando ver su rostro, intentando aguantar una carcajada. El Murciélago reprimió la sensación de volver a estar paralizado. No era tiempo para asustarse, menos por un payaso.

—No hagamos esto cada vez más complicado, debes de entregarte

—¿Y volver a Arkham? No, no tengo ganas de volver ahí. Su medicación hace que tenga pesadillas y pensamientos negativos. Dicen que las mejores personas están locas, y acá entre nos, me siento mucho mejor así

Por debajo de la máscara, Bruce se dio cuenta de algo: Era la primera vez que sostenía una conversación real con Joker. Anteriores veces, simplemente se atacaban como lobos hasta que uno de los dos vencía.

Tenía que vencerlo en esta conversación también.

—Joker...— Era la primera vez que lo nombraba, eso hizo que naciera una risa espontanea en el rostro de Joker —En ese lugar te ayudarán. Tu caso ha sido uno de los más difíciles que han tratado en Arkham, pero con el tratamiento y terapias necesarias—

—¿Por qué creen que sanarán algo con lo que nací?— Joker le dirigió una mirada sincera al Murciélago, sin sonrisas —He estado enfermo toda mi vida, y eso me queda bien. No quiero ser curado de mi locura, mi locura me hace sentir feliz, bajo medicación me siento triste y miserable. No, no quiero eso. Prefiero estar así... Y siendote honesto, eres el menos indicado para decirme esas palabras

—¿Soy el menos indicado? ¿Por qué soy el menos indicado?

—¿Por qué me persigues vestido así, disfrazado de una rata voladora? A menos que hayas tenido un mal día o seas igual de loco que yo, no encuentro otra razón

No iba a responder esa pregunta.

—Sólo entrégate Joker, regresarás a Arkham y volverás a rehabilitación. Si necesitas apoyo, podrás contar conmigo

Joker frunció el ceño. Debía estar bromeando.

—¿Por qué insistes en que vuelva a ese lugar de mierda? No tengo remedio, no hay salvación para mí...

—¿Es que ni siquiera lo sientes?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿No sientes remordimiento por lo que eres? ¿Remordimiento por las cosas que haces? ¿Del daño que le provocas a los demás con tus actos? La gente sufre cuando tu estas fuera de Arkham, ¿Ni siquiera te pones a pensar en el terror que provocas en las personas?

—No— Joker dejó de fumar por un momento, su mirada se tornó perdida, y un pedazo de ceniza caía del borde del cigarrillo al suelo, aplastándolo con la suela de su zapato —¿Por qué debería de sentirme mal por ellos? ¿Por ser malo? No se porque se sorprenden, si ellos mismos fueron quienes me convirtieron en esto...

El Murciélago cerró sus ojos. La pelea iba a ser inevitable.

Joker se rió de repente.

—¿Sabes cuáles fueron las únicas dos cosas buenas que me dio Arkham? La primera, descubrir que mi risa no era una condición, que realmente era mi verdadero yo...— Empezó a reír con más fuerza —...Y la segunda cosa... A _mi_ fiel Arlequín

Era cierto, no sólo era él, también estaba la Dra. Quinzel. Si no detenía a Joker en esta ocasión, debía al menos salvar a Quinzel.

Sin embargo, no sabía que al momento en que Joker nombrará la palabra "Arlequín", esta iba a aparecer detrás de él, atacándolo por la espalda.

El Caballero Oscuro cayó al suelo mientras Harley Quinn le golpeaba la cabeza con sus puños. Con muchos esfuerzos, se la quitó de encima y la tiró hacía Joker. Ella dejó escapar una risa maniática al caer al suelo.

Levantándose del suelo, sacó su pistola y empezó a disparar. El Murciélago pudo alcanzar a protegerse. Volvió a escuchar balas. Esta vez salían de la pistola del Joker.

No queriendo hacerlo, El Murciélago sacó su propia arma. Sus balas no eran letales, pero podían hacer daño. Disparó contra ellos.

Ahora Joker y Harley Quinn se escondían de las balas. El Murciélago sólo se ocultaba detrás de la pared, en medio de la oscuridad, mientras ellos gastaban sus balas. En cualquier momento iban a quedarse sin balas.

—¡No lo veo! — Gritó Harley chillonamente.

—¡Esta haciendo trampa! ¡Es lo que hace!

Dispararon desesperados, sin darse cuenta que estaban gastando municiones. Al quedarse sin balas, ambos se levantaron. Joker con la fiel navaja, y Harley con su martillo.

Corrieron hacía al murciélago, quién se levantó y también fue a pelear contra ellos.

Harley levantó su martillo, provocando que el Murciélago se distrajera en este, Joker llegó y pudo clavar la navaja en él. Bruce en sus adentros debió de hacerle caso a Alfred de usar otro traje. Joker intentó hacerlo de vuelta, ahora provocado un corte entre su cara y máscara.

En el siguiente movimiento, Joker planeaba llevar la fiel navaja a uno de sus ojos, pero su mano fue detenida por su enemigo.

El Murciélago ladeó su propia cabeza hacía atrás, y usándola como defensa, golpeó la frente de Joker. Fue tanta la fuerza, que lo aventó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Pero no era sólo él, también estaba Harley.

Harley corrió, empuñando su martillo, intento volver a darle con él. A pesar de la herida en el abdomen, esquivó todos los intentos de Harley. Si no eran con su martillo, eran con sus patadas, y logró darle una en la mandíbula.

Aunque la mayoría de los golpes los alcanzaba a detener.

No fue cuando Harley, desesperada, volvió a empuñar su martillo y con fuerza, volvió a golpear la cara del Murciélago.

Ahora el estaba en el suelo.

Harley dio otra patada. Tal vez iría a Arkham esa noche, pero al menos tendría la satisfacción de haber derribado al Murciélago.

Un último golpe con su martillo provocó que parte de su mascara se rasgara. Harley, burlándose, volviendo a balancear su martillo y dejando escapar risas, estaba por rematarlo, hasta que notó que la parte rasgada de la máscara dejaba ver el ojo del murciélago, quedándose gélida.

Ese color de ojos sólo los había visto antes en Arthur.

—...¿Qué?

Pudo observar por el ojo del murciélago que el quedó petrificado. Sin embargo, la razón por la que el murciélago reaccionó así fue porque temía que la compañera de su peor enemigo descubriera su identidad "secreta".

Los dos quedaron boquiabiertos.

_"¡Reacciona Harley!"_

Golpeó con el palo de su martillo, pero no tan fuerte como lo planeaba hacer. Al menos estaba debilitado.

—¡Harley! ¡Harley!— Escuchó la voz de Arthur, regresándola a la realidad. Harley se puso de pie, caminando hacía atrás, mientras que el murciélago no dejaba de verla.

De la única forma que pudo reaccionar fue levantándole el dedo y dándole la espalda, corriendo lo más rápido posible.

No. No iba a dejarlos escaparse. Tenía que detenerlos.

...

Los dos salieron de la bodega, mirando a lo lejos las patrullas que estaban llegando.

—¿Qué podremos hacer, pudín?

—Oh Harley... Dijiste una vez que eras capaz de quemar Ciudad Gotham con tal de hacerme feliz... ¿Lo harías?

—¿Eh? Pero, ¿Cómo demonios puedo hacer eso?

—Bueno, Brando me ha dicho que le gusta acumular su propia gasolina y la pone en unos contenedores fuera de sus lugares. En esos contenedores blancos— Apuntó con un dedo a dichos contenedores, que se encontraban lejanos a ellos, pero situados a un lado de la bodega.

—Oh... Eh... ¿Tienes tu As bajo la manga?

—Mmhh...— Murmuró Joker mientras metía la mano dentro de su saco —¡Bingo! ¿Qué planeas hacer?

—¿Sabes jugar baseball? — Joker negó con la cabeza —Oh mierda, tendré que hacerlo yo misma... Desactívala, voy a batear la granada— Dijo con cierta pesadez, a pesar que amaba su martillo, extrañaba su bate

—¿No es mas fácil que la lancé?

—¡No alcanzarás! ¡Está demasiado lejos!

—¡Ni siquiera me dejas intentarlo!  
—¡Mierda, Art! ¡Sólo tenemos una oportunidad!

—Ok, ok...— Los dos se pusieron en posición, Harley temblaba y más cuando Joker quitó el anillo de seguridad. Aventó la granada, y ella en un movimiento rápido "bateó" la granada, volando a los contenedores.

—¡Corre! ¡Corre!

Apenas pudieron correr unos metros cuando todo explotó detrás de ellos, provocando que cayeran al suelo. Los dos voltearon hacía atrás.

Vieron la bodega ardiendo en llamas, era como ver el mismo infierno.

—¿Sabes? No me gustaba esa bodega— Joker habló en voz alta.

—A mí tampoco

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, es bueno al fin soltarlo— Los dos se levantaron del suelo y corrieron al auto. Fue dentro de este cuando Joker recordó un pequeño detalle.

—Carajo

—¿Qué pasa?

—La bodega... Era prestada

—¡¿Qué dices?! — Harley volteó incrédula hacía Joker, este sólo encogió sus hombros.

—Olvidé que me la había prestado Grant

—¡Maldita sea Arthur!

Una hora después estaban huyendo por las calles oscuras de Gotham. No a toda velocidad, ambos en silencio. La policía estaría demasiado preocupada en el incendio que debió de haberse olvidado de Bonnie y Clyde de Ciudad Gotham.

—... ¿Ahora qué?

—¿De que?

—¿Cómo que de qué Harley? Hemos perdido todos los sitios donde podríamos hacer nuestro trabajo... Todos...— Arthur cayó en la cuenta de que lo había perdido todo.

—Al menos tenemos nuestro pequeño nidito de amor

—No es seguro

—Mierda...— Harley asomó la cabeza por la ventana. Sintió un jalón al instante de una de sus coletas —¡Agh! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—¡No salgas! ¡Pueden vernos!

—¿Oh enserio? No se me ocurre otro lugar para dormir esta noche que no sea en la cárcel, cariño

—Arkham. No olvides que nosotros vamos a Arkham

—Mierda, es verdad

Los dos nuevamente volvieron a callarse.

¿Ahora que iban a hacer? ¿Iban a dormir en el auto? ¿Volverían esa noche a la mansión?

¿Qué demonios iban a hacer?

Pero como si la buena suerte estuviera de su lado aquella noche en especial, Joker miró por fuera del auto un momento, y frenó en seco.

—¡Ah!— Harley casi chocaba al frente.

—¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?! — Joker salió del auto y fue corriendo, Harley, quedando más confundía, fue detrás de él.

—¡¿De qué hablas, pudín?!

—¡De esto! ¡Mira Harley! — La tomó de la cintura y la abrazó a él con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda la elevó al cielo, mostrando lo que vio —Mi pequeña reina del crimen, ¡Observad! ¡Este será nuestro castillo!

Sus ojos se volvieron galaxias al iluminarse.

Lo que Joker le estaba mostrando era la feria que había atacado años atrás, feria que, después de ese evento, fue cerrada.

—¡Este lugar me trae tan buenos recuerdos! ¡Y además es tan original! ¡Este podría ser nuestro siguiente lugar! Mi pequeña muñeca ¿Qué opinas?

Harley no tenía palabras.

Y quería sentirse igual que Arthur.

Pero no podía.

¿Por qué a pesar de que las cosas volvían a estar de maravilla no podía dejar de sentir miedo a lo desconocido? ¿Por qué sólo en su cabeza no podía estar tan confundida? ¿Por qué, a pesar de estar al lado de Arthur, no podía sentirse a su par?

¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso? ¿Sería el último que darían? ¿El último que ella daría?

—Es el castillo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida

...

_"I started a joke_

_Which started the whole world crying_

_But I didn't see_

_That the joke was on me_

_I started to cry_

_Which started the whole world laughing_

_Oh, if I'd only seen_

_That the joke was on me_

_I looked at the skies_

_Running my hands over my eyes_

_And I fell out of bed_

_Hurting my head from things that I'd said_

_'_ _Till I finally died_

_Which started the whole world living_

_Oh, if I'd only seen that the joke was on me_

_I looked up at the skies_

_Running my hands_

_Over my eyes_

_And I fell out of bed_

_Hurting my head from things that I'd said_

_'Till I finally died_

_Which started the whole world living_

_Oh, if I'd only seen that the joke was on me_

_Oh, no! That the joke was on me_

_Oh!..."_

— _Bee Gees – "I Started a Joke"_

**_ Fin de la segunda parte. _ **


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

1976

—¡Bruce! ¡No te alejes muchacho!

—¡No papá!

Un pequeño Bruce jugaba con una espada de madera en el enorme jardín de su casa.

Aquel día no era un día especial, pero sus padres podían convertirlo en uno. Era un caluroso verano. Debían de aprovecharlo.

Thomas y Martha estaban en una banca, mientras ambos bebían limonadas. Alfred se encontraba cercano a ellos bajo la sombra, esperando recibir órdenes.

A pesar de los años transcurridos, parecía que el amor entre Thomas y Martha no se había extinguido. La gente que los conocía decía que era como si vieran a los jóvenes recién casados todavía.

Thomas abrazaba a Martha por detrás de su cuello, siempre diciéndole cosas lindas y uno que otro chiste pícaro al oído de Martha, ella sólo se reía y le decía que se comportara, más con su hijo cerca de ellos.

—Thomas, calla un momento, que Bruce está aquí

—No nos escucha, míralo, está jugando a ser el zorro

—¡Thomas! ¡Por favor! ¡Cálmate!

Soltaba una carcajada, siempre Thomas la hacía reír.

—No es como si tuviera un oído extraordinario

—¡Thomas! ¡Contrólate!

Los dos se reían. Sí que aún estaban muy enamorados el uno del otro.

Martha miraba a los ojos a Thomas, le sonrió. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Su mirada se desviaba al pequeño Bruce, el fruto del amor de ambos.

¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida? Oh sí, sólo una cosa: Que esto durara por siempre.

—Oh no— Miraba Martha una pequeña mesa de jardín que habían instalado —Se ha acabado la limonada— Se levantaba del asiento y tomaba la jarra vacía.

—Alfred— Inmediatamente Alfred llegó al llamado de Thomas —¿Podrías traer más limonada?

—¡Oh cariño! Eso yo lo puedo hacer, además, voy a traer también las paletas de hielo que hicimos Bruce y yo, Alfred no podrá con todas las cosas en sus manos, y la bandeja es muy frágil

—Oh cariño...— Thomas miraba con ternura a Martha. Ella, siempre siendo muy afable con todos, incluso con los sirvientes —Está bien Martha, ayuda a Alfred

—¡Bien! Enseguida volvemos— Los dos fueron a la cocina. Thomas no paraba de mirar a Martha, mientras Martha le decía a Alfred de cómo debían de decorar para la siguiente temporada la mansión y que debían de conseguir girasoles y plantarlos para aprovechar el verano, a pesar que Alfred no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que ella decía.

Thomas dejó de verla cuando entraron a la mansión, pero ahí los problemas iban a empezar.

—¿Bruce?— Se levantó al ver que lo perdió de vista —¿Bruce?— Volteó hacía atrás una vez más. Veía a través de la ventana como Martha no paraba de hablar mientras hacía la limonada en la cocina y Alfred sólo escuchando atentamente.

Aprovechando que estaban ocupados, Thomas se levantó y empezó a buscar a su hijo.

—¿Bruce? ¿Bruce? ¿Dónde estás? — Caminaba rápido en el lugar, mientras un pequeño viento pasaba, refrescando un poco —Oye Bruce, si te estas escondiendo será mejor que salgas, ¡Mamá ya va a traer las paletas que hicieron! ¡Si no apareces, me voy a comer la paleta de moras, tu favorita!

Sin respuesta.

—¡Bruce! ¡No estoy jugando, sal, mamá te está buscando!

Nada.

En ese momento, Thomas empezó a preocuparse.

—¿Bruce? — Su voz ya no se escuchaba exigente, se escuchaba alarmante —Bruce, ¡¿Dónde estas Bruce?! — Empezó a correr ahora por el jardín, buscando entre los árboles y los arbustos, fue a la pequeña casa de madera, pero se encontraba vacía. Incluso revisó de que la reja principal no estuviera abierta. No, no lo estaba, pero Bruce seguía sin aparecer.

Empezó a imaginar lo peor.

No, Bruce debía de estar ahí cerca.

No quería caer en pánico, pero estuvo al borde de hacerlo.

—¡¿Bruce?!

Gritó una última vez, esperando una respuesta.

Y la obtuvo, pero no de la forma que él esperaba.

Escuchó de repente un sonido extraño, después un golpe y finalmente un grito de una pequeña voz.

Momentos antes, Bruce jugaba a ser El Zorro, corría por el jardín, siempre fingiendo tener increíbles peleas contra espadachines, y siempre los podía derribar.

Bruce miró a sus padres, ellos estaban hablando y riéndose, vio a su mamá sonrojarse, no sabía porque, quizá eran cosas que sólo podían hablar los adultos.

Volvió a su pelea imaginaria, derribando a cada enemigo que creía que podía vencerlo, por supuesto que no. Nadie podría derrotar al Zorro.

Después de haber "Ganado" la batalla, iba a comenzar otra, y una mariposa voló cerca de él. Le encantaban las mariposas, así que fue detrás de ella, siguiendo su vuelo. La mariposa lo llevó a una parte del jardín que se encontraba detrás de la mansión, y muy lejana, por cierto.

Bruce no sabía si eso era bueno o no, no importaba, estaba aún dentro de su casa, y no estaba cerca de la reja. Recordaba esa regla de sus papás, no acercase a la reja.

Decidió explorar esa parte del jardín, como lo leía en los libros de fantasía y aventuras, podría tener incluso una aventura. ¡Sí! ¡Era lo mejor del mundo! Tenía con el su espada, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Caminó y vio una parte del suelo "hundida". Esto le hizo gracia, ¿Por qué estaba hundido? Parecía como en las caricaturas.

Bruce se metió ahí, empezó a saltar y a correr, pues parecía divertido, un lugar donde jugar, sin temerle a nada.

Y de repente, el suelo se abrió, y cayó. Era realmente un pozo.

Bruce gritó al caer y golpearse, hasta dar con el suelo. Le dolía su muñeca, no podía mover su mano, y su espada se partió en dos.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ!— Empezó a gritar por ayuda, por las únicas dos personas que podían salvarlo en ese momento —¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ!

No se dio cuenta, pero sus gritos daban a ecos, ecos que se escuchaban cerca y lejanos a la vez.

Bruce temió lo peor. ¿Y si nadie se daba cuenta que se había caído a ese pozo? ¿Y sí se quedaba solo para siempre? ¡No quería quedarse ahí! La idea de quedarse atrapado en ese pozo y estar solo por siempre le aterró demasiado que empezó a llorar.

Gritaba y lloraba. Estaba tan espantando, y le dolía mucho su mano.

—¡¿Bruce?! ¡¿Bruce?!

—¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ!— Gritó cuando logró escuchar a su papá. Vio como asomaba la cabeza por aquel pozo —¡Sálvame papá!

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Espera Bruce!

Sin pensarlo. Thomas se adentró al pozo, con muchísimo cuidado de no resbalarse. Bruce veía a su papá como un héroe.

Cayó a un lado de Bruce, e inmediatamente lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

—¡¿Estas bien Bruce?! ¡¿Te lastimaste?! — Por un momento, creyó que iba a perder a su hijo.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá!— Sólo Bruce se abrazaba de Thomas. Lo abrazó, de verdad tenía miedo de quedarse solo.

Con mucho esfuerzo y dificultad, Thomas sacó a Bruce del pozo. Cuando ambos salían, vieron a Martha y a Alfred correr hacía ellos.

—¡BRUCE!— Ayudó a Thomas a sacarlo del pozo, abrazaba a Bruce con mucho cuidado, pero a la vez con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba tan asustada como Thomas, incluso más —¡¿Pero que ha pasado?! ¡Oh no! ¡Su mano esta doblada! ¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital!

Aquel día de verano se canceló, los Wayne llevaron a su pequeño hijo al Hospital. Nada serio, afortunadamente, sólo tuvo un esguince en su mano, y tenía que guardar reposo.

Sin querer, ese accidente hizo que descubrieran qué, cercano a la mansión y por debajo de esta había unas antiguas cuevas. Temieron un poco, pero después de hacer la revisión, no había riesgo de derrumbe. Podían continuar con su vida normal.

Bruce en cambio, aún tenía mucho miedo.

Aún estaba muy asustado de haberse caído y de saber que estuvo a punto de quedarse sólo para siempre.

Aquella noche del accidente, les pidió a sus padres si podían dormir con él. Martha y Thomas aceptaron sin pensarlo. Los tres se acomodaron en la cama, ambos besaron la frente de Bruce, y durmieron junto con su pequeño.

...

1992

Bruce, por más que repasaba la situación, no le hallaba sentido. No supo cómo ocurrió. Pero sucedió.

Sobrevivió a la explosión.

Pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas.

El primer traje que había diseñado y confeccionado ahora se guardaba para siempre. Fue su protección por mucho tiempo, pero era hora de retirarlo. A causa de la explosión, ya no servía de nada.

No tenía quemaduras graves, de verdad que había sido un milagro haber sobrevivido. Eso sí, tenía golpes en su cabeza, en su cuerpo, una enorme herida en su pecho, cerca de su brazo, su mano tuvo (Otro) esguince, y la herida de su cara iba a dejarle una cicatriz. Tenía que curar esa cicatriz antes de que empeorara, tenía una imagen que cuidar como el único Wayne vivo de Ciudad Gotham.

Alfred por su parte, odiaba tener que sermonear a Bruce, más cuando él mismo tenía la razón.

—Le dije que creara un nuevo traje, ahora tiene una nueva herida en su pecho y cara— Terminaba de coserle la herida del pecho. Bruce aguantaba mucho el dolor a pesar que fuera insoportable.

—Lo siento mucho Alfred, pero todo este embrollo me ha absorbido la vida. Sabes que tengo que resolverlo

Alfred, después de desinfectar la herida, ponía una venda sobre la lesión.

—Y sabes lo que pienso al respecto— Bruce, al ver que las heridas estaban curadas y comprimidas, tomó una bata para dormir, cubriendo su cuerpo. Alfred, aún con desaprobación, dio sus argumentos — Bruce... Ese payaso es un enfermo mental inestable

—Alfred...

—Entiendo que quieras ayudar a todos Bruce, entiendo que has hecho una promesa, que tienes un deber, y yo respeto que quieras cumplir con ese deber, ¡Pero por el amor de Dios, Bruce! ¡Es el Joker! ¡No sé por qué le ofreciste tú ayuda! Si tan solo te hubieras enterado poco a poco como fue que hundió esta ciudad ni siquiera pensarías en tenderle la mano. No merece ayuda, merece que lo encierren para siempre en Arkham

Bruce movió su cabeza a los lados y llevó una mano por detrás de su nuca. Alfred podría tener razón, pero había cosas que él no entendería.

—No lo sé Alfred, entiendo tu punto, pero, es como si se la debiera...

Alfred no quiso seguir haciendo comentarios al respecto. Sólo hizo una mueca de reprobación. Pero inmediatamente hubo una sonrisa de nostalgia.

Cuando Bruce tomaba actitudes así, donde quería ayudar sin mirar a quien ayudaría, le recordaba mucho a su madre, a Martha.

La recordaba con cariño, y eso pasaba con cualquiera que haya trabajado en la mansión Wayne en los años cuando ella vivió ahí, pues Martha era una mujer extremadamente benevolente, generosa, bondadosa. Si, todos seguían las ordenes de los Wayne sin pensar ni renegar, pero en el momento en que Martha se había convertido en la esposa de Thomas le dio un giro a la mansión Wayne.

Pedía las cosas de favor a los sirvientes, siempre se encargaba de que cuando alguien cumpliera años recibiera regalos y un bono extra. Los días como El Día de Acción de Gracias o Navidad se encargaba ella de que sólo trabajaran medio día y que todos fueran a festejar con sus familias, y los que no tenían familia en la ciudad o simplemente estaban solos en la vida ella los invitaba a que comieran con ellos en el gran comedor. Cuando alguien tenía una emergencia o enfermaba gravemente, Martha corría con la cuenta del hospital y de su medicación, así fuera a largo plazo.

Si tan solo Martha hubiera tenido la oportunidad, ella tal vez hubiera hecho mucho más por las personas desafortunadas en Ciudad Gotham, pero Thomas la convenció de que eso era algo lo podía hacer él. Martha no renegaba de las decisiones de Thomas, era tanto el amor que le tenía que ella siempre estaba de acuerdo con lo que él dijera.

Alfred tuvo un recuerdo triste al instante. Semanas antes de aquella noche fatal, Martha le había llamado la atención a Thomas respecto a los comentarios que había hecho de los ciudadanos de Gotham.

_"Thomas, entiendo que aquel acto contra esos jóvenes fue horrible, pero cariño, no todos tuvieron la misma suerte que nosotros, no puedes desahogarte así de las personas desafortunadas de Gotham"_

Thomas no entendía la sabiduría de Martha, así que prefirió ignorarla. Alfred cerró sus ojos. Que lo perdonara Thomas, pero Martha era mucho más inteligente que él. Y estaba agradecido que toda esa sabiduría y esos valores con los que Martha había crecido se los haya inculcado a Bruce.

Y agradeció internamente a Bruce por no haber olvidado esos valores heredados de su madre.

Bruce en cambio, su atención fue puesta en un periódico. Tomó el periódico, leyendo el encabezado. Más crímenes. Más delitos. Ciudad Gotham estaba en un pozo profundo sin fondo.

—¿Sabes algo Alfred? No quería que esto del Joker se convirtiera en algo más

—¿En qué cosa, Bruce?

—En una cacería... Jugar a que él es la presa y yo soy el que debe de cazarlo. Bueno, él lo ve como un juego, yo no... Las cosas se complicarán. Se complicarán y tengo que estar preparado para ello...

Alfred no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Quería distraer a Bruce de ese tema, y recordó algo del periódico, algo que tal vez lo pondría de buen humor.

—¿Ya leyó los periódicos recientes, Amo Bruce?

—No, desgraciadamente. Bueno, acabo de leer sólo el titular de ese periódico. ¿Es reciente?

—No, ese es hace dos días, espere un momento— Alfred se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación. Bruce esperó pacientemente hasta que volvió con el periódico en mano —Pues esto le sorprenderá, e incluso creo que lo alegrará

—Espero que sea así, que si es otra broma del Joker...

—No, al contrario, es acerca del Caballero Oscuro— Bruce levantó una ceja y tomó el periódico, empezó a leerlo, y comprendió porque Alfred decía que eso lo iba a alegrar — Como usted puede ver, usted tiene un nuevo apodo, y ese apodo ha ganado popularidad

Bruce sonreía al leer la noticia.

—¿Qué opina?

Elevando una ceja, y llevándose una mano a su barbilla, Bruce leyó en voz alta —"The Batman" —Alfred quedó un poco animado al ver la expresión de aprobación en Bruce

—No es tan malo, es corto, preciso y le queda— Esperaba reanimarlo, o al menos distraerlo.

—Me agrada mucho de hecho... Pero sólo le dejaría "Batman". Me agrada, me gusta mucho. Lo adoptaré, lo haré mío... ¡Me gusta Alfred!— Bruce iba a elevar sus brazos en forma de triunfo, pero la herida en su pecho le hizo recordar que no debía de hacer esos movimientos bruscos.

—Así que... Batman... Ahora eres Batman. Tengo que admitir que me agradaba más "El Caballero Oscuro" o "El Murciélago"

—Vamos Alfred, al final de cuentas soy un murciélago... Fue lo que le prometí a mi padre... Ser un murciélago...

Bruce miró de nuevo el periódico, saltando hojas, hasta encontrar de vuelta del anuncio de "Se busca" de Joker y Harley Quinn.

Alfred tembló un poco cuando Bruce se encontró con esa página del periódico.

La genuina alegría en la cara de Bruce se borró al ver las fotografías de Joker y Arthur. Miraba sobre todo la de Arthur.

Leía el nombre: Arthur, Arthur Fleck.

Le recordaba a alguien. Pero su cabeza había bloqueado muchísimos de sus recuerdos de su infancia. Eran pocos los que estaban, y la mayoría eran buenos recuerdos, recuerdos del tiempo que pasó con sus padres.

Oh, cada vez que se tocaba ese tema, algo dentro de él se rompía. Pero se contuvo, no quería desmoronarse frente a Alfred, más que nada, para no preocuparlo.

Pero otra vez vio esa fotografía. No podía dejar de tener esa sensación de nuevo.

—¿Bruce?— Alfred preguntó, temeroso.

—... No sé porque tengo un presentimiento acerca del Joker

—¿Presentimiento?

—Es como si ya lo conociera. Pero sé que no es así...— Bruce entrecerró sus ojos, intentó buscar en sus recuerdos, Alfred esperaba que no lo reconociera —No lo sé... Es demasiado confuso... Hay algo del Joker que me da mala espina

—A todos Bruce, es demasiado evidente

—Lo sé Alfred, pero es una sensación más extraña... Es como si fuera... Como un lazo...

Esas palabras dejaron completamente nervioso a Alfred, pero no lo iba a demostrar. Aquel secreto era un secreto de familia que el mismo Thomas le había pedido que nunca se lo dijera a Bruce, pasara lo que pasara. Buscaba en su cabeza cualquier otro tema para distraer a Bruce de la verdad, que dejara de sospechar sobre Joker.

Pero sabía que no iba a dejar ese tema de lado.

—Bruce... Tal vez lo relacionas con lo que ocurrió hace 10 años... Sólo piénsalo...

Lo cierto es que Bruce no estaba conforme con eso. Bruce tenía la sacudida dentro de sí mismo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, la sensación de que conocía a Joker desde muchísimo antes de volverse vigilante nocturno.

Incluso más allá de esa fecha fatídica en su vida.

—... Creo que...

—¿Sí?

—Debería de terminar el nuevo traje

—Por favor Bruce, pero no ahora. Tendrás que volver al reposo hasta que esas heridas y la mano sanen

—Lo sé Alfred... Alfred, sé que te preocupas mucho por mí, te agradezco por eso... Te agradezco por ayudarme cuando nadie más estaba

Alfred sólo le tomó una de sus manos y le dio un apretón. Quería abrazarlo, pero no quería lastimarlo.

Bruce se retiró a su habitación. Se acostó con mucho cuidado. De repente, miró a los dos lados de su cama. Su mano sana tocó su mano envuelta en vendas.

La soledad lo atacó.

Sin nada más que pensar, suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

...

Una de las cosas que odiaba Bruce cuando quedaba malherido era guardar reposo. Claro eso bajo las órdenes de Alfred, pero, si por el fuera, hubiera salido inmediatamente a las calles al día siguiente.

Pero el corte había sido profundo, las quemaduras tenían que sanar, su mano aún era inútil y no podía salir con una costra en su rostro.

Estuvo algunas semanas encerrado en su casa, al menos tenía entretenimiento de sobra. Pero al leer los periódicos le quitaba la tranquilidad que debía de tener, y sólo provocaba ansiedad de que sus heridas estuvieran curadas.

Casi era el mes estando en reposo, Bruce ya no podía soportarlo más.

**_"Falta un mes de que se cumplan 11 años de la tragedia de Gotham, la ciudad no se ha podido recuperar de la ola de crímenes que han acontecido, de hecho, bajo la ausencia de "El Caballero Oscuro" o también conocido como "The Batman", han aumentado los delitos en la ciudad..."_ **

Bruce sólo escuchaba la televisión, las noticias, pero no miraba la pantalla. Estaba demasiado concentrado como para mirar.

11 años.

No podía creer que estaban por transcurrir 11 años.

—Bruce...— La voz de Alfred hizo que se distrajera —Tiene una llamada

—¿Quién es?

—Es el Comisionado Gordon

—¿Qué?

Se levantó inmediatamente y atendió la llamada. Ocurrió algo inesperado. Algo que removió sus entrañas.

No le dijo exactamente que era, pero era algo que tenía que ver con él.

Al día siguiente, Bruce fue a presentarse a la comisaria. No, no era un asunto del Joker o Harley, de haber sido así, hubiera ido como el Murciélago.

Pero debía de ir como Bruce, porque eso era algo más personal. Algo que sólo Gordon podía decírselo en persona.

Era obvio que todos en la comisaría iban a alterarse y emocionarse de ver al millonario y filántropo Wayne. Bruce, siendo un poco reservado, saludó a todos. Era por eso que se emocionaban de verlo, él era amable, cordial y cuando entraba en confianza, incluso podía llegar a ser simpático, alguien que, a pesar de haber tenido todos los privilegios que otros soñaban con tenerlos, era realmente amigable. Nada que ver a su padre, Thomas Wayne.

Pero no iban a hablar de ese tema con él.

—Usted es un hombre muy jovial, Sr. Wayne— Jackson le decía cuando le tomaba la mano a Bruce en forma de saludo —Muchos de su clase no son así

—Bueno, es que mi madre me enseñó a ser siempre amable con los demás— Decía sonriendo y bajando la mirada un poco. Tímido, claro, siempre mencionar a su madre le hacía sentir mal.

Pero lo encubría muy bien cuando hablaban de ella en público.

—Sr. Wayne— Escuchó la voz de Gordon —Pase por aquí, por favor

Despidiéndose del resto de los demás en la comandancia, Bruce pasó a la oficina de Gordon.

—Bien Jim, me estas poniendo nervioso— Soltó Bruce al sentarse en la silla —Me pediste que viniera y no como el Murciélago, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Gordon lo miró fijamente, y tragó un poco de saliva. No estaba tan seguro de darle esa noticia, de hecho, Bruce podía seguir con su vida como si nada, pero su deber era decírselo. Bruce tenía derecho de saberlo.

—Hace un par de días encontraron en un departamento en una de los barrios bajos el cuerpo de un hombre. Fue un suicidio. Se disparó en la cabeza. Una vecina lo encontró, después de escuchar el balazo

—Que horrible— A pesar de la tragedia, Bruce no comprendía, ¿Qué tenía que ver el suicidio de ese hombre con él?

—Lo es... El nombre de ese hombre es Joe Chill

—¿Joe Chill?

—Un hombre con una vida mediamente decadente. Se dedicaba al robo. Era un criminal menor. No tenía familia, ni esposa e hijos. Los únicos conocidos de él probablemente sean compañeros de crimen. Nadie reclamó su cuerpo

—Eso no desmerita su trágica muerte, posiblemente tenía tantos problemas económicos que lo obligaron a dedicarse al robo, probablemente robar no fue suficiente, su desesperación debió de desbordarse y recurrió a esa única salida en sus manos

Gordon estaba por quedar boquiabierto. Bruce si era muy empático, de verdad que no parecía ser hijo de Thomas Wayne.

—Algo así pensamos Bruce... Hasta que encontramos su carta de suicidio. En esa carta mencionaba que no podía con la culpa por un crimen mayor que había cometido hace una década

Bruce frunció el ceño.

Un crimen que cometió hace una década.

Pero aún desconocía qué era lo que tenía que ver con él.

—¿Qué crimen cometió?

Gordon lo miró una vez más a sus ojos. Inspiró profundamente. Esto iba a afectarlo, muy abismalmente.

—Bruce... Joe Chill fue el hombre que mató a tus padres

La respiración de Bruce se detuvo.

Dejó de parpadear incluso.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Y ahí estaba esa sensación de nuevo, esa sensación de miedo, de vacío, de caer en un abismo profundo.

Volvió a transportarse a ese horrible callejón. Volvió a tener 12 años.

Paralizado de nuevo. Era de la única forma que podía reaccionar su cuerpo. Y él mismo.

Por supuesto que Gordon se percató de eso. Pensó que tal vez no era la mejor manera de haberle dado esa noticia a Bruce.

¿Pero había otra forma?

Bruce se las arregló para no derrumbarse frente a Gordon. Tomando sus miedos de la mano y sujetándolos fuertemente, inhaló profundamente.

—... ¿Cómo están seguros de eso?— La voz de Bruce no sonó igual, parecía que algo dentro de él se había roto, dejó escapar el aire que atrapó por sus dientes. Gordon se sintió muy culpable de hacerle pasar todo eso a Bruce, pero debía de proseguir, sólo por Bruce.

—Lo confesó en la carta, mencionó que por años no podía con la culpa, y que todo empeoró cuando regresaste a Gotham. No lo soportó por mucho tiempo e hizo... Pues eso que hizo... Y tenemos otra prueba más...— Gordon se agachó por un momento, buscando en un cajón algo que esperaba que no perturbara más al joven Wayne.

Dejándolo sobre el escritorio, dentro de una bolsa plástica transparente, una pistola.

—Es la misma que usó para acabar con su vida

Y estaba por decir que era la misma que usó para aquel atentado, pero no tenía las palabras para corroborárselo.

Bruce reconoció el arma al instante. Esas cosas no se olvidan. Nunca se olvidan.

—¿Lo es?

—Me asegure de todo antes de citarte Bruce. Revisamos de nuevo el caso, las pruebas, todo. Las balas coinciden con el cañón. El caso, finalmente después de una década, fue cerrado

Bruce no mencionó nada al respecto. Agachó su cabeza.

Tantas cosas que procesar, tanta información.

Gordon esperó pacientemente.

Bruce se sintió un poco mal y creyó que le faltaba al respeto todo lo que su madre le había enseñado, pero saber que el tipo que mató a sus padres estaba muerto lo deleitó un poco.

No, no debía de pensar así, no era lo que le inculcaron.

_"Lo siento mamá"_

—No me alegra su muerte... Pero tampoco me siento mal por ello

Ese era el Bruce Wayne que conocía. Gordon sólo se encogió de hombros.

Pero lo siguiente que dijo Bruce lo dejó intranquilo.

—Jim... Esa arma... ¿Qué hacen con las pruebas?

—¿Eh? Las... Archivamos... Algunas pruebas las tenemos que archivar para futuros casos. Cuando tenemos el caso cerrado, algunas pruebas se desechan, otras, en caso de que funcionen, se rehúsan para uso de la comandancia

—Mmhh... Ya veo...— Guardó silencio por unos momentos, hasta soltar lo que tenía en mente— ¿Cuánto quieres por esta arma?

Gordon pestañeó y abrió sus ojos, dejándolo totalmente desconcertado.

—Bruce, ¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Nada, sólo estoy preguntando qué cuánto quieres por esta arma—

—Bruce, lo que sea que estés pensando hacer no lo hagas, entiendo que es un tema que te duele profundamente, lo entiendo Bruce, pero—

—Jim. No voy a quitarme la vida si es lo que piensas. He hecho demasiadas cosas en esta vida que pensar en el suicidio no es una opción para mí. Ni siquiera una salida. Encontré mi propósito en esta vida Jim, ¿Crees que justo después de encontrarlo voy a quitarme la vida?

Tenía razón. Bruce no era débil. Tenía mucha inteligencia emocional, soportó muchas cosas horribles en su vida, ese episodio de su vida no era nada comparado con el resto.

—Oh Bruce. Lo lamento mucho... Pero, ¿Por qué demonios quieres esa arma?

—¿Por qué? Oh... Puede... Puede servirle al Murciélago...

—Oh...— Dejó esto más confuso a Gordon —...Bien... En el archivo anotaré que la prueba ha sido reutilizada— Bruce se levantó del asiento y buscó su cartera —No, no Bruce, no quiero nada por el arma. No es correcto, gracias de cualquier forma

Bruce intentó hacer una sonrisa. No pudo.

—Gracias a ti, James...— Tomó la bolsa y la guardó dentro de su abrigo —Espero que nos podamos reunir pronto

—Espero lo mismo, que han sido las peores semanas en cuanto a crímenes. Espero que el Murciélago aparezca de nuevo

—Espero lo mismo... No falta mucho para que vuelva a aparecer. Buenos días, James

—Buenos días, Sr. Wayne

Ambos se despidieron tomándose de la mano. Bruce también se despidió de todos en la comandancia.

Al retirarse de ahí, Gordon llamó inmediatamente a Alfred, pidiéndole de favor que vigilara más de cerca a Bruce.

No quería que ocurriera otra tragedia en la familia Wayne.

...

En su mansión, sentado en un sofá, miraba el arma y las balas encima de una mesa frente a él.

No podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Un ataque de pánico estaba por ocurrirle, pero pudo reprimirlo antes de que lo asaltara. Suspiraba pesadamente. Cerraba sus ojos. Después se arrepintió de cerrarlos.

Recordar esa noche le provocaba el terror, le helaba la sangre.

Fuego en todas partes. Destrucción y caos. Gritos de las personas, buscando un lugar donde esconderse. Sangre y perlas teñidas de rojo en el pavimento. Rostros de payasos. Una risa enfermiza.

Abrió sus ojos. No podía soportarlo más.

Tomó el arma, la miró, la acarició. Era enfermizo, pero todo tenía una razón.

Esa pistola nunca la accionaron contra él, pero fue parte de todas las pesadillas de su vida. Fue ese pedazo de metal que le quitó su vida, a los dos seres que más amaba en el mundo entero. Ese insignificante pedazo de metal fue el que provocó el mayor de sus traumas. Ese pedazo de metal lo dejó en eterna soledad.

La tomó entre sus manos, y volvía a manipularla. Metió las balas dentro del cañón.

Un ente maligno en forma de pensamiento sedujo su mente. Sabía que le había dicho algo diferente a Gordon esa mañana, pero ahora era diferente.

¿Haría lo mismo que hizo Joe con esa pistola?

No, no iba a hacer lo mismo que hizo Joe. Tenía que cumplir su promesa, la promesa que hizo en honor a sus padres. Tenía que cumplir con su propósito.

Sin embargo, esto no podía quedarse así.

Decidió hacer algo más.

Se levantó del sofá y fue a un lugar escondido de la mansión. Un lugar del que nadie sabía. Nadie más que él y Alfred.

Fue hacía donde estaba un enorme reloj de pared. Uno que no funcionaba. Tenía una hora marcada: 10:48.

Abrió el mecanismo del reloj, que en realidad daba a unas escaleras secretas.

Alfred, quién lo vigilaba de lejos, se acercaba rápida y sigilosamente. Temía por la integridad de Bruce, sabiendo que él podría provocar cualquier cosa, podría atentar contra su propia vida.

Sin embargo, al bajar las escaleras, lo que vio fue totalmente diferente.

Bruce sacaba las balas del cañón y las dejaba a un lado. Con herramientas especiales, cortó el arma a la mitad, cuidadosamente. Las balas fueron cortadas también, teniendo más cuidado con estas, asegurándose de que no explotaran en su cara. Como un rompecabezas, unía las balas con la pistola, dándoles una forma excepcional. Las fusionó, convirtiéndose en algo más que un símbolo.

Bruce miró hacia atrás. En un maniquí se encontraba el nuevo traje que aún estaba en procedimiento. Tomó el traje y lo puso sobre la mesa.

Con seguridad, agregó el emblema en ese traje.

_"No volverás a matar, te convertirás en algo más que eso. Tú, el arma que arruino mi vida, ahora servirás más que eso... Ahora serás el escudo que protegerá mi vida"._

Dejó de sentirse paralizado. El miedo se extinguió por ahora.

Ahora, el símbolo de Murciélago tenía un significado más profundo. Un símbolo incorruptible, fuerte. Un símbolo que representa la noche, la venganza.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas

Representaba a la justicia.

...

_"The days grow shorter and the nights are getting long  
Feels like we're running out of time  
Every day it seems much harder tellin' right from wrong  
You got to read between the lines  
  
Don't get discouraged, don't be afraid, we can  
Make it through another day  
Make it worth the price we pay  
  
The Good Book says it's better to give than to receive  
I do my best to do my part  
Nothin' in my pockets I got nothin' up my sleeve  
I keep my magic in my heart  
  
Keep up your spirit, keep up your faith, baby  
I am counting on you  
You know what you've got to do  
  
Fight the good fight every moment  
Every minute every day  
Fight the good fight every moment  
It's your only way..."_

_—_ _Triumph - "Fight the Good Fight"_


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

Sentada sobre unas sábanas blancas colgadas en el techo, masticando chicle de fresa, Harley se encontraba leyendo uno de los tantos libros olvidados de la mansión abandonada que era su hogar.

Relajada, despreocupada, escuchando la naturaleza fuera de la ventana como música de fondo, era su "día libre". Podía pasarlo como ella quisiera.

Hizo una burbuja con sus labios, tronó y volvió a meterse la goma en la boca.

Sin embargo, el ruido dentro de su cabeza no la dejaban concentrarse en su lectura.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando que todo se fuera, incluso haciendo un ruido de disgusto. Y así fue. Sonriendo, volvió a lo suyo.

Adentrada en la lectura, era un hábito que tenía desde pequeña, leer y leer, su padre le había enseñado a leer con cuentos y fábulas, mientras que su madre quería que ella participara en concursos de belleza infantiles. Al final, para complacer a ambos, decidió entrar a las clases de gimnasia, la disciplina y belleza tomadas de la mano.

Que tiempos eran aquellos.

Harley quedó paralizada al darse cuenta de algo.

Su madre. No había hablado con ella en meses. Desde esa vez por el teléfono.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Aún seguiría la dieta que le indicaron en el hospital? ¿Su madre estaría enterada de su "secuestro"? ¿Estaría enterada de su nueva vida criminal?

—Yo creo que sí Harley... Pero... ¿Crees que le importe? Ella te corrió de su propia casa, recuérdalo, y era cuando tu historial estaba limpio, ¿Crees que te valore ahora, cuando ya tiene razones de sobra para despreciarte?

Esos pensamientos le dejaron mal, que ya no quiso seguir leyendo. Se percató en ese momento que no era el ruido de su cabeza lo que la dejaban concentrarse, era otra cosa.

Harley sacó el chicle de su boca y lo pegó en las páginas. Dejó caer el libro a su cama y ahora se agarraba de las sábanas para practicar un poco de gimnasia. Sólo así podía desaliñar la preocupación existente dentro de su cabeza.

No era para menos, había demasiadas complicaciones en su vida en esos últimos meses. Lo primero: Las relaciones entre Joker y Brando Grant estuvieron a poco de colapsar después del desastre en su bodega, pero Grant le perdonó, ya que no fue culpa de Joker, realmente la culpa la tenía aquel Murciélago imprudente, que fue el que prendió fuego a la bodega para poder atraparlos, afortunadamente habían salido con vida de ese lío.

O al menos esa fue la versión que Joker le dio a Grant.

Harley tomó una de las sabanas y enredó sus piernas en estas, sosteniéndose de esas. Cerraba sus ojos, era como volar.

Sus piernas temblaron, no por falta de fuerza, sino por otra cosa.

Recordó de repente aquel último encuentro con el Murciélago. Y eso era lo que realmente le inquietaba. El momento que le daba un buen golpe a su máscara con su martillo, y ver uno de sus ojos.

Verde, era el mismo verde al que quedaba hechizada de los ojos de Arthur.

 _"Es una casualidad"_ Pensó mientras estiraba sus brazos —Una casualidad...— Lo decía como si fuera una melodía y tomaba su cabello, el cual lo tenía suelto.

Demasiados pensamientos negativos dentro de su cabeza, era hora de eliminarlos.

Con una gran habilidad, Harley ejercitó, no recordaba que la radio estaba encendida, así que entrenó con el ritmo de la música, como si fuera una de sus presentaciones de gimnasia cuando cursaba la secundaria. Al empezar a sudar, bajó de las sabanas cuidadosamente, balanceándose. Tomó una toalla, su perfume de durazno y fue al baño.

Era un baño enorme, con una tina de mármol en medio, se preguntaba a quién le habría pertenecido esa mansión y porque demonios la abandonó a su suerte. Abrió uno de los grifos, festejó juntando sus palmas al ver que aún tenían el servicio de agua.

Desnudándose y tirando la ropa olorosa a un rincón, entró al agua tibia. Pasaba el jabón por su cuerpo y su cabello. Fue al verse bien en una de sus piernas y en su abdomen algunos moretones.

¿Sería un golpe que se habría hecho en el trabajo? No, el golpe de su pierna se encontraba muy cercano a su entrepierna. Y el del su abdomen lo observó con más detenimiento, era una mordida.

Ah, que recordó la noche anterior. Cuando Arthur la tomó muy fuerte de su pierna, que incluso le dolió mucho, y se descontroló un poco con sus "besos".

Sí, hacer el amor con Arthur era increíble, magnifico. Pero era que últimamente volvía ser como antes, siendo rudo y brusco de nuevo. Incluso más de lo que era.

—Es por todo Harley, ¿Qué no ves que intenta hacer su trabajo y está muy estresado?— Cerró sus ojos e hizo su cabeza hacía atrás. Y apenas se dijo eso, tuvo esa sensación de hundimiento en su estómago —Oh vamos, sólo lo trato de comprender, son tiempos difíciles, perdimos muchas cosas, y no encuentra la forma de desahogarse

_"¿Y porque conmigo lo hace?"_

—Harley, no ahora... No ahora...— Metió su cabeza por debajo del agua. Cerró sus ojos e intentó no gritar, aguantando la respiración. De cualquier forma, si gritaba nadie la iba a escuchar.

Salió del agua cuando ya no pudo más. De esa forma podía controlarse cuando empezaba a dudar de todos alrededor de ella misma.

Sobre todo, de Arthur.

—Sólo está estresado... Sólo está estresado...— Cerró de nuevo sus ojos y dejó reposar su nuca sobre el borde de la tina.

Abrieron abruptamente la puerta, Harley se agachó debajo del agua hasta llegar por encima de su nariz.

Era Arthur. Al verla y a modo de juego, se tapó sus ojos y se dio la vuelta.

—Artie— Dejó escapar unas risas al mismo tiempo que sacaba su cabeza del agua —No seas payaso

—Me voy a quedar sin trabajo si me pides eso

Volvió a hacerle gracia el pequeño chiste.

—Pastelito, ven aquí...— Eso sí, Harley se había vuelto más melosa con él, que sus apodos también se volvieron más empalagosos. Arthur se acercó hasta llegar, sentándose en la tina —...He dicho que vengas a aquí

—¿Quieres que entre? — Harley elevó su cabeza de arriba abajo —Harley... Son las 9 de la mañana, es temprano para hacer travesuras

—Tonto, no quiero eso, sólo quiero que estemos juntos

—Ah, haber empezado por ahí

Haciendo caso, Arthur empezó a quitarse las ropas, hasta quedar desnudo, y entrar a la bañera junto a Harley. Ella nadó sólo para besarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre pudín? ¿Por qué me has buscado hasta aquí?

—Ah, necesito relajarme un poco, tú sabes, antes de hacer mis trucos

—Oh, supongo que hoy van a ocurrir buenas cosas

—Muchas cosas buenas

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué haremos pudín?

La cara de optimismo de Arthur cambió en ese instante, pero no dejaba de sonreírle a Harley. Ella no comprendía, y no le importaba mucho, tener a Arthur a su lado era lo único que le importaba.

Hasta que Arthur habló.

—Oh Harley, lamento decirte esto, pero necesito que te quedes hoy

Otra vez esa sensación en el estómago de Harley se presentó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!

—Hoy volveré a reunirme con Grant, no sé qué es lo que quiere, quiere que hagamos un trato, y esta vez será algo importante

_"Importante, ¿Huh?"_

Harley se separó de Arthur inmediatamente, alejándose hasta el otro extremo de la bañera, con los brazos cruzados y dándole la espalda.

Arthur frunció el ceño algo sorprendido, y claramente confundido.

—¿He dicho algo malo?

Harley no respondió.

Arthur, haciéndole gracia, se acercó hacía ella.

—Oh vamos, dime, ¿Dije algo que te hizo enojar?

—¡Sí!— Harley se tragó el nudo de la garganta, ahora confrontándolo —¡Le dices a todo el mundo que soy tu Arlequín y que además de ser tu Bunny que soy tu aprendiz y debo de estar en todos lados aprendiendo tus trucos!

—Muñeca, en primera: Recuerda que no eres mi Bunny; tú eres más que eso. En segunda: Así es, eres mi hermosa Arlequín aprendiz, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¡Me estás desplazando! Eso es lo que me hace enojar. Dices que soy especial y esencial pero no me dejas estar en tus trabajos más importantes, ¿Cómo carajos esperas que no esté enojada?

Se cruzó de brazos, muy molesta.

Pero a Arthur le daba risa, para él, sólo eran berrinches.

—Oh Harley...— Arthur la tomó de su barbilla, calmandola —... Comprendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, lamento hacerte pasar por eso— Tomándola de sus mejillas, le depositó un beso en su frente. Harley se odiaba no poder enojarse con Arthur e inmediatamente derretirse con su toque —Pero esto puede ser muy delicado, y te necesito fuera de esto

—Fuera de esto...

—Harley, te prometo que la siguiente te llevaré conmigo, ¿Sí? Sólo sé paciente, sé paciente por mí, ¿Sí, mi muñeca?

Ahora otro beso llegó a la mejilla de Harley. No, ya no estaba enojada con él, pero no estaba feliz del todo.

—Oh... Está bien ¿Será en "Carnival"?

—No. Será en su sitio

—Oh...

"Carnival", así había bautizado Arthur a la feria donde ahora era su lugar. Harley recordaba en las consultas que ese era su nombre de payaso cuando sólo era Arthur Fleck. A veces se preguntaba cómo era Arthur en aquel entonces, antes de convertirse en el Joker.

Harley comprendió que tal vez era cierto lo que Arthur decía, si los tratos no serían en "Carnival". Si eran en otro sitio, tal vez sería peligroso para ella.

Dejando que todo fluyera, Harley volvió con Arthur. Se recostaba en su pecho, y el con mimos y cariños se encargó de hacerla feliz de vuelta.

—Esto es el cielo

—Sí que lo es...

Lo cierto es que Harley no quería enojarse con él en ese día, porque ese día era un día sumamente especial para ambos, pero más para Arthur.

—Hey pudín, no te hagas el tonto

—¿De qué hablas?

—Se qué fecha es hoy— Acurrucándose en su pecho, Harley empezó a hacer dibujos imaginarios en el pecho de Arthur con su dedo —Hace 11 años que te convertiste en el Joker...

Arthur se quedó sin palabras. Realmente no tenía en cuenta eso, de hecho, nunca se daba cuenta de la fecha.

—¿De verdad? Que rápido pasa el tiempo

—Sí, ¿No lo crees pudín? ¡Eso es increíble! ¡11 años gobernando Gotham! Te aseguro que hasta el alcalde te tiene envidia— Arthur sólo bufó —¿Sabes algo también Artie?

—¿Sí, Harley?

—También hace un año que te conozco...

—Oh, ¿Enserio? Si que pasa el tiempo muy rápido

—Sí, sí pasa muy rápido... Deberíamos de festejarlo, ¿No crees?— Harley guiñó su ojo coquetamente a Arthur.

Estuvieron el tiempo que quisieron en la bañera, salieron antes de que sus pieles se arrugaran por el agua. Momentos (Muy largos) después, Harley ayudaba a Arthur con su maquillaje.

—¡Espero que no se compliquen las cosas hoy!— Harley expresó su preocupación en voz alta.

—¿Por qué habrían de complicarse, muñeca?

—¿Puedo serte sincera?— Decía mientras dibujaba los triángulos azules sobre y por debajo de sus ojos, y Arthur sólo quedaba quieto.

—Ajá

—Grant no me da mucha confianza

—¿Por qué no?— Preguntó Arthur, pasmado.

—No lo sé. Quizá es porque he visto muchas de esas películas de mafiosos, parece que es el mafioso italiano que es bueno al principio, intenta simpatizar con el protagonista y después lo traiciona de la forma más vil y cobarde

—Pero Harley, Grant es estadounidense

—¿Enserio? Se llama Brando, creí que era italiano

—Bueno, no sé si es estadounidense, pero italiano no es, no tiene acento

—Bueno, sea de Italia, de Estados Unidos o del Infierno, no me da confianza. Ven, mueve tu cabeza por acá, es hora de dibujar la sonrisa— Harley llenaba de pintura roja el pincel, pero antes de pintarlo le robó un pequeño beso, a Arthur le hizo gracia ver los labios de Harley color blanco.

Después de que el maquillaje estuviera listo, era hora de la pintura en el cabello, Harley siempre ayudaba a Arthur y en más de alguna ocasión le sugirió que debía de decolorarse el cabello si quería que siempre estuviera verde. Arthur se mostró reacio a la idea, pero que sólo tal vez podrían intentarlo en alguna ocasión.

Después del cabello, era hora del traje. Él se lo ponía por completo, pero dejaba que Harley le ayudará a abotonar su camisa turquesa y su chaleco amarillo. Harley, por mientras, cantaba una linda canción, que a la vez expresaba su preocupación por su Joker.

—... _Button up your overcoat, when the wind is free, take good care of yourself, you belong to me_... ¿Sabes que siempre luces tan apuesto con esto?

—¿Soy apuesto?

—Oh por favor, no me digas que no te consideras así— Harley terminaba por arreglar su saco —¡Listo! He aquí el hombre más guapo de Ciudad Gotham

Joker se miró al espejo por un momento, tal vez debía de creerle a Harley un poco.

—Bien, me tengo que ir, posiblemente llegue tarde

—Oh, está bien pudín, ten cuidado con ese Grant

—Ya me lo dijiste

—Perdón, es que mi instinto me dice que no es de confianza

—Oh Harley, siempre tan dulce— De nuevo, tomó con dos dedos su mejillas y las apretó con delicadeza. Aprovechando que tenía sus manos encima, metió ambos dedos índices en la boca de Harley, llevándolos a las comisuras, forzándola a tener una sonrisa —Pero debes de relajarte, este asunto lo puedo manejar

Aunque sacó los dedos de su boca, Harley aún conservaba su sonrisa.

Lo único que Arthur necesitaba saber de ella.

—Entonces mucha suerte, cariño— Harley se paró de puntas para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Cuando Joker salió, Harley se dio la vuelta, terminando de cantar la letra.

Momentos después, Joker se dirigía al lugar donde había sido citado por Grant, pero antes, se dirigió a "Carnival".

Al entrar, se encontraba con los hombres que le quedaban. Afortunadamente eran muchos aún, y siempre había varios que quisieran unirse.

Pero esta vez, tenía que ser más precavido, no quería otro maldito traidor en sus filas.

Además, ese no era el único problema. La policía lo seguía buscando, y no sólo la policía.

** "THE BATMAN" LOGRA EVITAR UN ASALTO **

—Batman...— Leía su nombre en el periódico. Ese maldito Batman lo estaba colmando. Podía entenderlo de la policía, por más que fuera una patada en el trasero, era trabajo de la policía que lo molestara, de igual forma podía burlarla.

¿Pero de ese lunático? ¿Ese hombre extraño porque quería detenerlo?

Joker empezó a reír, dándole gracia el asunto. De repente sintió curiosidad por él, quería saber porque el se vestía de Murciélago y salía a combatir el crimen por las calles.

¿Cuáles eran sus razones? ¿También él habría estado en Arkham? ¿También habría tenido un mal día?

Que gracioso, fuera quien fuera, si se volvían a encontrar, debía de decirle que realmente le daba risa su atuendo, y su sentido de la justicia.

_"Yo me disfrazo para hacer caos y él se disfraza para controlar el caos que hago con mis manos"_

Sonrió a ese pensamiento.

Tocaron la puerta, Joker dejó el periódico sobre el escritorio y se levantó.

—¡Adelante!

Abrieron la puerta. Uno de sus hombres anunciaba quién había llegado. No le daba tanto gusto recibirlo, pero debía de hacerlo.

—Buenos días, Sr. Joker

—Buenos días Mensajero, ¿Algo importante que decir?

Sonreía falsamente al joven, claramente notó que él Mensajero buscó por toda la habitación antes de hacer un segundo saludo.

_"Que mala suerte la tuya, ella no está aquí"_

Pero al verlo, notaba que no era por su muñeca. El Mensajero se comportaba diferente a como lo hacía antes.

—Sí... El Sr. Grant le manda a decir que la reunión acordada será retrasada

—¿Retrasada? Oh, ¿A qué horas?

—Hasta las 8:30 de la noche

—Oh... Brando no suele hacer eso... — Tendría Brando sus razones para hacerlo, al final del día era un hombre ocupado como él —Ok, creo que está bien, ¿Algo más?

—No...

—Bien, puedes retirarte

El Mensajero se dio la vuelta, pero antes de salir se detuvo.

—Bueno... Si hay algo más...

—¿Algo más?

Notó al mensajero indeciso, se veía nervioso, e incluso desesperado.

—No estoy seguro de entregar este, puede que parezca extraño para usted, sólo qu—

—Sí es para Harley Quinn te aseguro que no lo va a recibir— De todos los hombres a los que siempre les advertía, a él era el que tenía que recordarle más veces.

Pero no esperó lo que el Mensajero realmente quería decir.

—No, no es para ella. Es para usted

—¿Y quién lo envía?

Un silencio se escuchó, y después de 10 segundos, finalmente habló.

—Yo mismo

—¿Eh?

Encorvó sus cejas. ¿De qué carajos estaba hablando?

—Para la reunión que acordaron el Sr. Grant y usted... Le recomiendo que lleve algo para defenderse

—¿Algo para defenderme?

—Y lleve a su gente, aunque Grant le dijo personalmente que no

—¿En serio? ¿Pasará algo malo?

El Mensajero se encogió de hombros. No podía decir más.

—No lo sé, pero puedo asegurarle que es mejor que esté preparado

Joker levantó sus cejas.

¿Qué era lo que iba a ocurrir? ¿Por qué el Mensajero le recomendaba que llevara protección?

No lo sabía, pero reconocía el hecho que el Mensajero le pidiera que tuviera cuidado.

—Gracias, puedes retirarte

—No es nada. Buen día...

Sin mas que decir, el Mensajero desapareció. Y fueron las palabras de él que dejaron al Joker impreciso todo el día, teniendo pensamientos vagos todo el día.

Se acercaba la hora, y Joker no pudo dejar de ver el reloj el resto del día. Cuando marcó las 7:40, Joker se levantó de la silla y buscó entre los cajones una de sus pistolas. La miró fijamente, recordando sus detalles, y la guardó por detrás de su pantalón. Llamó a dos de sus hombres, pidiéndoles su compañía y protección.

Los tres se trasladaron al lugar donde Grant acordó con Joker

Llegaron a un edificio que tenía una arquitectura de al menos 50 años atrás, pero se mantenía elegante.

Algunos hombres de Grant lo esperaban en la entrada del edificio. Joker los saludó con una sonrisa. No se la correspondieron.

—Sólo lo quieren a usted. A ellos no

—Hablaré con Grant, y le explicaré lo que ocurre 

—¿Usted se atreve a desobedecer las órdenes de Grant?— Uno de los guardias empuñó su pistola, Joker miró eso.

—¿Usted se atreve a enfrentarse al Joker?

Sin decir otra palabra, dejaron pasar a todos.

El edificio por dentro era igual que por fuera. Elegante, distinguido, refinado, Grant si sabía en que gastar todo el dinero que ganaba ilegalmente.

Subieron por el elevador, y caminaron a un pasillo de madera fina con papel tapiz amarillo, casi dorado. Joker miraba de reojo los cuadros colgados, algunos eran pinturas de la familia de Grant, otros eran cuadros que parecían pornográficos. No iba a decir nada al respecto.

Llegaron a la oficina de Grant, tocó uno de los guardias de Grant la puerta, una vez escuchando la voz de Brando, todos entraron.

—Oh Joker, que gusto volver a vernos— Grant se encontraba ahí, y a un lado de él de pie, el Mensajero

—Igualmente el gusto— Ambos se saludaron de mano, dándose un buen apretón.

—Joker, dijimos que sólo tú y nadie más

—Sí, pero no, siempre tengo que llevar a alguien conmigo. No es nada contra ti, es sólo que soy un poco paranoico con todos

Grant empezó a carcajearse.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no te esperaba sólo, sabía que ibas a llegar acompañado, pero te imaginaba con tu Bunny a tu lado, no con dos de tus hombres

Joker intentó no dejar de sonreír, como odiaba cuando se referían a su muñeca como "Bunny", ella no era esa clase de mujer. Nunca lo sería.

—Hoy le di un descanso, ella realmente es una excelente aliada

—Bueno, hoy también le di un descanso a las mías, no podían conmigo la noche anterior— Volvió a burlarse, y Joker rió también, pero de forma falsa, como lo hacía antes cuando se burlaban de alguien o hacían un chiste de mal gusto, como el que Grant acababa de decir.

—¡Bien!— Grant no dijo nada más —No más preámbulos, a lo que venimos.

Joker estuvo muy atento no sólo a los negocios, sino también miraba a su alrededor, de que las cosas no se salieran de control y todo se pusiera en su contra. Miraba a Grant, como hablaba de que su negocio de contrabando de drogas estaba perdiendo porque la policía los estaba atrapando, miraba a los hombres de Grant, quienes tenían su vista en un punto fijo de la habitación, y también miraba al Mensajero, quién sólo tenía la vista agachada, y con el mismo nerviosismo de la mañana.

Su instinto debía de estar alerta.

Pero no había nada fuera de lo normal.

—Posiblemente tendremos que aliarnos con otros

—Suena bien para bien

—Sólo que,, en caso de que todo vaya como viento en popa y se hagan las primera reuniones, será necesario de que vayas formal

Joker levantó la cabeza al escuchar eso.

—Siempre voy formal

—Me refiero sin... Eso de la cara, sin tu caracterización

Al instante, Joker se sintió ofendido por lo que Grant le intentaba decir.

—¿Me estas diciendo que el Joker no vaya como Joker? ¿De qué otra forma lo reconocerían?

Grant no se daba cuenta del error al que se estaba metiendo, o tal vez lo estaba haciendo, pero no sabía como reaccionar.

—Me caes bien Joker, no sé por qué, pero me caes bien, pero esto son negocios serios

—Negocios serios... Hmm... — Levantó su ceja. _"No se porque, pero me caes bien"_ , esa frase no le agradaba para nada—No le puedo asegurar nada

Joker sacudió su cabeza, y con la simple mirada le advirtió a Grant que no volviera a criticar su apariencia, o se las iba a ver muy mal.

—Mejor pensemos en grande, pensemos en los grandes negocios que haremos, ¡Todo saldrá bien en este trato! — Grant intentó alivianar la tensión que había creado.

—Me alegra mucho que de nuevo estemos acordando otra maravilla más

—Muchas gracias Joker, cuando estoy contigo la suerte siempre estará de mi lado, y esta vez no será la excepción

Otro apretón de manos.

—Señores, por favor, acompañen al Joker por favor, necesitara compañía

—Oh, que amable, pero puedo irme solo con mis guardias

—¡No! ¡Vamos! Deja que ellos te acompañen, has hecho mucho por nosotros. Por favor

Sin decir nada más, aceptó.

Cuando Joker y el resto se fueron de ahí, Grant sacó un puro cubano de su saco y lo empezó a fumar. El Mensajero quedó en la misma posición desde el principio, de pie, a su lado.

—Así que, ¿El anuncio decía que vivo o muerto?

—Así es, vivo o muerto

—Oh... Esperemos unos 10 minutos, pasando los 10 minutos bajas y me dices si lograron su objetivo

—Si, Sr. Grant— El Mensajero bajó la cabeza.

Eso era lo que quería advertirle a Joker. Grant lo iba a traicionar.

—Cuando me confirmes si lograron matarlo llamaré a mi buen amigo de la comandancia, él es el único del departamento de Gotham que puede ayudarnos a cobrar los 2 millones por la cabeza del Joker. Sólo imagínalo, me quedaré con 2 millones y con su Bunny

En ese momento, El Mensajero quedó un poco desconfiado a lo que mencionó Grant.

—Con Bunny... ¿Se refiere a la Arlequín?

—Ah, a esa perra me refiero, se ve desquiciada, pero dicen que las locas son las mejores en la cama. Quería comprobarlo esta noche, pero será pronto

El Mensajero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Sentía que debía de hacer algo, pero no podía dejar su lugar.

—¿Sabes que muchacho? Mejor ve a ver si hacen lo que les digo. Puede que sean unos inútiles y no lo maten— Y al segundo, Grant dejó caer una pistola sobre el escritorio —Si no lo matan ellos, lo matas tú, ¿Queda claro?

El Mensajero siempre había sido un hombre leal a Grant, de verdad esperaba que no le fallara esta vez.

—Si, Sr. Grant

El Mensajero tomó el arma y la guardó en su pantalón. Salió de la oficina de Grant y fue a la dirección.

No podía dejar de pensar cuando caminaba.

—... ¡Carajo!— Maldijo por lo bajo, ahora yendo más rápido.

Afuera del edificio, Joker caminaba alegremente junto con sus dos hombres a sus lados, los de Grant poco a poco fueron detrás de ellos.

—Yo a Grant lo respeto, pero, ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que mi atuendo no es adecuado para los negocios? Gracias a este atuendo, todo Gotham tiene Coulrofobia, ¿No es algo ilógic—

Dos detonaciones se dejaron escuchar en la calle. Los dos hombres que acompañaban al Joker cayeron muertos al suelo.

Joker los miró caer, y su vista se elevó. Ahora lo estaban apuntando a él.

No hubo una reacción más que una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ok, ¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí?

No le respondieron, sólo se acercaban más a él.

Joker dejó escapar unas risas, ahora comprendía el mensaje que intentó decirle el Mensajero.

Y esto le hizo más gracia.

—¿Hice algo que a mi me hizo mucha gracia, pero a Grant no?

Volvieron a callarse.

—¿Les comió la lengua el gato?— Joker llevaba lentamente una de sus manos por detrás de su pantalón, buscando su pistola. Dos contra uno, debía de salir vivo de esta—¿O porque tan serios?

Un disparo, dos disparos.

Los hombres de Grant cayeron al suelo, y apenas Joker había sacado su arma.

El Mensajero había disparado contra ellos.

—Oh, hola Mensajero, no te esperaba por aquí... ¿Tienes un mensaje para mí?

El pobre del Mensajero se llevaba una mano a su cabeza. Si se enteraba Grant de lo que había hecho, era hombre muerto.

—... Mierda, no debería de hacer esto... Al carajo. Esto lo hizo Grant, Grant vio el anuncio de ti y de la Srita. Quinn, leyó cuanto valía tu cabeza y quiere matarte para cobrar la recompensa.

—... ¿Grant es estúpido? ¿O es un mal chiste? Si Grant cobra ese dinero lo van arrestar a él, no es como que vaya a canjear un boleto de la lotería

Oh no, apenas ese era el principio de lo que El Mensajero intentó decirle desde su primer encuentro aquel día.

—Grant puede hacer eso, conoce a alguien del D.P.C.G dispuesto a ayudarlo a cobrar el dinero. Parece que no, pero incluso dentro de la Comandancia hay corrupción. No sé quién sea el policía corrupto, pero lo ha ayudado por años. No es la primera vez que lo hace, de esa forma también ha podido tomar dinero. Se hace amigo de los criminales más buscados en Gotham, les ofrece protección, dinero o alguna mierda así, y después los mata. Lleva el cuerpo a la comandancia y se queda con el dinero...

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Esa fue la razón por la cual la reunión fue aquí, en su territorio, te quería cerca y sin hombres para que estuvieras con la guardia baja para que pudieran matarte

El Mensajero no sabía que más decir, pues lo había dicho absolutamente todo.

Joker, asimilándolo todo, empezó a reírse sin control.

—¿Me estas diciendo que Grant...? ¿Grant me ha traicionado?

—Sí... Eso pasó...

Ripo con más fuerza, haciendo eco por la calle. El Mensajero, sin saber que hacer, volteaba a todos lados, esperando que la risa no los delatará.

Joker finalmente calmó su risa, y se dirigió al Mensajero.

—Oh... Carajo... Es un buen mensaje... Muchas gracias...— Respiró profundamente, recuperándose por completo. 

Ahora tenía que planear la venganza.

De repente notó que el Mensajero se estaba apuntando a si mismo a su hombro y al instante apartaba el cañón —¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?

—Me dijo Grant que, si ellos fallaban, que yo mismo lo hiciera, que yo te matara... Y debe verse convincente

—¿Convincente?

Tragándose el orgullo una vez más, el Mensajero habló.

—Oh vamos, te estoy dejando ir, carajo, pero le voy a decir que escapaste, debo herirme, que sepa que al menos lo intenté para que no me jodan

—Oh... Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Mensajero. Gracias— Joker agradeció mucho al Mensajero, a pesar de su comportamiento en el pasado, le había salvado la vida. Debía de auxiliarle y regresarle el favor —Parece que necesitas ayuda con eso

Y sin que lo esperara, Joker disparó al hombro del Mensajero. Este cayó al suelo, aullando de dolor.

—¡Agh! ¡Ahh! ¡Mierda! ¡Agh!— El Mensajero se tomaba del hombro, trató de no llorar frente a Joker.

—¿Qué? Dijiste que debía de verse convincente

—¡Mierda, hombre!— Joker tuvo que admitir que le dio gusto haberle disparado, si no fue la golpiza de hace semanas, ese balazo debía hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Al menos no vas a mentir, lo que dirás es cierto, Joker te ha disparado y te dejó fuera de combate

—¡Carajo!...

—Bueno, tengo que irme, mándale mi Mensaje a Grant. Dile que probablemente lo visitaré pronto...

Y sin más que decir, Joker huyó de ahí.

El Mensajero, como pudo, se levantó y con todo el dolor del mundo acumulado en su hombro, caminó hasta llegar con Grant.

—¡¿Qué carajos ha pasado muchacho?! — Grant se impactó al ver al Mensajero herido, fue tanto que el puro cubano cayó de su boca.

—...Todo salió mal, se escapó...

—¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡¿Cómo pudo escapar?!

—Es el Joker, Sr. Grant... — Deteniendo la sangre con su mano, decidió preparar a Grant para lo que le esperaba —No tiene idea a quién acaba de traicionar...

...

Cuando Joker manejaba de vuelta a toda velocidad escuchaba por la radio una serie de robos a diferentes tiendas, entre ellas, de fiestas.

Apagó la radio, no quería escuchar como otros tenían éxito. Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.

Podría haberse reído al principio, pero después, el enojo recorrió cada una de sus venas.

¿Qué clase de persona fue Grant para que lo traicionara de esa manera? ¿Grant creyó que la amenaza que le había dicho al principio de su asociación era una broma?

Debió de hacerlo.

Ganas no le faltaron de dar la vuelta, volver, entrar a la oficina de Grant y matarlo a tiros.

Pero seguramente el cobarde estaba lleno de seguridad hasta los dientes. Fumaba y sacaba el humo por su boca, a ese punto ya estaba por acabarse su cajetilla.

_"Debiste de preverlo, debiste de darte cuenta que Grant iba a joderte. Idiota, ¡Pedazo de mierda!"_

Enfureciéndose, golpeó el volante del auto.

Grant creía que se había metido con un loco, pero no conocía al Joker furioso, porque Joker furioso era como el mismísimo demonio.

A la mierda la lealtad, los tratos y las asociaciones con otros gánsters. A la mierda todo eso. Ahora sólo sería él y su ejército, y nadie más.

Se estacionó fuera de su escondite. Tenía tantas ganas de hacer venganza.

Entró a la mansión y azotó la puerta. Las luces apagadas. No quería prestar tanta atención a eso. 

Espera un segundo, ¿Qué no debería Harley estar ahí?

—¿Harley?

—Oh, has llegado amorcito...— De repente, las luces se encendieron y dejaron ver globos de colores, un cartel que decía "Feliz cumpleaños". En la mesa de noche había galletas, brownies, pastelitos y una botella de vino con copas ya servidas.

—¿Qué es esto?

A la vez, se escuchó la melodía de "Feliz cumpleaños", en una versión diferente, más melodiosa y sensual.

—¿Harley?

Y en un vestido rojo brillante, con su cabello arreglado, un maquillaje fabuloso y un pastel en sus manos con velas, apareció Harley.

— _Feliz cumpleaños Sr. J, eres realmente genial, hace 11 años que eres el Joker, tomemos la noche libre, vamos a jugar..._

Joker miraba todo el entorno confundido, y aunque no quería, maldijo a Harley en secreto, era la única que podía provocarle tener sentimientos encontrados.

—Harley...

—¿Quieres probar de mi pastel? — Se acercó sensualmente a Joker.

—Oh Harley...

—¡Estoy segura que lo quieres!

Joker tomó un poco de pastel con su dedo y lo metió a su boca.

Su cara fue de disgusto, pero intento seguir sonriendo.

 _"Linda chica, pero pésima cocinera"_.

—¡Ya sé qué quieres probarlo ya!

Arthur no pudo evitar sentirse complacido, ¿Cuándo alguien haría un detalle de esa magnitud por él? Sólo ella.

Sin embargo, Joker estaba al mando.

—Oh Harley, todo esto que has hecho por mí es increíble... Pero...

—¿Pero?

_"¿Por qué siempre debe de haber un "Pero"?"_

Harley pensó a sus adentros, no quería una respuesta negativa.

—No tengo ánimos para fiestas o festejar mi cumpleaños, Harley, será para otra ocasión— Joker siguió con su camino, pero fue interceptado por Harley antes de subir las escaleras.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No!— Con su voz un poco más chillona, intentó retener a Joker, impidiendo que llegara a las escaleras—Aunque no tengas ánimos, tienes que dejar de lado todo ese estrés que te está agobiando, tienes que dejarte querer, pudín. Leí en alguna parte alguna vez que los payasos malvados también necesitan amor. Quédate esta noche conmigo, festejemos, y te daré todo el amor que te mereces

Joker sonrió, cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

Esperaba con eso convencerlo. ¡Sí, debió de convencerlo!

—Muñeca... Realmente estoy muy enojado, y no quiero saber nada más por el día de hoy— Diciendo esto, evitó a Harley y subió las escaleras.

¡Pero! — Se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Harley sensible —... Te hice un Pastel, pudín... Un Pastel de pudín... ¡Mira! Tiene un 11, al menos sopla las velas

Realmente era una linda chica. Pero ni siquiera eso podía calmar el enojo que le habían provocado esa noche.

Sólo la vio y se fue a su habitación.

Harley quedó en la misma posición, y la sonrisa real se convirtió en una falsa.

—Oh...— Dejando el pastel de pudín en la mesa de noche, Harley fue a la radio y la encendió, al menos esperaba que ella disfrutara la música. Se sentó en el sofá, pero antes de hacerlo vio el pastel, tomó una de las velas y la tiró a su suerte, ahora sólo había un 1.

Esa fecha también coincida en otra ocasión especial, cumplían un año de conocerse.

Y tampoco lo recordó.

—Cálmate Harley... Sólo está estresado... Esta estresado...— Se decía y a la vez miraba como la velita se extinguía poco a poco.

Lo único que se oía eran las melodías de la radio, y los sonidos de Harley mientras bebía vino directo de la botella, cruzada de brazos, haciendo pucheros, de vez en cuando salían lágrimas de sus ojos, pero las limpiaba inmediatamente.

Esperaba que fuera una broma pesada de Arthur, que iba a aparecer de vuelta, decir _"¿Sabes qué? Lo pensé bien, mejor hay que disfrutar nuestra noche"_. Lo esperaba, esperaba ansiosamente que ocurriera eso.

Pero eso no ocurrió. Fantasear con cosas que no iban a suceder le dolía a Harley, más cuando era empujada a la realidad de vuelta.

Y el locutor de la radio decidió desquiciarla sin querer:

—¡Y ahora, uno de los mejores éxitos y un clásico de la bella cantante Lesley Gore! ¡ _"It's my party"_ del álbum " _And I'll cry if I want to"!_ ¡Disfrútenlo!

—¡Oh que mierda! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Puso sus manos en sus orejas. Pero fue inevitable no sentirse peor con esa canción.

_"It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to cry if I want to, cry if I want to, you would cry too if it happened to you..."_

—¡AHHHH!— Harley sacó su navaja y empezó a apuñalar los globos, reventándolos uno por uno. Fue a las letras de "Feliz cumpleaños", arrancándolas con sus manos temblorosas para después romperlas con sus dientes. Tomó la botella, bebió una gran cantidad de vino antes de tirarla contra la pared blanca, manchándose de rojo. Tiró todos los postres que había hecho por toda la casa.

Miró el pastel sobre la mesa de noche, no hizo otra cosa más que patear la mesa, provocando que el pastel cayera al suelo.

Lo peor es que estaba riéndose.

Riendo y llorando. Así debía de sentirse Arthur cuando tenía un ataque, se sentía como morir.

Al final, cuando el ataque de rabia se apaciguó, el llanto le ganó a la risa.

Se sentó en el suelo, con su vestido, cara y manos manchados de pudín, y tomando una copa de vino, sirviéndose de lo que había quedado de la botella. Su mano estaba temblorosa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sr. J... Y feliz aniversario, por cierto

Brindó al aire y prosiguió a beberla de un sorbo. Tiró la copa a su suerte, quebrándose en mil pedazos, como su corazón esa noche.

Al final, mientras las melodías de la radio sonaban, tomó una de las velas, la incineró con su encendedor y la puso sobre lo que quedó del pastel. Encendió un cigarrillo con ayuda del fuego de la vela.

Finalmente, al mismo tiempo que sacó el humo de su boca, apagó la vela.

Lo que debía de ser una noche mágica y alegre se convirtió en una noche antipática y repulsiva.

...

_"_ _After laughter comes tears  
After your laughter there will be tears_

_When you're in love, you're happy  
When your in an arm, you gaze  
This doesn't last always_

_After your laughter there will be tears_

_My friends all say, don't try to hold it in  
But I can't let that guy know how I feel  
I'll try to hold back my, my, my tears  
But they keep say_

_After your laughter oh, oh, oh_

_I'll try to hide, hide my sorrows  
I wonder can I hold them till tomorrow  
Maybe I'll hold them for a year  
But they keep say_

_After your laughter  
Now you will see those wet little tears_

_After your laughter  
A little biddy tear will look climb into your eye"_

_—_ _Wendy Rene – "After laughter (Come tears)"_


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

No había sido una noche excepcional, pero dentro de sí mismo, esperaba que así fuera.

Que fuera una noche tranquila para todos. Gotham merecía tener una maldita noche tranquila desde hacía más de 11 años.

No hubo presencia de crímenes, más que a locales pequeños, y eso fue en el transcurso del día. Tampoco la presencia de cierto maníaco con traje rojo molestó aquella velada, de hecho, no apareció por ningún motivo.

Parecía ser que al fin Ciudad Gotham dormiría de forma tranquila.

Excepto para alguien.

Una pequeña brisa que pronto se convertiría en lluvia se dejaba caer en la ciudad gótica, entre sus calles, una familia se dirigía a su hogar.

—Cariño, deberíamos de darnos prisa— La madre de la familia habló preocupada —Esta por llover y no tenemos paraguas

—Calma mi cielo, llegaremos pronto, aguarda un poco

—¡Papá! ¡Tengo frío!— La pequeña niña de la familia se abrazó a su madre, la cual se estaba congelando. Suficiente para hacer entrar en razón al padre.

—¡Estoy seguro que estamos por llegar! Un par de manzanas más y—

El clic de un arma siendo recargada detuvo a la familia de tres. Un ladrón salió de un callejón, apuntándoles con su armas.

—El dinero, ahora— No había amabilidad en él, ni siquiera la familia tenía la oportunidad de negociar por sus vidas. El padre estiró un brazo hacía las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, en un intento de protegerlas.

—Tranquilo amigo, te daré lo que quieras— Sacó de sus bolsillos su cartera, sacando todo el dinero dentro de esta, esperando que fuera suficiente para salvar sus vidas. Entregó el dinero al ladrón.

Arrebatándole el delgado fajo de billetes, el ladrón no estaba satisfecho.

—¡¿Esto es todo?! ¡Es una mierda!

—¡Por favor! ¡Es todo lo que tenemos! ¡No tenemos más!— El padre poco a poco empezó a ponerse entre el asaltante y su pequeña familia —¡Por favor! ¡No nos hagan daño!

El ladrón apuntó a la familia, rabioso por perder su tiempo con ellos.

La familia estaba a punto de aceptar su destino, excepto la niña. La pequeña observó entre las sombras una figura emerger, creyó que era un monstruo, y tal vez lo era, pero sólo para quienes hacían el mal.

Todo había sido tan rápido, sólo vieron al ladrón ser desarmado, como intentó pelear inútilmente contra la figura tenebrosa, y como esta logró derribarlo.

La familia, quedándose conmovidos, vieron al ladrón caer inconsciente al suelo, y como huyó el vigilante con rapidez.

Antes de que el ladrón recobrara el conocimiento, la familia corrió del lugar antes de que se presentara otra desgracia más.

Ninguno hizo ningún comentario al respecto hasta que llegaron a su cálido hogar. La pequeña sólo corrió hasta la ventana, mirando la ciudad a través de esta.

—¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué habrá sido eso?!

—No lo sé cariño... Todo pasó en un segundo... ¡No tengo idea qué pasó o quién fue!

—¡Fue Batman!— Gritó la niña emocionada, los padres la observaron confundidos, pero al final, ella tenía razón.

Las gotas empezaban a caer con más fuerza.

Como se sospechaba, la pequeña brisa se volvió una lluvia. Después de vigilar aquella noche, bajo el manto de estrellas, la oscuridad y las luces de la ciudad, se dirigió a cierto sitio en específico.

Batman llegó a ese lugar.

Cada vez que lo visitaba, tenía que tomar todo el coraje y la valentía del mundo, si no lo hacía, podía desmoronarse y caer a pedazos.

Llegó a ese callejón maligno, intentó no paralizarse, pero fue inevitable. Como aquella noche maldita. Apenas lo rememoraba, podía escuchar los disturbios. Su piel se erizó bajo el traje. Su respiración se cortó. Y volvió a concebir eso que aprisionaba sus sentidos, esa horrible impresión que tenía al recordar aquella noche fatal.

No.

No ahora. Tenía que honrar la memoria de sus padres.

Volviendo a dominar el ataque de pánico, con sumo cuidado, sacó dos rosas de su traje, dos rosas blancas.

Las dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo, en donde podía recordar dónde se desplomaron sus padres.

Recordó cuando se había exiliado por voluntad propia del mundo, cuando estaba en aquellos países donde sólo la calma y la disciplina existían. Uno de sus momentos de meditación, cuando lo hacía al borde de un acantilado lleno de neblina, acompañado del frío y la soledad, había hecho un escenario imaginario.

Un escenario donde al volver a Ciudad Gotham, por azares del destino, habían dado con el asesino de sus progenitores. En ese escenario imaginario, Bruce caminaría entre los pasillos de la sombría cárcel hasta llegar a la celda donde él se encontraba. Curiosamente, no podía observar su rostro real, ni siquiera una cara imaginaria, sólo veía al mismo hombre con la misma ropa y con esa máscara de payaso dentro de la celda.

Y sólo tendría una pregunta.

Una maldita pregunta.

_"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"_

Era lo único que quería saber, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había atrevido a matarlos? ¿Por qué no le simpatizaban? ¿Por qué era alguien de escasos recursos? ¿Por las declaraciones que su padre había dicho semanas antes?

No importaba la respuesta, sólo quería saber el porqué.

Sin embargo, la verdadera razón se la llevó a su tumba, y nunca iba a saber la verdad.

Apretó su puño.

Jim le proporcionó la carta donde decía sus razones por las cuales decidió quitarse la vida, más nunca explicó la razón de su peor crimen.

Esto dejaba a Bruce más inconformado que resignado. No podía encontrar la calma, la paz que necesitaba su alma, su corazón y su mente.

Pero, ¿De verdad necesitaba saber por qué?

Tal vez Bruce lo necesitaba, pero en ese momento, en ese triste momento, sólo quería recordar a sus padres por lo que fueron para él.

Y recordar porque tenía puesto ese traje aquella noche, y el significado de su símbolo.

Después de honrar la memoria de sus padres como debió de hacerlo, recordando los momentos más felices de sus vida junto a ellos, Batman elevó su cabeza y corrió hacía las calles de nuevo.

Puede que fuera una noche tranquila, pero sabía que en las noches tranquilas eran cuando las cosas empeorarían de un momento a otro.

...

Una mala noche, eso fue lo que ella pasó.

Los malos pensamientos la estaban arrinconando de nuevo. No quería estar a solas son ellos, pues cada vez que llegaban esos pensamientos, sólo la hacían sentirse en el fondo de un abismo. Como caer en el fondo del mar.

Y sólo conocía una forma de flotar hasta llegar de vuelta a la superficie. O al menos tener esa sensación.

Dentro de sus sueños convirtiéndose en pesadillas, había sentido la necesidad de volver a tomar las pastillas. Sí, sabía que eso era algo malo y muy peligroso, pero realmente quería esas pastillas para sentirse bien de vuelta.

Sin embargo, temía ser descubierta y castigada por eso.

Sus ojos se abrieron, que no podía más estar encerrada con su propia mente. Al despertar poco a poco, notó que el entorno donde había quedado dormida era diferente. No estaba en sofá del salón, estaba en la habitación, acostada en la cama. Incorporándose, parpadeaba hasta que su vista estuviera clara.

Sentado y muy cerca de ella, Arthur la esperaba.

—¿Art?— Despertó confundida, ¿En qué momento fue que apareció en la cama junto a ella?

—Parece que alguien se divirtió mucho anoche— Acariciaba su cuerpo por encima de las suaves sábanas blancas y de vez en cuando, besando su brazo, haciéndola regresar a la realidad poco a poco.

—Oh sí, una noche muy divertida, por cierto— Contestó con la ironía que pudo expresar. Más triste que enojada podía sentirse en ese momento.

—No te preocupes, limpié el desastre que hiciste, traviesa, y la verdad es que te veías muy incómoda durmiendo en el sofá, así que te traje a descansar aquí

Harley no dijo alguna palabra, sólo agachó su mirada.

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces sentir como una... Idiota?"_

Sollozó frente Arthur, aunque en un vago intento, trató de reprimirse apenas salieron las lágrimas.

Arthur notó eso, la culpa cayó sobre sus hombros. La tomó suavemente de su cabeza y le plantó un beso en su frente.

—Lo lamento muñeca, lamento haber arruinado lo que hiciste por mi

Harley cerró sus labios antes de dar una respuesta sin pensarla. Ni siquiera quería responder su disculpa, no sabía si quería perdonarlo o no.

De verdad que le había puesto su corazón y su alma a esa fiesta sorpresa.

¿Por qué la hacía sentirse como si estuviera en una montaña rusa? ¿Por qué primero la hacía sentirse en el cielo, alegre, segura y aceptada, y después la dejaba caer al suelo? Como en ese momento, ¿Por qué la hacía sentirse confundida, vulnerable y melancólica?

" _Eres un tonto"_

Pensó al cerrar sus ojos, limpió las lágrimas restantes y dejó entrar oxígeno a su nariz.

Arthur quería escuchar algo de Harley, algo, lo que fuera, pero aún tenía su boca sellada. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando pensar en algo suficiente para volver a tener su atención sobre él.

Recordó algo importante, no le había contado la mala noche.

—¿Sabes algo Harley? Te debo otra disculpa, y debo admitir que tenías la razón

—¿La razón? — Harley elevó sus ojos hacía Arthur, quién estaba perpleja, pero debía de aprovecharlo, ¿Cuándo Arthur le iba a dar la razón?—¿Por qué Sr. J?

—Debí haber desconfiado de Grant como lo hiciste tu

En ese momento, Harley dejó su orgullo y su vacío a un lado, ahora centrándose en lo que Arthur quería decirle.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—... Me apuñaló por la espalda, o eso intentó. Ni siquiera lo intentó el mismo, maldito cobarde

—¿Te apuñaló por la...? ¿En sentido literal o figurativo?— Harley se incorporó hacía él, más agobiada.

—Faltaba poco para que fuera literal. Grant mandó a dos de sus guardias para asesinarme, y lo hizo para cobrar la recompensa por mi captura, ¿Puedes creerlo?

Harley quedó de piedra.

—... Maldito hijo de perra... ¡Pero! ¿Tu estas bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes muñeca, alguien me ayudó a salir con vida de ahí. Pero eso son detalles innecesarios, lo que quiero ahora es esto Harley: Quiero encontrar a Grant y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo

A este punto, Harley sonrió. Sí, tal vez las cosas entre ambos como pareja estaban tornándose complicadas, pero cuando se trataba del trabajo, la locura y la diversión, los dos olvidaban sus diferencias y ponían manos a la obra.

—No tiene ni idea con quién se metió ese hijo de puta

...

Horas más tarde, Joker se encontraba en la Feria abandonada que era su escondite, frente a algunos de sus seguidores, junto a su Arlequín.

Enterrando como un cuerpo a un lado de la carretera, hizo con sus sentimientos de la noche anterior, perdonándolo internamente. Esta vez, los sentimientos eran diferentes. Ella siempre lo miraba con amor y ternura, pero esta vez había un tercer sentimiento involucrado, que predominaba incluso más que el amor. Lo miraba con admiración.

—Estoy seguro que todos conocen a Brando Grant, o al menos la mayoría, ¿No es así?

Todos los seguidores contestaron de forma positiva.

—Les diré lo que está pasando: Ese cretino gordo mafioso me traicionó. Intentó verme la cara de idiota y trató de matarme. No, mi error, lo siento, lo corregiré: No intentó matarme, cobardemente mandó a dos de sus hombres a que lo intentarán. Como podrán observar, fueron tan inútiles que ni siquiera me dieron un tiro

Todos escuchaban atentamente a su líder. Era tanta su fidelidad al Joker, que, en vez de parecer una organización criminal, parecía una secta.

—¿Saben que vamos a hacer? Esta noche iremos al lugar de Grant. Aunque les sorprenda, alguien dentro de ahí me está haciendo un favor en decirme cada uno de los movimientos de Grant. Lo atraparemos cuando esté distraído, cuando no se lo espere... Y cuando ocurra eso, le daré su remate...

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él. Siempre estaban de acuerdo con él.

Así que todos, en esa sala pequeña, mirando un pequeño teléfono color rojo, esperaban la llamada que les indicara que debían de prepararse. Los hombres de Joker estaban desesperados, Harley no paraba de mover su pie nerviosamente y la cajetilla de Joker estaba a dos cigarrillos de quedarse vacía.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco horas o tal vez seis estuvieron alrededor de ese teléfono, de vez en cuando uno de ellos revisaba si estaba conectado el teléfono, sólo por si acaso.

Y de repente, el teléfono hizo "ring".

Joker lo atendió al segundo, todos quedaron a la expectativa.

—¿Sí?... ¿Dónde?... Que idiota. Ok, mantelo distraído

Colgó.

Dirigió su mirada a todos, con una sonrisa excepcional.

—Andando

...

De pie, con una venda por encima de su hombro, pero debajo de su chaqueta oscura, actuando ahora como el guardaespaldas de Grant, el Mensajero pensaba si dejar de lado la fiel lealtad a la que sirvió a su jefe por años era una buena idea, y si todo salía mal, ¿Qué repercusiones tendría contra él?

De tan sólo pensarlas, se dio cuenta que había sido una muy mala idea salvar al Joker.

Y otra cosa que también en el fondo quería que ocurriera era que el Sr. Grant se tomara en serio la amenaza y desapareciera de Gotham por un tiempo, sin embargo, después de los primeros sustos, Grant fue a dormir y al día siguiente lo llamó, lo acensó como uno de sus nuevos guardaespaldas personales y bebió whiskey en su escritorio.

¿Por qué demonios estaba tan tranquilo? ¡Debía de preocuparse!

—Hoy voy a ir al club que está a dos cuadras de aquí, dicen que las putas de ahí son las mejores de toda Gotham. Realmente necesito un maldito respiro

El Mensajero frunció su ceño.

—¿Es enserio?

—¿Qué cosa muchacho?— Preguntaba Grant mientras bebía de su Whiskey a las rocas.

—¿Se preocupa más por una ida al prostíbulo que su propia seguridad?

—Para eso te tengo a ti, ¿O crees que el puesto te queda grande?

—No... No lo digo por eso... Lo digo por lo que ocurrió anoche...

—¡Ah! ¿Le tienes miedo al Joker? ¿Ese es tu problema?

—¿Qué? ¿Usted no le teme?

Una ruidosa carcajada se escuchó por el lujoso despacho —¡¿Qué puede hacerme ese payaso escuálido contra mí?!

—Creí que le temía—

—¡Bah! ¿Quién puede sentir miedo? Tengo a mis guardias protegiéndome, y las mejores armas me las guardo para mí, ¡Venga! ¿Qué puede hacerme ese ridículo imbécil idiota?

—Puede intentar matarlo— Esperaba el Mensajero que con esa afirmación su jefe pusiera los pies en la tierra. No fue así.

—¿Matarme? ¿El? Nunca dejaría que un cabrón que usa maquillaje y se vista ridículo me toque, y tampoco tú lo dejarías, por cierto

—No... Creo que no...

El Mensajero quería advertirle a su jefe, pero por obvias razones no dijo lo que su pensamiento le decía.

_"No debería de subestimarlo"_

Pasó una hora, Grant hacía su trabajo como si nada, fumando como si no hubiera hecho algo malo. El Mensajero esperaba el momento.

Grant era un mafioso muy respetado y temido en Ciudad Gotham.

¿Su problema? Era un mafioso muy confiado de su suerte en la vida, creyendo que nada le iba a ocurrir.

Eso se reflejaba en los pocos guardias que tenía alrededor y dentro de su edificio.

Tres de ellos cuidaban la puerta principal, al cual se les acercaba una joven con lentes oscuros, gabardina negra y cabello oscuro.

—¡Buenas tardes! O noches más bien. Disculpen, ¿Dónde queda la 5ta avenida?

—No lo sé, piérdete— El guardia le respondió a la joven mujer.

—Ay, qué modales, ¿Tu mamá te enseñó a tratar así a las mujeres?

—Lárgate

La mujer chasqueó los dedos y apuntó al guardia con sus dedos.

—No, apuesto a que fue tu papá. Te enseñaré qué pasa cuando tratas como porquería a una mujer— La mujer sacó de su gabardina una pistola y disparó a la frente. Los otros dos guardias iban a responder contra la mujer, pero otros dos balazos los alcanzaron antes de siquiera tocarla.

—Bien, lo más difícil ya quedó terminado— Quitándose la peluca y los lentes, Harley acomodó sus coletas, miró a la oscuridad y silbó a lo lejos.

...

—¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!— Grant no paraba de reír al hablar por teléfono —¡¿Qué te parece si hacemos estos negocios?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ya sabes cómo!

Grant estaba demasiado concentrado en su llamada que no escuchó el escándalo fuera de su despacho.

El Mensajero lo escuchó bien, y no hizo nada por advertirle a Grant.

La puerta se abría lentamente, el Mensajero fingió sacar su arma y apuntar a los intrusos, pero estos apuntaron primero. Bajo la guardia, pero por el mismo, no por su jefe.

Grant ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

—¡¿Qué les parece reunirnos este viernes?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Vamos al club que les he dicho! ¡Ahí tienen a las mejores putas de la ciudad!

—Yo creo que no podrás ese día...— Una voz desconocida escucharon sus oídos, Grant se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el Joker, Harley Quinn y varios payasos con armas.

—Joker...— Grant quedó sin aliento al verlo, colgó el teléfono —...Que... ¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir, me da gusto...

—No creo que tendrás tanto gusto después de este encuentro, y respondiendo tu pregunta, estábamos de paseo todos, disfrutando la tarde. Pasamos cerca de aquí, y le dije a Harley que si hacíamos una visita a mi socio leal

Enfatizó la última palabra, cargando su voz con ironía y sarcasmo.

—Bueno, que bueno que vienes a visitarnos, ¿Quieres ginebra, ron o whis—

—Nada, será rápido Grant. Muy rápido para ti

—Ah... Bueno, ¡Eres bienvenido!— Levantó las manos en un fingido entusiasmo. Grant miró de reojo al Mensajero. Se arrepintió muy tarde de no haberle hecho caso.

—Oye Brando— Puso su atención al payaso de vuelta —Eres una basura

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no debía de traicionarte, y yo dije lo mismo? Nunca debes de intentar traicionar a un demente

—¡Por favor! ¡¿Crees que podría hacerte eso?! ¡Sólo un loco se atrevería a traicionarte!  
—Te paso los datos de Arkham si quieres internarte, tú mismo lo has dicho

—De verdad, no se de lo que hablas Joker—

—No te preocupes si no lo entiendes Brando, o más bien, si tienes Alzheimer. Anoche, cuando nos despedimos e insististe tanto en que tus dos guardias me cuidaran la retaguardia, aunque te pedí que no lo hicieras. ¿No es mucha casualidad cuando estoy fuera de tu edificio que tus hombres mataran a los míos y que estos trataran de matarme a mí?

—... ¿Mis hombres hicieron eso? ¡Que hijos de perra! Voy a encargarme de ellos

—¿No te enteraste? Están muertos. De hecho, herí a este muchacho, ¿No te lo dijo?

—Oh...— Miró al Mensajero, realmente estaba atrapado y no podía hacer nada—Bueno, me encargaré de...

—Me pregunto porque intentaron matarme cuando tus ordenes fueron otras...

—...¡Tal vez sea lo del anuncio! ¡Ese anuncio de la policía! Tal vez se les hizo fácil atacarte, todos en Gotham saben cuánto vales, mis hombres habían mencionado cuantos millones son, ¡Debí adivinarlo!

—Tal vez tengas razón... De no ser porque realmente insististe mucho. Se que fuiste tú

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Te equivocas Joker!

—Mataron a dos de mis hombres Grant, dos de ellos están muertos por tu culpa...Lo sabías, sabías cuánto vale mi desordenada cabeza, y además de eso, te querías quedar con mí muñeca

—¡¿Estas loco?! Yo— Miró de reojo al Mensajero, no iba a meter las manos por él, porque era un asunto que el mismo provocó —Respeto que sea tu mujer, nunca lo intentaría, yo—

—Me preguntaste por ella, que en donde estaba, tu plan era asesinarme y quedarte con mi muñeca, ¿Crees que las Arlequines cambian de amo, así como así?

Grant miró de reojo a la Arlequín, ella sólo sonrió, una sonrisa maniática, como si recién hubiera ingresado al manicomio y no iba a salir de ahí nunca. Observó a los payasos, no había amabilidad en sus caras, y al momento de ver al Joker...

Era como ver al mismo demonio.

—Ok... Me atrapaste, fui yo Joker...

Joker preparó su arma, cargándola y apuntándolo.

—No Joker, lo lamento... ¡Si me perdonas la vida, te doy la mitad de mi negocio! Todo lo que quieras, dinero, armas, poder... ¿Eso quieres no?

Joker no hablaba. Sólo tenía ese mirada oscura. No lo iba a convencer fácilmente. De hecho, no iba a lograrlo.

—O te daré todo lo que tú quieras, ¡Inmunidad ante la policía! ¡Puedo darte eso! ¡Conozco a alguien en la comandancia! ¡Puede hacerlo!...

Se acercó lentamente hacía Grant, no le quitaba el arma de encima.

—...¡Te daré todo lo que tu quieras! Pídemelo y lo haré. ¡Perdóname! ¡No sabía lo que hacía! ¡Perdón por intentar matarte! ¡Por lo de tu mujer! ¡Perdón!...

Joker se acercó a él, aún apuntándolo.

—Lo sé, se que cometí un error, ¡Un terrible error! ¡Pero!...— Las piernas le flaquearon, apocadamente y terminó arrodillándose, rogando por su vida.

—¡Arriba, cobarde traidor!

—¡Por favor Joker! ¡No sabía lo que hacía!— Le faltaba poco a Grant para besarle los pies a Joker, este sólo seguía apuntándole a su nuca —¡Por favor! ¡Por favor Joker! ¡No me mates! ¡No me mates! ¡Te lo ruego, no me mates!

Grant pedía por su vida, llorando.

—Ok... Te voy No voy a matarte Grant, no voy a hacerlo— Dejó de apuntarle, dándole la espalda. Grant sintió que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo.

—¡Oh gracias! ¡Gracias Joker! ¡Gracias!

—¡Harley!

—¿Sí, Sr. J?

—Juega con este pedazo de mierda

Harley, obedientemente, sacó su navaja y dio brincos hasta llegar con Grant.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Agachándose, miró fijamente los ojos llenos de terror de Grant.

—¿Has visto a una conejita enojada antes?

Nunca debió de decirle "Bunny" en voz alta frente a Joker.

Y antes de que Grant diera su respuesta, Harley dio un saltó y a la vez cortó su garganta.

Con su maquillaje arruinado por la sangre que cayó en su cara, sonrió al ver a Grant sufriendo, llevándose una mano a su cuello y cayendo al suelo.

Joker sacó un cigarrillo, mientras fumaba, miraba como la sangre salía de la rebanada del cuello.

—¿Sabes Brando? No era cierto, estaba bromeando. Suerte en la resurrección.

Y con su garganta herida, sin poder volver a rogar por su vida, Joker descargó todas sus balas contra la cabeza de Grant. 

No pudo evitar carcajear un poco. Giró hacía Harley.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, mi muñeca, lo hiciste muy bien— Joker felicitó a Harley, abrazándola a él, dando un par de vueltas por el sitio. Ella se dejó consentir —Vámonos— Los dos estuvieron por salir cuando alguien los detuvo.

—Joker— Uno de sus seguidores habló —¿Qué haremos con el muchacho?

Joker volteó hacía atrás.

Era cierto, el Mensajero seguía vivo.

El quedó de piedra, sin embargo, esperaba su destino.

Levantando una ceja, iba a encargarse de ese asunto —Mensajero...— Joker se acercó a él.

—¿Sí, Sr. Joker?

—¿Tienes buena vista, cierto?

—Sí, sí la tengo

—¿Puedes ver que ahora estás desempleado?

Mensajero dio una mirada al cadáver de Grant a su lado.

—Lo puedo ver

—¿Sabes que ya no tienes protección de Grant?

La Arlequín de la sala no pudo evitar paralizarse. Apretó su mandíbula, no quería ser ella la razón por la cual el Mensajero terminaría sin vida.

—Lo sé...

—Bien, eres muy listo Mensajero, bastante listo, ahora, tienes dos opciones— Joker en ese momento recargó su pistola y apuntó a la cabeza de Mensajero, este sólo cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dientes —La primera: Podría darte un tiro en la cabeza y matarte. La segunda: Contratarte

—¿Contratarme? — Abrió ligeramente los ojos, con muchísima confusión.

—¿No me escuchas?

—Sí, lo hago

—Bien, contratarte, podría hacer eso, pero bajo mis condiciones. Uno: No me intentes joder, o tus sesos van a ser espagueti como los de ese cabrón. Dos: ¿Sabes porque quiero que estés conmigo? Eres listo Mensajero, muy listo, pero te lo voy a advertir, no te pases de listo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero...

Harley desvió su mirada e intentó no tragar saliva.

—Lo entiendo. 

—Bien, bienvenido al clan, payaso

—Gracias

—Chicos, trátenlo bien, fue alguien leal incluso antes de que empezara a servirme, me advirtió que algo malo iba a ocurrir

Harley giró su cabeza, sorprendida. Así que el fue el que evitó que Joker muriera. Quiso sonreír, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, no le perdonarían la vida al pobre Mensajero.

—¡Muchas felicidades!— Los hombres de Joker se acercaron a él, dándole palmadas en su espalda—¿Qué vas a elegir? ¿Maquillaje o máscara?

—Eh... Máscara, la máscara está bien...

Había salido excelente ese día para todos.

Y todo, todo parecía haber ido sobre ruedas para ellos.

A excepción que no contaban con algo, que había más de una banda criminal sediento de poder.

Las semanas después del asesinato de Grant se volvieron una total y completa migraña, absolutamente para todos en Ciudad Gotham.

Y más para la hampa del Joker.

En Carnival, Joker miraba la televisión fijamente, sentado en una silla frente a esta.

Harley por mientras, comía algunos chocolates en el sofá, mientras escuchaba las noticias.

**—... _La actividad criminal ha incrementado al menos diez veces desde el asesinato del líder mafioso Brand Grant. Se sospecha que fue una banda rival quién provocó el asesinato, más específicos, el Clan de Payasos del Joker, esto por las señales violentas del cuerpo de Grant y una sonrisa de sangre. Actualmente, hay una nueva guerra por el puesto de quién sería el siguiente líder de la mafia en Gotham..._**

—Malditos mafiosos, todos son unos desgraciados ingratos— No dejaba de mirar el televisor, Harley sólo lo observaba. Podía ver cómo su pierna se movía arriba abajo y al hacer esto como todo su cuerpo se sacudía.

Su cara lo decía todo.

—¿Qué carajos se creen? No es mi culpa que yo sea el que tenga más poder, y si no les parece, que se jodan. Hijos de perra

Harley no decía nada al respecto, sabía que Arthur estaba furioso, y cuando estaba furioso, era mejor no molestarlo.

**_—... Se desconocen las razones por las cuales posiblemente él Joker haya cometido este horrendo crimen, pero es probable que lo haya hecho por su sentido de la anarquía y el caos, lo ha hecho entre los justos de Gotham por más de 10 años, ahora lo hace entre los pecadores..._ **

—No había tenido tantas ganas de meterle un balazo a un presentador de la tv desde esa vez que me invitaron al Show de Murray. Ese idiota hijo de puta me va a quitar el trabajo de comediante

Harley no pudo evitar mirarlo y reírse un poco, intentaba ignorar las palabras altisonantes.

—Pudín— Dejando la caja de chocolates de lado, se sentó en el sofá —Incluso cuando estás hecho fiera dices los mejores chistes que he escuchado en mi vida

—Cariño, por favor, guárdate tus comentarios. No estoy de humor y no quiero soltar algo contra ti, ¿Lo entiendes muñeca, o lo tengo de explicar?

La sonrisa de la cara de Harley se borró, estaba por comer una trufa de chocolate, pero decidió tirarla a su suerte.

—Oye pudín, tranquilo amorcito, creo que podremos salir de esta, ¿Lo olvidas? ¡Siempre salimos con la nuest—

—Harley, por matar al idiota de Grant resulta que gané más enemigos, amigos de Grant, si supieran que Grant tarde o temprano iba a joderlos a todos. Incluso jodidos enemigos de Grant que querían jodérselo a él ahora me quieren joder a mi ¿Cual es su puto problema?

Harley parpadeó al escucharlo.

No quiso hacer más comentarios al respecto, aunque sentía la necesidad de arreglar los problemas que no eran suyos.

Otro rato en silencio, Harley terminó la caja de chocolates. Joker seguía mirando la televisión y las noticias.

Si no tenía que lidiar con la policía, era con el murciélago, y ahora no eran ellos dos, también eran todas las bandas criminales.

—Oh, vaya mierda— Se llevó una mano a su cabeza cuando se destelló ante ese hecho —No tenemos muchas armas, no tenemos dinero para conseguir armas, y no hay tantos hombres como antes, ¿Qué carajos voy a hacer?

Harley, quién ahora estaba masticando chicle, volteó confundida. Ahora sí iba a calmar esa desesperación en Joker.

—Ok, escucha pastelito, tienes que relajarte— Se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros, acariciándolos para tranquilizarlo— Estas muy alterado y eso no será algo bueno para ti, escucha esto, podemos—

—Harley por favor, no molestes

Siendo interrumpida, Harley quedó con la boca abierta.

—Hey ¿Acaso tu no me dijiste que fuera un poco más paciente? — Con un tono de voz agudo, pero a la vez angelical, Harley volvió a intentarlo, ahora jugando con sus mechones verdes—Me pides esas cosas y al final resultan ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo, pastelito?

—No me digas que hacer

—¿Qué?

—Que no me digas que hacer

Harley, atónita, dejó de tocar a Joker. Aún tenía la necesidad de ser comprensible con él, pero no como al principio.

—Oye Art, yo sé que estam—

—Art, Artie, Arthur, no me llames por ese nombre, ¿Quieres?

Abrió sus ojos y frunció el ceño. 

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Hacía unos días todo está bien, ¿Por qué ahora está así?

_"Todo es culpa de ese idiota de Grant, si no hubiera hecho eso, mi pudín estaría feliz. No, es culpa de la policía idiota, si no hubieran publicado ese cartel, estaríamos mi Joker y yo felices_

_¡Ya sé cómo hacerlo feliz de vuelta!_ "

—Sr. J, sé que estamos pasando por dificultades, pero escucha, podemos intentar robar de nuevo el banco, ¿No crees? Quizá ya resurtieron los billetes, ¡Quizá ahora sea más divertido!

—La última vez que seguimos uno de tus planes muchos de mis hombres murieron

Ok, ahora si era muy pesado, esto empezó a irritar a Harley

—Oh, ¿Vas a tener que reclamarme eso cada vez que puedas? — Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado.

—Mmhh— Asintió Joker mientras fumaba un poco más —Ahora por favor, ve a jugar con tu juguete, ve a maquillarte o a jugar a la bailarina, no quiero tener que lidiar con tus berrinches

Harley, dando pasos hacia atrás, quiso hacerle caso a Joker.

Pero esto apenas iniciaba.

—¿Por qué de repente quieres arremeter contra mí? ¿Crees que no sé por lo que estamos pasando? ¡Te estoy dando opciones para poder—

—Harley, muñeca, no estoy siendo malo contigo, sólo te recuerdo porque no eres buena en esto

Harley sintió que su corazón se rompía, pero lo tomó primero antes de que se desmoronara por completo. 

—... Ah... ¿Crees que no soy buena en esto? Sabes que si no hubieran llamado los malditos del banco a la policía pudimos robarnos todo, ¡Mira! ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Vivos! No estamos en Ark—

—Por favor Harley, te pusiste a llorar porque mataste a un policía

Esto le pegó al orgullo de Harley.

Ahora la irritada era ella. Y se lo iba a dar a conocer.

Iba a regresarle el golpe.

—Ok, dices que no soy buena, ¿Y qué tal todas las veces que he salvado tu trasero de Batman?

El payaso giró su cara hacia la Arlequín pasmado, boquiabierto, confundido y disgustado.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

Haciendo la voz más bufona, Harley inició con su espectaculo.

—Oh claro, yo soy una tonta porque no puede hacer nada bien, me arrepiento de haber matado a alguien que no se lo merecía, una buena para nada—

Joker se levantó de la silla. 

—Oye, yo no te he dicho eso—

—¡Pero de repente, me convierto la reina de tu desastroso corazón cuando me las arreglo para que el traumado que se disfraza de rata con alas no te lleve de vuelta al manicomio!— Puso una mano cerca de su boca y haciendo su voz con más martirios fingidos —Ay, sería una lástima que la siguiente vez que pase eso su muñeca no le dé la gana salvarlo de Arkham porque va a recordar todas las veces que su Joker le dijo que era una inútil—

Joker puso su mano encima de la boca de Harley, callándola, respirando muy profundamente.

—Harley, si no cierras esa linda boquita, voy a decirte cosas muy feas y no quiero ser un imbécil contigo esta noche, ¿Entiendes, muñeca?

Miró sus ojos verdes.

No había amabilidad ni amor en estos, o tal vez sí, pero se encontraba mezclado con resentimiento.

Sintiendo su poder sobre ella, ella sólo asintió, muy apenada.

—Bien muñeca... — Soltando su boca y voz, sonrió hacia ella, tomándola del mentón suavemente —Ahora, deja que el Sr. J haga lo que sabe hacer, y si te necesito te llamaré, ¿Ok?

_"...Si te necesito te llamaré... ¿En serio? ¿Vas a dejarme fuera de nuevo?"_

—Ok...

—Ve a jugar muñeca, ve a jugar con tus juguetes, disfruta tu noche, es sólo tuya, ¿Lo harías por mí?

—Ok...— Decepcionada, Harley le dio la espalda y lo dejó a solas.

Intentaba no sentirse mal, pero era inevitable. No, no había nadie más ahí, pero se sentía humillada. Sentía aversión hacia ella misma, ¿Por qué la hacía sentirse en una montaña rusa?

Disconforme, se detuvo a medio pasillo. Limpió una pequeña lágrima que salió de su ojo.

—¡No seas una debilucha Harley! ¿Quieres demostrarle a pudín que está equivocado? ¿Eso quieres? ¿Sí? ¡Bien! ¡Voy a ir a demostrarle a pudín que soy demasiado buena! ¡Se va a arrepentir de lo que ha dicho!

En su sala, Joker, fumando una vez más, intentaba asimilar todo lo que ocurría. Sólo había pasado media hora, y no podía pensar en algo.

Se levantó de la silla, no podía aguantar más ahí. Pero al cruzar a uno de las habitaciones, notó algo que lo desconcertó: El vestido que usaba Harley en ese momento estaba en el suelo, con una nota sobre la pila de ropa. Creyendo que era una forma original de decirle que quería diversión, Joker leyó la nota.

_ "Pudín: _

_ Dijiste que disfrutara la noche porque era mía _

_ Y eso es lo que voy a hacer _

_ ¡No me esperes amorcito! _

_ Atte.: HQ _ _"_

Perturbado, sus ojos se enfocaron en un baúl donde Harley solía guardar cosas y ropa para ella, se asomó y notó que estaba vacío.

Sus oídos le dijeron que debía de estar alerta, que debía de escuchar el ruido de una motocicleta. Rápidamente fue a la ventana, y lo único que alcanzó a percibir sus ojos fue la moto del Mensajero y las coletas de Harley moviéndose en el viento, antes de desaparecer por completo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme algo así en un momento...?! ¡Mierda!

Cómo si no fuera suficiente para él, Joker se alejó de la ventana y a paso apresurado, se dirigió a la sala donde solían reunirse sus hombres. Al llegar los vio a todos muy relajados, jugando a las cartas, como si no les importara la inminente crisis que se aproximaba.

Todos se dieron cuenta que Joker estaba vuelto un demonio monstruoso, así que se levantaron al instante. Ni se atrevieron a pedir perdón, ni a hablar, no quería una bala dentro de su cuerpo.

—Escuchen todos, quiero que sigan al Mensajero, se acaba de ir con algo importante, síganlo y tráiganlo conmigo personalmente ¡AHORA!

Sin embargo, todos quedaron quietos ante la petición de Joker.

—¡¿Son sordos o que les pasa?! ¡¿No pueden seguir una jodida orden?!  
—Sr. Joker...— Uno de ellos se quitó la máscara —¿De qué habla? Yo estoy aquí— Era el Mensajero con una expresión de confusión y miedo

—Joker, él ha estado jugando póker con nosotros todo este tiempo— Otro de los hombres habló.

—¿He hecho algo malo?

Joker quedó más atónito que el Mensajero. Si él estaba ahí, ¿Entonces porque...?

—Oh... En ese caso... Creo que se han robado tu motocicleta

—¡¿QUÉ?!

A los segundos, el Mensajero se encontraba donde había estacionado su motocicleta.

—¡No! ¡MIERDA! ¡No! — Se llevaba las manos a su cabello, con ganas de arrancárselo —¡Mi moto! ¡Mi moto!

Joker permanecía a su lado, disfrutando en el fondo sufría.

—Por favor, es sólo una motocicleta

—¡No! ¡No era una motocicleta cualquiera! Era una Harley... Una Harley Davidson

_"Vaya, tienes una pequeña obsesión con las Harleys, imbécil"_

Pensó Joker para sus adentros, pero esta vez le tuvo compasión al Mensajero.

No, mejor no, mejor siguió gozando el sufrimiento del Mensajero.

Pero no podía parar de preguntarse a dónde demonios se fue Harley.

...

Aquella noche, la suerte estaba de su lado.

Sus primeros robos fueron un éxito, lo había intentado en departamentos lujosos o en casas de buen barrio.

Por supuesto que se había robado buenos motines de ahí, pero ella quería demostrar que era más que eso, era más que un reloj de 3 mil dólares o un anillo de 5 mil dólares.

Además, sabía que las necesidades de Joker y su equipo eran altas en esos momentos de crisis, así que, ¿Por qué no ir tras el pez gordo?

Con esa idea, Harley, arriba de la motocicleta que había robado, con su primer traje de Arlequín y mirando a través de unos binoculares, se encontraba a escasos metros de la Mansión Wayne.

—¿Crees que no soy buena, pudín? ¡Te voy a demostrar que no siempre tienes la razón!

...

_"What you do to me is indescribable,  
Got me sparkling just like an emerald.  
Set my soul on fire, make me wild,  
Like the deep blue sea._

_No other boy ever made me feel beautiful,  
When I'm in your arms, feels like I have it all,  
Is it your tattoos or golden grill,  
That makes me feel this way?_

_Got me spinning like a ballerina,  
Feeling gangsta every time I see ya,  
You're the king and, baby, I'm the queen of  
Disaster, disaster_

_You got me spinning like a ballerina,  
You're the bad boy that I always dreamed of,  
You're the king and, baby, I'm the queen of  
Disaster, disaster_

_Got mascara thick, I get emotional  
You know I was more than just a party girl.  
Isn't hard to see what's goin' on,  
I'm so far gone (mmm, so far gone)_

_When I saw your face it was incredible,  
Painted on my soul, it was indelible.  
We celebrate our twisted fate,  
We're the broken ones_

_Got me spinning like a ballerina,  
Feeling gangsta every time I see ya,  
You're the king and, baby, I'm the queen of  
Disaster, disaster._

_You got me spinning like a ballerina,  
You're the bad boy that I always dreamed of,  
You're the king and, baby, I'm the queen of  
Disaster, disaster..."_

— _Lana del Rey - "Queen of disaster"_


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

Su estómago iba a reventar de la emoción.

Iba a ser una de sus mejores ideas, debía de convencerlo con esto, sí o sí

Pero debía de tener mucho cuidado, si, se recordaba eso cientos de veces, pero a la vez se encontraba tan inquieta. Era el crimen perfecto.

Dejó la motocicleta en un punto ciego entre los árboles. Con la gran agilidad que le dejaron aquellos años de gimnasia, subió por uno de los enormes muros y brincó al jardín, cayendo de pie.

Elevando su cabeza, observó la gran Mansión Wayne. Boquiabierta, nunca imaginó que era una mansión tan majestuosa y bella, algo que todo el mundo debería de ver. Si tan sólo no existieran los muros.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, regresando a la realidad y a paso apresurado, vigilando que no hubiera guardias alrededor, Harley atravesó el césped hasta llegar a una de las paredes. Fijó su vista, asomándose por las ventanas. Nada fuera de lo común más que un comedor lujoso con candelabros, velas encendidas y platos de porcelana fría puestos.

Parecía que apenas el joven heredero de la fortuna de los Wayne iba a cenar. Así que no por ahí, debía de entrar por otro lugar.

Corriendo agachada, llegó hasta una columna. Sí, ahora tenía que probarse a sí misma si aún tenía la habilidad de escalar sin ayuda de sogas.

Para su sorpresa, escaló hasta llegar a una de las ventanas de la segunda planta, la cual afortunadamente se encontraba abierta, pero antes de entrar volvió a mirar por dentro de la habitación. No se veía nadie extraño, así que, pudo entrar a la sala elegante sin temor a nada.

Algo llegó a su pensamiento que le hizo gracia. Siempre a las mansiones entraba por otro lugar que no fuera la puerta principal.

Una vez dentro de la mansión, Harley empezó a pasearse, con cautela y mucho cuidado, pero con estilo. Siempre de puntitas, como en las caricaturas.

Abriendo las puertas, exploró cada pieza, esperando encontrar algo de lujo.

Y sí que encontró demasiadas cosas de lujo. Pinturas. Incluso las flores en los floreros parecían más finas que las flores comunes. Sí, eran costosas, pero eso no podía llevárselo sin pasar desapercibida, además, sabía que eso, a pesar de su precio, realmente no valían nada. Tenía que encontrar el botín principal. El botín que todos los ricos guardaban en secreto, su fortuna.

Pero no podía evitarlo, no estaba dentro de cualquier mansión, era la mansión Wayne, y todas las expectativas que se hacían en torno a cómo era por dentro fueron superadas. A veces, tenía que parar sólo para contemplar algo artístico o algo brillante.

Sin embargo, no encontraba lo que buscaba, no estaba en ninguna de las salas que busco, al menos las del segundo piso.

¿Podría estar el gran botín en el primer piso? ¡No! No podría estar ahí, pero, ¿Y si lo estaba?

Con cautela, se animó a bajar por las escaleras, pero al tocar el suelo, se desanimó y volvió a subir al tercer piso, no sin antes, mirar un enorme reloj de la sala.

_"Deberían llamar a un relojero, la hora está mal"._

A gran velocidad, llegó al tercer piso, y en el fondo del pasillo de este, encontró lo que buscaba:

Abrió una enorme puerta de madera oscura, esperando que no hiciera ruido por lo pesada que era. Y sí, llegó a una extraña sala. Una sala llena de trofeos, estatuas, esculturas, algunas fotografías y más pinturas.

Paseó por la sala, y sintiéndose en privacidad, pudo entonces admirar cada obra de arte con el detenimiento que se merecía.

Tenían buen gusto los Wayne, y llegó a preguntarse porque algo tan artísticamente hermoso debía de ser escondido en un lugar donde nadie lo mirara y maravillaba.

_"Tu misión Harley, enfócate"_

Parpadeando y dándose dos pequeños golpes en su cabeza, Harley continuó con su tarea, y sus ojos se encontraron con otra pintura más, pero a su consideración, no era tan primorosa como las demás, ni siquiera como las pinturas de exhibición en los pasillos de la mansión.

Un enorme cuadro de Thomas y Martha Wayne reposaba por encima de un extraño mueble.

Harley se tomó el tiempo de admirar la pintura, pero no por su valor artístico. Recordó su época de Psiquiatra, cuando Arthur le contó la fantasiosa y alucinada historia que Penny inventó, señalando a Thomas como el verdadero padre de Arthur.

Harley tragó el nudo de su garganta, ¿Cómo pudo esa mujer haberle mentido así a su propio hijo y dejar que le hicieran todo ese espantoso daño?

Ella nunca sería como Penny. Puede que Penny se excusara con su locura , pero Harley también estaba loca, y ella nunca se atrevería a dañar a Arthur. Siempre lo cuidaría, aunque él se cuidaba a sí mismo. Siempre le demostraría su amor, aunque a Arthur le costara entender lo que era el amor.

Brincando ligeramente, volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Sacudiendo su mano sobre su cabeza, en un intento de aclarar su embrollada cabeza, volvió a lo suyo, a buscar recursos para su Sr. J.

Se agachó y abrió las puertas de ese mueble, que parecía una alacena.

—Bingo...

Una caja de seguridad.

Ahí estaba

El tesoro que tanto buscaba, el milagro que los sacaría de la crisis.

Estaba a punto de hacer el robo del siglo, aquel que dejaría al joven Wayne en la calle, pidiendo por un centavo a las personas en la calle y durmiendo en un callejón.

Harley se agachó, observando fijamente la caja negra y buscando una forma de descifrar el mecanismo de esta. Recordando como le habían enseñado a abrir cajas fuertes, puso sus conocimientos en marcha. Sorprendentemente no fue tan difícil, la puerta se abrió en automático.

Tan cerca.

Harley jaló la puerta y abrió su boca, sorprendida y contenta. Dos segundos después, su cara se tornó decepcionada.

Dentro de ahí sólo había 4 fajos con billetes de cien dólares, una pequeña caja de madera y un collar de perlas.

—¿Es enserio? ¡¿Tanto trabajo para nada?!... Carajo, bueno, de eso a nada— Harley abrió la bolsa, metió la caja y los fajos.

Tomó el collar entre sus manos, siempre había querido un collar de perlas, eran preciosos, elegantes y clásicos. Levantándose, pensó en la posibilidad de quedárselo.

—Temo que no puedes llevarte ese...

_"Oh oh..."_

Harley se asustó ante la voz.

Bruce estaba ahí.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Deberías estar abajo, cenando langosta! ¡O un sándwich de huevo! ¡O yo que sé que comen los ricos!

Harley elevó sus cejas al darse cuenta que eso lo pensó en voz muy alta, gritándolo más bien.

—Interesante pregunta, es muy curioso, yo tengo la misma pregunta para usted, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Harley inmediatamente tomó de su espalda su martillo, poniéndose en guardia.

—¡No te importa! ¡Eso es algo que no te importa!

—Tal vez, pero usted está en mi casa, robándose cosas que me pertenecen, ¿De verdad cree que es algo que no me importa? Y respondiendo a su pregunta, estaba por cenar, pero el ruido me alertó

_"¿El ruido? ¡¿Cómo puedes escuchar lo que pasa en el tercer piso, a 12 habitaciones a distancia?!"_

Respirando rápido y profundamente, Harley intentó distraerlo.

—Bueno, si respondo a tu pregunta, ¿No vas a llamar a la policía?

—Si me regresas todo, te dejo ir

—Oh...— Harley, con dos dedos, estirando su brazo hacía Bruce, dejó caer el collar de perlas a la alfombra verde —No importa, prefiero los diamantes a las perlas

Bruce no se sonrió de su chiste, Harley en el fondo se preguntó si era malo, o era porque dijo la verdad. Decidió continuar con su estrategia —...Bueno, lo cierto es que estoy pasando por dificultades económicas, y yo sólo necesitaba un poco de dinero, ya sabes, uno hace cosas por más locas que suenen, lo haces cuando estas desesperado de estar en la ruina...

—¿En la ruina?

—Sí, ¡Y una de esas cosas locas es esta!

Harley al instante atacó a Bruce con el martillo, y aunque no esperaba la agresión, logró esquivarla. Harley balanceó su martillo contra él, y volviendo a fallar, golpeando la decoración de la sala. Harley se arrepentiría después de destruir el arte que había admirado.

Dos, tres, más veces intentó golpear a Bruce. Y sólo fallaba.

Bruce tomó el palo del martillo de Harley, y con fuerza, logró arrebatárselo.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío!

—¡Era!

Irritándole eso, Harley se aventó a Bruce.

—¡Dame eso!

—¡Ven por el!— Harley tiraba puñetazos y patadas, y se preguntaba porque Bruce era muy bueno a la hora de pelear.

Hasta que finalmente logró darle un buen puñetazo en la cara, desequilibrándolo un poco. Era su oportunidad de escapar.

Bruce dejó caer el martillo. Harley corrió, lo tomó y estaba lista para tirarse de la ventana, pero la mano de Bruce tomó con fuerza su brazo.

—¡Déjame ir!

—No puedo, ahora me debes todas las estatuas que destruiste

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No quise hacer eso! ¡No quise romperlas!— Con su mano libre, golpeaba a Bruce, hecha furia —¡Ya déjame ir! ¡Maldito niño rico! ¡Déjame ir! —Era tanta su desesperación por huir de ahí que tropezó con el collar de perlas, cayendo al suelo de espaldas y llevándose a Bruce con ella.

Arrinconada, Bruce tomó ambas manos de Harley, cruzándolas, aprisionándola sobre él.

—Bueno señorita Quinn, le di una oportunidad y usted la desperdició, voy a tener que llamar a la policía. No tiene que preocuparse, créame que por todo lo que han dicho es lo mejor para usted...

Harley no respondió, pues no le prestaba atención, en su cabeza se escuchaban melodías tontas, y ponía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro también.

La misma sonrisa se abrió, sorprendida, pues miró a Bruce a los ojos.

Eran los mismo ojos que los de él, los mismos ojos que los de su Arthur.

Dejó escapar una risa risueña, atrapada, a punto de ser entregada a la ley, no iba a dejar que el joven Wayne se burlara de ella. Así que hizo algo que, si se enteraba Joker, los mataba a ambos.

Harley elevó su cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso a Bruce en su mejilla.

Esto lo tomó desprevenido, podía esperar un forcejeo, un intento de golpearlo, o incluso que le sacara la lengua. Todo menos eso.

Sabiendo que provocó confusión en él, le dio una fuerte patada en su estómago. Libre de su aprehensión, Harley se levantó, tomó la bolsa y su martillo. Viendo a Bruce en el suelo, no pudo evitar reírse.

Y antes de saltar por la ventana, Harley volteó hacía atrás.

—¡Que este oscuro secreto quede entre nosotros, Sr. Wayne!

Cuando Bruce pudo incorporarse, corrió a la ventana, y sólo vio a Harley arriba de la motocicleta, huyendo.

Se llevó un pulgar a su mejilla, y vio el labial carmesí en su dedo.

—Qué mujer más descarada

...

La oficina se llenaba a un fuerte olor a tabaco.

Joker, sentado, sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos. No, no había fumado de este aún, sólo lo encendió y dejó que se consumiera sólo.

Así de grande era su desesperación, que ni siquiera podía disfrutar del tabaco. 

No sabía en qué concentrarse. De milagro, muy pocos dentro del mundo criminal conocían la actual localización del Joker y su banda, esos pocos ya estaban muertos. Joker no se iba arriesgar a una nueva traición.

Uno de sus seguidores pasó de casualidad a un lado de la puerta.

—¿Noticias?

Habló en un tono de voz exigente, se detuvo el hombre, y temeroso, contestó la pregunta.

—No, no hay noticias. Nadie ha intentado atacarnos... Ni ella ha vuelto

—Hmm ... ¿No han hablado con ella? ¿Algo que les haya dicho de casualidad?

—Lo tenemos prohibido, usted mismo nos lo prohibió

_"Ah, es cierto"_

—Vigilen bien todas las salidas, si alguien sospechoso se acerca, le disparan

El payaso asintió y se alejó de ahí.

No podía imaginar en donde se había metido Harley.

Lo que sí quería imaginar y hasta lo disfrutaba era al Mensajero agonizando de angustia, todo sea porque su Harley no estuviera en peligro.

De repente, una señal de su cerebro volvió a activar su celos.

¿Y si mentía acerca de la motocicleta? ¿Y si, al referirse a "Su Harley" era realmente a Harley y no al pedazo de chatarra?

Intentó no escandalizarse, pero Joker, al imaginar que algo de su pertenencia iba a ser sustraído de su lado lo empezó a enfermar.

Pasó la mano por su cabello, intentando calmarse, pero fue en vano, la ansiedad volvía a atacar, su pie derecho sacudiéndose inquietamente era la prueba de ello.

Miró la palma de su mano, la cicatriz en esa. Ella tenía un juramento, y si no lo seguía...

Se levantó ante la conclusión que llegó.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué llegó a pensar en eso como una posibilidad?

Dejó caer el cigarrillo al darse cuenta que se había consumido sólo. Al aplastarlo, trataba de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, todo era por la presión de ser el maldito ojo del huracán en ese momento.

Mierda.

Él era el ojo del huracán, y Harley se fue. Sabía que, aunque tuviera protección, armas y la locura de su lado, ella no podría contra otros 100 hombres más sola.

¿Y si la estaban siguiendo? ¿Y si la atraparon? ¿Qué le estarían haciendo?

Imagino miles de terribles posibles escenarios, y esto lo puso peor.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su garganta, ese cosquilleo que conocía perfectamente. Con sus fuerzas, lo tomó antes de que lo tomara a él.

Carajo, ¿Por qué le dijo a Harley que disfrutara la noche?

_"Vaya, no sabía que eras un celoso"_

—Lo soy, si alguien se atreve a tocarla, lo mató

_"No me refería a ella. Parece que te enfadaría mucho si otro que no seas tú se encargara de su muerte..."_

Se paralizó al escuchar eso.

—¿Qué?

_"Vamos, no te hagas el tonto, se lo que quieres, estas esperando un fallo de ella, cualquier pretexto que puedas usar, cualquier error que cometa a su juramento"_

—...Eso no es cierto...

_"Lo acabas de pensar. Y te agradó la idea"_

—¡Eso no es cierto!

Furioso, gritó a la nada, y se sintió estúpido por hacer eso.

_"Que sorpresa, no sabía que Arthur volvió..."_

Joker respiró, temblaba por debajo de su traje. Puso sus manos sobre la mesa, agachando su cabeza, podía ver la tenue luz de la sala reflejarse en sus mechones verdes.

_"Que tristeza que el juramento y los sermones no funcionaron, tendrás que ser más severo con ella"_

Reía despacio, muy despacio, como si fueran silbidos. Enterraba sus débiles uñas en la madera de la mesa.

_"¿De verdad quieres volver a ser débil?"_

—Preferiría estar muerto

_"¿Vas a dejar que sus berrinches tiren los años que has construido? ¿Dejarás que colapse todo el reino que has hecho?"_

—Honestamente, cuando inició todo pensé que era cuestión de tiempo que terminaría muerto

_"¿Otra vez estás pensando en tu muerte?"_

—Siempre lo hago

_"...También yo creía lo mismo, pero nos superamos, y podemos seguirlo haciendo. Ella puede apoyar, claro, pero trata de no encariñarte tanto, en algún momento tendrás que acabar con ella"_

Joker quedó en silencio ante esa peculiar conversación "consigo mismo".

_"¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Estoy dentro de ti, se todo lo que piensas, planeas y sientes"_

Unos pasos se alcanzaron a escuchar. Respirando profundamente, elevó su cabeza a la puerta.

—¡Alguien viene Joker!

Joker no dijo nada, sólo metió su mano a su bolsillo, tentando el gatillo de su pistola, preparándose para lo que fuera.

Un grito de fuera confirmó al seguidor de quién se trataba.

—¡Es Harley!

Al instante, Joker se adelantó a su seguidor.

Llegando a "Carnival", Harley se sentía como la ladrona del siglo, ¿Debería de considerarse así? Sí, tenía todo el derecho.

Algunos salieron, entre ellos el Mensajero, el cual sintió un gran alivio en todo su cuerpo al ver su motocicleta completa.

Harley elevó sus ojos azules, asegurándose que el payaso mayor no estuviera cerca.

—Tú moto es de las mejores que he montado— Le dirigió la palabra al Mensajero —Pero tuve que romper algo para cabalgarla

—¿Romper?

—¡Oh tú sabes! Como no tenía las llaves, tuve que ingeniármelas con los cables

Con solo ver la expresión de angustia, Harley se rió profundamente, y más al ver como corría a su motocicleta.

Dirigió su vista a los demás.

—¡Ja! ¡Miren! ¡Lo que ustedes no pudieron conseguir en semanas...!— Dejó caer la pesada bolsa llena de tesoros al suelo, fanfarroneando y presumiendo —¡...En una noche! ¡Todo lo que necesitamos para salir a flote! ¡Y lo hice yo sola! ¡Creían que era una tonta rubia más! Pero se les volteó el chiste ¡Ni siquiera soy rubia natural!

Harley carcajeó con tanta fuerza que no se dio cuenta que nadie reía con ella.

Secándose las lágrimas de risa, Harley no paraba de sentirse orgullosa de ella misma.

—¿Gusta que le ayudemos a cargar eso—

—¡No! Lo haré yo misma, yo quiero darle la noticia al Sr. J por mi cuenta— Tomó la bolsa entre sus manos de vuelta —Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el Sr. J?

—Por allá...— Apuntaron.

—¡Gracias caballeros! — Llevándose la bolsa a la espalda, Harley caminaba moviendo sus caderas y silbando alguna canción. Sus cuencas se iluminaron al ver a Joker parado en la entrada.

—¡Sr. J!— Corrió hacía él, como una chica que había hecho una buena acción —¡Mira todo lo que conseguí para ti, Sr. J! — Levantó la bolsa pesada, mostrando su trofeo.

—Oh Harley, es un lindo detalle de tu parte—

—¡Ven! ¡Te voy a mostrar todo lo que me robé!— Tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó dentro hasta la sala donde anteriormente habían peleado.

Pelea que obviamente Harley ya había olvidado (O se obligó a olvidarla).

El resto de los payasos empezaron a dispersarse, algunos a descansar y a otros a patrullar, todos a sus puestos en específico, aún estaban en peligro y tenían que vigilar bien, prepararse para cualquier cosa, incluso para una emboscada.

El Mensajero notó eso al terminar de arreglar su motocicleta.

—¿A dónde van todos? ¿No van a regresar allá? — Apuntó a un pequeño edificio colorido, decorado como si fuera un circo. El mismo donde Harley y Joker entraron.

—¿A qué? ¿A escuchar como el jefe se relaja con su mujer? No gracias, para eso preferiría rentar una película, pero estamos en vigilancia, así que prefiero alejarme de ahí

—¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿Qué no estaban peleados?

—¿De dónde sacas eso?

El Mensajero se las pensó, pero de cualquier forma se lo dijo a su compañero. La verdad es que El Mensajero se sentía más cómodo en esa nueva banda criminal.

—Algo así escuché mientras jugábamos, bueno, cuando fui al baño más bien. Tenían una discusión o algo así. Quise intervenir, pero parecía que la Señorita Quinn tenía el control de la situación, de igual forma me preocupé un poco—

—No se te ocurra intervenir nunca. Créeme que no vale la pena

—¿Por qué?

El payaso le dio una mirada obvia.

—Ugh, es una relación rara, se gritan y pelean a cada rato. Lo hacen a puerta cerrada, pero cuando empiezan a gritar logramos deducir que es otra pelea marital, agh, desagradable. Más de una vez hemos creído que la Arlequín y Joker iban a terminar su relación, pero pasa algo y se reconcilian, y créeme, sus reconciliaciones son más escandalosas que sus peleas

El Mensajero volteó al edifico de nuevo. Así que, Harley no era del todo feliz en esa relación, y aunque sonara egoísta, eso le dio una luz de esperanza.

—¿Crees que haya posibilidad de que terminen definitivamente?

—¿Qué carajos quieres decir? ¿Te gusta la novia del jefe?

El lenguaje corporal delató al Mensajero.

—No, me refiero a que—

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Muchachos! ¡Escuchen esto! ¡Escuchen!— Llamó al resto de la pandilla, los cuales hicieron caso. Su colega iba a exhibirlo, pero en voz baja, no quería que su jefe se enterara, pues el Mensajero le caía bien a todos —¡Escuchen esta mierda! ¡El muchacho se enamoró de la mujer del jefe!

A pesar de haber sido un susurro, todos echaron carcajadas.

—¡Hey! ¡No! ¡No quise decir eso!  
—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Si el jefe se entera te va a colgar de las bolas al carrusel y le va a dar vueltas hasta que te las arranquen! ¡Y luego las va a usar como decoración para su auto!

—¡Que no quise decir eso, coño!

Nadie podía parar de reírse, el sólo bajó la cabeza, muy enojado y avergonzado.

—Mira muchacho, te lo vamos a decir: No lo vamos a negar, el jefe tiene una diosa por mujer, el muy desgraciado tiene una suerte que uff, pero nosotros nunca le faltamos al respeto a su chica, y ni siquiera nos atrevemos a fantasear con ella

—Ok, está bien, per—

—Otra cosa, que nunca se te pase por la cabeza creer que puedes tener algo con ella...

El Mensajero estuvo a punto de alegar, a punto de gritar "¡¿Por qué no?!" pero quería evitar volver a ser ridiculizado.

De igual forma le respondieron el porqué.

—¡Y no sólo porque es la novia del jefe! ¡Lo que tiene de hermosa y dulce lo tiene de lunática!

—Una dulce asesina, es lo que es, bella por fuera, loca por dentro— Mencionó otro.

Todos asentían entre sí. El Mensajero, confundiéndose, sintió la necesidad de defenderla.

—Ella no es una asesina, ¿Qué les hace pensar eso?

—¡Oh! ¡El chico quiere defender a su hembra que no es su hembra!

Más risas, El Mensajero se estaba hartando de eso.

—¡Ya! ¡Paren esto!— Gritó a todos, más enojado de lo que estaba. Los demás se calmaron, pero de igual manera, intentaron matar la ilusión del hombre.

—Hey, no te molestes, hacemos esto por tu bien. Sólo te diremos esto: Ellos dos están tan locos y desequilibrados, los ves y dices "Sí, son el uno para el otro"

—Así que— Otro más continuó —Aunque el jefe termine muerto, no creas que la chica correrá a tus brazos y te dará amor eterno. Claro que no. Lo mejor será que te alejes de ese embrollo y te dejes de idioteces, esos pensamientos son adolescente caliente

—Les vuelvo a aclarar que ella no me gusta, sólo es... No importa— Sin comprender los demás, se fueron a sus posiciones, El Mensajero sólo volteó hacía atrás, mirando melancólicamente el edificio —Realmente no importa...

...

Abriendo el cierre de la bolsa, Harley dejó caer todo el dinero, las joyas, los relojes y cosas de valor en la mesa.

—¡¿Lo ves pudín?! ¡Aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos!

—Harley...

Observaba los billetes verdes, las cajas de los relojes, el brillo de las joyas.

No podía creerlo.

No podía creer que lo hizo ella.

—¡Todo lo que necesitábamos aquí esta! ¿Sabes? Pensé en el banco, en los cajeros, pero no podía hacerlo yo sola, además, solo llevaba mi martillo— Decía mientras apuntaba su martillo en la esquina.

Joker sonreía, satisfecho. Tal vez no era todo lo que necesitaban, pero realmente era una buena cantidad de dinero.

—¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?

—De "los barrios más finos de Gotham" — Harley hizo las comillas con sus dedos —Fui de casa en casa, y no me vas a creer esto, tienen cámaras de seguridad, alarmas y esas mierdas, ¡Pero pude desactivarlas! ¿Te digo algo? Creo que nosotros estamos más seguros aquí que los ricos en sus lujosas casas

Joker carcajeó al escucharla.

Se encogió de hombros, la había subestimado. En verdad era una chica inteligente. Y útil.

Pero no pudo olvidar las cosas que pensó de ella.

La miraba fijamente, y le sonrió. Ella empezó a reírse y a coquetearle, creyendo que se trataba de un juego.

—¿Qué opinas, pudín?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué opino? Esto— Joker metió su mano a la parte izquierda de su saco y jugó a que su corazón latía por ella. Harley quedó tan roja como un tomate, que ni siquiera su maquillaje le pudo ayudar a cubrir su sonrojes —Esta vez me dejaste boquiabierto, muñeca— Joker abrazó a Harley, atrayéndola hacía él, y ella se dejó consentir —No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me siento

—Oh Art, si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz...

_"Art. Te sigue llamando Arthur"_

Harley lo besó, no pudo evitar rendirse a sus labios.

Joker pasó una mano por detrás de su nuca.

Harley se separó de él, lo tomó de su rostro con ambas mejillas.

—Te amo, te amo tanto...— Nunca iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de decirle a su payaso cuanto lo amaba.

Joker respondió besándola de nuevo y atrayéndola más hacía él.

—Oye Artie— Harley interrumpió ese beso, sonriendo pícaramente hacía Joker.

—¿Mmhh?

—¿Eso en tu bolsillo es tu pistola o estas feliz de verme?

Oh, qué atrevida solía llegar a ser Harley.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguas tu misma?

Esas miradas de complicidad que se dedicaron lo decían todo. Harley, que esa noche recuperó toda la seguridad que había perdido en aquellos oscuros días, aventó a Joker a un sofá elegante y desgastado que se encontraba cerca. No tardó mucho para sentarse sobre él.

Joker la besaba lentamente, en su mejilla y en su cuello. Harley se dejaba llevar, cerrando sus ojos, sintiéndose amada, ¿Por qué sólo se podía sentir amada por él?

Y su cuello volvió a sentirse aprisionado. La mano de Joker estaba ahí.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la rudeza que él no podía controlar.

Pero esta vez, quería jugar rudo, iba a aceptar toda su brusquedad.

—Artie...— Sonrió feliz. Joker quedó un poco liado, ¿Por qué no estaba asustada?

—¿Serás una buena muñeca para mí?

—Siempre lo seré

—¿No has hecho nada malo que me haga enojar, cariño?

—N-no... — Harley intentó no reír al recordar lo que hizo para huir de la mansión Wayne.

—¿Segura, muñeca mía? — Respiró muy cerca de su oído, provocando sensaciones encontradas en Harley.

—Las únicas cosas malas que hice esta noche fue salir y robar todo eso, todo eso lo hice por ti...

—Por mí, eh... Pero hiciste algo malo muñeca...— La acercó a su rostro, se encontraban a centímetros —Nunca te di permiso de salir

—¿Ah no?— Respondió burlonamente.

—¿Te ríes de mí? — La obligó a verla a su cara —Ten cuidado Harley

—¿De quién? ¿De ti?

—Harley, ¿Qué fue de lo que hablamos antes...— Aplicó presión sobre sus dedos —...Acerca de tu linda boquita?

Harley se burló, una parte de ella sentía de nuevo ese vacío, esa sensación de peligro en cada una de sus células. Y la otra parte, una más oscura, le encantaba sentirse así.

Joker dejó de sujetar su cuello, y en su lugar empezó a jugar con el cierre de su traje, vio cómo sus dedos quedaron marcados en la pálida piel de su Arlequín.

—¿Qué demonios voy a hacer contigo? No aprendes muñeca, no sigues mis órdenes, si sigues así, voy a tener que—

Harley lo tomó de su cara con ambas manos, hartándose del juego e interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Por qué mejor no cierras la boca y me follas de una buena vez?

Sin aliento y atónito, fue como Joker quedó.

Y por más que odiaba seguir órdenes, esa iba a cumplirla con gusto.

—Como usted ordene, princesa del crimen

Y empezaron su juego favorito, de vuelta. No había nada mejor que una buena reconciliación después de peleas tontas.

Lo hicieron toda la noche, poco les importo si sus hombres estaban cerca y si podían llegar a escucharlos, tampoco les importó que tan adoloridos iban a quedar al día siguiente, y parece ser que se les olvidó también que en cualquier momento una banda rival podría descubrir su escondite y atacarlos, o la policía y atraparlos.

Sólo eran ellos dos esa noche. Y se dedicaron a amarse de más.

Al terminar, Arthur quedó dormido sobre Harley, no sin antes vestirla de vuelta con algunas prendas, y el usar solamente su camisa turquesa y pantalón rojo. Sólo por si ocurría una emergencia durante la noche y tuvieran que escapar.

Escapar, de repente, le gustaba la idea de ser perseguido, estaba seguro que a ella también le encantaba sentirse así.

La mañana llegó muy pronto, y a pesar de haber quedado despierto buena parte de la noche, Arthur despertó primero. Se levantó del sofá con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Harley.

Harley seguía profunda e incómodamente dormida. Se rió ligeramente, teniendo buenos recuerdos. Deseaba que fueran más buenos recuerdos.

Sin pensar más, Arthur se dedicó a inspeccionar lo que Harley había conseguido.

Eran demasiadas cosas bastante buenas, y un significativo monto de dinero.

 _"Debes de admitirlo. Esta vez te calló la boca"_  
—Sólo tuvo suerte...

_"Por favor, mira todo lo que ha conseguido"_

—Suerte, he dicho

_"¿Y qué me dices de esa caja?"_

Arthur fijó su vista en una pequeña caja de madera, tal vez había algo interesante. Arriba de la caja tenía grabada cinco letras: P.F & T.W. No les prestó atención a esas letras.

Tomó y abrió la caja, y no encontró nada interesante, había cosas insignificantes como boletos de teatro, pequeños poemas en tarjetas blancas, pasadores, pétalos marchitados y fotografías, fotografías de un jardín. No le tomaba mucha importancia, hasta incluso se preguntó porque Harley había robado eso.

Pensaba mucho hasta que sus ojos miraron una fotografía que estaba boca abajo. En la parte trasera de esa fotografía estaba escrito una frase, la tomó entre sus dedos y la leyó con detenimiento.

_ "Mi dulce Cenicienta". _

Se preguntaba qué significado tenía, y al dar la vuelta a la fotografía sintió todo el terror recorrer su cuerpo.

Volvió a ver a Penny Fleck.

Harley despertó al escuchar la incontrolable risa, se levantó al instante asustada al ver a Arthur casi morir en el suelo.

—¡Arthur! ¡Artie! — Corrió a su lado, abrazándolo y poniendo su cara en su cuello — Artie, respira cariño, respira, aquí estoy yo, aquí estoy cariño

Sólo podía reír contra la piel de Harley, las lágrimas escaparon también. Se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró así, a pesar del apoyo de Harley, él no podía controlarse. Era como cuando sólo era Arthur Fleck.

Minutos eternos después, el ataque terminó, pero él seguía riéndose levemente, Harley acariciaba su cabello, mientras seguía tranquilizándolo, diciéndole palabras de amor con su voz dulce.

—Todo va a estar bien amorcito... Todo va a estar bien...

—Mmhh... Mhhm...

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Harley...Harley— Intentaba no volver a reír, pero le urgía responder sus dudas—¿Dónde...?

—Te escucho cariño, ¿Qué cosa?

—Esa foto... — Apuntó a una parte del suelo, Harley vio la foto a lo lejos—¿Dónde la encontraste?

Harley frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué había una fotografía en su botín?

—No lo sé, no me robé portarretratos ni fotografías—

—Estaba en la... La caja de madera...

—Oh, eso expli— Escuchó a Arthur luchar, lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza—¿Por qué, Arthur?

—Ella...— Podía sentir el inminente ataque de vuelta —Ella es Penny...Penny Flec—

Terminó estallando de vuelta, su piel se tornaba roja de vuelta.

En cambio, la piel de Harley se tornó pálida.

Los dedos de sus manos que abrazaban a Arthur empezaron a temblar. Recordaba perfectamente de donde era esa caja.

—La... La encontré en una de las casas de los ricos...— Harley tuvo que mentirle —C-Creo que era de un fotógrafo, o algo así...— No quería que él volviera a tener otro ataque igual o peor.

—Oh... Oh...— Otro ataque más, su mentira fue en vano.

Otros diez minutos más de agonía, después de esos diez minutos, Arthur pudo controlarse, pero no dejaba de abrazar a Harley. Arthur no quería pensar en Penny Fleck de vuelta, oh no.

Si eso era una broma de la vida, era broma una muy pesada la que le había jugado.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí... Sí... Carajo...— Arthur elevó su cara, Harley sonrió sin ganas mientras que limpiaba el resto de lágrimas de su rostro con sus dedos delicadamente. Arthur, sentándose en el suelo, quedó en silencio, reflexionando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

¿Cómo se atrevía Penny Fleck volver a su vida? ¿Con que fin? ¿Joderlo de nuevo? No debió de manifestarse, no iba a tropezarse y caer. No lo iba a hacer.

Harley en cambio, estaba atando cabos en su cabeza, lo más rápido que podía, pero temía llegar a una conclusión apresurada.

Arthur estiró su brazo, y presionando su dedo contra la imagen, la arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a ellos. Harley sólo observaba.

Tomó la fotografía entre sus dedos, observándola bien. No era la misma fotografía que había tenido años antes, pero era similar, y Penny tenía una sonrisa más genuina.

El odio volvió a cegarlo, con ambas manos, rompió la fotografía en dos, miró los pedazos, los empezó a romper, todos, hasta que no quedara nada de Penny Fleck.

Cerró sus ojos.

—¿Sabes algo?

Harley asintió con un murmuro.

—No me arrepiento, y si pudiera volver a hacerlo, lo haría sin pensarlo...

No dijo qué, pero Harley sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Sabía que se refería a volver a matarla.

Intentó no hacer contacto visual con Arthur, a través del rabillo de su ojo se dio cuenta que se había transformado en otro. Sólo juntó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos. Volvió a temblar y no quería hacerlo, no quería moverse ni siquiera por error.

¿Debería de estar asustada?

—Oye, tranquila— La voz relajada de Arthur volvió —Tu no eres Penny— Harley levantó su mirada hacía él —No sería capaz de hacerte algo así— Se acercó y le dio un beso en su frente —Arriba muñeca, hay mucho que hacer hoy

—Sí, muchas travesuras— Intentó hacer la voz divertida, pero no logró hacerlo. Arthur se levantó, estiró una mano a Harley y ella la tomó, ayudándola a levantarse.

Días después de eso, algo en Arthur cambió, ella podía saberlo. Se había vuelto más controlador, obsesionado de que todo estuviera bajo sus órdenes, haciendo uso de su mandato de Príncipe Payaso del Crimen.

Y no solamente lo era con sus hombres, también llegó a serlo con ella.

Aquella tarde, Joker tenía que salir, era peligroso, pero tenía trabajo que hacer. Antes de irse, le ordenó a Harley que tenía que quedarse, esta vez le explicó porque debía de quedarse, esperando que ella lo comprendiera. Así fue, pero eso no la dejó tranquila. Iba a arriesgarse mucho.

Aquella tarde en especial, Harley trataba de relajarse paseando por "Carnival". Muchos juegos que debieron de ser la sensación, ahora abandonados en el olvido.

Tenía su toque, debía admitirlo, pero extrañaba mucho su casa en medio de la nada por la carretera, ahí sí se sentía segura.

Los carteles de los puestos de comida deteriorados, de repente se le antojaba comer palomitas de maíz, o algún algodón de azúcar.

Llegó al puesto de tiro al blanco, tomó uno de los rifles y empezó a disparar, aún el mecanismo servía y tenía buena puntería, sin embargo, ya no había premios que reclamar.

Miró el carrusel, dentro de este había un espejo roto. Observó su reflejo en este.

¿Podría estar rota? Creyó que no era así ¿Podría llegar a romperse? No quería pensarlo

Al final, terminó descansando en una de las bancas del pequeño muelle que le pertenecía a la Feria, estirando sus piernas a lo largo de la banca, observando el atardecer y como el sol se ocultaba detrás del mar. De verdad que extrañaba comer palomitas de maíz.

Aunque el chicle en su boca le ayudaba un poco con su antojo, además, podía hacer más bombas.

Lo que el chicle no le ayudaba era todo el tormento dentro de su mente.

Tomó sus días para tranquilizarse, para pensar bien las cosas, y llegar a una conclusión. Pero sentía que era demasiado precipitada.

Recordaba la vez que Arthur en sus consultas dijo que Penny Fleck decía que Thomas Wayne era su padre, cosa que al final fue una vil mentira que Arthur descubrió de la peor forma. Ni Thomas ni Penny eran sus padres.

¿Y si era así, porque existía una fotografía de Penny Fleck oculta en la casa de Thomas Wayne?

Podría tal vez ser una casualidad, pudo haberlo hecho Penny, si ella estaba loca, pudo haber puesto esa fotografía en las cosas de Thomas.

¿Entonces porque Thomas no la desechó?

La mente de Harley avanzaba a mil por hora. Recordó que aquel día, cuando Arthur salió de la sala, Harley a escondidas tomó los pedazos de fotografía y los intentó volver a juntar. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, tenía la fotografía "restaurada" con cinta transparente.

Dio la vuelta a la fotografía, "Mi dulce Cenicienta", claramente tenía una connotación romántica.

Sí, tal vez hubo algo entre ellos, algo que salió mal, obviamente, Harley volvió a trabajar mentalmente. Tal vez Penny decidió chantajear a Thomas diciendo que el hijo que adoptó era de él, pero eso no tendría mucho sentido. Los papeles de adopción existían, regresando al mismo punto en el que se encontraba.

¿Hubo romance entre Thomas y Penny? Tal vez, ¿Arthur nació de ese romance? La posibilidad era mínima, casi nula, pero Harley tenía otra prueba para eso.

Prueba que la inquietaba demasiado.

Los ojos, los malditos ojos de Bruce Wayne eran los mismos ojos de Arthur. Reconocía ese color esmeralda en cualquier parte, ese color del que estaba enamorada.

Ese detalle era el que más la inquietaba, ¿Podría ser?

Harley cerró sus párpados y se llevaba las manos a su cabeza, tratando de pensar más. ¿Y si realmente todo lo que dijo Penny era cierto?

Y una imagen llegó a ella.

Recordó aquel último enfrentamiento con The Batman, cuando Harley golpeó fuerte su martillo contra la máscara de murciélago, tan fuerte que rasgó parte de esa máscara, dejando ver un poco de su rostro.

Su respiración se cortó. Recordó bien la cara. Recordó bien los ojos.

Abrió sus ojos y se tomó de la banca ante la revelación.

_"Mierda... Bruce Wayne y Batman son... ¿Son la misma persona?"_

Eso explicaba porque en la pelea que tuvo contra él, Bruce era bueno a la hora de pelear, demasiado para sólo ser un niño rico.

Harley miró de nuevo la fotografía de Penny.

—¿Será?... Carajo...— Y otra conclusión llegó a su cabeza tan fuerte como un buen golpe de su martillo. Si de acuerdo a todo lo que pensó era cierto...

¿Joker y Batman eran hermanos?

—Hola— Harley guardó la fotografía al instante y volteó hacía atrás. ¿Cómo se atrevía el idiota del Mensajero a interrumpirla cuando estaba más concentrada?

—No deberías de estar aquí— Lo ignoró, viendo de vuelta al mar.

—Yo lo sé, yo lo sé, todo el mundo me dice lo mismo, pero necesito hablar contigo

Harley viró sus ojos. Se recordó que debía de ser amable, pues gracias a él, Joker seguía vivo.

_"No, que se joda"_

—¿Qué es lo quieres Mensajero? — Le preguntó, y a ese instante, tenía una barra de chocolate en su cara.

—Un pequeño detalle— Harley tomó el chocolate, sólo lo tomaba porque si tenía hambre y antojo de algo dulce —Quería preguntarte algo

—¿Qué?

—¿Recuerdas el poema del admirador anónimo?

—Eh, sí, creo— Harley miraba la barra de chocolate y el mordisco que le había dado.

—Se que tuviste una primera opinión, pero porque había cierta gente presente. Ahora, dime cuál es tu opinión honesta acerca del poema

Ahí iba a joderla con el mismo tema otra vez, Harley dio otro mordisco al chocolate, lo sacó de su envoltorio y con fuerza, lo tiró al mar.

—No es el lugar ni el momento Mensajero, y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma

—... Lo sospeché, debí sospecharlo cuando tiraste ese chocolate que te compré con cariño al mar

—Hey, los peces deben de comer algo, que prueben lo bueno

Él se rió de su chiste, Harley sólo quería que él desapareciera.

—Dices puras tonterías Harley

—"Dices puras tonterías Harley" — Harley lo arrendó, provocándole más gracia al Mensajero.

—¿Por qué sigues actuando como si el Joker estuviera aquí ?

—Eh, buena pregunta, déjame pensar Mensajero, se llama fidelidad, y esa no la quebró por nadie

Él se encogió de hombros, ahora con una risa más tímida.

—Tienes razón, Joker hace lo mismo, eres su obsesión— Harley sonrió, triunfante y orgullosa —Eso no es algo bueno Harley, dice lo hermoso que es tu alma...

—Cállate, ¿Quieres? Ya te dije lo que pienso Mensajero, no creas que con poemas, chocolates o palabras bonitas vas a hacer que cambie de opinión

—¿Estas segura de eso?

Harley lo miró ofendida, ¡¿De que iba este imbécil?! ¡¿Por qué tan seguro de que él y ella iban a estar juntos alguna vez?!  
—¿Por qué no te vas al carajo?

—Que ruda

—Hablo enserio

Harley miró de vuelta al mar, esperaba que al menos un tiburón se comiera el chocolate que había lanzado.

—Harley, bombón, ¿Puedes escucharme un poco al menos?

Intentó fingir que ese pequeño apodo no le gustó. También intentó fingir ofenderse, pero simplemente no pudo.

—¿Qué quieres?— Intentó volver a ser ruda con él, pero ahora evitaba ver su cara.

—¿Puedes verme Harley?

Respiró profundamente, esperando que la sonrojes de su rostro se apaciguara. Ahora sí volteó hacía él.

—Ya te veo, ¿Qué quieres?

El Mensajero, ahora teniendo su atención, se armó de valor.

—Harley, lo que te voy a decir no es ninguna broma, es enserio... Me gustas mucho, desde la primera vez que te vi, y yo se que estas enamorada de alguien más, pero pensé que eso no es impedimento de decir lo que siento por ti, estamos en tiempo de crisis, cualquier cosa puede pasar y sólo quería que lo supieras...

Harley desvió de nuevo su mirada, no quería delatarse.

—...Pero yo lo sé, yo sé que me vas a rechazar, y no importa. Me conformo con sólo ver tu lindo rostro

Harley estuvo a punto de reír de ternura.

—Que extraño eres, jovencito tonto

El empezó a reírse, Harley luchó por no corresponderle la risa. Así que decidió bajarlo de su nube.

—Escucha, El Sr. J volverá pronto, si te ve aquí te va a hacer lo mismo que a tu ex jefe

—Lo sé, ya me voy...— El Mensajero se levantó, siendo rechazado una tercera vez, metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos, estuvo por retirarse, pero no sin antes, expresarle otra cosa a Harley, otra cosa más que sentía por ella. Era Preocupación —... Harley, ten cuidado

—¿Cuidado?

—Estás jugando con fuego Harley, si sigues ahí te vas a quemar

Harley no respondió al Mensajero y si hubiera respondido, este no la habría escuchado, pues ya se había retirado.

Ese vacío de vuelta en su estómago, la punzada en su pecho, el hundimiento en su corazón.

_"Es un idiota resentido porque no le hiciste caso, por eso dice esas cosas"_

Pensó Harley, sin embargo, su cuerpo temblaba al recordar las palabras, que terminó sentándose, abrazando sus piernas.

Dejó caer su frente entre sus rodillas.

—Es un idiota, es lo que es, es un idiota, es un idiota... ¡Mierda!

Levantándose de la banca, caminó a uno de los botes de basura y pateó contra este.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, la bóveda celeste iluminaba el cielo. Harley caminó un poco hasta al borde del muelle, viendo las estrellas brillar.

La misma pregunta la invadió: ¿Debía de estar asustada?

—A la mierda todo...

Un rato más, Harley volvió a donde se encontraban los demás.

Entró al edificio rojo y amarillo, caminó por los pasillos decorados con figuras sonrientes. Entró a la sala donde descansaba y se encontró con Joker, quién estaba concentrado con algunos papeles en la mesa.

—Hola Sr. J...— Con pocos ánimos los saludo, caminó y se dejó caer en el sofá. Ni siquiera supo si Joker le regresó el saludo.

Tantas cosas pasaron esa tarde, llegando a conclusiones extrañas, y para rematar, la declaración del Mensajero y esas palabras que le dijo, nada la tranquilizaba.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que sentirse confundida?

—¿A dónde fuiste Harley?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué a dónde fuiste?

—Oh... Fui a pasear por el muelle que está cerca de la Feria. El atardecer se ve lindo desde ahí, deberíamos ir un día que no estés tan ocupado

—Ah, ya veo... ¿Por qué fuiste ahí?

Harley giró su cabeza hacía Joker, quién aún estaba sentado a sus espaldas.

—No lo sé, dijiste que no saliera, así que mejor fui a explorar un poco, el sitio no está tan mal, eh, deberíamos de aprovecharlo

—Harley...— Joker se levantó del lugar, estirándose, al parecer pasó mucho tiempo ahí —No quiero que vuelvas ahí

—¿Qué? ¡¿Pero por qué?!

Joker finalmente volteó hacía ella, incrédulo.

—¿Por qué? Harley, ¿Sabes lo riesgoso que es ahí? ¡Pudo algún matón ocultarse y matarte!

—¿De qué hablas pudín? Es un lugar abandonado, y está dentro de "Carnival", No hay peligro...

—Sí, ¡Sí hay peligro!— Elevó el tono de voz —¡Sí algún idiota nos ve desde fuera y te ve alejarte de los demás, aprovechará para hacerte daño!

—Oye Artie...— Se levantó Harley del asiento, estirando una mano hacía él, en un intento de calmarlo —... Llevaba mi pistola conmigo, y mi navaja fiel, siempre las llevo conmigo, cualquier idiota no tendría oportunidad conmigo

—¿Y si eran más de dos? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?

Harley frunció el ceño pero sonrió a la vez. Esas preocupaciones de Arthur le daban ternura.

—Exageras cariño— Se acercó poco a poco, aún tranquila —No hay manera de que—

—¡Si la hay!

Haley dejó de sonreír. Joker intentaba no perder los estribos, pero estaba tan alterado aquellos días, todo desde que vio esa maldita foto —Da igual, ¿Pero sabes algo? De aquí no sales

—... ¿Qué?— Harley preguntó incrédula —Art, estoy dentro de "Carnival", tú me has dicho que aquí estoy protegida, nadie puede hacerme daño

—¡Si pueden!

—Oh... Ok, no volveré a ir al muelle, sólo lo haré si voy acompañada...

Joker se cruzó de brazos, como si estuviera esperando algo, Harley comprendió.

—...Acompañada por ti, cielo

—Así me gusta, pero de cualquier forma es demasiado riesgo para ambos. Por ahora, aquella zona está prohibida.

—Ugh...— Harley viró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Joker notó eso, y no se lo tomó a bien.

—¿Qué? ¿No te pareció?

Ahora, Joker se escuchaba molesto. Harley no supo que responder.

—Caray, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Pasó algo malo?

—... Habrá cosas malas, y necesito ocuparme de ellas. Harley, será mejor que no salgas, quiero que estés aquí, te lo pido por favor Harley, al menos sigue esa órden ...

Harley lo miró de pies a cabeza.

No quería que hubiera otra pelea, no lo quería, apenas habían tenido buenos días, ¿Por qué otra vez otra pelea? ¿Por qué no pueden tener un largo periodo tranquilo?

—Art, por favor, ¿Dime que ocurre? ¿Tan malo es lo que va a—

—¡Ocurre que no quiero que salgas de aquí!

—Espera, ¿Te refieres a aquí, al edificio? ¿No salir del edificio?

—Vaya, si entiendes lo que digo

Impactada era poco decir para lo que sintió Harley en ese momento.

—... ¡¿Pero por qué?!

—¡Va a pasar algo malo Harley! No puedo explicártelo, es algo malo, y necesito que te quedes aquí

_"Dile la verdad, dile que desde aquel día que trajo todo el robo, viste como todos la vieron con deseo. Dile que estas enfermo de celos"_

—Pero, ¿Será necesario quedarme aquí?

—No me escuchas, ¿Verdad?

Harley quedó en silencio.

¿Qué carajos pasaba con Arthur ahora?

—Si, te escucho, sólo quiero saber si es tan malo lo que va a pasar, tal vez pueda ayudarte Artie, puede que sea riesgoso, pero tu me has entrenado, me has enseñado como pelear, como engañar a los idiotas, ¡Has sido el mejor maestro! ¡Puedo contra todo eso y más!

—¡No!

Sus cejas se encorvaron de decepción.

—¿Por qué no, pudín?

—¡No quiero que te vean los demás! — Lo admitió finalmente — ¡Me enferma que los demás te vean de esa forma tan lujuriosa! — Joker se llevó una mano a su cabeza, odiaba no poder controlarse últimamente —Carajo, los he visto, he visto como incluso los idiotas de mis hombres te ven. Mierda, ¡Odio que lo hagan cuando ya les dejé en claro que tú eres mía!

La verdad es que Joker tenía una batalla interna todos esos últimos días, batalla que estaba perdiendo.

Harley tembló por dentro. Quedó desconcertada ¿El sabría lo que pasó en el muelle? Carajo.

—¿Es por eso? Mierda, Art, ya te he dicho que—

—Sí, es por eso, búrlate

—¿Qué?

—¿Te parece gracioso? Entonces búrlate

—Oye pudín, cálmate

—No me pidas eso

—¡Arthur! ¿Por qué no puedes...?

—¡No me llames por ese nombre!

Irritado, empujó a Harley.

Harley tropezó y logró detenerse por la mesa que estaba justo detrás de ella. Pero lo que realmente la detuvo fue el escalofrío que trazó su espina dorsal como relámpago.

Petrificada, no podía decir nada ni hacer nada, sólo lo veía, veía como Arthur perdía los estribos.

No, no era Arthur, era el Joker a quién veía.

—Conmigo no te equivoques muñeca, tú sabes... Tú sabes muy bien Harley que si te portas bien puedo ser el dulce pudín que amas, pero si te portas mal y no de la forma que nos gusta a ambos, puedo ser muy amargo...

En los ojos de Arthur podía ver toda la ira, desagrado, desencanto y rencor.

_"Estás jugando con fuego Harley, si sigues ahí te vas a quemar"_

Escuchar dentro de su cabeza las palabras del Mensajero hizo que todo explotara.

Ahora sí debía de estar asustada.

—Ar... Joker...— Se mordió el labio apenas hizo la corrección de su nombre. Esperó que no respondiera por eso.

Pero ella no era la única con una pelea interna.

Arthur quedó impactado de sus propias palabras. El era un sádico, cruel y despiadado, claro, pero desde que la conoció, intentaba modularse sólo con Harley, sólo con ella y por ella.

Recordaba qué en Arkham, usualmente cambiaba la historia de su origen, diferentes versiones para cada psiquiatra, jugando a tener un pasado de opción múltiple.

Pero con ella fue diferente, con ella dijo su verdadero pasado, al principio lo hizo porque era la única psiquiatra de Arkham, que decía, la única persona en Arkham que le sonrió de verdad.

Pero ahora las cosas se estaban desmoronando, caía a pedazos.

Se alejó de ella, apretando sus puños, se dio la vuelta y dejaba que la ira se sosegara.

_"Sólo eres un perdedor debajo de ese maquillaje"_

Otra vez estaba ahí él, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Harley, ¿La de ella? Apuntaba al suelo.

—Harley, lo siento...— Con un suave toque, la tomó de sus hombros y la abrazó—... Lo siento Harley, perdón muñeca, lo lamento, eres una buena princesa, eso es lo que eres. Perdí el control de nuevo, mierda, lo siento mucho Harley, no quise hacer eso, yo no...

Y un sinfín de "Lo siento". Arthur se llevó una mano a su cabello, acomodándoselo, y aunque hacía que Harley lo viera, no podía corresponderle la mirada. Se encontraba tan avergonzado.

—Oye— Harley se animó a interrumpirlo, a pesar que se la pensó dos, o tres o tal vez cien veces—... Es mi culpa. Estás presionado y busqué pelea, no debí hacerte enojar...

—No, no Harley, perdón, no tienes la culpa de nada, sé que puedo ser difícil a veces...

Acarició su mejilla, y con su mano libre, tomó la mano que fue herida. Acarició la cicatriz con su pulgar, recordando su promesa.

Y un sentimiento extraño nació en Arthur.

—... Conmigo no vas a volver a vivir lo que sufriste...

Harley sintió sus fibras sensibilizarse, quiso derramar lágrimas al recordar su pasado, pero eso ya no importaba, estaba junto a Arthur, el único que la protegía de las adversidades del mundo.

Pero, ¿Realmente la protegía?

—¿De verdad, Ar- Sr. J?

—Sí... Y puedes llamarme Arthur, lo siento también por eso...

Qué jodido estaba. Realmente estaba jodido.

Harley cerró su puño, abrazando con sus dedos el pulgar de Arthur. Ante ese gesto no pudo más. Se abrazó a ella, temblando, y riéndose de vuelta.

Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue abrazarlo, hasta que el dolor de Arthur desapareciera, ya se encargaría de su propio dolor después.

_"¿Sabes que es gracioso? Ella también es una perdedora. Es de las pocas que entiende el remate de este chiste"_

Joker quiso reír, pero no pudo.

En cambio, Harley no quería llegar a la conclusión que temía: Amar al Joker era más difícil de lo que parecía. Y evitó llorar por su miedo frente a él.

...

_"Love  
I said real love  
It's like feeling no fear  
When you're standing in the face of danger  
'Cause you just want it so much_

_A touch  
From your real love  
It's like heaven taking the place of something evil  
And lettin' it burn off from the rush  
Yeah, yeah (fuck)_

_Darlin', darlin', darlin'  
I fall to pieces when I'm with you  
I fall to pieces  
My cherries and wine  
Rosemary and thyme  
And all of my peaches (are ruined)_

_Love  
I said real love  
It's like smiling when the firing squad's against you  
And you just stay lined up  
Yeah (fuck)_

_Darlin', darlin', darlin'  
I fall to pieces when I'm with you  
I fall to pieces (bitch)  
My cherries and wine  
Rosemary and thyme  
And all of my peaches (are ruined, bitch)_

_My rose garden dreams  
Set on fire by fiends  
And all my black beaches (are ruined)  
My celluloid scenes  
Are torn at the seams  
And I fall to pieces (bitch)  
I fall to pieces when I'm with you_

_Why?_

_'Cause I love you so much  
I fall to pieces  
My cherries and wine  
Rosemary and thyme  
And all of my peaches (are ruined, bitch)_

_Are ruined (bitch)  
Are ruined (fuck)"_

_—_ _Lana del Rey – "Cherry"_


	25. Chapter 25

**26**

_"I'm in the mood for love, simply because you're near me. Funny, but when you're near me I'm in the mood for love..."_

Aquella noche no se sentía de humor para escuchar las canciones de moda. Las amaba y más de alguna vez deseaba bailarlas. Bailando, sólo bailando podía calmar las insoportables ansias acumuladas en su estómago, bailando podía distraerse de los sombríos pensamientos negativos, había escuchado alguna vez que bailar era estar agradecidos con la vida.

Pues en esa ocasión, Harley no deseaba bailar.

"... _Heaven is in your eyes, bright as the stars we're under. Oh! Is it any wonder I'm in the mood for love?..."_

Sólo escuchaba la balada, recostada en el sofá, con la cabeza colgando fuera del mueble mientras comía un par de caramelos. Tan distraía se encontraba que no se percató que comer de esa forma podía provocarle la asfixia. Y si se asfixiaba posiblemente moriría sola.

La probabilidad aterrizó en su cabeza.

—Es cierto... ¡Da igual! — Molesta, le quitó el envoltorio a otro caramelo y lo lanzó a su boca. Pensar en ese día solo volvía su corazón más ruinoso de lo que se encontraba.

_"...Why stop to think of whether This little dream might fade? We've put our hearts together Now we are one, I'm not afraid!..."_

Levantó su cabeza lentamente, la letra de la canción le estaba sacando de sus casillas. 

"... _If there's a cloud above If it should rain, we'll let it, but for tonight, forget it!_ _I'm in the mood for lo_ —"

La radio fue atravesada por la navaja de Harley. Ella con mucha agilidad y enfado la lanzó directo a esta. Volvió de nuevo al sofá, poniéndose cómoda en este.

—Lista para otra noche de pesadillas, ¡Buenas noches a todos!

Y efectivamente, fue una mala noche, no llena de pesadillas, pero sí de sueños melancólicos. Sueños melancólicos combinados con alucinaciones propias de su locura, pero la tristeza abundó aquella noche.

Tocaron la puerta con fuerza, Harley despertó de golpe.

—¿Que caraj...? —Harley se levantó del sofá. Abombada, recordó las palabras de Arthur, tal vez tenía razón. Harley corrió por un arma dentro de uno de los baúles de colores.

—¡Señorita Quinzel!— Ah, que era uno de los payasos. Deshecho la idea de atacar y fue directo a la puerta, no sin antes acomodarse todas sus ropas, no quería verse indecente a cualquiera, sólo dejaría verse así a un sólo hombre, ¿Los demás? Podían irse al carajo.

Giró la perilla, se sorprendió de que no estuviera bajo llave.

_"Tal vez no le gustó que le reclamara. Tal vez eso lo molestó tanto que no quiso protegerme esta noche"_

Supuso y su cuerpo se alarmó ante eso. Todo menos de un segundo. Abrió la puerta por completo.

—¡Buenos días!— Adoptando su característica voz, saludó al payaso.

—Buenos días señorita Quinzel, ehh— El payaso no encontraba las palabras que necesitaba decirle a Harley. Al notar que algo no iba bien, las preocupaciones se desbordaron.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo con el Sr. J?

—No, no ocurrió nada, él de hec—

—Oh espera, ¿Es acerca del muchacho?— Harley intentó no mostrarse muy interesada de ese tema, claro que le preocupaba el Mensajero, pero sabía del riesgo que podían tener ambos, todo por culpa de sus estúpidos sentimientos.

—No, no, el Sr. J me dijo que le mandare un mensaje

La Arlequín parpadeó.

¿Por qué Arthur haría eso? ¿Por qué no hablaría directamente con ella?

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué te mandó a ti? ¿No está en "Carnival"? ¿Él está mal, está en peligro?

—No, el esta bien, de hecho, se encuentra por aquí, pero me dijo que le dijera esto...— El payaso parecía estar tomando valor —Me dijo que citara textualmente... eh... Dijo... "Dile a Harley que por favor no se entrometa en nuestros asuntos el día de hoy"

Harley sintió esa espeluznante sensación de vacío en su estómago de vuelta. Todo tembló, como desastre natural. Pero ella intentó mostrarse ante al payaso que esas palabras no le dolieron.

—Oh...— Falló, su voz se escuchó entrecortada, y sentía sus lagrimales llenarse —Bien, enterada. Gracias chico— Antes de que pudiera el payaso decirle algo más, se adentró a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Aguantó un par de segundos, los suficientes para que el payaso se fuera, y así pudiera empezar a llorar. Se llevó las manos a sus cara.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Arthur se estaba comportando tan severo con ella?

Harley intentó responder esa pregunta por al menos dos horas, pensó en todas las posibilidades, en todos los escenarios.

Incluso se miró en un espejo roto de la habitación, ¿Su físico cambió? ¿Ya no le atraía?

No, si fuera así, Arthur lo hubiera mencionado.

¿Pero cual era la razón? ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal?

_"Yo sólo quiero ser suficiente para ti"_

Harley tomó uno de los cojines del sofá, abrazándose a este. Por más que pensaba, no encontraba alguna verdadera razón por la cual Arthur la estaba desplazando demasiado.

¿Y si ella no era la razón?

Elevó sus ojos cuando llegó a esa rápida reflexión. Tal vez no era su culpa, tal vez era la culpa de otros.

—Sí... Tiene sentido... Todos ellos tienen la maldita culpa de que pudín y yo no seamos felices... Sus imbéciles enemigos, la estúpida policía, el idiota de Batman... ¡Todos ellos tienen la culpa! — Harley ahora se enfurecía por ellos. Llegó a pensar que, si tuviera la oportunidad, montaría un dragón y quemaría a todos los que fastidiaban a su Joker —A la mierda la policía, a la mierda Batman, a la mierda los enemigos. ¡A la mierda todos ellos!

Se levantó del sofá, fue a la radio e intentó sacar su navaja, y en el proceso, llegó otro pensamiento.

_"Pero... ¿Por qué si es la culpa de ellos, a mí me trata mal?"_

—Es porque le estas estorbando Harley... Es por eso...— Otra lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Y un chispazo hizo que volviera a irritarse, ahora con él —Así que... ¿Que pudín dice que no me entrometa en sus asuntos? ¡Voy a entrometerme en todo lo que me da la gana!

Decidida, Harley sacó la navaja de la radio, corrió hacía un baúl con sus cosas. Sacó uno de sus hermosos trajes rojo y carmesí, sacó su maquillaje y empezó a resaltar sus mejores rasgos, incluso cuando el maquillaje fuera pintura de payaso.

Tiñó sus labios con la barra labial escarlata. Se hizo dos coletas, asegurándose que los colores al final de estas resaltaran. Admitió que viéndose más extravagante se sentía más hermosa.

Guardó sus dos armas, su pistola y su navaja. Fue a la puerta y giró la perilla. Cerrada bajo llave. Estaba tan concentrada en no llorar que no se dio cuenta que el payaso aseguró la puerta.

—Hoy no pudín, hoy no

Apuntó a la perilla y disparó. Empujó la puerta, ahora inservible.

No le importaba volverse la migraña de Arthur aquel día, esa sería su venganza.

Pero la pobre de Harley no tenía ni idea de que aquel día iba a ser uno de los peores en su vida.

...

En otra zona de "Carnival", Joker había dado unas órdenes a sus hombres, asegurando que todo lo que robaron no fuera a ser extraído. Odiaba cuando ocurría eso, pero eran gajes de oficio que tenía que soportar.

Uno de los payasos se acercó a Joker.

—Jefe, he mandado su mensaje a la Arlequín

—¿Oh sí? ¿No dijo nada al respecto?

—Sólo dijo que estaba enterada, y cerró la puerta en mi cara

—Bien, ¿Aseguraste la puerta como te dije?

—Sí Jefe

—Perfecto, no tendremos interrupciones absurdas este día. Ve con el resto a ayudarles, ¿Quieres?

El payaso asintió, fue a donde Joker le indicó. Al fin sentía el control de vuelta, y mientras más alejado estaba de su Arlequín, mejor.

Momentos después, Joker se dirigió a otra parte de "Carnival", realmente quería tener el control de todo.

Caminó por otras salas, estaba por llegar a una donde algunos de sus hombres se reunían.

Y sus oídos oyeron algo que podría interesarle.

—Oye, me he puesto a pensar en algo acerca del Mensajero, algo gracioso

Joker antes de entrar a la sala se detuvo. Se acercó a la puerta, lo suficiente para escuchar, lo suficiente para no ser visto.

Y siendo sincero, Joker empezaba a sospechar de las verdaderas intenciones del Mensajero, del por qué lo había ayudado aquella vez, tal vez esa conversación confirmaría sus sospechas.

—¿Qué fue lo que pensaste?

—Ya ves que el idiota está colgado y encaprichado por la mujer del jefe

Un "Shhhh" fuerte escuchó, era del otro payaso.

—¡No lo hables tan fuerte idiota! El jefe puede estar cerca y lo puede malinterpretar

—¡¿Qué va a estar haciendo aquí?! Seguramente ha de estar cogiéndose a su mujer

—Oh carajo... Bien, ¿Qué carajos con el muchacho?

—Estaba pensando que sería muy gracioso que el chico crea que la Señorita Quinn quiera alguna especie de romance con él sólo porque lo operó

Los dos payasos empezaron a carcajearse.

—Ni lo dudes, así es lo que va a creer el muchacho, seguramente diría algo como "¡Pero ella salvó mi vida, debe de querer algo conmigo!"

—¡Lo se! Ya lo estoy imaginando con un ramo de flores, chocolates y toda esa mierda yendo con la Arlequín. ¡Dios! ¿Desde cuando esta enamorado con esa loca?

—No lo sé, desde antes de que se uniera con nosotros, ¿No? Cuando trabajaba para Grant

—Ni idea, pero hey, es el más cuerdo de nosotros y se enamoró de la más loca

Los dos volvieron a reírse. Joker sólo escuchaba, y lo hacía atentamente.

—¿Y crees que la Arlequín quiera algo con él?

El instinto de Joker se alteró al escuchar esa frase, agudizó su oído.

—Hombre, ¿Qué no la has visto? Si ella está bien loca por el jefe, no creo que lo dejé por el muchacho, sería algo estúpido de su parte. Digo, si fuera mujer haría eso

—Tienes razón... O tal vez la chica ya no quiera al jefe,

—¿De qué hablas idiota?

—Quizá sea como algunas esposas de los jefes de mafias, algunas están con el rey, pero por diversión se cogen a los sirvientes

Los dos volvieron a burlarse de la imaginaria situación.

—¡Nah! ¡No creo! ¿Crees que Joker no se daría cuenta?

—¿Tu no crees que lo oculte? ¿No te has dado cuenta como han discutido últimamente? Fred me dijo hace un momento que Joker le ordenó que le dijera a Harley que no quería que se entrometiera en estos días. Sólo imagínalo, una mujer solitaria y un urgido a sus pies. ¡Sólo imagina que sea cierto y se entere el jefe! ¡Los hará pedacitos y serán la cena los perros!

—¿Son hienas no?

—¡Eso!

Los dos volvieron a reírse.

Joker no entendía cual era la gracia. No entendía cual era el maldito chiste.

Los payasos cambiaron de tema, para entonces, Joker dejó de escuchar al otro lado de la puerta.

Tomaba aire, apretaba sus puños.

No iba a permitir que se burlarían de él de vuelta. No lo iba a hacer.

...

Harley entró a un área de la feria abandonada que no había visitado, una especie de almacenes cerca de oxidados juegos mecánicos. Ella en el fondo sabía que podría encontrar algo de provecho, algo que Joker le haga decir _"Ok, lo siento, tenías razón Harley"_. Incluso pensó en robarle alguna de sus armas, sólo para asustarlo.

Oh si, lo haría arrepentirse.

La bodega era de cosas que podrían llegar a ser útiles: Autos, estanterías llenas de armas, ya fueran de fuego o no, artefactos que desconocía para que podrían llegar a valer, cosas de payasos y circos, y algunos lotes de droga.

—Debe de haber algo que pueda servirme

Harley empezó a husmear en todos lados, buscando cualquier cosa para demostrar que ella era más que una simple Arlequín. Se agachó un poco, pareció ver un par de cañones de confeti, ¿Por qué necesitarían cañones de confeti? Harley se tentó a apretar el cañón para verlo explotar.

Pero su traviesa intención fue interrumpida al momento de escuchar un sollozo.

Harley elevó su cabeza tan rápido que sus coletas volaron con ella.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué es eso?

Sacando su arma, se acercaba al sonido del llanto. Atrás de un par de lotes. Miró que había una carga colgando arriba del origen.

—Si no sales en este momento voy a disparar tantas veces a esa cosa arriba de ti y te va a caer todo encima de ti y te aplastará—

—¡NO!— Una voz joven y femenina se escuchó del otro lado —N-no me hagan daño por favor... No...

La actitud agresiva de Harley se sosegó al escuchar que era una mujer. Después sus neuronas ataron cabos.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Eres una chica?! ¡¿Aquí?! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Te lo digo por la buenas!

La chica oculta, temiendo recibir más daño del que ya había sufrido, salió de su escondite. Cómo Harley lo sospechaba, definitivamente era una chica que no tenía ninguna razón de estar ahí.

Pero los ojos de Harley se volvieron grandes y su corazón se hizo pequeño al ver a la chica por completo, porque la reconoció al instante.

—Oh por Dios... Yo te conozco...

La chica quedó perpleja, ¿Harley Quinn? ¿La reina del crimen la conocía a ella?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Tú me conoces a mí...?!

—Sí, carajo, por supuesto qué si te conozco, incluso recuerdo tu nombre, era... — Harley bajó el arma y empezó a chasquear sus dedos, tratando de hacer memoria —¡Gigi! ¡Tu nombre era Gigi!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Gigi soy yo, soy la vecina de la música ruidosa del departamento... Lo siento por eso, de vuelta, espero que hayas pasado tu examen

Gigi, quién había pasado espantosos días, sentía que había entrado al infierno, y ahora tenía enfrente a Lilith. Rogó a Dios por no encontrarse con Lucifer.

Pero esa Lilith iba a ser benevolente con ella.

—¡Espera! ¡Tú...! ¡¿Tú qué carajos estás haciendo aquí!? ¡Este no es lugar para una niña como tú!

—No me haga daño por favor, ¡No me haga daño!— Gigi se alejaba de Harley. Había escuchado demasiadas historias acerca de Harley Quinn, tantas que temía que Harley recordara que Gigi no había sido amable con ella aquel día.

—Gigi tranquila, ¡No te haré daño! Pero tienes que decirme que carajos estás haciendo aquí

Sin tranquilizarse, Gigi empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Harley reconocía perfectamente esa pose, esas lágrimas.

Las recordaba en sus pacientes.

—H-hace unos días, no recuerdo cuantos fueron, creo que dos o tres... Unos payasos chocaron contra nuestro bus, y vimos como mataron al chofer, t-todos se fueron, todos corrieron... P-pero me dio miedo a mí, me dio mucho miedo. No supe que hacer, sólo me oculté entre los asientos, me dio tanto miedo salir del bus... Fueron dos payasos los que se robaron el bus... Me llevaron aquí

Gigi intentaba tomar aire, tratando de continuar.

—Tomate tu tiempo cariño— Harley intentó acercarse a ella, pero poco a poco, no quería ser invasiva en su espacio personal. Gigi se alejó de Harley al instante, le tenía miedo —¡Hey! ¡Tranquila! No voy a lastimarte si es lo que crees...

—¿N-no?— Pudo percibir la confianza.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Gigi! Pero... ¿Te han lastimado?

La expresión de Gigi cambió.

—Y-yo, yo no—

—Gigi, por favor, dime si aquellos hijos de perra te hicieron daño o no, Gigi

—N-no ha intentado nada tan fuerte aún, uno dice que quiere esperarse unos días porque estoy... Mierda, bueno, pero uno de ellos si me ha... Me ha, me da mucha vergüenza decirlo... Ha sido por encima y debajo de la ropa, pero...— Gigi rompió a llorar.

No le importó que Harley se acercara a ella y la abrazara. Gigi terminó aferrándose a Harley como si fuera su última esperanza, y Harley sabía que era así.

Por fuera, Harley se encontraba serena, abrazando a la pobre chica y acariciando su cabello esponjoso, pero dentro de Harley, una furia vuelta tormenta estaba naciendo. Lo único que podía expresar lo que había dentro de ella eran sus ojos azules.

Se atrevieron a dañar a una niña, y ella iba a vengarse por ella.

—Escúchame Gigi— Harley se agachó ligeramente hacía su rostro, tomándolo entre ambas palmas, Gigi sólo miraba el maquillaje rojo y negro de la payasa —Necesito que te tranquilices, quiero que te quedes en tu escondite y por ninguna razón salgas, yo gritaré cuando regrese, así sabrás que soy yo

Gigi sólo movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, corrió de vuelta a su escondite.

Harley salió de los almacenes, corrió de vuelta al edificio donde debía de estar. Buscó rápidamente entre los baúles y cajas. Encontró la cámara instantánea con la que Arthur alguna vez le tomó fotos. Tomó la cámara, un bolígrafo negro y algunos repuestos para la cámara en caso de que se quedara sin material para las fotografías.

Fue a la zona de los payasos. La mayoría de sorprendió al verla, ¿Qué no debía de estar confinada?

—¡Escuchen todos! ¡El Sr. J necesita fotos de todos ustedes!— Harley le quitaba la máscara a cada uno de los payasos, y a los que tenían maquillaje les obligaba a quitárselo. A todos les tomó una fotografía instantánea de su cara. Con bolígrafo negro, todos escribían su nombre en la parte blanca de la fotografía.

Al terminar, Harley juntó las fotografías entre sus dedos, pensó en la suerte que tenía al haber tenido suficiente rollo para fotografiar a todo el clan.

—Ni una palabra de esto al Sr. J, no quiere ser repetitivo y no quiere que lo molesten con lo mismo, ¡¿Escucharon?!

Todos asintieron.

Harley se dio la vuelta, pero no fue hacía donde Gigi se encontraba.

Con mucha cautela, caminó hasta donde el Mensajero se recuperaba. Él ya podía estar de pie, al final la herida no fue mortal, sólo necesitaba reposo.

Pero él no se encontraba en su lugar, Harley lo encontró en los pasillos.

—Harley...— El Mensajero al verla se iluminó, pero ella inmediatamente le hizo un gesto con su dedo, diciéndole que se callara. Harley escribió en una de las polaroids algo y se lo entregó al Mensajero, él leyó la nota.

_"¿Tu sabes algo de la chica con uniforme escolar que está secuestrada en los almacenes?"_

El Mensajero, quedando atónito, negó con la cabeza.

Harley se acercó a él y con voz muy baja, le indicó órdenes. Y pidió por su ayuda también.

La Arlequín regreso al escondite de Gigi, gritando "¡He vuelto!" para que se sintiera segura.

—Escúchame y dime la verdad: ¿Usaban máscaras o maquillaje cuando estaban contigo, Gigi?

—N-no...

—Entonces dime quienes fueron los que te secuestraron

Harley se agachó y dejó caer una por una todas las polaroids. Gigi las tomó con ansiedad y trató de hacer memoria.

—... Fueron ellos dos... Él le dijo que era un enfermo, pero que estaba bien, y que me ocultaran del jefe, no querían que se enterara...

Harley sólo asentía tranquilamente, pero por su expresión, una enorme sed de sangre nacía dentro suyo.

Volvió de vuelta al cuartel colorido y divertido de los payasos, los cuales ya se olían que iba a ocurrir algo muy malo.

—¿Dónde está Herb?— Harley intentó preguntar con tranquilidad, pero su demencia estaba saliendo a flote.

Uno de los payasos de levantó inmediatamente.

—Aquí estoy Señorita Quinn, ¿Se le—

Las últimas palabras de Herb. Harley disparó a su cabeza, matándolo frente a todos.

—¡¿Qué carajos?! — Otro de los payasos se levantó, quitándose la máscara— ¡¿Que has hecho?! — Ese recibió un disparo en su pierna. Los demás payasos sólo retrocedieron. Harley deseó haber visto sus caras. Imaginó sus caras llenas de miedo, desconcierto y confusión. Debían de estar acostumbrados, Joker hacía lo mismo cuando uno de los suyos lo traicionaba o hacía algo que a él no le pareciera.

Pero sabía que nunca lo esperarían de La Arlequín.

—Tú sabes mucho mejor porque maté a este hijo de perra. Esa bala es tu castigo, fuiste su cómplice, bastardo... ¡Hijo de perra! —Harley volvió a disparar a su cabeza. Ahora eran dos cuerpos sin vida.

Los demás payasos se miraron entre sí, ¿Cuál sería el siguiente de ellos?

—¿Alguien sabe dónde están mis bebés? — Harley respondió, pero ahora con voz encantadora —Van a tener una jugosa cena

—Eh... En uno de los patio—

—¡Perfecto! ¿Podrían ayudarme con los cuerpos por favor? No voy a poder sola, es demasiado peso para mí— Soltó unas pequeñas risitas.

Sintiéndose asqueados, hicieron caso a las órdenes de Harley. Tomaron los cuerpos y se los llevaron arrastrando, pero antes de salir de ahí, Harley se dirigió de nuevo a ellos, y volvió a amenazarlos.

—¡Ni una palabra de esto al Sr. J o sus sesos terminaran en el suelo como los de Herb o los de Ricky!

Todos asintieron sin chistar. Nadie quería terminar como ellos.

Unos momentos después, todos los payasos se encontraban en el cuartel, completamente serios de lo que vieron.

Abrieron la puerta, temieron que fuera la loca de Quinn, pero era Joker.

Y no sabían si eso era mejor o peor.

Joker estaba por dar órdenes hasta ver la sangre en el suelo, y el rastro fuera de la puerta.

—...¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿Qué es este desastre?

—Señor Jefe...— Todos se miraron entre sí, dudosos de lo que pasaría con ellos —Herb y Ricky están muertos

—...¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Se... Ellos—

—¡Oh! ¡Al carajo con esas amenazas! ¡Ella no está sobre el Jefe!— Uno de los payasos no pudo más —¡Fue Quinn!

—...¿Harley? Pero ella esta...— Sin pensarlo más, Joker habló a dos de sus hombres y fueron rápido al edificio donde se supondría que ella iba a estar.

Joker vio la perilla destruida.

—¿Dónde están los cuerpos?

—¿De Herb y Ricky?

—¿De quiénes más, idiota?

—Ehh...

Fueron a donde se suponían que iban a estar.

Joker sintió que iba a volverse un poco más loco al ver los cuerpos de ambos payasos desmedrados y siendo devorados por las hienas de Harley.

—¿Dónde está Harley?

—N-no lo sabemos, ¡Simplemente apareció y los mató!

—Oh...— El detalle que el clan desconocía, es que esos mismos payasos eran los que hacían bromas respecto a la situación entre Harley y el Mensajero. Sus sospechas se hicieron cada vez más grandes. Tal vez Harley los había asesinado porque tal vez ellos sabían algo, tal vez descubrieron algo entre Harley y el Mensajero, y por eso ella los mató.

—¿Dónde está el Mensajero? Lo necesito

—Se encuentra en donde indicó usted que lo— Sin que terminara, Joker caminó rápido a la habitación. Lo siguieron.

Vacía.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero creíamos que él estaba aquí!...

A partir de ese momento, Harley no fue la única que tuvo sed de sangre en "Carnival."

...

Harley volvió al almacén con una enorme bolsa de tela.

—¡He vuelto!— Gigi asomó su cabeza, aún temía de ella, pero sabía que Harley hizo algo por ella.

—¿D-Donde estuviste? Esta vez tardaste tanto— Gigi se dirigió a ella, y se dio una idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido al ver algunas gotas de sangre en los brazos de Harley.

—¡Oh! ¡No te preocupes! — Harley le dijo a Gigi muy relajada mientras se limpiaba con sus propios guantes —Maté a los que te hicieron daño

La sensación para Gigi fue extraña, por un lado alguien le estaba confesando que había asesinado a dos personas, por otro lado, se sentía tan bien que esas dos personas fueron las que la dañaron.

—.... ¿Enserio?

—Partí su cuerpo en pedacitos y se los di de comer a mis bebés. No tienes que preocuparte más por ellos, estoy segura que sus traseros se están quemando en el infierno.

Gigi finalmente sonrió, carcajeando un poco. Dejó de temerle a Harley.

Pero Harley se encontraba alterada aún, y necesitaba concentrarse en el siguiente paso.

Era el más difícil de todos.

—Escucha Gigi, voy a sacarte de aquí, pero no puedes llevar tu uniforme. Tienes que vestirte de otra forma para que no te reconozcan, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera el Sr. J

Gigi volvió a sentir sosiego.

—¿De qué me disfrazaré entonces?

—Ahora llegamos a mi parte favorita...— Harley abrió la bolsa de tela y dejó caer lo que había dentro: Su primer traje de Arlequín y maquillaje de fantasía —¡Te vas a disfrazar de mí!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me voy a disfrazar de ti?! N-no, yo no... ¡No!

—Niña, no tenemos el lujo de escoger opciones, además, te acabo de decir el porque te vas a disfrazar de mí, y una cosa más: Si me desobedeces te mataré, no me importa si eres una niña

—¡¿Matarme?!

—Una pequeña amenaza para tener todo seguro, ¿Entiendes? ¡Andando!

La tomó de brazo e hizo que se sentara en el suelo. Gigi quedó quieta mientras Harley se dedicaba a pintar su rostro.

Maquillándola y vistiéndola de pies a cabeza, Harley creó a su propia Arlequín.

—¡Oh por el amor de Dios! — Harley chilló de emoción, dando saltitos en el mismo lugar y aplaudiendo con emoción —¡Es como si acabara de parir a una pequeña criatura!— Harley miraba con orgullo su trabajo puesto en Gigi —¡Me encantas!

—Creo que se ve bien

—¿Crees?

—Quiero decir, creo que esto se vería mejor en ti

—Bueno, lo cierto es que el sombrero nunca me quedó a mí... ¡Pero hey! ¡No te quedas atrás! Podrías ser mi aprendiz

—¿Podría serlo?— Preguntó Gigi con curiosidad e incluso entusiasmo.

Harley se emocionaba, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no conversaba con alguien más que no fueran los payasos y Joker.

Pero se daba cuenta del peso de sus palabras, así que ella misma se detuvo.

—Sí, pero no quiero que lo seas, tú tienes que estar alejada de este horrible mundo, recuerdo que quieres ser doctora, se una doctora, pero no una psiquiatra, ¿Recuerdas ese consejo mío?

—Sí, si lo recuerdo

—¡Bien! De vuelta al plan: Con esto vas a pasar desapercibida, y en caso de que por alguna razón nos separemos ¡Estarás bien! Nadie se atrevería a meterse con la novia del Joker. Ahora, es hora de hacer lo mío— Harley miró a su alrededor, su pistola se había quedado sin balas, así que debía de conseguir otra. Gigi iba detrás de ella, mientras que Harley buscaba en las alacenas algún arma decente.

—¿No te da miedo?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto de la vida criminal?— Decía mientras tomaba dos armas que no le convencieron y las dejaba de vuelta en su lugar—Te acostumbras al peligro, a la adrenalina, te haces la idea de que posiblemente morirás de un balazo, eh, pero no lo piensas mucho realmente, sólo piensas en "No tengo derecho a morir". Es raro, pero podría decirse que divertido si le ves el lado gracioso de las cosas

—Oh... Eso suena muy malo... Pero yo-yo me refería a... Al Joker

Harley dejó de buscar. No recordaba las cosas que habían ocurrido con él. Apretó sus dedos.

—Uh... Bueno, es extraño que me preguntes eso, es decir, ¡Soy su querida novia!— Harley animó su voz mientras seguía buscando.

Gigi temía quedarse en silencio, más que nada, no quería que Harley cambiara de decisión y decidiera dejar de ayudarla. Creía que hablando de su novio eso la alegraría.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hizo que te enamoraras de él?

Harley volvió a detenerse. Esta vez el vacío fue peor, pero nació una pequeña mueca felizmente nostálgica en su cara, recordando viejos tiempos.

—Oh... Bueno, te seré sincera, al principio el Sr. J me daba miedo como a los demás, lo conocí en Arkham, y es gracioso, no quería tener contacto con él de ninguna forma, pero por un maldito malentendido y con la clásica corrupción de esta inútil ciudad, él se convirtió en mi paciente

—Qué horror

—¡Al principio! Pero lo conocí como realmente era, y me abrí a él, no pude evitarlo, me enamoré de él, y él de mí. Luego el escapó, me sentí horrible sin él a mí lado, pero sentí más horrible cuando regresó ¡Lo golpeó aquel murciélago idiota! Estaba tan asustada por él y enojada por los demás que le hicieron daño ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron?! ¡Mi Sr. J no merecía nada de eso!

Agradecía Gigi estar a espaldas de Harley, pues ella encorvó sus cejas al escuchar el relato de Harley. Intentó no juzgarla, al final no fue la culpa de Harley de vivir esa vida.

—Eh... Claro... Pero, ¿Aún sigues enamorada de él, aunque te haya secuestrado?

—¿Disculpa?— Harley giró su cabeza hacía Gigi, confusa.

—Recuerdo haber visto en la tv que fuiste secuestrada por el Joker, ¿No fue así?

Harley quedó alterada al escuchar eso e inmediatamente soltó una enorme carcajada.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Oh! ¡Se me olvida que esa es la versión de Arkham! ¿Recuerdas lo de la corrupción de Gotham? No fue la excepción esta vez. Nunca fui secuestrada, tendrás la exclusiva historia real...— Gigi no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero de que Harley le contará todo eso era magnífico, ¿Significaría que no la iba a matar, cierto?— Cuando el Sr. J regresó a Arkham ya no me importaba nada, así que frente a todos demostramos nuestro amor ¡Me despidieron por eso! Y yo no podía soportar estar sin mi Sr. J, así que decidí convertirme en esto...— Movió sus manos, mostrándose ante Gigi —... Fui a Arkham, asalté el lugar, y me llevé al Sr. J conmigo. Sí, yo liberé al Sr. J

—Wow... Si que dicen que estas loca— Gigi mordió sus labios, no debió decir eso.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido, niña— Harley volvió a girarse y de vuelta volvió en su búsqueda. 

—Pero... Tenías un trabajo grande en Arkham, ¡Es un gran hospital! Eras una gran doctora, muy respetada y querida ¿De verdad valió la pena haber cambiado todo?

¿Respetada y querida? ¿Cuántas mentiras habría pagado Arkham? Harley rememoró esa cruel estadía.

—... Niña, en Arkham no es lo que parece. La gente es horrible ahí, tan horrible, que, aunque te parezca una extrañeza, el Sr. J era el único amable, cordial y simpático de ahí

—¿El único?

—Ajá, fue el único que me respetó, me cuidó y protegió...

Sus manos se volvían débiles al recordar eso. ¿Por qué Arthur dejó de protegerla de la maldad del mundo?

—Pero no lo entiendo, ¿De verdad esto es mejor que ser doctora?

—Mira niña, yo pensaba lo mismo que tú, pero cuando te enamoras... Cuando te enamoras, no hay peligro que no te asuste

Tragó saliva al decir esas palabras.

—¿No sientes miedo cuando estas con el Joker?

—Niña, haces demasiadas preguntas

—Lo siento

—Está bien, está bien, no todos los días conoces a alguien como yo, te lo diré: Cuando decidí volverme en esto, cuando decidí ser su Arlequín estaba consciente de que era caer a la locura. Para hacértelo entender mejor: Si el Sr. J hubiera caído en un depósito de residuos químicos tóxicos, hubiera hecho lo mismo

Quedándole claro todo eso, Gigi sólo dijo una cosa que tal vez para ella no era tan importante, pero que caló en lo más profundo de Harley.

—Rayos... Si que lo amas...

—Sí... Realmente lo amo...— Sonrió, si lo amaba. Lo amaba mucho, y le estaba doliendo amarlo—Bien Gigi, vamos a llevarte a casa.

Tomando dos pistolas, un par de cartuchos y revisando que su navaja estuviera con ella, seguía la parte infartarte del plan: Harley y Gigi salieron del escondite.

Cruzaron pasillos, entre los juegos mecánicos abandonados. Por pasillos. Siempre a punto de encontrarse con alguien, pero Harley se las arreglaba para ocultar a la chica atemorizada.

Al intentar estar en sigilo, tardaron tiempo. Incluso tuvieron que entrar al edificio donde Harley se hospedaba porque iban a encontrarse con un grupo de payasos.

Dentro, siguieron con su travesía, y a la vez fue buena idea entrar, era la parte más rápida para llegar a la salida.

Doblaron una esquina, estaban por salir desapercibidas. Harley sintió emoción, sintió eufórica, estaba a punto de salvar a Gigi.

—¡Ves chica! ¡Casi lo logramos! Lo vamos a lograr, vamos a ir a casa cielo, vamos a—

—¿Con quién hablas, Harley?

Joker apareció frente a ellas.

Gigi dio un grito ahogado y se abrazó de Harley. Ella estiró su brazo, en un instinto de protegerla.

—¡Pudín!

Joker las interceptó, pues la esperaba fervientemente. Sabía que Harley iba a escapar, pero esperaba ver a un ridículo individuo el cual estaba dispuesto a darle una cruel muerte frente a Harley. No esperaba ver a otra chica a su lado.

¿Pero qué era lo que estaba haciendo Harley?

—... ¿Estoy viendo doble? ¿O porque veo a dos Arlequines?

Harley retrocedió unos pasos, poniéndose entre Joker y Gigi.

—No es nada cariño, es sólo una amiga, una querida amiga que vino a visitarme, y la vestí de Arlequín porque pensé que sería divertido vestirla así, porque me gustan los disfraces y a ella tambié—

—¿Oh sí? ¿Desde cuándo tú tienes amigas?

—... ¡Es una vieja amiga de la escuela! ¡Ella—

—¿Amiga de la escuela? ¿Qué no todas tus amigas de la escuela te dieron la espalda cuando el juez dijo que el idiota rico tenía la razón?

Harley se mordió su labio, sintió el sudor en su frente. Intentó no comerse las uñas frente a Joker.

—Otra amiga de la que nunca te dije nada ¡Porque creí que no era relevante! En fin, nosotras íbamos a ir de compras pudín, ¡No te vamos a distraer más!

Joker las detuvo. No iba a dejar ir a Harley tan fácil.

—No, quiero que se queden aquí las dos, ella es bienvenida aquí, pero estoy confundido Harley, ¿Por qué aquí hay otra Arlequín que no eres tú? ¿Ella es acaso—

Joker intentó acercarse a Gigi, pero Harley se interpuso.

—¡No la toques! — Gritó desesperada, empujándolo.

Joker quedó incrédulo.

—¿Me acabas de gritar, Harley?

—Déjanos ir, ¿Quieres? Necesito irme pudín...

—Mmmhh si te urge irte, ¿Verdad? — Una risa irónica y llena de furia Joker, Harley supo lo que significaba esa risa de Joker —Harley... ¿Quién es ella?

—¡No te importa!

Gigi miraba con miedo la escena. Pero a la vez pensaba en algo extraño, Harley dijo que se amaban hasta la muerte, ¿Por qué no parecía eso en ese instante?

—Harley, sabes que no he sido muy paciente estos últimos días, y no quiero que seas tu colmes mi paciencia—

—¡Es sólo una amiga! ¡Maldita sea Arthur! ¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡¿Por qué carajos nunca me escuchas?! ¡¿Por qué carajos siempre quieres controlarme?! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas hacer esto?!

La voz de Harley se quebraba de nuevo, y la paciencia de Joker también.

—Harley, no me obligues a hacer una tontería—

—¡Pues a mí ya me obligaste a hacerla!

Y al decir eso, Harley dio un puñetazo en la cara de Joker tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo.

—¡Ven! ¡Ven!— Tomó de la mano a Gigi, la cual quedó en shock al ver eso, y las dos salieron de ahí. Pero al doblar otra esquina para llegar a la maldita salida, Harley se detuvo.

—Quédate aquí, agachate, quédate y no te muevas

—¡¿A dónde irás?!

—Aquí voy a estar, sólo voy a asegurar algo...— Harley sacó la pistola, preparándose para el momento.

—¡Harley! ¡¿Qué carajos significa esto?! — Escuchó la fogosa voz del Joker acercarse, cerró sus ojos.

_"Oh mierda, estoy segura que me voy a arrepentir de esto"_

Al abrirlos, vio la silueta del Joker llegar a donde se encontraban. Y al aparecer, Harley empezó a disparar cerca de él.

—¡AH!— Escuchó un grito de Joker, ella siguió disparando en dos ocasiones más. Lejos de vuelta, corrió hacía Gigi.

—Vamos, arriba chica ¡Arriba! ¡Vámonos!

Corrieron fuera el edificio. Al verlas correr, supo el Mensajero que era su turno. Con arma en mano, entró y apuntó.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?! — Fingiendo desconocer el plan de Harley, caminaba rápido por los pasillos hasta dar con el Joker, el cual estaba sangrando de su nariz —¡Escuche disparos! ¡¿Nos están atacando?!

Joker no respondió, justamente a él lo estaba buscando, creyendo que él era el culpable, creyendo que iba a robarse a su Arlequín. Pero ahí estaba, mostrando su lealtad de nuevo. El Mensajero debía de tener suerte, porque todo el odio que nacía en Joker no lo estaba canalizando hacia él.

Era a alguien más.

—... Harley...

—... ¡¿Qué?!

—Fue Harley, ¿Dónde carajos está? ¿La viste?

—¡No, no la he visto! ¡¿Está seguro que fue ella?!

—¿Intentas decirme que soy un estúpido?

—¡No! ¡No, para nada! ¡Pero! ¡¿Por qué Harley le dispararía a usted?!

—Espero que tengas la respuesta a esa pregunta pronto, que yo también la tengo

Los dos salieron, buscando a Harley, pero al hacerlo, vieron la reja del lugar moverse aleatoriamente, y a lo lejos, el auto de Harley a toda velocidad.

La radio se había encendido en automático al poner en marcha el auto, y la melodía de Lesley Gore más famosa y polémica adornaba el ambiente.

_"...And don't tell me what to do, don't tell me what to say, and please when I go out with you don't put me on display 'cause..."_

Gigi miraba hacia atrás. Sonrió al darse cuenta que estaban a salvo.

—¡Harley! Creo que no nos están siguiendo... ¡No nos están siguiendo Harley! ¡No!—

_"...You don't own me, don't try to change me in any way, you don't own me, don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay..._

Pero al voltear hacía Harley, notó que se encontraba en shock, apretando el volante con sus manos, y con sus ojos bien abiertos.

_"...I don't tell you what to say, I don't tell you what to do, so just let me be myself, that's all I ask of you..."_

No era para menos, pues era la primera vez que se revelaba de Joker, era la primera vez que no siguió sus órdenes, era la primera vez que respondió a su gesto impetuoso.

_"...I'm young and I love to be young, I'm free and I love to be free to live my life the way I want to say and do whatever I please ..."_

Y eso se había sentido tan bien.

—¿Harley? ¿Harley? ¡¿Me escuchas, Harley?!

Nació una sonrisa en su rostro.

_"...And don't tell me what to do, Oh! Don't tell me what to say, and please, when I go out with you, don't put me on display..._

Una sonrisa real _._

_...I don't tell you what you say, I don't tell you what you do, so just let me be myself, that's all I ask of you ..."_

—¡Harley! ¡Vas a chocar!

—¡AHHH!— Saliendo de su trance, Harley pisó el freno asustada. El auto se arrastró por el pavimento hasta detenerse. Harley miró al frente, pero no había nada —¿Contra qué íbamos a chocar?

—Contra nada, pero me asusté porque no reaccionabas

—Oh... Lo siento mucho...

—¿Estas bien Harley?

—...Sí, sí, estoy bien, yo... Vamos a llevarte con tu mamá...

...

Llorando desconsoladamente, Sophie estaba en la sala de su departamento, limpiándose las lágrimas con servilletas de papel.

Gigi, su hija, ¿Dónde podría estar su propia y única hija? No había aparecido desde ese incidente en el bus.

Todos los chicos aparecieron menos ella, una de sus compañeras indicó que ella se agachó al escuchar los balazos, cuando fueron a buscar el bus, este ya había desaparecido.

La policía ya se había ido del departamento, pero Sophie en el fondo sabía que Gigi no iba a regresar, porque era así en Gotham, y si regresaba, se reencontraría con ella en una plataforma de metal, reconociendo su cuerpo.

El timbre sonó en repetidas ocasiones, Sophie, alterada, se levantó y corrió a la puerta.

La pobre mujer iba a morir de algún infarto aquella noche.

—¡Oh no! ¡No por favor! ¡No me hagan daño!

—¡Entra, entra!— Dos Arlequines entraron al departamento y una de ellas rápidamente cerró la puerta.

—¡Mamá! — Una de ellas se abrazó a Sophie, ella no entendía que estaba ocurriendo —¡Mamá soy yo!

—¡GIGI! — Sophie abrazó a Gigi con todas sus fuerzas, su hija estaba de vuelta, y no en la morgue, estaba ahí, viva, en sus brazos. Y agradeció a Dios de que su reencuentro fuera de esa manera.

—¡Mamá! ¡Perdón si te asuste! ¡Era la única forma de huir, vistiéndome así! ¡Y ella me salvó! — Gigi volteó hacía Harley, feliz de que ella fuera quién se cruzara en su camino —¡Harley Quinn me salvó!

—¿Qué...?— Sophie elevó su cabeza, Harley sólo hizo un saludo con dos dedos.

—Soy yo, Harleen. Demonios, ¿Cuántas veces no nos hemos encontrado?

—Harley... ¿Es cierto lo que dice Gigi?

—Sí... La encontré en mi lugar de trabajo, y quiero decir ¿Qué carajos hacía una niña como ella en un lugar así? Tuve que salvarla y traerla hasta a ti. Te dije Sophie, te dije que tú y tu hija estarían a salvo...

Las dos mujeres se sonrieron entre sí. Las dos chicas explicaron rápidamente todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero Gigi lo decía con tanta emoción, realmente estaba agradecida con Harley.

Harley sólo sonreía, no sabía si de satisfacción, pero sentía un calor derretir su corazón.

—Bueno Gigi, ese traje te queda espectacular, pero es mío, ¡No es envidia! ¡Es sólo que ya debo de irme!

—¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! — Gigi se quitó el traje por completo, pero cuando iba a regresarle el sombrero, Harley decidió dejárselo.—Te queda mejor a ti, quédatelo, como un recuerdo— Harley guiñó su ojo —Ten más cuidado Gigi, Gotham es un nido de ratas

—De hecho, nos iremos de aquí. Me trasladaron a otro Estado— Sophie dijo eso como una forma de tranquilizar a Harley, decirle que todo iba a estar bien con ellas.

—¿De verdad? ¡Muchas felicidades!— Harley aplaudió con emoción —Me iré por la ventana, ¿Tiene escaleras anti incendios?

—Sí

—Bien, espero que no les importe que me vaya por ahí en vez de la puerta...— Harley caminó hacía la ventana.

—¡Harley espera!— Harley giró hacía la madre y la hija —¿Vas a estar bien?— Era obvia la preocupación de Gigi, pues para que ella estuviera de vuelta junto con su madre, Harley tuvo que enfrentarse hasta el mismo Joker.

Harley quedó en silencio.

Apenas se dio cuenta en la realidad que estaba parada.

Sabía que tan temperamental era, pero no sabía que podía pasar con ella después de provocar todo eso.

Y no lo sabía, no sabía que responderle a Gigi.

¿Estaría bien?

—Si, no te preocupes por mi Gigi, voy a estar bien...

Harley guiñó su ojo a ambas, e inmediatamente salió del departamento por la ventana.

Bajo por las escaleras anti incendios, corrió por el callejón y llegó a su auto. Al entrar a este, quedó en completo silencio.

¿De verdad ella iba a estar bien?

...

_"I feel too bad  
I'm feelin' mighty sick and sore  
So bad I feel  
I said, I'm feelin' sick and sore and  
So afraid, my man don't love me no more_

_Day in  
Day out  
I'm worryin' about those blues  
Day out  
Day in  
I'm worryin' about bad news  
I'm so afraid  
My man I'm gonna lose_

_Moanin' low  
My sweet man, I love him so  
So he's mean as can be  
He's the kind of man needs the kind of woman like me_

_Gonna die  
If sweet man should pass me by  
If I die, where'll he be?  
He's the kind of man needs the kind of woman like me_

_Don't know any reason why he treats me so poorly  
What have I gone and done?  
Makes my troubles double with his worries when surely  
I ain't deservin' of none_

_Moanin' low  
My sweet man is gonna go  
When he goes, oh Lordy  
He's the kind of man needs the kind of woman like me_

_Don't know any reason why he treats me so poorly  
What have I gone and done?  
Makes my troubles double with his worries when surely  
I ain't deservin' of none_

_Moanin' low  
My sweet man is gonna go  
When he goes, Lordy  
He's a man that needs a woman just like me"_

— _Annette Hanshaw – "Moanin' low"_


End file.
